


The Omega Prince of Powys

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 138,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for Arthur Pendragon to go to the omega ball at Mercia, When he gets there he sets out with King Baynard to rescue the kidnapped Omegas from Powys. One of whom is a rare male omega. With Omega's getting very rare will Arthur find his soul mate and if he does will he get what he expects?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> Minor whump of Merlin at the beginning. But I intend to give Merlin a break in this story as I'm usual so unkind to him. That doesn't mean there won't be any hard times though. I have wanted to write an Alpha Omega story for ages and hope you all like it  
> ........................................................................................................................................................

Arthur was ordered to go to his father’s rooms for a private meeting, he knew this meeting was coming and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Four days before he had been made Crown Prince and with that came new responsibilities, one of which was to marry and start a family to continue the Pendragon dynasty. He had believed for years that he would wed his father’s ward Morgana. She did after all come with the lands around Tintagel and was wealthy in her own right. But all that had changed when the King had revealed that he was Morgana’s father and thus they were half brother and sister.

For the past two years Uther Pendragon had been parading a string of likely Omega’s before Arthur. Arthur however was determined to find his soul mate, his one true love and would not settle for second best. For centuries the traditions of the Alpha’s had demanded that they wait to find their true mate. But over the years the frequency of Omegas being born had been decreasing to an alarming rate. Uther blamed it on magic, to him the cause of all evil and unfortunate events. Uther had turned against magic when his own soul mate Ygraine had died in child birth. It had been very unusual that Ygraine had had fertility problems, yet another sign that there was problems in the omegas. Uther had asked the High Priestess to intervene to give them the child they so wanted. But it had come at a cost, Ygraine’s life. 

From that time on Uther Pendragon’s stance on magic had got harder and harder. Although Uther had to accept that many Omegas and some Alpha’s did have some magic, his daughter Morgana was a seer, he still hated it. This caused the king a great deal of soul searching, but he passed laws saying that only omega’s were permitted to practice Magic and then only under strict conditions. Alpha’s with magic were much rarer and unless they were from the top of society they were banished. This made it hard to attract the limited number of omegas to the kingdom. What self-respecting omega would choose to go to a kingdom where she would be restricted in using her talents?

Now the king was demanding that Arthur go to Mercia where there was to be an Omega ball, and there to find himself a mate regardless of whether it was his true mate or not. The balls were held every three years in a different kingdom. This helped the Alphas find their mates easier and prevented fights among the Alpha’s. Each kingdom could only send the amount of Alpha’s that the sent Omega’s. Also with the reduction in Omegas it helped to prevent inbreeding and the hope was that by taking care the decline in numbers would be reversed. 

Uther looked at his son in frustration “You might never find your true mate Arthur, there may not be one for you. You must select a mate before you find yourself having to accept whatever is left once all the other Princes are settled and that is not acceptable. Heaven forbid you might have to settle for a beta”

“But father you married your true mate, please allow me to do the same!” Arthur insisted

“If you come back without a wife then I will select one for you, and you will have no choice.” Uther told his son. “It is hard I know, but you need an heir, Camelot must have its next prince.”

It was a very downhearted Prince who set out on the journey to Mercia with his knights. He was to be accompanied by Morgana’s mate and husband Leon, Elyan one of the Alpha knights who was unmated and four Beta knights. As well as the only two unmated Omegas in the kingdom who were of age. The Beta knights were not considered the best of Knights, and could never progress to the select group of first knights, but were however still formidable fighters.

Once at the Court of King Baynard Arthur was greeted with the utmost curtesy and he had Elyan were housed in some of the best of the Alpha attendee’s chambers. Leon and the Beta Knights were their guards and were housed in rooms attached to the two omega’s rooms. It was their job to both protect the unwed omegas and also ensure that they maintained the correct decorum in the presence of so many Alpha’s. Leon would of course be in charge of them.

It was not thought likely that such an occurrence would happen, but it was considered politically unwise for Knights from another Kingdom should have any such control over a kingdoms subjects. With Omegas present hormones could take over from common sense as unbound Alphas got caught up in the process of finding a mate.

Arthur and his group had arrived in Mercia early as Uther had wanted Arthur to meet with King Baynard and discuss some treaty matters. It was during one such meeting when news reached Mercia that one of the convoys bringing an Omega’s from the distant Kingdom of Powys had been attacked, and the three Omega’s had been taken. As the convoy had reached the Mercian border when the incident occurred King Baynard immediately organised a rescue party. It was rare of for such an occurrence, and for it to happen to the group from Powys was especially unfortunate as the Kingdom had never had dealings with the five kingdoms before. They were an elusive kingdom that guarded their borders and had little to do with the outside world. It had been considered a coup for King Baynard to have convinced their King to agree to send not one but three Omegas. It seemed that unlike most kingdoms Powys had a very strong population of both Alphas and Omegas. Although little else was known about them other than they also had a strong population of dragons.

Arthur immediately offered himself, Leon and Elyan to join the mission, leaving the beta knights with the omegas the mated Alphas in the castle guard would also help. Before long the group set out for the sight of the ambush. When they got there they found most of the guard dead, two had survived but where badly injured, they were able to inform King Baynard and Arthur that it was a large force who showed no banners or other identification.

“But Sire they knew just who to take, they took all three omegas one manservant and the three alphas and killed the rest. We stood no chance, even using our magic we were overpowered. Our King will be greatly displeased and you can be sure as soon as he hears he will come to save them. One of the Omegas was his only child and the other two were his nieces. The young Prince was his life and he will not rest.”

King Baynard looked puzzled “I assume the Prince was one of the Alpha’s”

“Sire Prince Merlin is an Omega, the first male omega for hundreds of years, his father will be inconsolable as will the queen. They hadn’t wanted him to come but he insisted as he said he would find his soul mate in Mercia”

King Baynard looked at Arthur “This is a disaster not only is King Balinor is a dragonlord and commands the largest group of dragons still in existence, he also has strong force of mages, and we cannot afford to have him declare war on us. He wanted to send dragons with his omegas and was very reluctant not to do so. We must rescue his people before he arrives”

The Knight from Powys looked up at the King and Prince “Sires I know not what they used, but when they took everyone they were all unconscious, we didn’t stand a chance it was a mist that sent us all to sleep, I was more fortunate as I was slightly behind as my horse was going lame and I stopped to check him. They all worn hoods to protect them from the mist. They looked like they were wet. Even the horse’s fell, once down they slit the throats of all, I lay still as I knew someone needed to tell the tale.”

“You did the right thing, I will inform your king” Baynard told the knight. He then turned to Arthur “We ride, but first warn you men of this mist.”

Arthur turned to his host “It sounds like wet cloth stops the mist, we must also make sure our men are warned to keep their water flasks full and near at all times.” Arthur called his men over and then once they were ready spoke to Leon “I have never heard of a male omega have you?”

“Only in the distant past Sire, they are very rare and much sort after, the last on I believe had many suitors and his eventual soul mate was much envied. I have heard tales but thought them just that” Leon admitted. 

The group set off following the tracks, they wasted no time knowing that war would be the result of failure. Both the King and Price Arthur were intrigued by the thought of a male omega. King Baynard knew the legends that said such an occurrence was the sign of great change, and that such an omega should be cherished above all others and the fact that someone clearly knew that such an omega was travelling to Mercia worried them.

Further into the forest the group who had captured the omegas were travelling as fast as they could. They were under strict instruction to see no harm came to the omegas in particular. They were led by a knight by the name of Valliant, a harsh and cruel man who followed his employer and was feared by all under him. His second in command was Dagr who was equally feared. The Omegas, Alpha’s and manservant were tied over horses and the group were travelling hard. The precautions had been taken and each of the alphas and omegas wore collars of iron to protect the abductors against magic. The male Omega also wore cold iron on both wrists, it seemed the fear was that as he was such a rare occurrence that he might be a warlock. 

As night fell the group camped and tied the captives to trees and as they woke they were given some gruel and water. The servant was given only water, the Prince tried to share his gruel but his manservant refused to take it.

The young male omega was the first to speak and demanded to know why they had been taken. “You have no right, my father will find us and you will suffer, release us now and I will see you spared.”

Valliant sneered “What makes you think he will find you young Prince? We will be long gone before he finds out” The knight looked at the male omega with interest. He was a slender man with an ethereal look, it was obvious he would never have been an Alpha just by looking at him. But at the same time he was good looking in a way with high cheek bones and stunning blue eyes. As an unmated Omega Valiant knew the boy would have been about fifteen or sixteen but he held himself proud and was not as docile and submissive as the females. 

The Prince looked at the knight and gave a small smile “You know little of Powys if you believe that”

The knight bent down in front of the Prince “I don’t care what you think. I have been told to make sure you all arrive alive and not knotted but I’m sure we can beat you all about a bit, be warned I have been given permission to kill the alphas if I need to and the women will suffer the most. As for your servant we can dispose of him as we wish, in fact he is only alive now in case we need to send his corpse as warning. I understand you have a soft spot for him.” 

After Valiant had left, the Prince looked across at the two omegas and gave them a smile of encouragement. “Don’t worry father will find us, do as they say and don’t give then cause to harm you” he paused “Are all both unharmed?”

“We are” the smaller of the omega woman spoke. Her gown was dirty and torn in places but otherwise she appeared unharmed. She looked frightened and cowed by what was happening to them.

“Please Freya don’t allow them to scare you father will be here before you know it. The same goes for you Kara”

“I know Merlin but it’s hard” Kara answered. “Why have they taken us?”

“Because we are omegas I assume, now eat and drink whatever they give you. And please do as you are told” Prince Merlin was more worried than he let on, he had a bad feeling about this and without his magic he was unable to contact his father or Aithusa, his dragon. He knew by now that Aithusa would have sensed a problem and informed Kilgarrah his father’s dragon but they would have no idea where to look.  
The prince looked at the alphas who were also good friends “Please be very careful, you heard what he said they consider you expendable. Although I suspect they have a reason for taking you”

The three alphas looked very angry they were very protective of Merlin and part of his personal guard. One of them spoke up “If they touch you I will kill them”

“Gwaine don’t be foolish there is nothing you can do. If any of you get the chance to escape take it, we will have rescuers following us, just take care.”

Gwaine glared at his Prince “I’m not leaving you so you can forget it” he said the other’s agreed. Both Percy and Lancelot had been with Merlin for four years. Although Gwaine had been with the Prince as he had grown up grown up, he had taught the prince to ride and have rudimentary skills with a sword, although as an omega he would never be expected to fight in such a manner. In fact his magic was his most powerful defence if he needed it. As the son of a noble Gwaine had been in Merlin’s playmate when he was younger and in the Princes bodyguard since the Merlin had been eight and Gwaine twice the age. Over the years they had become good friends despite the age difference. 

Will the Princes manservant was tied up closest to Merlin and looked the worse for wear “I assume you have been mouthy as usual “ Merlin asked him “Please don’t they will kill you or worse”

Will tried to give a grin but he had obviously been hit a few times already and his face was bruised and swollen. “They were seeing if you were armed and were getting a bit personal” Will told his master.

“Please don’t get yourself killed Will, they won’t harm me not yet anyway.”

Valliant looked across to the group “Shut the talk” he demanded. So the group fell into silence not wanting to antagonise their captors. 

 

As he sat against the tree Merlin reached into himself to try to draw on his magic but he couldn’t reach it. He could feel it deep within him but couldn’t access it and it was beginning to make him feel weak and sick. He had never been cut off from it before and he didn’t like the feeling. As soon as he had eaten the gruel and drank his water he closed his eyes. 

The Alpha knights had been looking for weaknesses since they had been taken, they were outnumbered five to one even counting the Omegas and manservant. If they hadn’t had the Prince with them by now they would have made their move, but none would risk his life. It was clear their captors wanted Merlin alive so all they could do is wait their chance. 

Several miles east King Baynard and his group had camped for the night. He was sat talking to Arthur trying to come up with a joint plan. The King knew he had two days before he would have to turn back to his capital as the rest of the Omega’s and Alphas would be arriving. Arthur said he would continue with the hunt if needed but both knew they needed a quick outcome. Otherwise the omegas may well have been forcibly mated and that would spell disaster for all. King Balinor would go to war over such a forcible taking of his omegas, especially the male omega. Just as the dawn broke the rescue party set off hoping to catch up with the ambushers before dark. 

 

The ambushers and their captives set out about the same time, they had passed out of Mercia and into the wilds of Northumbria. As their captives were awake now the Omegas were allowed to sit on the horses but where tied by their wrists to the pommels of the saddles, the Alphas and Will were still slung over the horse’s backs and tied on that way. Merlin was feeling weaker as time went on. Being separated from his magic was having a very bad effect on him. He was a strong warlock and his magic as part of him. Also the cuffs and collar were rubbing his delicate skin. The women were also feeling the effects of their harsh treatment. As they were traveling at quite a speed when Merlin finally collapsed and fell from his horse he was dragged for several yards, his wrists still firmly attached to the saddle, before one of the captors stopped his horse.

The Omega females screamed when they saw their prince fall and that made the alphas get very agitated. The group stopped and Merlin was untied as Valliant inspected the damage. Will was cut of his horse so he could help with Merlin. The warlock was unconscious and clearly not well. The group stopped and the others were untied before being chained to a tree with only a few feet to move. The Alpha knights demanded to know what had happened. Freya told them and Will added “It’s the collar and cuffs they’re making him ill” he spat then he looked up at Valliant “Get them off him, can’t you see their killing him”

Valliant kicked out and sent Will flying across the ground “Then help him fool, the iron’s not coming off, that’s my orders”

Lancelot spoke out “But you have to keep him alive what is more important? Look at him” the prince was very pale and shaking, his breaths were very shallow and rapid. Everyone could see he was very unwell. 

Valliant turned to one of his men “Ride ahead and let the Bosses know that their precious omega is ill, if they wants him alive they will need to meet us. We will continue after you, take two horses”

Valliant looked down at the Prince and frowned. Will looked up at him “If you tie him on a horse he will die! He can’t breathe slung over a saddle and he sure as hell can’t sit up.”

Will just managed to dodge the kick that was aimed at his head instead it caught his shoulder and he gasped out in pain. Valliant looked at the alpha knights. Percy had been on a very large and strong looking horse, he needed one as he was a large man. All the captives were on their own mounts when captured. Valliant pointed at Percy “You come and pick him up he can ride with you, any funny business and I’ll sling him over his own horse and if he dies he dies” 

As the men were released from the chain Gwaine lifted Merlin as Percy got on his horse, Gwaine and Lancelot passed their Prince up to the big knight. Then Percy’s feet were tied in the saddle and a rope put round Merlin’s neck.

“If you try anything I’ll pull him to the ground” Valliant told him. The other alphas and Will were tied back over their horses and the Omegas tied to their saddles. Before they set out once more. Percival held on to his Prince and pulled the unconscious form back into his chest. He was deeply worried about the young man’s condition and hoped that someone would get the iron off him soon. Percy tried to keep an eye on the skies around for signs of rescue, he was sure that the king would arrive with the dragons as soon as he knew his son was in danger. Like all the knights he would gladly give his life to protect Merlin and would do all in his power to make sure when the rescue came, he was ready to act.


	2. Chapter 2

In the far off mountains of Powys as the shackles were clamped on Merlin a young dragon sat up and twisted her head in puzzlement as the thread of awareness she shared with her Prince faded. It was the first time in her life she hadn’t felt the steady presence of Merlin. She had been called from the egg just after Merlin had been born, and although the King was her dragonlord she also answered to the young prince. She stood up shakily unsteady on her feet and went over to the sleeping form of the very much larger golden dragon Kilgarrah. Kilgarrah was her father and the dragon of King Balinor, nudging him with her nose she made the much larger dragon stir in his sleep.

“What’s the matter little one?” he asked looking down at his youngest hatchling.

“Merlin has gone!” she told her father “I can’t feel him”

With that Kilgarrah immediately stood up “Are you sure?” he demanded. For a dragon to lose contact with their human was very rare and was seldom good news.

Aithusa nodded her head “I would not lie about such a thing” she insisted.

“Come with me” Kilgarrah went to the ledge of the cave that was their home. It was half way up a ragged mountain and an ideal launching place. Dragons could take off from the ground but for their homes they tried to find somewhere the youngsters could learn to fly from easily. The two dragons took off and headed towards the castle in the distance. As they flew over the castle the inhabitants cleared the courtyard knowing full well to keep out of the way of the beasts when they landed. The castle had been built with the needs of the dragons in mind and the courtyard was large enough for at least three fully grown dragons to land in. Landing in the courtyard the dragons found the King waiting for them. Using mind speak Kilgarrah had already informed his dragonlord that he needed to speak to him.

Balinor was a man who would impress anyone. He was over six foot tall with below shoulder length hair and a beard. When he spoke it was with a strong voice full of character. “Kilgarrah I was in a council meeting I hope you have a good reason to call me”

“I do lord, Aithusa has lost contact with the young warlock” Kilgarrah told his dragonlord

This immediately got the kings attention. “Stay here and call for Afal and ask him if he will fly with us.” Afal was another of the fully grow dragons that made up the dragon guard. With that Balinor went back into the castle and returned a few moments later with Nimueh, the High Priestess and Mordred Balinor’s eldest son. The Queen Hunith also came with them. As Afal landed Nimueh mounted Aithusa and Mordred mounted Afal. Before Balinor got on Kilgarrah he turned to Merlin’s mother and hugged her “Don’t worry we will find him” his voice was determined.” If we need more help I will send back but remember Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival are with him.”

Balinor mounted his large dragon and they took off. By using the dragons they could arrive at the spot that Aithusa lost contact with Merlin in much quicker time than by horseback. Balinor was blaming himself, he should never have let his son go to Mercia, if only the boy hadn’t been so insistent. But with both Nimueh and Kilgarrah backing him Balinor had reluctantly allowed Merlin to set off for the omega ball. The Omega Prince had been adamant that is was there he would find his soul mate and fulfil his destiny. 

 

As the group travelled on Merlin’s condition was clearly getting no better and Percy was seriously worried about the omega prince. Then just as he was about to try to demand some attention for him a group of riders come towards them. For a moment the Alpha thought it was a rescue party but he soon realised it wasn’t. For with them was the man sent out earlier on Valliant’s instruction. With him was a group of men and in front a man and woman who were clearly in charge. As the group got closer Percy could see that the man was dressed all in black leather and seemed to be armed to the teeth, even having a knife handles sticking up at each shoulder. The woman was even more striking dressed in a part suit of chainmail and with long blonde hair. As they got closer Valliant rode out to meet them. Percy took the risk to whisper to Gwaine and Lancelot “Here come trouble, whoever they sent for has arrived” he used the language of his people a soft lilting sound less harsh than the language they had been using so if he was overheard they wouldn’t know what he was saying. Although most of Powy’s citizens spoke the language of the five kingdoms they also spoke in their own native tongue. 

“How’s the Prince” Gwaine asked in a worried tone, He was the leader of the Princes guard responsible for the prince, as well as his friend and was feeling helpless in the present situation. 

“Bad” with that Percy fell silent but in an act of protection pulled Merlin tighter to his chest. The blonde woman rode up to him and he could see she had a hard gaze and he knew instinctively she would have no heart.

The woman gestured to the men “Get him down”

Two men approached Percy and started to try to take him from the big man’s arms Percy resisted until one of the men started to pull on the rope around Merlin’s neck. Then he reluctantly let go. As Merlin was led on the floor the woman swore and turned to Valliant “What the hell have you done to him? I told you to keep him safe. He’s too valuable to mistreat” She demanded.

“We did as you said” Valliant retorted “They say it is the iron, but you wanted it on” the man was sullen and clearly unhappy at being shown up in front of this men.

The woman knelt down by Merlin and looked at the cuffs and collar and held out her hand for the key. Percival braced himself in case Merlin should react when the iron came off. But as the iron was released the woman cast a spell and Merlin remained still. She looked at the men before demanding:

“Put him back with the alpha, we ride for the castle” with that Merlin was placed back in front of Percival and they set off at a fast pace through the countryside. Travelling across some grassland the knight could see a castle in the distance and they were soon headed into the courtyard where Merlin was taken from him once more.

“Take the Alphas and the servant to the cells, put the omegas in the room prepared for them and bring the prince with me” as yet the leather clad man hadn’t spoken. The three alphas began to put up a struggle not wanting to be separated from their Prince, but they were outnumbered and soon found themselves in the dungeons along with Will. As soon as their captors had left them Gwaine turned to Percival. 

“How was he?” he demanded

Percy looked at his friend “Not good I don’t know what was going on but it was like all the life was being drained from him. What’s more when the woman removed the iron there was no reaction before she put a spell on him” he paused “If we get out of here we are going to have to carry him and pray to the gods that we can get him to treatment”

Gwaine turned and slammed his fist into the wall. Lancelot turned to him “That will help with nothing. We need to think and get out of here.”

Gwaine glared at the other Alpha “He is our responsibility and we have let him down. We get out of here or die”

Percy tested the bars of their cell “They don’t move”

“Then we keep putting force on them” Gwaine told the other two.

Will looked at the alphas “When they come back we might be able to jump them” he suggested.

Gwaine laughed grimly “Good thought Will, not sure what good you’ll be, but we can try” Will was the same height as Gwaine but as a beta he didn’t have the Alphas muscular frame and strength.

Back up in the castle state rooms Merlin was led on a bed and the woman ordered the prince to be cleaned and his wounds care for. The cuffs has left open sores where they had been rubbing on his skin. “I want him cared for properly, he is too valuable to be treated so harshly. Allow his manservant up here” Then turning to the leather clad man she demanded “You should have found better men or done the job yourself”

“Morgause, Valliant is a good man, they were attempting to get here quickly it wasn’t a picnic” he snarled. “The brat will be fine”

“Cenred you are a fool, a bigger fool than I thought. If we lose the Prince our plans are over and we can forget everything” Morgause looked at Cenred as if he was dirt. “You need to start thinking, those other omegas are not going to get us what we want. We need the prince alive and in breeding condition. His manservant can care for him, but he isn’t to leave the room”

“Can I have the Alphas killed now?” Cenred asked Morgause who was clearly the leader, even if he was a King.

“No, they are our leverage to get the boy to do as we say, he is very loyal to them and the other omegas. As soon as the Prince has recovered enough for the next stage we will head to your castle”

With that Morgause took a smaller lead cuff from a bag and place it round Merlin’s ankle “That should be enough to keep him safe, he has some magic but won’t get his full powers until he is claimed. By then his magic will be ours. The fool overdid it before and shut him down completely” with that she gently rubbed her hand down the Princes cheek and smiled “He will be no problem to claim, he’s a pretty boy”

“So when can I take him?” Cenred demanded leering at the figure on the bed.

“Once he has been cleaned I will cast the spell to bring on his heat prematurely, then you can claim him, but remember the heat won’t last long.” Morgause told her partner “I will stay here so I can control him as soon as his powers awaken.” She looked at Cenred who didn’t look that happy at her words “I’m the one with magic, you wouldn’t be able to control him, just remember not to break him, he’s far too valuable to be treated roughly ” she smirked as he flounced out the room leaving behind a very annoyed man. 

Cenred walked up to the bed and looked down at the prince “I think I will enjoy taking you when the time comes. Whatever the witch says you will be mine then she won’t continue to tell me what to do.” Then he too left the room. 

A few moments later the guards went down to the cells and grabbed Will and took him up stairs. Where he was met by Cenred “You will look after him, keep him alive and you might live yourself, you don’t leave the room get the guards to arrange for what you need and don’t get any ideas or you will die”

Will walked up to the bed and looked down at his friend and master “Oh Merlin what have we got into” he then went to the door and asked for some hot water and food as well as some clean clothes of his master. The food and water came but he was told there was no clean clothes, so to do without. He had been sent some salve for Merlin’s sore neck and wrists so that was something to be thankful for. Careful lashing his master he was pleased to see that Merlin was slowly wakening, although still very weak. After he had finished making the prince clean he slowly fed the man some broth before padding the iron on his leg so it didn’t also rub sores.

 

As the dragons and their riders were getting closer to Mercia the Mercian King and Camelot’s Prince were catching up with the kidnappers. It was getting close to the time that Baynard would need to turn back if he was to greet his guests. But he decided to push on for a bit longer. They seemed to be catching up. The tracks suggested that they had met up with more riders and headed of together. King Baynard sent a messenger back to say he would be back in time for the feast as the guests arrived and to make all welcome. The plans had been in place for some time and everyone knew their role.

As the dragons landed in the very area of the ambush there were still Mercian’s there clearing up. On seeing the dragons there was a degree of panic but once the King of Powys had been told that a group had set out to rescue the captives, and what direction they had gone, the dragons and their riders were soon gone. Before Baynard and Arthur reached the castle the dragons caught up with them, thanks to a tracking spell cast by the priestess. Neither Baynard nor Arthur were surprised to see the dragons arrive and land before them. Although Arthur had never seen a dragon before. What was more frightening was the King of Powys, his anger was something to behold. Balinor was angry beyond anything he had ever felt before. The worry of his son being missing as well as his two nieces and the knights had played on his mind.

Balinor turned on Baynard “I had promises my son and his party would be safe yet they were taken in your kingdom! If any of them are hurt you will find out what a squadron of dragons can do and I will personally tear you limb from limb.” His voice was cold and hard. 

Nimueh stepped forward and touched Balinor’s arm “Sire he is close I feel the faintest thread of his magic, but we must hurry I fear whoever has him is trying to bring him into heat” Nimueh pointed the direction they needed to travel. Balinor and his team got back on their dragons and the others got on their horses.

In the castle the three Alpha knights were still trying to loosen the bars of their cell, they had made some progress but not enoughl. They were getting disparate to get to their Prince. If they knew what was happening to him they would have been even more anxious. When Morgause and Cenred entered the room once more they walked up to the bed where the Prince was led supported by pillows. Merlin was awake but still very drowsy. He looked up at the pair as they approached.

“I have something for you young prince” Morgause smiled in a way that made Will’s skin crawl. With that she opened her hand and lying in her palm was a small bottle “I can’t wait for you to go into heat naturally, so this will speed things up”

With that Will tried to grab the bottle from her hand but with a quick word and a flash of gold from her eye Will was thrown across the room. Morgause then opened the bottle and grabbing Merlin forced the liquid into his mouth, he was too weak to resist. The fluid had hardly gone into his mouth before Merlin started to fell a heat run through his veins. Gasping he looked up at the woman above him “What..”

Morgause smiled once more and took his face in her hands “You my dear boy are about to go into your first heat, then Cenred will claim you and release your power, you will be mine to control as I see fit, together we will rule over Albion” 

Dragging the screaming Will to the door Morgause threw him out at the guards “Get him taken him to the cells and let no one enter” with that she went back into the room. She smiled once more at Merlin who was beginning to go red and had a tinge of sweat appearing on his brow

“Cenred it will take a few moments but I suggest you prepare, the sooner his magic is released the sooner we can leave here” Cenred leered as he started to undo Merlin’s top and ran his hands across the young man’s chest “You are so young, so innocent, I will enjoy taking that innocence from you” with that he tweaked his nipple. Merlin was feeling very strange, he knew his heat should take hours to get to a point where he was ready to mate but it all seemed to be going so quickly. He was feeling very aroused and much as he hated it he felt a great need to the man above him. He shuddered as he started to remove his breeches and small clothes. To his shame he felt the dampness come. His mother had explained to him what to expect but not like this, He tried to move away but Cenred laughed and rubbed his hand into the dampness and started to sniff the air as he did so.

“So sweet” said Cenred his Alpha hormones by now in full arousal as he looked at the slight man on the bed. He no longer cared that Morgause would watch him take the young warlock. The prize was after all his.

As the scene played out in the castle in the courtyard different scene had started there were many screams as the dragons descended spewing fire as they did so. Morgause looked out of the window “Take him now, we are being attacked. We need to use his power the dragons have arrived.” She screamed

The delay had been just enough Merlin struggled against the heat flowing through his body and rolled off the bed. Through the heat he had heard Morgause say the dragons were here, they would save him. Although the heat and lust was running through his veins he wasn’t at the point of no return he still had enough free will to try to stop what was happening to him. His omega scent however was strong and Cenred was strongly affected by it and not willing to give up when he was so close. Morgause started to though a protective shield around the room to give Cenred the time he needed, but Nimueh was quicker and allowed Balinor and Arthur came into the room. Arthur had been drawn straight to the room as he entered the castle by the strong scent of an omega on heat, his sword drawn he was ready to fight. It was no longer about rescue but the right to claim. All else was forgotten as his alpha hormones took over. The smell was coming from his true mate and no one would stop him.

Merlin was overwhelmed by the alpha smells around him, he wanted to submit but the mixture of alpha smells were overpowering him, he cowered by the bed unable to move, as Arthur and Cenred fought, Balinor meanwhile realised the problem. As a bounded Alpha as well as Merlin’s father the odour did not affect him. He bent and picked up his son and started to get him away from danger. As Nimueh and Morgause started to their own fight. The two alphas were vicious in their fight neither giving an inch. As Balinor got near the door he was greeted by his three Alpha knights who had been released from their cells but some of the other men, they too had followed the omega smell and were in full alpha mode. Morgause having managed to get a brief advantage over Nimueh disappeared as she cast a transportation spell. It was clear to her that she stood no chance and was willing to sacrifice Cenred in order to get away. The three knights soon helped Arthur make short work of Cenred, and the man perished.

The fact that it was their friend would have been forgotten in the hormonal surge had it not been for the blood oath they had all taken to the Prince, an oath that over road all other impulses. The three Alpha knights instead grabbed Arthur to stop him claiming their prince. It wasn’t an easy task, an Alpha in full protective mode, especially for a true mate a soul mate, was almost unstoppable. The other knights had no wish to harm Camelot’s Prince but would not allow him to claim Merlin in such a manner.


	3. Rescue

As the three knights held back Arthur and allowed their king to take his son to another room Mordred had found his two omega cousins and followed his father. Once Freya and Kara were safe he went back to see if the knights needed more help. He found that the three man had subdued the angry Prince and had started to remove him from the area. Once he was clear of the strong omega scent he should calm down. They were nearly outside by the time he caught up with them. Releasing Arthur they stepped back but made sure to block the door, preventing Arthur from re-entering the building.

“I need to go back” Arthur shouted at them “He is my soul mate!”

Gwaine looked at the Prince with interest, he wondered if that was indeed true. Merlin had insisted that his mate would be at the ball that was the only reason his father had agreed to him going in the first place. 

“That may be the case Princess but our Prince’s heat was not a true one and we cannot permit him to be touched” it was clear that he would take any measures to prevent Arthur returning to the castle.

Prince Mordred joined the knights. He was two years older than his brother but at eighteen had not yet found his mate. Alphas were much older than the omegas at reaching that stage he would attend the next omega ball if he hadn’t found his mate before then. He was however still clearly an alpha and very protective of his family. “You need to calm yourself Sire, I thank you for your help but please don’t disgrace yourself in this manner, my brother is being cared for and I will not allow you near him.”

The fresh air was clearing Arthur’s mind and he started to take deep breaths of fresh air to clear his mind. Looking at the group in front of him he realised that they were right. “I apologise for my actions”

 

“No need” Gwaine grinned “If it hadn’t been for our blood oath we would have joined you. But it is our sworn duty to protect our Prince”

Mordred snorted “And they do, the number of times I have found myself at the receiving end, they are sworn to protect my brother above me. It made teasing Merlin a dangerous sport as we grew up.”

“But you are the elder Prince” Arthur said puzzled.

“I am, but Prince Merlin’s blood guard protect him even above our King. Merlin is very precious to us, his uniqueness has always made him a target” Mordred explained. “If you get to know him you will understand, he is the kindest, gentlest, most self-sacrificing man I know” the Powys prince didn’t expand further but Arthur had the feeling there was more to the story.

With that King Baynard arrived “We have the castle secured, are the omega’s safe?”

Prince Mordred turned to the King “They are Sire and thank you for your help, should you wish to return to your Kingdom and duties we can cope from here. I have spoken to my father he suggests that if you would be as kind as to escort my cousins the blood guard and Prince Merlin will follow once he has recovered. But the king has asked that you allow three dragons to land near your castle as they will transport the rest of our party. My father also intends to visit with the high Priestess should you be happy with the arrangements.” He paused “I’m sure you understand the Kings reluctance to allow Prince Merlin to attend without him after this”

King Baynard didn’t look happy at the thought of dragons in his Kingdom and was about to refuse when Mordred continued “If you leave today it gives Prince Merlin two days to recover, as the dragons are quicker than your horses. If you feel unable to grant our request the entire Powys party will return to our home”

Arthur turned to the King “I’m sure that King Balinor will give assurances on the use of the dragons, it would be a shame to lose such esteemed visitors to the ball”

King Baynard looked at Arthur “I have a feeling that your interest in the Prince has more to do with this than your admitting. But you are right, I don’t want to damage our new friendship and after all the Princes party has been attacked once.” Turning to young Powys Prince the king smiled “Tell your King I accept and look forward to his visit, will you be joining him?”

“I think not, you will have the King and Omega Prince, I will return to Powys and inform my mother Queen Hunith and the court of my father’s decision. But I hope to meet you all again one day.”

King Baynard looked around at the devastation around him and the prisoners that were at present being held in one place by two of the dragons. “If we leave what will happen to them?”

Mordred smiled “Have no fear they will not be killed, however they are mercenary’s. My magic will subdue them and the dragons will transport them to the land of the Franks, I’m sure they will find a use for them in their wars.” Mordred looked at the others “It is either that or death” he gave by way of explanation “It will be their choice, and it’s better than they deserve. Unfortunately the one they called Valliant has disappeared already, it seemed that he feared Morgause’s reaction more than he wanted his money and left before we got here. He I would have killed.”

Both Arthur and King Baynard felt they couldn’t ague with the justice being handed out. To allow then just to go would cause a rise in robberies and other crimes in the area, so they agreed. Arthur was curious not being used to magic so asked “How would you have killed him, with your magic?”

Mordred laughed “No, my magic is used for defence and holding. I would have challenged him, I am the best swordsman in Powys I would have won!” 

Arthur was surprised, he would have thought with magic at his disposal the other man would have used it, it made him feel better that the young prince clearly didn’t kill using magic. Arthur was not permitted to see Merlin before he left, but realising that was for the best joined the others as they set of for Mercia with the two Powys Omegas. It was a relieved group that set off back to Mercia. Leon and Elyan had been keeping an eye of Arthur they realised something wasn’t right and when they camped that night they took the opportunity to talk to Arthur.

“Sire are you alright, only you seem very distracted” Leon asked his Prince

“I’m fine Leon, it’s just ...” he paused and looking at the two knights who had been his friends for years decided they had the right to know “I know who my soul mate is” he admitted “and I want my omega so much”

Leon looked surprised and Elyan gasped “It’s one of the Powys group” he said in realisation.

“Worse than that it’s the Prince, I felt such a pull towards him, I must have him, but what will my father do? Will he accept him, Powys is a magical kingdom also will he accept a male omega” Arthur sounded so despondent that the other two men were unsure what to say.

“Surely the King will accept that he is your soul mate and that you have no choice. I’m sure he wouldn’t try to separate you” Leon reassured the Prince.

“You mean like he tried to separate you and Morgana, he said you were unacceptable as a spouse to a Princess” Arthur said bitterly “Had not Morgana threatened to leave Camelot and created such a fuss….. And she wasn’t heir to the throne.”

Elyan spoke next “But Sire Prince Merlin is the only male omega for centuries surely the king will see that as a good thing”

“I doub’t it, he will want to curb his magic and I can’t see Balinor or Merlin accepting that, also what if Prince Merlin doesn’t feel the same way about me?”

 

Leon sighed “I think you need to put such things to the back of your mind until the ball. It will do you no good to fret. A soul bond is not something that is one sided Sire, It is rare and wonderful thing these days with so few omegas. Your father enjoyed a soul bond he will understand”

Arthur tried to do as Leon suggested but the events of the past few days refused to leave his mind. He had never been attracted to the male form although he knew some were, but the smell of the prince had driven him mad with need and want. The feeling he felt when he saw his soul mate being attacked were like nothing he had ever felt before. But he wouldn’t tell the others what Cenred had tried to do, he would protect his omega from such gossip. That he had been forced to leave Merlin and return without him was almost too much to bare. Yet he knew he had to, Prince Merlin had a false heat and was almost forced against his will. Such a thing would be traumatic for the omega, he would need time and space to get over it.

Back at the castle a second wave of Dragons had arrived and the prisoners had been knocked out by Nimueh and were being loaded on the dragons, who were not best pleased at the task. They took riders when necessary but didn’t like the idea of carting such cargo. But understood why Balinor asked it of them. Not surprisingly all the mercenaries had agreed to be taken to the land across the water rather than be killed. After all it matter not to them who they fought for.

Merlin was now sleeping of the effects of his kidnapping and forced heat. Will had bathed him and Merlin was resting in a new bed with the alphas in close attendance. Mordred had returned to Powys reluctantly. He loved his brother dearly and hated the thought of losing him, he was determined that no matter where his brother ended up he would visit him. He had never resented his brother for the attention given him. Mordred was the elder and knew he would be King one day. He also knew his parents loved him dearly. His brother had a destiny that Mordred had never wanted nor would he have wanted to be an omega. The blood guard had only been formed to stop the younger prince being targeted for his power and jealousy had never played a part between the brothers.

After two days Nimueh said she was happy for them to set off for Mercia Merlin had been awake for several hours and although still shaken Nimueh knew the young omega would not settle until he was united with his alpha. The Omega was of an age when he needed that feeling of belonging. Merlin had sensed Arthur’s presence and knew his soul mate was near, although he had no memory of him. Nimueh also realised that due to the forced heat, Merlin’s true heat would come sooner than later. She wouldn’t have normally expected it for at least a year after meeting his mate but that had been altered. Nimueh felt the shift in destiny and knew things would come to a head sooner than it should. She hoped the Prince Arthur would be able to protect his mate when needed. 

Merlin was wrapped up and taken by Gwaine on Aithusa, King Balinor and Nimueh were to travel on Kilgarrah and Afal was to take Will, Percival and Lancelot. Once they were ready the three dragons took off and headed for Mercia. They arrived two hours after the other group had arrived and warned the populace about the arrival of three dragons in their midst. Rooms had been prepared for the group and Merlin was taken straight to his room and allowed to rest.


	4. THE BALL

The castle was full of guests as was the surrounding township. Only the highest born and the omegas were guaranteed accommodation within the castle. As a result King Balinor was sharing his son’s room and Nimueh was with the Powys female omegas. There was a heavy presence of Beta guards near their chambers. The Powys alphas were not allowed near, due to the other omegas in the castle. All the unmated alphas were staying in the town outside the large castle.

There was to be two days of very carefully managed group meetings between the alphas and omegas before the ball. This was to allow any soul mates to identify each other. Those that were identified were noted so that all the other alphas knew who was not available to them. Not all pairs would be soul mates but it was hoped that due to the equal numbers most would find someone acceptable to them. Although a few always got to go home unmatched, to find their mates outside of the meeting. No one was forced to accept a mate. It was not considered a disgrace, far better to wait than accept a match both were not comfortable with. But even with a match nothing was set in stone until negotiations were complete. Such a rare thing as an omega wasn’t given up without a great deal of thought.

Merlin did not make an appearance at these meetings. Balinor had asked Arthur to attend a very short private meeting where it was confirmed that both Arthur and Merlin recognised the other as their soul mate. Merlin was still traumatised by the previous events and the presence of so many omegas may make it worse. But they were not to meet again until the ball. The fact that the male omega was not available caused a great deal of upset among the alphas, many had hoped to get such a prize. But once it was known that a soul mate had been found for him the matter was accepted. But all the alphas hoped to meet such a rarity at the ball, and maybe just maybe have a chance to prove that they and not Arthur was the soul bond, an unlikely event but who knew .

The evening of the ball was soon upon them and the castle and area were a mass of activity as last minute preparations were made for the feast and ball. The servants were all working hard to make sure that their mistress’s and masters were presented to their best. The fires were busy in every fire grate heating water for baths as the kitchen was too busy to have such an imposition at this time. Will had found the luggage left behind at the kidnapping and Merlin’s clothes were ready for him. Will was determined that Merlin would turn all the heads that evening. It was a matter of pride to him. Merlin himself was still a bit tired from his ordeal, but Nimueh had healed his wounds and helped him to cope with the trauma he had been through. Merlin was far tougher than he appeared and the presence of his father had settled him. Merlin was happy that he would not disgrace his father with any undue signs of what happened. But he was getting nervous about meeting Arthur once more. 

The previous meeting had been short, but enough for Merlin to realise that the blonde Prince was his other half. He had been surprised at the good looks of his soul mate. The man’s looks was everything he had ever wanted and he felt unworthy of such a man. Will had told him off for having such thoughts. “You need to look at yourself Merlin, he is lucky to have you.” The pair were always informal together when no one else was present. Merlin hated being kowtowed to, seeing Will as a friend more than a servant. “In fact I think he’s a bit of a prat” Will continued.

“Will! He is a Prince, if you are to be allowed to continue in my service you must be careful. I don’t know yet if I will be allowed to keep you. You know it’s not normal. I think I will have enough of a fight to keep the blood guard” Merlin warned.

“No one will be able to tear any of us away” Will assured him.

“If King Uther decides I’m not sure what will happen Will” Merlin paused looking out of the window “I’ve heard he hates magic and restricts the magic of the omegas” Merlin was worried about the future, Why did his soul mate have to come from Camelot. “I hear he has killed many with magic as well as all the dragons”

“Your father will not allow you to be harmed in anyway Merlin, you know that” Will protested “Nor will I, I will kill him if he tries”

“Will stop it! You will do no such thing you would be killed and I couldn’t bare that” Merlin looked at his friend in horror.

“Nah not me, no one would suspect a servant” Will grinned. Then seeing the prince’s face he decided to try to reassure him “Look Merlin I’m sure that Prince Arthur will look after you, he came to your defence before. Now come on I need to get you ready” 

Once all the guests and Alphas were in the great hall the omegas would be collected and taken down together where they would be announced individually before entering and mingling with the other guests. Then there would be a feast where they would sit with their families and any interested alphas would go and speak to them. The following day the omegas would get top spend time with their mates in the company of a chaperone before the evening when they would sit next to the alpha during the feast and if that went well on the next day and if all negotiations were complete they would accompany the alpha back to his home. 

The great hall had been decorated with blossoms and greenery and had new rushes on the flour. King Baynard has spared no expense in his preparations. Each kingdom took it in turns to hold the Omega ball and made sure it reflected the Kings status. As normal there was no other entertainment, nothing should distract from the omegas. To ensure complete neutrality the order of presentation was selected at random. As it happened Merlin was to be last to enter. As such he had the longest time to wait. Several of the omegas had been particularly cutting in their comments to him and his self-esteem had suffered. Vivian Olaf was going to go in just before Merlin and was especially nasty. She was a beautiful blonde whose attitude did not match her looks she was very spoilt by her father.

Turning to the omega at her side Vivian sneered “I think it’s such a shame that one of these poor alpha’s has to put up with getting a man, I mean what a comedown, and such a gangly ugly one at that. No style what’s so ever” The other omega looked at Merlin and sniggered.

Sophia Tir Mor was another vain and spoilt omega, as omegas were so rare it wasn’t unusual for them to be lavished with everything by their fathers. The brunette Sophia looked Merlin up and down before replying “I would think the alpha who gets him will be low ranking, the only thing in his favour is his rarity, but then as you say who wants a man”

Merlin cringed despite what Will told him he knew he was to thin and gangly and his ears were too big for him ever to be considered good looking. In many ways he pitied Arthur and hoped the man didn’t come to regret having him as a soul mate. After all the alpha was very good looking and should have had one of the many beauties that were here today. He had no idea what effect his looks had on the people he met. Today he was dressed in a blue doublet and hose that extenuated his eye colour and he looked every inch the prince he was. The doublet was highlighted with silver stitching. His looks by many were considered ethereal and very desirable. As an omega he didn’t have the muscular build that even the beta men had, but that was to his advantage. At sixteen he had yet to full his frame having only recently had a growth spurt. Merlin hoped that as he was the last to enter he would be paid little attention. He wasn’t counting on the fact that he hadn’t been seen by anyone since his arrival and as a male omega he would be the centre of attention. 

The two women went in before him and then it was his turn as he walked into the room his name was called out:

“Presenting Prince Merlin Emrys of The Kingdom of Powys” Merlin walked in as instructed and stood for a few moments waiting for his father to take his arm and escort him into the room.

As he entered there was a hush as everyone took their first look at the male omega. His appearance caused a stir as all the alphas looked at the young man before them. Many had hoped to attract his attention before but now they had seen him competition would be fierce. Even though it appeared he had already identified his soul mate there might be a change if negotiations failed for any reason. Merlin blushed at the looks he was getting. Merlin tried to keep as inconspicuous as he could half hiding behind the imposing figure of his father. The smell of so many alphas was making him quiver. Luckily as he had been the last to enter it wasn’t before his father took him to their seat. As he was accompanied by his King he had been given a choice spot. There were four monarchs in attendance. Baynard as the host, King Olaf, King Balinor and Queen Annis. Each group was given its own table. Prince Arthur and his group were next to the group from Powys. 

The entire Powys contingent was attracting attention, not only were they an unknown force but their use of magic and possession of dragons was causing quite a stir. Not every kingdom had the same views as Uther Pendragon but it was acknowledged that magic had been fading from most of the land. Add to that the omega Prince and two female omegas, and three very handsome and virile alphas it was a heady mix.

Arthur looked at Merlin as he walked into the room and was glad that they had already established that they were a true pair. He could see the effect Merlin was having on the other alphas. Leon looked at his Prince and grinned “Take care Sire or you will go blue” he whispered.

Arthur glared at his friend before realising he had been holding his breath. Elyan was staring at the Powys Prince “If you had not claimed him Sire I would wish to do so”

That earned him a glare from Arthur, His pupils were blown, a sure sign that the alpha was near his true mate. Once everyone was sat and King Baynard had finished addressing the attendees the sound of Arthurs chair moving back could be heard. He stood up and walked towards where Merlin was sitting. Merlin was sitting looking down in a typical omega pose, hardly surprising with the number of alphas present in the room.

“King Balinor” Arthur bowed in respect “Prince Merlin it is good to see you again, please accept this gift as a sign of my affection.” Arthur placed a package in front of Merlin.

Merlin looked up through his eyelashes unaware of the effect he was having on Arthur “Thank you Sire” Merlin opened the package slowly and found inside a red dragon made from gold and garnets it was attached to a gold chain. Merlin held it up to catch the light. 

“The emblem of the Pendragon’s and apt I think for the son of a dragonlord” Arthur spoke once more.

“It is beautiful, thank you” Merlin said as he tried to put the chain around his neck. Arthur quickly walked round the table and took the chain from Merlin and carefully placed it round the other man’s neck. As Arthur’s hand gently touched Merlin both men gave a small gasp. Such was the effect they had on each other it was like a bolt going through them both. Arthur removed his hand and went back to his previous position in front of the table to see Balinor look at him in a calculating way.

“Staking your claim Pendragon” Balinor asked dryly, fully aware of the effect the two were having on each other.

Arthur found himself blushing, not something common in him. “A gift Sire as is customary”

“But an obvious one nether less, there are details yet to be discussed your fathers attitudes for one” King Balinor was not completely won over. “Even with a soul match I won’t see my son in danger” 

“Nor would I Sire you have my word” Arthur said sincerely.

“But what is your word worth?” Balinor gave a slight smile as Arthur moved away. He had no doubt that Merlin would not listen to him if he tried to stop this match but he still intended to take some precautions.

The other alphas were now beginning to move to seek out the omegas. Elyan went to Balinor’s table after Arthur and presented a gift to Freya and asked that he be considered. Freya was surprised to be approached so soon. She was a shy girl but as she looked up she liked the look of the alpha in front of her and smiled the gladly accepted her gift and wore the necklace he had given her. She hoped to get to know then man more in the next few days. Elyan was told by Balinor that he could come to speak to him in the morning. If his son was to go to Camelot it would be good to have at least one cousin with him. They clearly weren’t a soul matched pair but that was no barrier. The time had long since passed when all alpha omegas had such a partner. Balinor thought it might be good for Merlin to have his cousin close. They had always had a close friendship. 

Sir Gwaine approached Lord Godwyn’s table he had identified Eliana as his soul mate the day before. Once he had presented his gift he was given every encouragement by her father who considered the head of the blood guard for Prince Merlin a good match.

Sir Percival was waiting his turn and waited for Arthur to sit down as he wanted to approach one of the Camelot omegas, he had taken a fancy to Sefa and wanted to get to know her better. Arthur had been impressed with what he had seen of the big man so saw no reason to discourage the man. He also hoped that that way he might be able to keep Percival at Camelot. Sefa for her part seemed to like the Alpha. But there was several hopeful alphas seeking to have Sefa as a mate so Arthur would need to consider all options. It was his responsibility to ensure she was well matched. Lancelot was holding out for finding his soul mate and disappointed not to find her at the ball had decided to keep out of any negotiations this time.

Balinor’s table was approached by several other alphas who each presented a gift to Merlin. Merlin accepted them as was expected to but worn none other than Arthur’s. Each time Arthur spotted an Alpha approaching Balinor’s table he would tense up. If a gift was presented to Merlin he would grid his teeth and glare at the giver, in as close to a challenge as he dare in such a meeting. Kara was also approached and given a gift but Balinor seemed less than enthusiastic by Sarrum’s son Eric. Sarrum had a reputation even harsher than Uther’s and he felt it was unlikely that he would let his niece bond with such a man. Luckily there were several other approaches during the evening.

Arthur was approached by two alphas for Forridel, the other omega that had accompanied him. Both alphas would be meeting with Arthur once he had had chance to speak her privately. Although as one was a soul mate he had a good idea who she would choose. The alpha was a knight at Queen Annis’s court and someone with whom Arthur had fought alongside. 

Once the alphas had had their chance to express an interest and the food had been eaten they group cleared the room as the tables were removed before the ball itself took place. With the chairs round the edge of the room the alphas and omegas were encouraged to dance with each other allowing them to become better acquainted before the negotiations commenced. Although there was very strict rules as to the amount of touching that could occur. Arthur did his best to monopolise Merlin but had to give the other alphas the chance to socialise. When his soul mate had dances with the other alphas Arthur butted in as soon as he could. Something Merlin appreciated. For one thing he didn’t like dancing and for another he felt uncomfortable in the arms of strange alphas. It was clear to all who looked that Arthur and Merlin were destined to be together. It was only Arthur that Merlin appeared even half relaxed with and Balinor noted with some anger that the two had even exchanged a brief kiss during the evening. Something discouraged at that stage of the meeting. Balinor and his group were one of the first to leave the ball. Balinor was concerned not to pressurise his son after his ordeal.


	5. THE NEGOTIATIONS

The next morning. As soon as was considered polite, Arthur went to Balinor to discuss his possible union with Prince Merlin. He was determined to have the omega for his own, but he knew King Balinor wouldn’t be a pushover regardless of Merlin’s feelings on the matter. 

Balinor went into the attack immediately “What makes you think that I would allow my son to go to Camelot, do you think I’m ignorant of what your father does to Magic users.” Before Arthur had chance to speak the King continued “He has killed all the dragons and only allows the omegas enough of their magic to survive cutting them off from the rest. He had burnt magic users at the stake and tortured them before.” He glared at Arthur.

Arthur looked at the king of Powys and knew that he needed to tread carefully if he was to have any chance of gaining Merlin as his mate. “I know, he has bound my sister, I realise that my father has strong views that make this match difficult, but I am not my father”

“Why do you want my son?”

“He is my soul mate, my other half, I would look after him and protect him with my life” Arthur said “I can only promise when the time comes I will make changes, this is something I have thought about for years.”

“And in the meantime? He would be bound, cut off from his magic” Balinor said the words as if it were the worst fate he could imagine. “Do you know what that would do to him?”

“I will try my best to keep him unbound” Arthur knew it was something he couldn’t promise and had little chance of arranging. “I know my sister hates it, even though she has been bound all her life.”

As Arthur spoke the High Priestess came from the adjoining room and whispered to Balinor then after the king had nodded his assent she turned to Arthur. Although she appeared young Arthur knew she was far older than she appeared and very powerful she made him feel very uncomfortable. “I have a suggestion” she looked at Arthur in speculation “But it would mean you would have to lie to your father.” She paused and brought her hand from behind her back, in it was a bangle that looked identical to the ones that were placed on the omegas to bind them. “This could be used, your father would believe the Prince was bound but he would be free.”

Arthur looked at the High Priestess “Even if I was to agree to such a thing how we could make the exchange? The King has them placed on by the Court Physician on arrival in his presence. It would be impossible”

Nimueh smiled “But if we had a way you would agree?”

Arthur felt very uncomfortable he knew what pain the bangles could cause the omegas, his own sister suffered horrid nightmares as her ability as a seer was bound and she fought against the restriction. He always swore he would help her if he could. “I don’t know” he admitted “What effect would the binding have on the Prince?”

“My son has only moderate abilities at the moment, yet when the witch Morgause bound him he became very ill. In that case the bindings were more severe than your fathers. But once Merlin had been mated his true powers will be released. To bind him them would turn him into a shadow, it would be worse than dead. You must realise my son doesn’t have magic, he is magic” Balinor looked at Arthur “I realised the strength of your soul bond when Merlin was being attacked, it is right he be with you, but not at that cost. For me to agree to this match I have to insist his magic is free”

Nimueh handed Arthur the bangle “The ones your father uses are cold lead, covered as this one, to make it look like a frippery, it stops the skin being worn away. This is the same in all aspects but the cold lead. We have the means to make the exchange, your father would never know.” 

Arthur looked at King Balinor “What other conditions do you have?” he asked before agreeing.

Balinor smiled “My son will keep his manservant and his blood guard. He would also need to keep Aithusa, close but in her case she will shape change. I assume your father would have no objection a horse” 

Arthur ignore that part and went on to the staff “It is normal for omegas to take on new staff with a proven loyalty to the crown. So that intrigues are avoided you know that. The manservant may not be a problem but the blood guard will be. All knights swear allegiance to the King it would be inconceivable for a Crown Prince’s Consort to have his own knights. I may be able to have then added to Camelot’s knights but they would need to swear allegiance to him. ”

Balinor laughed “For Gwaine and the others to swear allegiance to King Uther Pendragon would be asking too much of them, they have sworn a blood oath to the Prince and nothing can supersede that. Do you know what a blood oath is?”

Arthur shook his head “No Sire but I assume it is a strong oath of allegiance.” He hated showing his ignorance but needed clarity.

Nimueh stepped forward once more “It is far more than that, if the taker of a blood oath breaks that oath they die, their blood would boil in their bodies. Once taken it is unbreakable, but it is only taken by those who want to, no pressure is put on anyone. The oath only works when the taker wants it make the oath with all their heart.”

 

Arthur looked aghast “Why would they ever agree to take such an oath” he couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly do such a thing.

Balinor smiled “I suggest you ask Gwaine” the King went to the door and called the knight in. “Gwaine the Prince would like to know why you swore the blood oath”

Gwaine looked at Arthur and gave a half smile before he spoke in a very sincere and honest fashion. “Because Merlin is my brother in all but blood, I would gladly die to him. Swearing the oath made sure that my Alpha instincts would never be allowed to interfere with the protection I could give. It means I am his brother. Merlin is the most special person I know and he needs my protection more than anyone I know. To have his destiny is a load too heavy for a person to bare without knowing that he has people behind him who will never let him down. I and the other two blood guards asked to take the oath with full knowledge of what it meant. I wear the mark with pride”

Arthur raised his eyebrow in a silent question and Gwaine responded but showing Arthur the left side of his chest, over his heart. There was a white dragon in all its beauty and detail. “It appears as we swear the oath, the dragon is Aithusa the Princes Sigel.”

Arthur looked at the three people in the room “One more thing I have heard this destiny mentioned before, what is it?”

Balinor once again laughed “I forget your king keeps you all so ill informed. The destiny we speak of has been passed down through the century’s it says when the next Male omega is born he, with his soul mate ‘The Once and Future King’ will return magic to the land and unite all of Albion. Merlin is Emrys and will be the greatest warlock ever born or who will ever be born once he has been awakened. He is to protect his once and future king so he can rule over the changes that are to happen.” 

“But how can on omega protect his alpha? And why am I this once and future king?” Arthur protested.

“Because you are the one, the one that completes my son, his alpha” Balinor said simply. 

Arthur sat down and tried to digest all he had been told. If true it was clear he had to claim Merlin and to do that he had to sort out how to keep the blood guard with Merlin. Somehow it all made sense, over the years Morgana had told him some of her dreams and they all linked in. He made the decision that would change not only his life but all in Albion. “Ok I don’t know how, but I will do as you ask. One thing though, how will you get the bangle changed? The Court Physician is totally loyal to my father”

“He is but he also has other hidden loyalties.” Baynard gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder “We have to trust one another and this is a good place to start, Gaius is the older half-brother of my wife. He is Merlin’s uncle, he knows of the prophesy and he will help us. All you need to do is give him the replacement bangle” Balinor turned to Gwaine “Thank you Gwaine go and make your own arrangements to claim your omega”

Balinor turned back to Arthur “Nimueh will arrange for Aithusa to wear a glamour it will allow her to shape change to a palfrey. As the princes personal horse she will not allow any other rider and will only allow the blood guard to handle her. I have promised her that she will be taken somewhere to shape change back once a week so she can eat her raw meat.”

“I will think about the blood guard, but my father must never know about the oath. He will consider that sorcery. But perhaps they are his friends who wish to stay with him. You could insist, my father would not want your dragon squads over Camelot. Perhaps they could swear an oath to him, after all he’s not to know that the blood oath supplants it. I have some time to work on a story” Arthur looked at Balinor “I cannot believe that I am planning to lie to my father in such a manner”

“Arthur it is for the greater good, and married as I am to my soul mate, I know the lengths I would go to for her” Balinor smiled “I won’t expect you to commit treason, the things you are doing are to protect your soul mate no more.” He picked up a goblet “To your marriage and welcome to my family” they drank to the toast then Balinor called in Merlin.

The teenage omega walked into the room and looked from Arthur to his father then bowed to the King. Balinor smiled at his son and it was very clear to Arthur just how close the two were. Putting his arm around his son’s shoulder he spoke to him:

“My son it is agreed you will be Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot’s omega.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled. The smile fixed all the doubts Arthur was feeling and made him convinced he was doing the right thing. With Balinor’s permission he stepped forward and hugged Merlin then Arthur gave him a chaste kiss. “I promise to care for you my omega” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin bowed and then left the room. They would not see each other until the feast that evening.

Arthur looked at Balinor “I must go now I have to meetings of my own to deal with both of the omegas from Camelot have interested alphas.” Balinor spoke once more “I believe that Sir Percival is one, treat him kindly, his blood oath will not stop him being a good alpha” With that Arthur left. 

Balinor then went to speak to his son “Merlin are you pleased with the match?”

“I am father he is my soul mate, but I am worried about leaving you and mother. I have heard so many tales of Camelot and King Uther” Merlin looked at his father “I don’t want to burn”

Balinor was reminded just how young his son was and what a big step this was for him. “You will not my son. Your Alpha has made certain promises and if you should need us we are only a dragon ride away, you will be taking Aithusa with you… as your horse” Balinor grinned at his son.

“Oh! Does she know, she won’t be happy” Merlin knew what a proud beast Aithusa was.

“She is happy to be going with you and if it means her looking like a horse she will, but she has said only you may ride her and only you and the blood guard may care for her. I think she is looking forward to biting and kicking a few Pendragon’s” Balinor looked at his youngest son “You know you can say no?”

“Father I knew I would have to leave home one day, it was always going to happen”

“I am proud of you son and know you will do well.”

Once Arthur had approved both of the alphas he spent time thinking through what he had agreed to with Balinor. He was worried about deceiving his father, and King, but had always felt the supressing of the omegas magic was wrong. As to Aithusa, his father would kill the dragon if he found out but Arthur couldn’t see a problem with the deception. The white dragon was but a baby and had few powers but would help look after Merlin together with the knights. Arthur planned on being as honest as he could about the blood guard to his father. He at least knew that Merlin would be safe when he was away from Camelot. Percival at least now had a very good reason to go to Camelot, as his omega was an only child and wanted to stay near her father. But most of all he knew that he had to have Merlin no matter what the cost. The Omegas smell alone was driving him mad, he never expected to be so affected by anyone. Surely his father would understand.

 

The feast that evening was far grander than the previous night as there was no ball to follow. As everyone sat the omegas were escorted to their new alphas tables by the beta knights. Although not all the marriages would take place until they arrived at their new homes it was now the alphas responsibility to protect the omegas. Some, like Gwaine and his new omega, would marry before they left in the morning in a simple ceremony that would allow the Omega to have her parents present. The unmarried ones would not bond until after they were handfasted. No longer were Omegas kept purely as broodmares, as had sometimes happened in the past, they were too rare and valuable. No alpha would take advantage of an omega before they were joined unless a heat came early and then they would hand fast as soon as they could.

Balinor looked across at his son as he sat next to Arthur. The Alpha was being very diligent and caring. Balinor had noted the look on Arthur’s face when Merlin entered the room. The midnight blue his son was wearing complimented the young man’s colouring and he had the garnet dragon round his neck. Arthur looked totally enamoured with Merlin. Balinor truly hoped his son would be happy, destiny be damned, if he heard he wasn’t he would take a squad of dragons to Camelot and claim him back. As Merlin sat next to his husband to be, there were compliments around at how good the two looked together. Arthur was in Pendragon red and stood out in the crowd around him.

During the feast Arthur made sure that Merlin had some of all the choice dishes and even fed the other man grapes at one stage. This made Merlin laugh “I’m not a girl you know” he told Arthur. 

“I realise that, you are far more precious and rare my male omega” came the reply.

“You really are a prat you know” came the quick rejoinder as Merlin began to relax.

“I can see you are going to keep me on my toes” Arthur liked that Merlin was able to quip with him, he would have hated a meek omega. 

 

As the feast came to a close Arthur escorted Merlin to his chambers and kissed his omega before pushing him through the door. “Go before I scandalise the court”

Merlin walked through the door reluctantly. The pheromones that Arthur gave off made him feel safe and protected, he longed to be able to stay with him but he knew that could not be until they were hand fasted. Both men’s dreams that night were of their bodies entangled together. Although Merlin was pure his family had made sure he knew what to expect of his marriage.

The next morning when Arthur turned up at Merlin’s chambers he found Balinor and Nimueh waiting. Balinor looked at Arthur “The High Priestess has requested that you be hand fasted this morning before you leave. It will not replace the ceremony at Camelot but instead is a precaution. One of our seers has had a vision”

Arthur agreed, and in a very quiet ceremony the two were joined in the way of their gods. Then after kissing his new husband the alpha looked at his father in law. “I will treat us as unmarried until the ceremony at Camelot, unless I need not to for any reason.” 

“I trust you do” Balinor told him. “Now let’s break our fast and then you can get going you have a long journey ahead.”


	6. Arrival at Camelot

After their breakfast the group went down to the courtyard where the rest were waiting. Only now Elyan had Freya by his side and Percival was with Sefa who was unexpectedly going back to Camelot. Gwaine had Elena but both came to stand near Merlin. Lancelot also stood with the Prince and was alone as he had kept to his ideal of waiting for his soul mate. Merlin looked sad as they said their goodbyes, Merlin hugged his father and for a while Arthur wondered if the beautiful omega would change his mind. Balinor handed the reins of a stunning white Palfrey to Merlin with a grin

“Look after Aithusa my son” then he turned to Arthur “My omega queen will expect you both to visit and I’m sure we will also come to Camelot one day. Look after Merlin or I will be obliged to kill you” this later comment was said in all seriousness 

Arthur looked at his father in law “I have no doubt you will Sire, but I promise you, you have no cause for concern” He turned and helped Merlin onto his horse, come dragon. “Make sure she doesn’t bite or kick me or my men” Arthur had to admit he had never seen a finer horse, even taking into account her real shape.

Arthur could see that Merlin’s eyes were filling at the thought of leaving his family and going to a strange place that hated his kind. For a moment Arthur doubted what he was doing, taking the omega to a kingdom that hated his kind and hoped he was doing the right thing. Balinor and his group got on their dragons and waved as they took off. 

“Call if you need me son” and with that they were gone.

It was a three day ride to Camelot and so they set off at a good pace. At night they camped and the omegas bedrolls were placed nearest the fires with the alphas as close as propriety would allow. Will helped the Camelot servants to prepare the breakfasts and pack up camp. He soon made friends but made sure he was there for Merlin. He knew the young Prince would miss his family. Will himself was an orphan and considered Merlin and the blood guard his family so was happier at the changes in their lives. The Prince was young and never been away from his mother before. Had Merlin been a beta peasant he would have been married off long ago or moved to serve in a big house but his sheltered life hadn’t prepared him for the things he was experiencing.

Arthur knew that Merlin didn’t sleep well as next morning he had bags under his eyes and looked miserable. They sat together as they ate the first meal of the day and Arthur did his best to reassure the omega. As soon as camp was packed up they set off. But after an hour Arthur called a halt.

“Merlin would you like to ride with me of a while? You are light enough that my horse won’t feel the extra weight that way we can talk better” Arthur smile at the other man.

Merlin looked hesitant, he was finding it difficult to know how to interact with Arthur. With his family he had always been a bit cheeky but this was his alpha. Deciding it might be best not to challenge him he agreed. “As long as your horse won’t mind Sire” he said meekly.

“Merlin please call me Arthur” he said quietly “My horse is well able to cope with the extra weight you surely weight very little” he leaned across and lifted Merlin in front of him on his destrier. “There lean into me” Arthur put one arm round Merlin to comfort him as the Powys Prince settled in front of Arthur.

“I must put more meat on your bones” Arthur said in a teasing voice.

“I am slender not bony” Merlin protested as he sank into his alphas arms. It felt good to be so close to Arthur’s muscular chest. Aithusa kept close to Merlin and nipped at Arthur’s leg a couple of times. 

The alpha grinned “You need to control Aithusa I would hate to remove her teeth”

“I wouldn’t try your royal pratness” Merlin whispered to him.

“Is that a word Merlin?” Arthur grinned to see his omega relaxed.

“It is, I can’t help it if you don’t read much, I suspect with all your muscles you are more used to fighting and sparring” the young Prince retorted.

“It’s those muscles that will keep you safe my darling, and the way your cuddling into me I suspect you like them” Arthur chuckled. He was quickly realising that his omega wasn’t as meek as most of his kind. 

When they stopped for some food at midday Merlin spent the time with Aithusa. They set off as soon as they could, this time Merlin rode Aithusa and spent some of the time talking to the knights. Arthur was keen to make it to Camelot as soon as they could, they were a large group but even so he wanted Merlin safe in the castle.   
Once they had camped for the second night Arthur kept close to Merlin and made the effort to get to know him better. They were soon laughing although there was still an air of sadness about the omega. He was also nervous, the previous week had been hard on the teenager. Will came and settled Merlin down for the night saying that Merlin should get some rest as they had another days riding to face. 

Later Arthur was taking his turn on guard duty with Gwaine when he heard noises coming from Merlin’s bed roll, he was about to go to investigate when Gwaine stopped him “Leave him Sire. He may be an omega but he wouldn’t want you to see him crying”

Arthur spun round to face the knight “Why is he crying?”

“He’s away from his home and riding towards a King that hates his kind. The Prince is young and is scared. Leave him be Princess, his manservant will sort him, he wouldn’t want you to see him. He’s a proud one but remember he has not long turned sixteen and has been sheltered all his life by a very loving family.”

 

“He’s much like my sister for the pride then, she would have made a good alpha, and she scares the pants off some of the alphas” Arthur smiled at the thought. “I hope they make friends”

“Being an omega doesn’t make them less brave, just less muscular. Merlin’s one of the bravest people I know. He saved Lancelot once from a griffin, he didn’t even know him then, and they had just met” Gwaine explained “Once he’s settled you’ll have a job keeping Merlin out of danger Princess”

“Tell me Gwaine why do you call me Princess?” Arthur asked in an exasperated tone.

“Because Merlin’s my Prince and I can’t have two of you can I” Gwaine grinned “In the morning don’t mention Merlin’s puffy eyes, it won’t be worth it”

It was as they finished speaking that Arthur spotted Will making his way to Merlin’s bedroll with a drink. He had clearly heard Merlin and made him something to calm him. The manservant sat with Merlin for a while before going back to his own blankets. Arthur noticed that the manservant had a good quality bedroll unlike the Camelot servants. As soon as he was relieved from guard duty Arthur moved his bed roll closer to Merlin, listening he was sure the omega had at last fallen asleep so settled down himself to rest. When day broke and the camp was being packed up Arthur went to Will and thanked him.

“Thank you for comforting Merlin last night. Gwaine told me to keep away.” Arthur admitted to the manservant.

“Yeh just as well, he hates being seen as weak” Will looked at Arthur “You’d better take good care of him”

Arthur looked at Will in surprise but saw only concern in the other man’s face. He wasn’t much older than Merlin and was clearly very loyal. “I will, you have my word and if you think he needs anything I rely on you to let me know.”

Arthur looked at Wills bedroll in the daylight “He looks after you I see, that’s a good blanket”

“I saw your lot have rubbish, Prince Merlin says that being poor doesn’t stop you getting cold and hungry, he got the Queen to make sure we had the same as him” Will pointed out “He notices things like that. The servants at Powys would do anything for him without him asking. He’s really loved, he even stopped his brother being a clotpole and bullying the staff.” 

“I’m sure he did” Arthur walked away, what Will had said made him think, why was it that he had never thought about servants as people before. He could see that his husband was going to keep him on his toes.

Arthur followed Gwaine’s advice and didn’t mention Merlin’s puffy eyes and tried to keep the omegas mind off of what was waiting for him by talking about the area as they passed through. Once more they spent some of the time on the same horse. As they got closer to Camelot they stopped so that Merlin and the other omegas could wash in a stream and change their dusty clothes. The young Prince placed a small coronet of gold on his head. He was after all entering a strange kingdom but was a Prince in his own right and Merlin wanted to make a good impression as he rode into his new home. Arthur had sent word ahead so that the King knew they were coming. As the castle came into sight Merlin gasped “It’s beautiful”

“I’m glad you like it, I think it’s the best castle in the five kingdoms” Arthur smiled at Merlin’s enthusiasm.

“Ah but you haven’t seen Powys. It’s set in beautiful mountains. I miss the mountains” Merlin was wistful once more

As they rode through the lower town and towards the castle quite a crowd had gathered. They wanted to see the newcomers and their Crown Prince’s Omega. Arthur and Merlin rode in side by side, Merlin looked very handsome on his white palfrey. Aithusa was putting on quite a show picking up her hooves and almost prancing. As they entered the courtyard Arthur could see his father and the courtiers gathered on the steps.

Arthur noticed his father giving the Omega Prince a calculating look and he was clearly unhappy, so Arthur immediately became defensive. Arthur got off his horse and helped Merlin dismount, and taking Merlin’s hand, led him towards the King.

“Sire May I present Prince Merlin Emrys of Powys my soul mate and omega” Merlin adopted the tradition stance of an omega in the presence of a powerful alpha and bowed his head and placed his left foot slightly behind the right. Then waited to be given permission to speak.

Uther gave Merlin such a look of distaste that Arthur automatically moved closer to Merlin. He was glad Merlin was looking down and didn’t see it.

“Umph” Uther snorted “Settle the guests in Leon, Arthur I wish to speak to you alone” Arthur glared at his father for such a blatant display of discourtesy in not acknowledging Merlin.

“I will see my omega to his rooms first Sire” Arthur snapped.

“No you will not” Uther turned and walked into the castle. As he did so the blood guard walked forward as one. Arthur looked at them and put up this hand to stop them. Then turning to a beautiful woman on the steps “Sister can you take Merlin to his rooms for me and make sure he is comfortable, his friends will meet you once they have settled their own omegas. Although Sir Lancelot and Merlin’s manservant might wish to go with you.” 

Then he spoke to his first knight “Leon I would be obliged if you could locate rooms in the castle for our other guests” Looking at Merlin he could see the omega was curled into himself in shame.

“I’m sorry my lord for any displeasure I have caused” Merlin said in a broken voice bowing to Arthur.

“Merlin YOU have caused no displeasure. I will be with you soon, my sister Morgana will look after you” With that Arthur stormed off into the castle. As he disappeared from view Merlin almost crumpled as Gwaine moved forward and supported his Prince. 

“Sire, are you alright?” he whispered “Don’t let that bastard make you fall, he’s not worth it. I will gladly kill him for you”

If the Princess Morgana heard the comment she didn’t let it show, moving next to Merlin she spoke in a soft and non-threatening voice. “Prince Merlin I apologise for the King, my name is Princess Morgana and I welcome you to Camelot, please come with me.” Morgana turned her maid servant “Gwen can you assist Leon and make sure the rest of our guests are cared for then meet me in the Princes rooms”

Morgana moved forward and took Merlin’s arm from Gwaine’s and led him into the castle past the bemused courtiers “Go about your business” Morgana snapped at them as she led the stunned Prince towards his rooms, followed by Lancelot and Will. As they went arrived at the chambers Lancelot took up position by the door and Will followed Morgana and Merlin. Morgana sat Merlin down in one of the chairs and turned to Will.

“Go and find someone to get a hot drink for the Prince and something to eat. They should be hovering outside”

Will looked at Merlin and waited his permission, when his Prince didn’t move he went towards him and touched his arm “Sire” Merlin looked up expressionless his eyes blank.

Morgana looked at Will, he clearly had a close relationship with his master “I will look after him please do as I ask” she said kindly, now was not the time to shout at the boy, he was clearly as distressed as his master. Will turned and before he closed the door looked back once more before leaving. 

Morgana knelt before Merlin and then leaned forward and hugged him. She realised he needed reassurance. As head omega of Camelot it was her responsibility to try to sort this out. “Prince Merlin please don’t judge us all by Uther”

Merlin was looking down and he spotted the bangle on Morgana’s wrist he reached to touch it and as he did so he felt the effects and pulled away. “He has done this to his daughter!” he muttered clearly shocked.

“He has, I am a seer, the King says it is for my own good, I have worn it all my life.” She put her hand under Merlin’s chin and raised his face so she could see him. 

Merlin looked back at Morgana “What did I do? Why does he hate me so?” he asked brokenly.

“You did nothing my prince, Arthur will speak to him, he will sort it out. The King is a hard man and sometimes acts without thinking of others” she admitted candidly “He was expecting a female omega and you came as a shock to him that’s all.”

Will entered carrying a tray with drinks and food and placed it on the table. He poured out some hot fluid and passed it to Merlin “Camomile tea, Merlin it will help to calm you” 

Merlin took it and slowly sipped it. He continued to stare at the floor. Will looked at Morgana before speaking “My lady two of Prince Merlin’s friends are outside the door may they come in?”

Morgana looked at Will in surprise, except for Gwen, her maidservant, she wasn’t used to servants talking to her without permission, and even Gwen only ever did when they were alone. But realising Will meant well she nodded to him. Will went to the door and found Lance and Gwaine outside. 

As they followed him in Morgana looked at them in surprise “You are Alphas, you shouldn’t be here.”

Gwaine looked at Merlin and stepped forward “We are my lady, but we are Prince Merlin’s friends and guard, Prince Arthur is happy for us to be near his omega.” Without waiting for permission Gwaine sank down by Merlin’s side and hugged the slight man “Oh Merlin, have no fear once your alpha is back we will take you back to Powys you don’t need to stay here.” The scent of his friend relaxed Merlin slightly.

Lancelot looked at the stunned Morgana and realised an explanation was in order “My lady we are as good as brothers to the Prince, a slight against him is a slight against us all. We will remove him from this place.”

Morgana realising how much the Kings actions had angered the knights tried to quickly calm the situation. “No please wait, listen to what my brother has to say first, I could see from his face that he loves your Prince dearly.”

A small and insignificant voice came from Merlin “He is my soul mate, I won’t leave him….. I can’t”

Morgana felt a thrill of excitement as well as a burst of anger at her father “Oh Merlin I am so glad, Arthur has so wanted to find his soul mate, he would take no other.” Then she looked at the two knights “I realise you are his friends but should Uther arrive and find you here it will make matters worse. Please for the Princes sake wait outside until Prince Arthur arrives. I promise to care for him.”

Gwaine and Lancelot looked at Merlin, Merlin realising Morgana was right nodded to them “Do as she says please I’m fine” Gwaine and Lancelot went to the door.

“We will wait outside Sire” Gwaine said reluctantly

 

As they exited they found Percival waiting for them and the three men waited by the door refusing to go further away. Both Gwaine and Percival had left their omegas with castle staff who were showing them around. But at the moment the Prince was clearly in more need of them.

Meanwhile Arthur had followed his father into the throne room, he was livid with the monarch. Uther was sat on the throne and as his son entered he turned on his son. “You dare bring that abomination here as your omega. What were you thinking of, you have made us the laughing stock of the five kingdoms.”

Arthur stood in front of his father “To the contrary we are the envy of the five kingdoms, but regardless of that Prince Merlin is my soul mate, how could you treat him so?” Arthur asked angrily. “At the ball Merlin was wanted by all, but he is mine. He is the first Male Omega for hundreds of years how could such a prize be anything but a value to Camelot.”

“What use is an omega that can’t give you the heir Camelot needs” Uther said “A bed warmer, no more than that! You know the laws of Camelot state that all male’s with the taint of magic burn.”

“You are wrong Sire! He is an omega and would never face the pyre, male omegas can carry and bare children, but even if that was not the case he is my soul mate and you insulted him” Arthur was shaking with anger, his protective instincts to the fore “If he chooses to go back to Powys through this, I go with him” 

Uther looked at his son on amazement “You will do no such thing. He is from a kingdom that has magic at its core how could you even consider such a match son”

“He is and you will bind him as you do all the rest, your hatred of magic will be your undoing. His is my other half and I will expect you accept Prince Merlin as my omega and my husband” 

“How can you have a husband you need a wife!” The King was beside himself with anger. How dare his son do this to him?

“I need Merlin!” Arthur said “I have waited to find him, and now I have I won’t let him go”

Uther decided on a different tack “And who are the others with you?”

“Elyan brought his omega back and Sefa’s alpha, Sir Percival, chose to return with her, he and the other two Alphas are Prince Merlin’s personal knights, his father requested they come to help his son make the transition and I agreed, the other omega is the soul mate of Sir Gwaine, Merlin’s first knight”

“Three spies in Camelot! Do they have magic” Uther demanded

“No! But I considered King Balinor’s request a reasonable one, had I not agreed I would have had to live in Powys with Prince Merlin.”

“Or found yourself a different omega rather than that devils sporn” Uther spat out “I want him gone from here and I will find you someone more worthy”

“I told you he goes and I go, not only that but you may well find a dragon squadron on your door, if you anger King Balinor, and how will you defeat them! Oh and don’t tell me dragons don’t exist there were three in Mercia with King Balinor. He is not a man to be see his son insulted” Arthur was determined to force his father hand. “and I will take no other.”

“You did this on purpose, you let your urges endanger Camelot you fool” Uther told his son.

“No Sire, I met Prince Merlin and brought back the biggest prize at the ball, and I would do the same again, not because he was the biggest prize but because he should be by my side.” Arthur was trying to calm down, he had to convince his father or he would have to leave Camelot, he would not give up Merlin. “We are hand fasted Sire. We have not bonded as I knew you would wish to hand fast us here, but it is too late”

Uther looked astounded by his son’s actions but knew if he pushed this he would lose face as well as his son. “I will make the announcement to the court tomorrow but keep your toy away from me. Now get out!”

Arthur bowed to his father and left the room and headed as quickly as he could to Merlin. As he got near he spotted the three Powys knights and stopped to speak to them. “I apologise for the king, I will not let him insult Merlin again.”

Gwaine looked at Arthur “I know it was not your fault, but we will take Merlin back if it happens again, we would go now but the Prince wishes to stay. If your King dares to lay a hand on him I will kill him. I like you Sire but I will not see Prince Merlin insulted”

Arthur entered the room, to see Morgana and Gwen trying to get Merlin to lie on the bed. He moved quickly to Merlin’s side and let his pheromones waft over the shaking figure then he gathered Merlin into his arms. “I’m sorry love, I haven’t protected you like I should have, and I have told the king he accepts you or I will go to Powys with you. We will not be separated”

Arthur heard Morgana’s sharp intake of breath “I’m proud of you brother, I never thought I would see you standing up to him on such an important issue.” 

Arthur turned to his sister “I would do anything for Merlin, he is my soul mate, my everything. I cannot believe he would be so…… ill-mannered as to treat an omega so, not to mention a Prince.”

“You knew he would, but hoped he wouldn’t you mean, after all he makes us all wear these!” his sister thrust her arm with the bangle on it. “He has no right to have omegas in the Kingdom the way he treats us” she paused realising her remarks were not helping to calm the omega on the bed. “I will go and order a herbal bath for the Prince, he needs to calm himself. I must say Arthur he’s cute I like him”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the term cute, but at the same time found himself silently agreeing with her. “Please do, I will stay with him” he was glad he had his sister’s support, he had a feeling he was going to need it. Arthur looked back at Merlin and rubbed his omegas back, his hand making circles as he did so. He bent and kissed the raven head in his arms and made soothing noises. He felt Merlin relax in his arms just as Morgana returned followed by Will and Gwen. The bath was set out by the fire and filled before Gwen and Morgana left. It was clear Arthur had calmed his mate and they would not be needed.

Arthur and Will undressed the now compliant Merlin and Arthur carried him to the bath and lowered him in. After a soak in the soothing water Merlin was helped from the bath and wrapped in soft towels before Arthur laid him once more on the soft bed. Will help Merlin with a night shirt before Merlin sunk into the comfort and was asleep before he even realised it. Will turned to Arthur and in a low, but clearly angry tone, spoke to the alpha “Is this how your kingdom treats visiting Royalty?”

Arthur looked at Will in surprise he was not used to be spoken to in such a tone, even more so by a beta. Then he realised that Will was only speaking out of love for Merlin. “Take care speaking to me like that.” He told the servant but continued “I know it is out of affection for your master, but it could get you removed from his service if the king hears of it.” Looking down at the now sleeping Merlin “I have things I need to do, the Lady Morgana will return to ensure Merlin is comforted as the most senior omega she will stay here until I get back, if I am needed before that send someone for me.”

Placing a gentle hand on Merlin’s face Arthur paused before leaving the room. Reluctant to leave Merlin, his protective instincts were in full force. As soon as he left the room he went to Morganas quarters and knocked on the door. “The Prince is asleep can you stay with him until I return? I have things to attend to” he asked her.

Morgana stood up immediately “Of course I will, Gwen will come with me” she looked at her bother “Take care Arthur you know Uther won’t give in easily!”

Arthur smiled his thanks at his sister. They didn’t always get on but she was always there for him when he needed her. “The Alphas outside his room will stay there. They are loyal to Merlin and will protect him with their lives. I will tell you more when I return”

After the two women had settled at the Princes side Morgana turned to Gwen “I could kill Uther sometimes, why is he such a fool? I mean look at Merlin wants not to love about him”

“I don’t know my lady,” Gwen was more reluctant to voice criticism of her King as a servant he needed to be far more careful than her mistress. “He seems very nice and it’s clear Prince Arthur cares for him”

“Indeed he does and I intend to make sure he keeps him” Morgana looked at Will who was slowly unpacking some of Merlin’s things. “Will, would you tell us about your home?”

“I’m sorry my lady” Will sounded reluctant “I think you best ask Prince Merlin, it’s clear you have different ideas here and I need to be careful if I’m to stay at his side” 

Morgana looked at Will with sympathy “Your right I’m sorry, I realise the King has not given you a good impression of Camelot, but we aren’t all the same. If you need to know anything just ask Gwen she will help you and maybe once this has all settled down you can be friends.”

 

Arthur meanwhile made his way to the Court Physician’s rooms where he found Gaius working. Arthur felt himself calming down, he loved the old man in front of him and had spent many hours as a child in this very room. Gaius looked up in surprise as Arthur entered “Is there anything I can do for you Sire”

“I have a letter for you” Arthur handed the physician a letter given to him by King Balinor. He then waited while Gaius read it. As he did so the old man’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Arthur in surprise.

“My oh my! You know the contents of this and agree?” he demanded. Arthur had never seen Gaius look so surprised even though he had known the older man all his life. He realised that in many ways Gaius was more a father to him than Uther and that his reaction to this was more important than just getting his agreement. He wanted the physician to understand and approve of what he was doing.

“I do” with that he handed Gaius a small package. “This is from the High Priestess”

“I haven’t heard from Powys for years, it was too difficult with the Kings stance on magic” Gaius admitted to the young prince. “And you are my nephews soul mate, what a turn up, be kind to him Sire”

“I have every intention of doing so, will you help?” Arthur asked warily. He wasn’t sure that Gaius would do as he was asked, he was after all a life time friend of his fathers.

“I will, I know of the prophesy and the Prince is my nephew, but Uther must never find out my relationship with the boy” Gaius looked upset. “It would be to ….difficult” Gaius looked at Arthur “So you are the Once and future King, I can’t say I’m that surprised you are a different man than your father.”

“I understand he won’t hear it from me. But Gaius you saw how he treated the Prince, I will never forgive him for it. I have told the King I will leave for Powys if he doesn’t accept Merlin as my true mate and husband” Arthur told the man in front of him.

“Take care Arthur your father is a hard man and will not like ultimatums from you! The young Prince could be in danger if you push him” Gaius warned.

“I have brought Merlin’s blood guard with me, they will be with him when I’m not. Don’t worry my father has no idea that’s who they are” Arthur added the last part as Gaius paled.

“He has a blood guard!” he hissed in surprise “They are very rare not even the King had one to my knowledge. Do you know the significance of that oath?”

“I do and I will keep them here by any means. I will not risk the Prince’s wellbeing. With the Kings views on magic Merlin will need them around him. What I don’t understand is my father had a soul mate and he lost her, he should know how I feel and how I won’t lose Merlin.” Arthur insisted. “I will leave you now and see you later.”

“I will not fail my sister on this Sire.” Gaius promised the prince. Once he was left alone Gaius took the letter and reluctantly put it on the fire. It wouldn’t do to risk it being found. Then he unwrapped the package and after inspecting the contents hid it in the pocket of his floor length gown until it was needed. The letter and the fact that the Crown Prince was willing to defy his own father made Gaius think that the prophesy had a chance. After years of supressing magic perhaps he would see it come back into use. Gaius had never felt comfortable with his actions but the alternative seemed even worse so he had gone along with it. The death of his omega had changed the King and the man had never got over his lose, hopefully he would come to see that his son would never part from his love and accept what had happened.

After leaving Gaius the Prince made his way to the royal stables, he had no doubt that Gwaine had made sure that Aithusa was taken care of, but wanted to see for himself. If matters got worse with his father he wanted to be sure that the dragon could get Merlin out and quickly. As he entered Tyr the royal stableman came forward to greet the Prince. “Ah Tyr how is Prince Merlin’s horse settling in.”

Tyr looked at the Prince and grimaced “She’s a right one Sire, I can’t get anywhere near her. I asked the knight to put her in the far bay so she didn’t kick anyone as they walked past. There is a separate door to that bay so she won’t need to come through here. I would groom her but she don’t even calm for apples so unlike a mare, even your stallion don’t cause as much fuss.”

Arthur smiled at the normally unfazed man “Don’t worry either the Prince or his men will care for her. If it’s any consolation she has bitten me on the ride here. But she’s a beautify beast” Arthur told him “Just keep away and when the area needs cleaning ask the knights to move her.” Arthur walked along to see Aithusa “Hello proud beast behave yourself” having made sure she was alright he went back to the castle where he met with Leon.

Leon had been as shocked as the Prince by the king’s reaction to the omega and knew the Prince would have been hurt by it. So he said nothing knowing from experience that was best when disagreements surfaced between the King and his heir. Instead he waited for Arthur to speak. “I want the three Powys knights to be given the rights of the Camelot’s Alpha knights. They are not going to swear allegiance to the King but all the same I want them treated with respect. Just don’t make them more noticeable to the king than you need to.”

Leon looked at Arthur before replying “To whom are they loyal sire”

“Their Prince, and quite frankly I think they might be needed if my father attitude is anything to go by” he paused “I don’t expect you to go against your oath to the King, Leon but, if the Prince needs to leave in a hurry I would appreciate it if you didn’t stop him or his knights”

“I can do that Sire, Is Morgana with The Prince? As I can’t find her”

“She is I’m sorry but he needs the support of an omega, I will release her as soon as I can. I know you wish to have her company after being away so long” Arthur looked at the knight who had been his right hand man for so long, and spoke once more in a broken tone, the first knight had rarely seen his friend so upset “Why can’t he be happy that I have met my soul mate?”

“I don’t know Sire, your father has always had a unique way of seeing omegas, and I believe he wanted you to wed a Princess of his choosing. It is unheard of for two Princes to have such a bond. But then Omega Princes are very rare so that isn’t surprising. Rest assured Arthur that you have my full support”

Arthur looked at Leon and was touched, rarely did the knight ever express any view that was critical of his King. That he should support Arthur on this matter meant a lot to him” “Thank you Leon”

With that he went back to his room to have a wash before going back to his omega. As he was finishing his wash and getting changed a guard arrived saying he was to go to the council immediately. Arthur scowled but made his way to the council chambers where he found a council in progress. Rather than the full council that would have included the first knights, it was the Kings closest confidants and highest nobles present in Camelot at that time. Far more than was normal as they had collected in the expectation of the Crown Prince’s marriage to an omega. Arthur bowed to his father before taking the seat at his right hand. He was surrounded by fifteen of the most powerful men in the Kingdom.


	7. King Uther's demands

“I’m glad you have found the time to join us, we have practically finished” Uther said sarcastically as his son sat down. 

Arthur bit his tongue and instead said “I was unaware a council has been called Sire”

The King continued as if Arthur hadn’t spoken “As you weren’t present I will ask Geoffrey of Monmouth to read you the decision of the council.” Uther sat back with a very smug expression on his face. This had clearly been planned to remove Arthur from the decision process. 

Geoffrey stood up clearly unhappy at the task he had been given, He was the eldest statesman present and the keeper of the library and records and always recorded at the council meetings. He looked at Arthur with sympathy that made the Crown Prince wonder just what had been decided, he already knew he wouldn’t like it from the expressions of the other men, they were all his father’s closest advisors and not one was anywhere near Arthur’s age.

“By majority decision the Council had decided the following to be carried out before the hand fasting of Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon to Prince Merlin Emrys youngest omega son of King Balinor of Powys:

The said Prince have his magic supressed as is the law for all omegas in the Kingdom. That before the hand fasting the Powys Prince is to be inspected by the Court Physician in the presence of two council members to ensure he is healthy and pure and to ensure he is able to carry an heir.”

As the old man paused Arthur stood up in anger “NO! I will not have my omega subject to such an indignity!”

The King slammed his hand down on the table “QUIET YOU WILL WAIT FOR GEOFFREY TO FINISH BEFORE YOU SPEAK OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED”

Arthur sat down simmering with rage, this would not happen no matter what.

Geoffrey reluctantly continued “Should there be any doubt the Prince will be sent back to Powys in disgrace, all contracts void. If he passes the inspection the hand fasting will occur the next day and the Prince will swear fealty to the King, with a feast that evening. Prince Merlin will also undertake instruction on the laws and history in his first months stay.” The elder statesman paused to take a breath and looked at Arthur in sympathy, he had not voted for such conditions.

“The Prince’s manservant and the Powys knights shall return to Powys after the hand fasting and not return to Camelot. He will be provided with manservant by the Kings gift. Until such time as the Prince bares a living heir to the throne he will not carry the titles of Prince of Camelot nor take precedence over the Princess Morgana, nor will he assume the role of head Omega until the first birthday of said heir. This was the decision of the council” With that he sat down.

Uther looked at his son, he clearly wanted to get his own way and expected his son to fall in with it. After all he had always bent his son to his will before. “You should have been here to put your views before the council voted, but as a curtesy I will allow you to speak now, but as the discussion is made do not expect changes. These decisions were not made lightly but to protect the state from influence from an enemy state”

Arthur stood up, never had he been so angry and humiliated in his life. “I will start by saying that I couldn’t attend a meeting I was not told about, deliberately I’m sure”

Uther looked at his son “You were summoned”

Arthur glared at his father “I sat in silence give me the same curtesy. What you have decided this day is an insult to both myself and Prince Merlin. The inspection, if you feel in needed, should be private and by the physician only. As his Alpha I will not tolerate the Prince being so exposed. You defile my honour by even asking for it to occur. The hand fasting is clearly hurried and not given the honour that it requires but I will gladly marry Merlin as soon as I can. As to him not being Head omega or given the title his position warrants that is preposterous he was head omega in Powys a kingdom with a high number of omegas it is a planned insult to suggest he is not capable, he is not a broodmare to be so treated. As my husband he will be higher than in status than Princess Morgana as right and he already has the title of a Prince.” Arthur paused and looked at each man in turn.

“Your whole plan is flawed and unjust, I promised, as part of the negotiations, which incidentally the council gave me full powers to conclude as I saw fit, that the Prince could bring his manservant to help him with the transition and also to compensate in some way for the binding of his magic, something his father was clearly unhappy about. The knights are here as part of the package his father wished for. Should they be returned King Balinor will see this as an insult, they are Prince Merlin’s personal guard and have not sworn fealty to King Balinor but to the Prince himself. Prince Merlin may be the youngest son but is much loved. This entire decision not only affects Prince Merlin’s honour but mine. I suggest you reconsider, King Balinor is a powerful man and has a very large and prosperous kingdom he would make a good ally and a bad enemy. Sending them back would mean breaking the terms of the negotiations I agreed to in good faith. Powys has a squadron of Dragons at their disposal, I have seen several with my own eyes, so don’t believe they don’t exist” he let his words sink in

“Prince Merlin is my soul mate and as I have already told the King I will leave Camelot rather than give him up, nor will I see him shamed. There wasn’t an alpha at the ball that wouldn’t have been proud to be accepted as the Princes Alpha nor was there a King there who wouldn’t give him a home. King Baynard has already signed a treaty with Powys and I am sure many more will follow. If Camelot becomes his enemy we may find ourselves isolated. I suggest you think long and hard about what your decision will mean.” As Arthur sat down as uproar broke out around the table.

Uther stood up in a rage “How dare you threaten me, if leave here you would be a lackey to a foreign King and lose your position as my heir” he was beginning to wonder if he had underestimated his son’s attachment to the omega.

“Sire I am you Crown Prince named as your heir in front of all, I would be a poor man if I didn’t stand up for my beliefs. And any alpha would understand I have a duty to my soul mate above all others even my King! I have followed your every order until now, and none can doubt my loyalty to Camelot” Arthur stood up and walked towards the door in one last play to be heard. “You have an hour to reconsider then I leave with my omega and don’t consider stopping me unless you are willing to lose men for I will fight to the death.”

Arthur left the room his head spinning, had he really gone against his father in such a public manner. He bound up the stairs to his chambers and shouted at George “Help me put on my armour then pack my most personal possessions in two panniers, and ask for my favourite destrier to be saddled and my sting got ready I may be leaving in one hour. Put enough food up for a party of twelve for three days”

Once he was in his armour he went to Merlin’s room and seeing the blood guard at the door quickly told that they may need to leave soon. “I have asked for food for all to get us to Mercia at least, but you need to ready your omegas and horses. I have given the council an hour before I leave.” With that he went into the room and straight to Merlin, looking at Will he asked the manservant “Have you unpacked because if you have please repack we may be leaving soon. Help me get the Prince ready”

Morgana demanded “What is happening!”

“The king and council have made demands I will not and cannot accept. I have given them an hour to change their minds, which I don’t expect then to do. Then I’m leaving for good.” He told his sister.

Arthur pulled her away from Merlin and whispered “They made demands I cannot allow including a public intimate examination of Merlin and giving him no rights and taking away his friends. I’m sorry Morgana he has gone too far this time I will not back down. I will miss you but I have been left with no choice.”

Morgana hugged her brother “I will send Gwen to help you, please keep in touch and I love you” with that she headed for the door “I will try to help you so please don’t leave until I return” with that she was gone.

Morgana found Gwen and sent her to Prince Merlin’s room then she headed to the council chambers where she could hear the voices long before she opened the door. She barged past the guards and walked up to her father totally ignoring the council. “What have you done!” she demanded.

“Morgana this is not the time or the place. Please leave” Uther said sharply.

Morgana walked over to Geoffrey and snatched the book from his hands and quickly read the entry then she shouted at her father “How could you be such a fool you will lose your son over this and weaken Camelot in the eyes of all!”

Uther realising his fiery daughter would not drop the matter he took his daughter to the anteroom and told the council to wait for him. 

Uther turned his daughter to face him “You cannot get involved in such matters, the council has decided, it is enough that my son defies me! Do not get involved” he tried to calm her.

“No you decided, and told the council what to do, I will not be head omega! That is Prince Merlin’s place, and to even dare suggest such and examination in public, how could you!”

“It has been done for centuries” The King protested.

“No! You know it hasn’t been done for over a hundred years. Would you have allowed it to happen to Ygraine?”

“How dare you speak her name in that manner, she was a wonderful woman. How can you consider that abomination in the same breath, a freak of nature we don’t even know if he is an omega” Uther protested

“Use your eyes, it is clear that is exactly what he is, if you had at least suggested Gaius look at him privately Arthur wouldn’t have liked it, but he would have agreed, but this is barbaric. How could you? Do you want to go to war with Powys?” Morgana was doing her best to make her father see sense, “You will lose Arthur over this, he won’t back down, he has too much of the Pendragon in him, I have never seen him like this about anything before. Please father you have to reconsider!”

She had played her ace. She rarely referred to Uther as her father, since she had understood the significance of the bangle on her arm she had called hi Uther, but she wanted her brother to stay. Morgana then added another thought “Those Powys alphas are powerful, you will lose good men if you try to stop them. Why not keep them you are always saying you are short of knights, make them swear an oath to you” she had no idea if they would but at least it might give her or Arthur time to sort something out.

“Pleased let me talk to him and try to sort something out” Morgana pleaded with the King.

To her surprise he nodded his head “Alright but I won’t lose face he will have to back down on something’s. I find the whole thing distasteful and dislike the omega he is a poor match”

“But you haven’t met him, please give him a chance. It wasn’t his fault he was born as he was. And the King of Powys would make a strong enemy or ally surely better to keep him close. You have always told me keep your friends close and your enemy’s closer still” 

Uther looked at his daughter “You should have been born an alpha” it was the closest thing to a compliment he had ever given her. “It is wrong you should lose your position”

“I don’t mind, the female omegas will probably still come to me for many things after all Prince Merlin is a man and very young, and I hope to make you a grandfather during my next heat” Morgana knew all the tricks and was using them. “Will you let me speak to Arthur?”

“Alright but you will need to be quick and I can’t lose face” Uther told her “Nor will I agree to like the situation”

 

Morgana rushed back to her brother and begged him to listen to her “Father has asked me to talk to you, to find out how you can agree”

Arthur looked at his sister and allowed her to drag him away to his rooms. He left Will with Merlin. “Now help me sort this” Morgana told her brother “Point by point, first I agree this examination is wrong but what if Gaius alone checked the Prince to make sure he is healthy and an omega since it is so rare?”

Arthur looked at his sister “Only if Merlin agrees I won’t have him embarrassed and I will be present if he wishes it. I must admit I am worried about his weight and it would be good to get Gaius to check his health.”

“Now that was easy, now about the head Omega business” Morgana looked at her brother “I have told Uther I don’t mind and that some of the things the omegas will come to me about they may well still do, as I am female, I also told him I want a baby next heat and won’t have the time” she blushed as she told her brother. “Please don’t mention that to Leon”

Arthur managed a small grin his sister was clearly playing up to their fathers weaknesses. “I won’t, what if Merlin is head omega as his station dictates but with you as his second with some of the responsibilities, and they start once we are hand fasted and do not wait until he has a child.” Arthur conceded. “But I would have to ask Merlin I don’t want him slighted, but he is very young and may well need the support. But Will stays and so do the knights I won’t give way on that. Nor will I give way on his title he is after all a Prince in his own right.”

“What about if the knights swear fealty to Uther, we are always short of knights!” Morgana suggested.

Arthur laughed “They won’t do that, they are Prince Merlin’s special guard he is their only concern. If they never sworn to their King There is no way they would swear to Uther. I will ask Gwaine but I don’t think that is possible”

“Uther won’t lose face Arthur you have to give him something.”

“Well I don’t mind the handfasting tomorrow, the sooner Merlin is mine the better” Arthur said

Morgana pouted “But that means I don’t get to organise a special event.” Then Morgana looked at Arthur all serious once more “What about the magic suppression surely Prince Merlin won’t agree to that?

Arthur looked smug “I can give father that one, King Balinor agreed, very reluctantly I might tell you, which was why I had to agree to the guard.”

“You do! But it’s inhuman how you could! How could his father” Morgana exclaimed.

“King Balinor was reluctant, it wasn’t easy. You have said I have to let father save face Prince Merlin will wear the bangle and also learn the laws and history of Camelot.” He paused “with the sharing of duties as head Omega and Gaius doing an examination he gets more than I wanted. Now let me speak to Gwaine”

Arthur went and found Gwaine and brought him back and asked him about an oath to Uther. “I assume you can answer for the others?”

Gwaine agreed he could “But we won’t swear an oath of fealty to Camelot’s King we haven’t ever sworn one to Balinor.”

Morgana looked at Gwaine with interest “What if you swore an oath to the Crown Prince as Prince Merlin’s Alpha?”

Gwaine looked at Arthur “Well princess you know what oath we swore to the Prince are you willing to be second best? As you will look after him first and foremost, we should be able to look after you I suppose, but he comes first always and we need to stay with him and not tour your kingdom. Although one of us could go occasional for short periods I suppose.”

Morgana looked at Gwaine “What oath did you swear?” she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Gwaine gave her a wink “If I told you that I’d have to kill you, so you don’t want to know”

“Well you have your answer Morgana do you think you can sell it to Uther? I will give you a candle mark then we leave and I won’t come back” Arthur had never been more serious in his life. This issue had caused a rift with his father that would never heal completely, but Arthur felt he owed to the people to try to stay.

Morgana left the room and went to find her father. It would be hard but she wanted her brother to stay so she would do her best. She found Uther were she had left him, the rest of the council had disbanded and he was waiting to find out his son’s terms. He now realised that’s what they would be, his son had truly grown up and would no longer do as he was told without question. The young stag was challenging the old one to run the herd and if he wasn’t careful he would lose, and he wasn’t ready to give up yet. So he might have to lose the battle but he wouldn’t lose the war.

Morgana sat down at the table and looked at her father for the first time seeing the lines on his face and the grey coming in his hair. In some ways she pitied him but he had brought this on himself. “I have spoken to Arthur and we have come up with a counter plan.”

“Well tell me woman” Uther snarled wanting to get this over with 

“This is his only offer he is ready to leave and will wait one candle mark for your answer. He had agreed to Gaius checking the Princes health and condition but alone and without witnesses. As an alpha you could expect no better. He has also agreed to the binding as it is the law, which surprised me. For the role as head Omega he was adamant that the Prince will hold the post from the hand fasting, but has suggested I be there to help with female issues of the omegas, I agree. He is willing for the Prince to learn the laws and customs of his new kingdom and also for the ceremony to happen tomorrow. But he insists that the manservant remains and that the knights also remain. They have it seems sworn fealty to the Prince and not King Balinor. But they have agreed to swear allegiance to Arthur as the Princes alpha rather than to you.” She paused and allowed what she had said to be processed by the King. “As to the omegas title he is a Prince in his own right and Arthur stands firm on that.”

Morgana smiled at her father and touched his arm “I think Arthur has been reasonable Sire, he is feeling very protective of his omega, having found him after all this time he will not give you more.” Morgana said “It surprised me he has agreed so easily to the binding of his omega’s magic or that his father did. Please don’t drive him away.” Morgana looked down at the ground the first sign she had shown of her omega status since this had started.

Uther looked at his daughter “Arthur knows the danger of unsuppressed magic I would have expected nothing less from him. You may return to your brother and tell him I agree but he is not to discuss this with anyone I will not have my authority questioned in public again. I will speak to the council. You may tell him that the Prince will be seen by Gaius this afternoon and the suppressant bangle will be put on the boy then. If all goes well the ceremony will happen tomorrow morning and the feast tomorrow evening. Although it will be a moderate affair due to the timing.”

Morgana stood and curtsied before leaving to find her brother. She wondered what yarn her father would tell his council but didn’t care. As to the feast she was sure the kitchens would work wonders if she asked them. 

Going back to Arthur she told him the news and he agreed to stay. Then she left to go to the kitchens on the way she spoke to Leon and Lancelot who were talking near the armoury. 

“Boys can you do me a favour it seems the hand fasting is happening tomorrow and to make sure it is better than expected can you get people out hunting for the kitchens. I want the boys to have a good time.”

Leon smiled “Thank goodness, of course I will ask the patrols to look out for game, that way they won’t be breaking any of the king’s orders of no hunting to two days.”

Lancelot also smiled “Could I come with you, I’m sure Gwaine won’t mind. I also have a pocket of money to give to you Princess, could you ask your handmaiden to go to the market. In fact I’m sure the other two will contribute”

Morgana smiled “Thank you good knight she will be honoured. I will not have my brother’s marriage feast be less than perfect.”

The cook was more than willing to help in any way she could and so where the other staff. The Princes wedding was something to be celebrated. Morgana collected a list of supply’s needed and after getting several people to donate, some more willingly than others she got Gwen, George and Will to go to the market to arrange the deliveries to the kitchens. The knights did their bit and several deer a wild boar and other small game was soon delivered to the back door of the kitchens.

Meanwhile Arthur was with Merlin had doing his best to help his omega get over the shock of his arrival and explaining that he would be having an examination by his uncle. Merlin was thrilled to know that his Uncle still worked in Camelot and understood the need to keep their relationship from the King. Arthur also explained that the bangle was a fake but to let that fact be known to no one other than him. Not even the knights were to know, they were to be told that Balinor had agreed to it as long as when Arthur was King it would be removed.

An hour later Uther arrived with Gaius to observe the bangle being placed on the Prince. Uther didn’t hide his dislike of the omega and the waves of hatred given off by the alpha king was making Merlin cringe down in submission. Arthur stood beside Merlin giving of his own pheromones to try to combat the Kings. All in all a very uncomfortable time for Merlin who all his life had been adored and loved.

Uther was carrying the bangle, he was the only one who had the key to the vault were they were kept. He hadn’t let it out of his sight and would watch as it was placed around Merlin’s wrist. Giving it to Gaius, he watched as the physician turned to Merlin, for a brief few seconds Gaius body obscured the view and very quickly he swapping it for the one in his pocket. Then making sure the King was watching he placed the false bangle on Merlin’s wrist. By now Merlin was so tense that as the bangle sealed shut his nerves caught up with him and he collapsed back into Arthur’s arms.

The King taking this as a sign that the bangle was working grinned in satisfaction “Let me know the findings of your examination Gaius, Then I want all the new omegas bound today” with that he left the room.

Making sure the King was gone Gaius turned to Arthur and handed him the true bangle “Keep this safe when you bond fully with Merlin you may need it briefly as his powers surface. I will release it again when needed. Just make sure your father never finds it or I won’t live for long.” He turned to Merlin who by now had been led on the bed by Arthur.

The examination didn’t take long and was finished before Merlin woke up from his faint. “All is as should be Sire” Gaius told Arthur “The Prince is very thin and needs to put on weight before he becomes pregnant, but as you know his first heat won’t be until he is seventeen. The young Prince needs rest to get over the shock since his arrival. Like all young omegas he is highly strung. I suggest that until the hand fasting he rests and has a good rest between the ceremony and the feast. Then the next day I suggest you get him out in the fresh air a picnic perhaps. I will report my findings to the King.”

“Thank you Gaius, I would appreciate it if you would visit Merlin daily and check his progress, it will also give you chance to get to know one another. Can you let the kitchens know of any special foods you want him to have.” 

“Thank you Sire I shall” Gaius said tears present at the thought, he hadn’t realised how much he missed his family until he had seen Merlin for the first time, he could see his sister in the boy. He hadn’t seen Hunith of over twenty years and hoped she would visit once her son was settled.

By that afternoon Freya and Elaine has been bound, neither of them had much magical talent and were unaffected by the bangles. The alphas had been unhappy but realised if they were to stay with Merlin it had to be done. Although it was known that Freya’s talent would be woken at her first heat so Gaius promised to keep an eye on her. Nimeuh had felt she would be a shape changer so hopefully wouldn’t be too affected anyway as she could choose not to use her talent. 

Merlin was exhausted and slept most of the day and that evening had a meal in his room with Arthur and his knights before having an early night. Will slept in the room to keep him company


	8. THE HANDFASTING

Merlin’s mother had had a suit made ready for his wedding and so he was all ready for the next day. When Merlin woke he broke his fast and then had a hot bath before Will get him ready. Morgana and Gwen came in to help. Arthur was not to see Merlin until the ceremony so Morgana was doing her best as a dominant omega to calm her future brother in law. When she saw the suit Merlin was to wear she was entranced. 

It was in the dark blue favoured by the Prince and it had the Pendragon symbol and the Powys dragon entwined in gold and silver thread on the back and both sleeves. “How did she know?” Morgana asked the Prince.

“My mother made the suit and Nimeuh the High Priestess enchanted it so that as soon as my mate was known his symbol would entwine it’s self with my families.” Merlin told her. “The fact it was two dragons was fortunate or fate.”

The suit fitted perfectly and showed off the Princes slender form to the best advantage. His hair proved to be more of a problem refusing to stay in place. “My brother Mordred always called it my bed head. He said I always looked like I had just got out of bed.” Merlin said wistfully “I wish they could have been here”

“Your family may not be here Merlin but we are, and you are our family now” Morgana told him. “And you have your knights and Will” she hugged Merlin “and you have Arthur, what more do you need”

Merlin looked at her his big blue eyes and long eyelashes making him look so young “But the King hates me. I heard what he wanted, Arthur thought I was asleep, why does he hate me so”

“Uther is a bitter man Merlin, it’s not you he hates but the world, he lost his omega when Arthur was born and has been angry ever since” Morgana tried to explain.

“Then I feel sorry for him and will try to like him” Merlin told her.

“Don’t waste your time Merlin, just keep out of his way. Now less of the king today is your and Arthur’s day. Are you ready?”

Merlin smiled and then walked to his bed and from under his pillow took the dragon Arthur had given him “Just this to put on” he said “The chain broke yesterday and I kept it safe. Do you have one I could borrow?”

Morgana looked at the dragon “That was Arthur’s mothers, he has never let it leave his person for years! Yes of course I have a chain. Gwen could you get one for me?”

As Gwen left to get a chain Morgana turned to Merlin “Arthur loves you dearly Merlin or he would never have given it to you.”

Merlin gave one of his trade mark grins the first that morning “My father said he was staking his claim”

“I suppose he was” Morgana agreed. “That sounds like Arthur, he never liked sharing”

Gwen came back she was flushed and looked somewhat distracted “What’s the matter Gwen” Morgana asked her

Gwen blushed and refused to answer, but then there was a knock on the door and Gwaine pocked his head round the door “Gwen” he called “Come back here”

“What do you want Gwaine?” Merlin asked his first knight.

“Well Sire it seems Lancelot has met his soul mate, she just ran past him!” Gwaine laughed “He’s smitten out here”

Merlin grinned once more “That’s perfect, oh what good news” then looking at Gwen he asked more seriously “You aren’t already with someone are you?”

Morgana answered for her maid who was too busy blushing and looking down at her hands “No she isn’t”

“Oh good, Gwen he is a good man, please go and speak to him, Gwaine will make sure he behaves, not that he will need to Sir Lancelot is the most noble and well-mannered of my knights”

Morgana looked at Gwen and smiled “Go on then and stop blushing” she pushed the young girl from the door. “And tell him I will expect nothing but the best for my maidservant and if he hurts her I will make him in to a beta. Just make sure you attend the wedding”

Gwaine came in half an hour later to escort Merlin down to the great hall, he was acting as Merlin’s father in loco parentis for the occasion. Morgana had left sometime before taking Will with her. She promised to find him a spot so Will could watch the hand fasting. 

Gwaine gave his Prince a hug “I like your Prince, but don’t tell him I said so. He will look after you as an alpha should. Just ignore the old man and look at your man” Gwaine picked up Merlin’s crown and placed it on Merlin head. “That will keep your hair down at least.” The crown was gold with blue sapphires spaced around it. A gift from his parents when he left. It was made for the Prince as a sign of his special place in their hearts and to show the world that they were proud of their Omega son.

“But what if I fall over, you know how clumsy I am, or if I get the words wrong” Merlin asked

“You won’t, you never do when it’s important and if you do your man won’t care he loves you, Come on show them that Prince of Powys can handle himself” Gwaine walked with Merlin the younger man’s hand on him arm as they entered the Throne room to see Arthur waiting in full armour with his crown on his head and red Pendragon cape around his shoulders. The sunlight was catching in his hair and on his Crown. Merlin concentrated on looking at Arthur and tried to ignore the King who was sat on the throne.

Arthur turned to look at his husband to be and his chest swelled with pride as he looked at the figure walking towards him. How could anyone doubt the correctness of this match, just looking at the slender and somehow beautiful grace of the young man walking towards him should quell any of the questions in anyone’s mind. His knew his alpha pheromones were belting out to claim the omega as his and his alone and after today no one would be able to question it.

As Merlin came to a halt beside Arthur they turned to Geoffrey of Monmouth who held the two ribbons in his hand. Both men repeated the words they need to say without even realising they were doing so and hardly noticed the ribbons being wrapped round their hands joining them in sight of the gods. Then before long Geoffrey had pronounced them hand fasted and Arthur lent forward and kissed Merlin in front of the court. Throughout the King had said nothing but as the couple broke for air he looked at Geoffrey who touched Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin knew what happened next and was dreading it if he made a mistake now would be the worse time.

The young Prince knelt at the Kings feet and touching the ring on Uther’s finger he swore fealty to the King of Camelot. Once he was given permission he stood and followed the King and his husband as they walked towards the balcony. Outside the population were gathered for their first real look at the Crown Prince’s omega and they cheered as they saw the couple. The King held up his hand and spoke for the first time. 

“From this day forth Prince Merlin of Powys will be known as Prince Merlin Pendragon. Tonight is a feast night and the town’s folk are invited to the courtyard where beer and food will be available.” He failed to mention that it was curtesy of the Crown Prince and not himself, as would have been customary.


	9. The Feast

The couple went back to Arthur’s chambers where the couple would now live together. As they stripped each other of their finery they lay together on the large bed. “Rest my husband” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin turned and shyly kissed Arthur and this soon progressed as they explored each other. Arthur leaned over the now naked body of his new husband and looked down at the pale skin on view. “You are beautiful, so beautiful but you are supposed to be resting” he grinned as he kissed Merlin once more.

“I don’t want to” Merlin said coquettishly as he looked up at the muscular chest above him.

Arthur kissed Merlin and then placed a trail of kisses down his collar bone and onto his chest. “But we have a long evening ahead” he said between kisses.

Merlin made small noises as Arthur’s mouth travelled across his skin. The sound went straight to Arthur’s groin and made what came next inevitable. As Arthur reached for the oil at the side of the bed his whispered into Merlin’s ear “you are a tease and I cannot resist you. But I will not knot you until you are in heat, but a taste, I must have a taste of your tight heat.” 

The time for talking was over and except for the noises of passion nothing was heard from either man for some time. As Arthur penetrated Merlin for the first time the alpha gave this mate a small bite to the side of his neck. Enough to draw blood but nothing like the bite he would give when they knotted for the first time. It was a mark to claim his man for his own and would show that Merlin was taken and any alpha that dared to touch would face the wrath of the alpha. Then Arthur licked Merlin until the blood stopped as they reached a climax they lay together until sleep claimed the omega. 

Once Merlin was asleep Arthur spent the time looking down at the omega and vowed once more to protect the man from anything that might harm him. He had never felt so protective and possessive of anyone or anything before and it scared him in its intensity. When Merlin finally started to stir Arthur kissed him once more and then got up and collected a cloth and washed them both before they dressed once more. When George and Will returned with a drink the room smelled of sex and it was clear what had happened. Will smirked and cleared away the bowl of water. George ever the professional didn’t let anything of his emotions show on his face, but he was secretly pleased that his master had wed the male omega. He wasn’t sure how he would have coped with a female in the room. Arthur turned to the two servants “I would like you to move all the Princes things into here before the feast.”

George looked at Arthur before clarifying “I assume you mean the attached room Sire” there was a room next door to Arthur’s meant for the Crown Prince’s spouse.

“I suppose so, as there is more room, but the Prince will sleep in my bed every night. I don’t intend that he will use the other one”

Will smiled “As you say more cupboard space Sire” then he looked at Merlin for conformation, still very much Merlin’s man.

Merlin blushed furiously “Do as the alpha says Will” he said quietly. Then Merlin walked stiffly to the chair and sat down gingerly.

When the two servants had left he looked up at Arthur, who was stood looking at him a smirk on his face “Is your bottom sore my love” Arthur asked 

“Yes you clotpole it is and now everyone will know what we were doing when we go to the feast tonight!”

“Your mine and I want the world to know!” Arthur told him with a smile. “And don’t cover your neck”

“Orders already” Merlin said dryly.

“Of course I am your alpha, now behave or I will make the servants blush when they come back.” Arthur told the younger man. He looked at Merlin’s neck with satisfaction seeing the teeth marks clearly visible “Mine” he purred.

Once the men had been smartened up to George and Will’s satisfaction they made to go to the door. Will come up to Merlin with a neckerchief in his hand, Merlin was prone to wearing them when not in his best clothes. “Here you best put his on it looks like you’ve been bit by something. The insects are big around here. Your mother wouldn’t want you seen like that”

Arthur seeing what was going one grabbed the neckerchief and threw it across the room. He glared at Will in full alpha mode and snarled “He’s not wearing that. I want the world to see he’s mine” 

Will didn’t look the least bit intimidated by the look Arthur was giving him “Look Sire with all respect but can’t you bite him were it don’t show” 

Merlin turned to his friend “Leave it Will, Arthur is an alpha and wants people to know who I belong to”

“Yourself, that’s who, all this alpha omega stuff its wrong. You’re your own person” Will it seemed didn’t know when to shut up and then next noise he made was a yelp as Arthur threw him across the room. Merlin ran to his side and checked on his friend before looking into Arthur’s eyes. He guessed he would have to have a word with Will. They weren’t used to such blatant displays from alphas having no real experience of newly bound ones. Merlin scurried back to Arthur’s side and adopted the omega pose that had been drummed into him by his family and came fairly easily to him. In Arthur’s case at least. He found it almost instinctive when it came to an angry Arthur. He might cheek the knights but he thought it would be a while before he could cope with Arthur in this mood.

Arthur was sorry for reacting as he did to Will but he was apprehensive about the feast, the council members he had faced before would be there and he was determined that no one would slight Merlin. He had been building himself up and then the sex with Merlin had raised his protective streak up even further. But to throw a beta around was inexcusable, but there was no way he would apologise. Then when Merlin came to his side and submitted, he felt so possessive of the omega that he couldn’t even think straight. He put his arm round Merlin and kissed him. If it wasn’t for the feast he was sure they would have ended up back in bed. It worried him at when Merlin went into heat he would kill anyone in the vicinity.

When the time came the two men walked down to the Great Hall together, Merlin by now was apprehensive once more. He knew he would have to face the King for the third time and wasn’t looking forward to it. As the feast was in their honour they were the last to enter and all eyes were on them. It was clear that many had seen the mark on Merlin’s neck and a whisper went round the room, which made Merlin blush once more.

The feast went better than Arthur had feared. He was sat by his father but Merlin was on the other side so was totally protected by Arthur. The council members clearly read Arthur's body language, and he knew the mark on Merlin’s neck had been commented on. No one would dare approach him now. There was food aplenty thanks to Morgana's organisational skills and Uther was clearly not happy with the situation, and he left early citing a headache. He was hardly out the door before the celebrations went up a notch. After a couple of hours Arthur took Merlin out to the courtyard so the townspeople could see them. There was a cheer as they walked out. Arthur was a popular young man, his early teenage years had seen him arrogant and spoiled but he grew out of that stage and now the townspeople knew he would listen to them and help were he could. There was some pride that their Prince had claimed the rare omega for his own. Talk had soon spread about Merlin’s reception by Uther, and most felt sympathy for the young omega. King Uther was feared but not loved.

The couple understandably left before the feast had finished and once more lay together and woke up in the morning with their limbs tangled together. When George and Will arrived with their breakfast and to help them get ready for their ride out, Will was sullen, he hadn’t forgotten the incident the evening before. But Merlin tried to explain and it wasn’t long before he was back to normal although he was more careful with Arthur. 

Arthur took Merlin to his favourite spot down by the river, and they sat and had their picnic. Will had sneaked in some raw meat so Aithusa could have a treat, she wasn’t enjoying her diet of hay and the occasional apple, but at least had manage to eat the occasional rat when no one was about. After the picnic they left George and Will behind and found an isolated spot and allowed Aithusa to change back to her normal self and stretch her wings. Merlin made a real fuss of her before she changed back to being a horse after eating a couple of rabbits that Arthur hunted down for her. He didn’t want her hunting her own in case she was seen.

The Princes had two days together before Arthur was expected to go back to his duties and they made the most of them as Arthur showed Merlin the castle and surroundings. It was clear to all who saw them that the couple were in love.


	10. THE EXECUTION

Once Arthur had to go back to his duties and spent the time training with the knights. The Powys knights joined in and Arthur was impressed with their skill. Gwaine was the most talented having a very fluid and loose style that made him hard to beat. Merlin sat and watched the training then went with Arthur as his blood guard swore their oaths to Arthur. The alpha was well aware that all was not as appeared, but if it allowed them to stay with Merlin he was happy. They would be expected to go on some patrols but only one at a time and only if there was no known threat to Merlin.

The following day Arthur went out on a patrol that would keep him away from the castle for four days. When Arthur told Merlin he had wanted to go with him but Arthur refused.

“It would be too dangerous we are going after some bandits” Arthur told the younger man “I would end up so worried about you that I wouldn’t be able to do my job” He held Merlin close before looking into his eyes “Please Merlin you will be fine, I want you to spend time with Morgana and get to know the other omegas. You also have your studying to do as well as get to know the castle, Percy is going with me to get to know the area but Lancelot and Gwaine will stay with you. Just go to Morgana if you need anything and keep out of the way of father, but if you do see him just stay polite and do as he asks, ok?”

Merlin agreed he didn’t like it but he understood what Arthur was saying. He cuddled as close as he could to Arthur that night and in the morning went up to the battlements with the knights and watched until Arthur was out of sight.

Uther had been waiting for the opportunity to be able to make sure that Merlin knew his place, so once Arthur was well away he made sure to visit the omega as he attended a study session with Geoffrey of Monmouth. Once there he started to question Merlin on the laws and regulations making Merlin splutter with nerves. He had only just started learning so was still very unsure. Lancelot stood listening and knew there was little he could do. One knight would be with Merlin twenty four hours a day and neither trusted the King of Camelot.

Geoffrey clearly understood what had been happening and praised Merlin for his progress. He felt sorry for the omega and had been one of the few to vote against Uther in the original council meeting. But Merlin was left clearly very nervous after the lesson. He brightened up after attending a meeting of the omegas, he was on familiar ground with them. He clearly adorned Morgana and was pleased to see and talk to Freya and find out how she was progressing with Elyan. He was surprised to find out that Elyan was Gwen’s brother. 

That night Will slept in his room again in case Merlin wanted anything in the night. As George had gone with Arthur it allowed the two friends some time together, they had always been more than just servant and master.

The following day was one that would be etched in Merlin’s mind for ever. It had started much as the day before. Then Merlin had gone down to the stables with Gwaine to see Aithusa and one the way back had seen a pyre being built in the courtyard. He hurried inside and asked Morgana what was happening. Morgana looked very upset.

“Uther has condemned a sorcerer to burn” she told him. “He wasn’t doing any harm he had saved his neighbours by putting out a fire, and for that he must die. We have been ordered to attend with Uther”

“But why of he had done nothing wrong” Merlin asked 

“Because having magic is enough, if we weren’t wearing these things and omegas he would burn us as well” She gestured to the bangle on her wrist.

Merlin looked stunned “I won’t go, I won’t watch”

“We have to Merlin, I’m so sorry, I hate it, when I refused to go before the King punished Gwen in my stead. I close my eyes but I can still hear the screams and smell the burning flesh.” She shuddered.

“But how can he punish servants for our actions?”

“Uther says that way we will do as we are told but aren’t damaged, as ‘breeding stock’ we are too precious and he won’t risk upsetting the alphas, even Arthur can’t stop him he’s tried. I’m sorry Merlin but as part of the royal family we have no choice”

“What did he do to Gwen?” Merlin asked wondering if he could expect Will to pay the price if it was a day in the stocks he probably would.

Morgana looked at Merlin and shuddered “Six lashes”

Merlin knew he couldn’t ask Will to suffer that for him. So later when they were summoned Morgana and Merlin walked out onto the balcony as the prisoner was dragged out from the cells. He didn’t even have Gwaine or Lancelot for company they had been forced to watch from below with the other knights. It was clear to Merlin that the man had been maltreated whist waiting and Merlin felt sick at what he was seeing. Once the prisoner was tied to the steak Uther moved forward and spoke

“I have fought a battle against sorcery for twenty years, it was a cancer in the fabric of our society eating away at our people. I will continue to fight its evil until it is removed from this land. This man was found to be using magic and for that he will pay the price.” Uther looked round for effect before turning to the men below him “Set the flames”

The man tied to the stake started to cry for mercy, shouting that he had only used magic to save a life. Then his cries turned to screams as the flames licked at his flesh. It was clear to Merlin that the wood was damp to make the process longer. The young Prince closed his eyes and tried to cut out the screams and smell. Then looking round and realising that no one was looking at him his eyes flashed gold and the flames burnt quicker and the cries stopped. Merlin and Morgana weren’t allowed in until the fire had died down.

Morgana and Merlin gripped each other as they moved to go inside. Uther turned to Merlin “This is how we deal with magic in this Kingdom, it is an abomination and will be eradicated.”

Merlin looked at Uther in disgust “Then why are we here? Why do you get your alphas to go and find omegas?” he realised he should have kept silent but he was so upset he couldn’t. Morgana squeezed his arm in warning.

“I have to, my knights are alphas and inbreeding has caused problems that is why I cut omegas off from their magic, all alpha and beta mage’s are burnt as I would have normally have done to you, my son was wrong to bring you here” with that he turned and walked away. Leaving Merlin shaking, why he had spoken so to the alpha King? Arthur would be so cross with him.

That night Merlin had a nightmare and woke screaming, his magic broke loose and he set fire to the drapes around the bed. Hearing his screams Will called for help and Lancelot ran in and put out the fire and calmed Merlin asking for the Physician to be called. Thinking fast Lancelot placed a candle in the burnt remains to make it look like an accident. He had also been ordered to watch the burning of the sorcerer and guessed the reason for the nightmare, but he was surprised and worried that Merlin had still used magic in his sleep despite the suppressing bangle he was wearing.

Gaius arrived and checked that Merlin was unharmed and gave the boy a sedative to make him sleep and Will spent the rest of the night holding Merlin, who had been placed in the room attached to Arthur’s as Arthur’s bed was wet and damaged. As soon as Gwaine and Lancelot were happy that Merlin was safe they left him in Wills care and Gwaine went back to bed.


	11. Arthurs return

For the next two nights Gaius gave Merlin a sleeping draft unwilling to risk a further incident. Had Arthur been there he would have suggested the real bangle been used but as he had no idea where the prince had hidden it he had to do the best he could. Any suggestion that Merlin had caused the fire would see him executed. By the time Arthur arrived back Merlin was a nervous wreck. He may have been drugged at night but his sleep had not been restorative and he wasn’t eating. The execution and the fear of what he had done was playing on his mind and he wasn’t coping at all well. The knights, Will and Morgana were doing their best but they could not get through to the terrified man. The morning after the fire Uther had suggested sorcery as a cause for the fire but Lancelot’s quick thinking had given a far more obvious cause. Without that the King may have guessed the truth. 

When Arthur returned to Camelot and had reported to his father before heading up to see Merlin and when he saw his husband he immediately demanded to hear what had happened. As Gwaine told Arthur about the pressure Merlin had been put under, and how he had also been made to watch the condemned man burn Arthur began to see the problems but it still didn’t seem to make complete sense. Lancelot told Arthur how Merlin had lost control of his magic and had set fire to the bed hangings during a nightmare and that Gaius had had to be called. Gaius then told him that he had had to drug Merlin to prevent his magic being discovered. He also told the Prince that Merlin had admitted to him that he felt guilty at ending the sorcerer’s life rather than saving it. 

“Merlin believed that he should have used his magic to save the man rather than hastening his death, it was fear of what your father would do to his friends that stopped him.” Gaius hesitated before continuing he was after all the Kings friend of many years. “Uther made Merlin watch just as he has made both you and Morgana watch no more no less”

Going back to Merlin Arthur did his best to settle the omega and eventually heard how Uther had said he wished to burn him as he was a male. It was clear that Merlin was suffering from severe anxiety, something omegas were known not to cope well with, particularly before full bonding and their first heat. Once Merlin was asleep Arthur went to see his father once more.

Trying to keep calm he simply asked “Why did you make Merlin watch the execution? He is young for such an experience if you had wanted him to go you should have waited for me to be with him” he told his father.

“Both you and Morgana watched your first execution at ten years old, he is a member of this family, thanks to you, and that comes with responsibilities and that includes attending executions, it shows a united front. Really Arthur you can’t mollycoddle the boy” Uther said calmly

“But it seems you also said you wanted to burn him as he is male” Arthur persisted.

“No I told him if he hadn’t been an omega he would have been burnt, and he would have, you know that” Uther admitted “I make so secret of that. Look Arthur the boy needs to understand what happens here, that is why he is studying with Geoffrey, something you agreed to, and the executions’ are an extension of that.” The King paused and looked at his son “I warned you, but you wanted him, he is clearly very delicate and excitable. He was clearly never going to be up to the task you set him. It is your fault not mine that he can’t cope. You made your bed lie in it or admit you were wrong and set him aside and send him back to his father. Now I have better things to do than discuss this so please leave.” 

Arthur walked back to Merlin, he had no intention of parting with Merlin, but was he to blame had it been fair to bring someone brought up in a kingdom where magic was accepted to a kingdom whose King hated magic and all it represented? He spent that day and night cuddled up to Merlin giving him the support he needed and craved.

The next day Arthur spoke to Morgana and asked her for advice “Should I take Merlin back to his home? I won’t part from him but am I wrong to expect him to cope with living here?”

 

Morgan was surprised by Arthurs doubts “Merlin is young Arthur, once he has his first heat and can draw on your strength he will be able to cope better. He is frightened and Uther feeds those fears.” Morgana told him

“Father says Merlin is weak and will never cope and that I should send him back to his parents and forget him, but I can’t do that. But nor can I see him suffer so” the Prince admitted.

“Talk to Merlin, ask him what he wants, I think you will find he wants you as much as you want him. He is adapting give him time. Once Uther realises Merlin is here to stay he will have to give up.”

Arthur went back to Merlin and sat with him and asked the younger man to tell him everything and what he wanted to do. “If you want to go home to Powys I will go with you, I can’t bear to see you like this. I will have to go away again and I want to know you will be safe.” Arthur told his husband.

“I will be fine I’m not going to ask you to give up everything. I am weak I know and I’m sorry about the nightmares” Merlin told him “I feel guilty about that man he didn’t deserve to die I could have saved him, I should have saved him”

“Merlin it was my father fault the man died not yours. If you had used more of your magic it wouldn’t have been just him burning, it would have been Gaius and your knights as well as you. Please don’t risk yourself and others I promise when I am King the burnings will stop”

Merlin listened to what Arthur said to him and it made sense he wasn’t the cruel one that was Uther Pendragon. He decided than he would try to do as asked and avoid the older Pendragon whenever he could. He wouldn’t see his alpha give up everything for him. The next few days saw Merlin began to settle down, he made as many friends among the omegas as he could but remained very unlike his normal self. Merlin was loving the time he spent with Arthur and the two were getting to know all about each other. It was clear to Arthur that Merlin had had a very happy childhood and very removed from his own. Merlin was sad that Arthur had never known his mother and realised the Kings attitude to him was very much in character and stopped feeling so guilty about letting Arthur down. It was Gwaine who realised what was stopping Merlin being his own carefree self and arranged to speak to Arthur separately.

“I am worried about Merlin, he isn’t his normal self he is a lot quieter and doesn’t smile much and I think I know why” he told the Prince. “He isn’t able to use his magic. You have to realise magic is part of Merlin, his practical jokes, how he make people happy, we was always making his mother favourite flowers bloom even in winter. It was how he expressed himself”

“I’m sorry Gwaine but it would be too dangerous my father would have him on the pyre” 

Gwaine looked at Arthur and was glad they had gone for a ride to have this talk. He didn’t want to be overheard. “Look Princess I was fooled for a while but the fire convinced me, especially after the damp wood on the pyre went up so well. I couldn’t see Balinor agreeing to Merlin’s magic being cut off, the bangle it’s not real is it?”

Arthur paled as he heard that their deception had been discovered.

“Don’t look like that Princess, I’m not about to tell anyone, I’ve known Merlin since he was four, I took the oath when I was eighteen. The others have no idea so don’t worry, but all I’m saying is let him use magic with you when it’s safe, just little bits, let him be himself”

“Do you realise how dangerous that would be?”

“Sure but I also know what it’s doing to him. You sleep together, lock the door, draw the curtains no one will know, let him be himself if only with you. I know you will keep him safe and it will rebuild his faith in himself” Gwaine insisted. “He won’t use it anywhere else, he idolises you he’d do whatever you tell him” the knight sounded so sure and so honest that Arthur found himself agreeing.

Gwaine grinned “and if you forget to lock the door, Will won’t say anything and that other stuffed shirt always knocks, I think he’s frightened he’ll catch you at it”

So that night once they had got rid of everyone Arthur locked the door and turned to a wide eyed Merlin

“What are you going to do?” Merlin looked at the locked door.

Arthur laughed “I’m not you are my love” he sat on the bed next to Merlin and whispered in his ear “I want to see some magic, please show me”

Merlin’s grin was so wide it nearly split his face and his eyes twinkled, Arthur realised that Gwaine was right. “What do you want to see?”

“I don’t know you show me, No one can see the doors locked and the windows are covered. Surprise me” 

Merlin put his hands together and whispered and a blue butterfly flew from his hand” Arthur laughed “You are a bit of a girl aren’t you”.

Merlin scowled then he looked at the candle by the bed and made the flame separate from the candle and dance round the room, as it went passed the fire sparks came out and formed a dragon that chased the flame around the room. He continued for over half an hour before Arthur grabbed him and kissed him. “Now it’s my turn to amuse you” Arthur said in a deep seductive voice. “Has anyone told you how sexy your magic is?”

“No Sire I don’t believe they have” Merlin creased up laughing

Gwaine was sat outside the room and hearing Merlin laugh he knew what was happening and hoped that they would get their old Merlin back.


	12. Merlin's in heat

Both Will and George got used to having to wait for the door to be unlocked in the morning and Will teased Merlin when they were alone. “What will it be like once you’re in heat you’re like rabbits now?” 

“Will, Be careful that Arthur doesn’t hear you”

“Why will he throw me across the floor again?” he snarled

“He might, don’t joke about things like that with an alpha” Merlin pleaded

“I do with the knights” Will protested

“They have known you for years, please for me, don’t upset Arthur” Merlin pleaded “I want you to get on”

“I’ll do my best, but he’s still a prat”

“I know but he’s my prat” Merlin grinned

“and you’re my idiot” came Arthur’s voice from the door. “Good afternoon Will”

Will looked slightly sick as he heard Arthur’s voice “Afternoon Sire”

“Don’t worry your safe…. This time” Arthur grinned “But I might ask George to give you a lesson on brass polishing”

Will went pale “No not that, anything but that” Will immediately beat a retreat.

As he left the room Will heard Merlin and Arthur laughing and it was good to hear his master sound so happy. Perhaps the alpha Prince wasn’t so bad if he was making Merlin happy.

Over the next couple of weeks Merlin started to settle down, he had taken up his post as head omega and had finished his lessons with Geoffrey, although he was still often found in the library as he loved all the books. Arthur was pleased to notice that Merlin had put on a bit of weight at last. It seemed Gwaine had been right and allowing Merlin to use his magic in secret was helping him. He was beginning to enjoy his new life. Arthur was surprised just how popular Merlin was with the castle staff and the townspeople and just how easily he wrapped people round his little finger. Although not Uther and some of his advisers. There were still digs and comments made to Merlin but not when Arthur was around. The alphas possessiveness and protectiveness were becoming a thing of legend and the knights were also watched with interest. None of the councilors dared say anything if they were in earshot unless the King was present. One who had made a particularly spiteful comment in Arthur’s hearing had been found later with a black eye and a broken nose. He claimed he had fallen, but it was noted that the Crown Prince had a split knuckle the same day.

After Merlin had been at Camelot for four weeks Arthur was ordered to go to the border with Cenred’s old kingdom, now believed to be run by Morgause, with a patrol, as there had been raids and other activity. He would be gone for at least three weeks if not longer. Merlin was distraught and begged Arthur to let him go with him “I can protect you with my magic” he told the alpha “Morgause will hurt you”

“No Merlin you are not going and that’s that. You will stay here and continue as you are. All your knights are staying and you have Will. I will not risk you.”

The omega was not to be comforted and cried most of the night before Arthur left. Gwaine and the others kept a very close eye on Merlin to make sure he didn’t try to follow Arthur. Merlin would have, but he had had a direct order not to and so didn’t. Merlin remained very emotional and both Morgana and Gwen comforted him as best they could. Gwen had by now been hand fasted to Lancelot and could be found with the knight when she was not on duty. The two were inseparable. With all his friends having their partners near made Merlin even more despondent, and he was worried something would happen to Arthur. Morgana had also had to wave goodbye to Leon, but was used to it and as she was older and fully bonded could cope better.

Merlin’s low mood and concern did something to calm the atmosphere between Merlin and the King. Uther could see that the boy did genuinely love his husband and although the two would never be friends at least there were no more incidents. Although Merlin was made to attend another execution. This time of a beta woman in her early twenties, also accused of magic. Once again Merlin eased her passing and became more withdrawn afterwards. Gwaine took Merlin out for a ride on Aithusa with Percival as often as he could. Once well away from everyone and with Percival keeping watch Aithusa changed into her dragon form and Gwaine also got Merlin to do some magic. This seemed to improve Merlin’s mood slightly although he remained moody and with a poor appetite. Gaius could find nothing wrong, accept the missing Alpha. But they noticed Merlin getting tetchy with all of them.

Then after Arthur had been gone for just over two weeks Will had settled Merlin into bed for the night, and was sleeping on the truckle at the foot of the bed when he heard noises. Getting up he checked Merlin to find the prince moaning and writhing in bed. As he couldn’t either wake Merlin or settle him he asked Gwaine to call the physician. After a thorough examination Gaius could find nothing untoward, but began to get a suspicion but hoped he was wrong.

The next day Merlin was sullen and snappy and refused to eat anything and then at tea time he threw Will from the room and demanded to be left alone. Just an hour later Gwaine went to check his friend and as he opened the door it was immediately clear what had happened. The smell was enough to tell him, going no closer he exited quickly sent Percival to collect Morgana and then Gaius. As soon as Morgana arrived and went into Merlin she called for Gwen and Freya. Merlin had gone into heat. Gaius confirmed it.

Gwaine immediately arranged for beta guards to seal off the corridor to prevent alpha access and moved Percival and Lancelot to a point further away. They might all have omegas but were not fully bonded as yet. Gwaine went to the stables and taking all of his mounts, and the other two knight strings, set out at full gallop to find Arthur. He intended to ride day and night without stopping.

The King was informed and gave orders for Arthur not to be recalled, but it was too late Gwaine was long since gone. Uther told Morgana that Merlin should have just coped and been fully mated the next heat. That did sometimes happen but was not considered ideal, especially for a first heat. Gaius was worried Merlin had gone into heat to early. He was young to cope with the stress, and he was also worried about the prince’s magic. It would not come into full force until he was knotted, but even so he might not be able to control his present level. Merlin would be protected to a certain amount as the King and any other alphas would be allowed nowhere near. Gaius would just have to pray that the Omegas would keep the boys secret. The Beta guards would not be allowed in the room so that to shouldn’t be a problem.

Merlin meanwhile was led in the bed where he had made a nest from the blankets. He had a high fever and was very restless and had a very high libido. He was whimpering and crying out for Arthur. He clawed at his genitals and was refusing all fluids and food. The omegas were doing their best to comfort him and Morgana was led on the bed with him and caressing him to try to ease his symptoms. Freya and Gwen took turns to sponge drip honey and water onto his lips, and also try to get him to take a herbal remedy that Gaius had made up to try to help. After a while Gwen took Morgana’s place and did her best to comfort the male omega. After several hours Merlin fell into a restless sleep allowing them to all have a break. But it didn’t last long before Merlin was once more writhing and calling out for Arthur. 

Far away in Powys as Merlin entered his heat, Nimueh went to see King Balinor “My Lord your son has gone into heat, I have used the crystal and find that his mate is many days march away, you son needs him and soon.”

“You have been watching him?” Balinor demanded “Why have you not told me before?”

“No I haven’t, but when he went into his false heat I placed a ward so I would know if he went into heat early due to it. And he has, he needs his mate and quicker than they will get him. Gwaine is riding for him, but it will take too long. I fear for his life. The previous spell has set something in motion that could take your son’s life should he not be mated.”

Balinor immediately sent for his eldest son “Mordred take the fastest dragon and head for the border between Esstiar and Camelot, find Arthur and take him to Gwaine or if need be to Camelot itself. Your brother needs him and quickly Merlin has gone into heat.”

“Yes father, can you call Cyflym and I will get my armour” Mordred was intending to waste no time.

Within half an hour Mordred was flying as fast as he could to find Arthur, he knew from what his father and Nimueh had said that it was a matter of life and death. He loved his brother and would do anything to stop that happening. Nimueh had explained that due to his age and previous false heat Merlin’s body would keep burning until he was satisfied or die. Nimueh had been concerned about the spell used on Merlin, by Morgause, and once she had investigated she realised that of the two spells that could be used one would have this effect. But she couldn’t be sure until the true heat started, but now she knew beyond doubt. To make matters worse Mordred had been told if he couldn’t get Arthur to Merlin within three days then she would have to send a message to the blood guard and one of them would have to mate with the Prince to save his life. 

Getting Cyflym to fly at his best speed and non-stop Mordred was at the border in twenty four hours it took him a further two hours to find Arthur. The Camelot patrol was headed back towards home, Arthur having decided to cut the patrol short as they had found nothing. As Mordred flew towards the group it was Leon who spotted the dragon flying towards them.

“Sire! Look a dragon!” he shouted. Arthur looked up and as the dragon got closer he could see it was being ridden by his brother in law the Crown Prince of Powys. Ordering his men to put down their weapons he waited for Mordred to land. Once the dragon was down on the ground Mordred slide of its back and ran to Arthur’s side.

“Brother!” He shouted “Please come with me, Merlin needs you”

Arthur looked at Mordred fear gripping his heart “What has happened?” he asked pulling Mordred to one side so they could talk privately.

“Arthur we have no time to waste, I will tell you on the way, Merlin is in heat and will die if you don’t get there in time”

Arthur wasted no more time he trusted Mordred so called to Leon. “Take over I have been called back to Camelot” with that he climbed onto the dragons back with Mordred and they few off.

Leon was stunned by the turn of events, but realising that it must be bad got the men to remount and they followed the dragon’s path. They soon lost sight if the beast as it flew in the general direction of Camelot.

Mordred told Arthur what he knew as they flew, it was hard to talk but Arthur soon got the gist. When he was told that if it looked like they wouldn’t get there in time someone else would be ordered to knot Merlin Arthur became distraught, he wasn’t about to lose Merlin to another. He would kill any alpha who did no matter what the reason.


	13. FULL BONDING

As they flew towards Camelot both men looked out for Gwaine and spotted him several hours later a day’s ride from Camelot. He had made good time but without the help from Powys he would have been too late as he was still a good day’s ride from Leon. Attracting Gaines attention they landed nearby. 

Gwaine was amazed to see a dragon flying over Camelot’s lands and even more surprised to see who the two riders were “What are you both doing here?” he asked “Never mind Princess you need to get to Camelot Merlin has gone into heat”

Arthur looked at the knight “I know, I also know if I don’t get there soon Merlin may die!”

Prince Mordred spoke to Gwaine “We need to get Arthur to Merlin within three days of his heat starting, Nimeuh and my father sent me to get Prince Arthur there” he explained “I have been flying nonstop. We need to work out the best way. Do you have a horse with you that has been transported before? as I don’t want to take a dragon to close. Not after what I have heard about King Uther” Arthur had admitted some of the problems he had had to his brother in law.

Gwaine grinned “Yes I have two with me Thorn and Abant both mine.” The knight looked at Arthur and grinned “Does he know what you have planned?”

Mordred grinned “Not yet” then he turned to Arthur “Do you trust me?” he asked “I need to use magic to get you there in time, I daren’t risk flying much closer”

Arthur looked at both men “Do I have a choice I need to get to Merlin”

“Get down then and get hold on to the two horses Sir Gwaine gives you.” With that both men slide off of the dragons back “I would go with you but I don’t think I would be welcome and it will also take most of my power to send you and two horses and I certainly don’t wish to risk my dragon.” he looked at Arthur “I can transport you magically nearer Camelot then Gwaine can take the other horses back.” He smiled “I can get you within a couple of miles of your castle, immediately, so its quick.” 

Arthur looked at Merlin’s brother in amazement “Just how powerful are you?” he asked.

“I am a warlock, but even so I am weak compared with the strength my brother will have once his powers are truly awakened.” He admitted “Only my father and Nimeuh have more power in the whole of Powys. But even my power has its limits and we are a long way from Merlin. Do you wish to do this or would you rather ride back. You would still be in time but the wait will weaken my brother”

Arthur thought for all of a few seconds “No I want to get there quickly”

“I understand your King once knew Nimeuh, so he will not be surprised that she knew of Merlin’s heat” Mordred gave a knowing smile “I suggest one day you ask him how he knows her, it might answer many of your questions. But for now it will be enough for you to tell him that she sent me” he smirked “Go stand by your horses”

Arthur did as he was bid “Hold their reins tightly, they have travelled this way before but it pays not to take chances, I don’t want you to lose then when you arrive.” Mordred looked at Arthur “Take care of my brother and be gentle with him, he deserves nothing but the best, and tell him once his heat is over that we are thinking of him and hope to see him soon.”

Arthur wrapped the reins of the two horses round his wrists several times and gripped then tightly “I’m ready”

Gwaine grinned “You’ll feel a bit dizzy at the other end so be prepared” he warned.

Mordred said a string of words that Arthur didn’t understand and his eyes flashed gold. The next thing Arthur knew was he was in the woods within half an hours ride from Camelot, but as Gwaine had warned him he was dizzy so he settled the horses the best he could and then sat down for a couple of minutes before mounting up and heading for home. 

As Arthur approached the city gates the guards spotted him and called out that the Prince had returned. Arthur dismounted and gave the horses to one of the guards with orders for the man to care for them, then he ran up the castle steps. As he ran towards the stair case he was met by his father.

“How did you get here so quickly?” He demanded

Without stopping Arthur shouted “Prince Mordred came to tell me to get back, Nimeuh sent him” Arthur didn’t even see the colour drain from his father face nor would he have cared. 

As Arthur turned the corner his omega’s scent hit him and it almost stopped him dead. His heart races and he felt a surge of hormones hit him and he felt his manhood swell. All he knew now was he needed to get to Merlin’s side and nothing would stop him. He bowled into and through Percy and Lancelot without stopping and knocked the Beta guards over like nine pins. As he barged into his chambers he stopped as he saw his sister and Freya on the bed. As they looked up both girls hastily got of the bed and backed away from the alpha heading straight for them. His scent telling them he was fully aroused. But even so Morgana tried to speak to him.

“Arthur be careful, Merlin is weak he won’t eat or drink. You must get him to have something.” But she was pushed to one side, Morgana grabbed Freya’s hand and left the room knowing there was little she could do.

Arthur walked towards the writhing figure on the bed and bending over him took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that was so tormenting him. He had heard his sisters warning but needed to touch Merlin more than anything. He stripped of his clothes faster than he had ever done before, even his armour proving no obstacle. Then he ripped the nightgown off of Merlin and lay by the side of the smaller man and ran his hands over Merlin’s body. Merlin sensing the arrival of his alpha moaned in response and arched into Arthur’s muscular body whimpering and pleading to be taken. As Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and kissed him he realised that Merlin’s lips were dry and chapped. His sister’s words seeped into his consciousness and so he grabbed the goblet from the side and took a mouthful of the sweet honey water and leaning closer to Merlin let the fluid dribble from his month into Merlin’s. He continued with this until the goblet was empty. Then he kissed Merlin and forced his tongue into the other man’s mouth and explored. As he did so his hands went down between Merlin’s legs and felt the wetness seeping from his hole. Bringing his hand up he smelt the odour and is libido went up a notch higher. Merlin was whining with want and pushing himself into Arthur body until Arthur could take no more and he pushed his erection slowly into Merlin lubricated entrance and slowly seated himself deep into his omega.

Merlin realising he was getting what he had been seeking pushed himself down onto Arthur and begged to take Arthur’s knot. The older man couldn’t resist such a plea and continued to move in and out of Merlin his knot pushing at Merlin’s entrance while all the time kissing Merlin’s neck and collar bone, his hands caressing he slender form below him. As he felt his knot slip into Merlin he bit down on the other man’s neck and tasted the iron of Merlin blood as it flowed into his month. As Arthur felt Merlin climax then a strange feeling flowed through his body, it was if something was caressing his very soul, as if he and Merlin were truly joined a one, with that he climaxed and felt his seed pump into the other man, his knot stopping the fluid leaving the omega. Arthur licked at Merlin’s neck until the bleeding stopped. Lifting his head he looked at Merlin and noticed his eyes had gone gold, until then Arthur had forgotten that Merlin’s magic was being awakened. After staring at his lover he slowly moved Merlin carefully until they were spooning. Once in position Arthur pulled Merlin closer and wrapped his arms around Merlin waist. Feeling cold he went to pull the covers over them only to find them floating and landing in position. It was then he realised that the bed was a lot closer to the ceiling and looking around the rest of the rooms contents were floating. He wondered what else had happened and hoped that Merlin’s awakening would remain a secret and the signs were confined to this room. 

Due to Merlin’s weaken state he immediately fell into a sleep. Arthur led there savouring the sensation of being inside Merlin and so close to him. He stretched out his arm and caught a passing goblet as it floated by and carefully drank the contents, this time wine, before letting of float off again. It was several hours before he felt his member slip out of Merlin. As soon as he did he carefully moved them so that Merlin was facing him. It wasn’t long after that he noticed Merlin’s eyes open, he smiled at him and reached up and grabbed a passing honey cake “Open up Merlin you need to eat” 

“Not hungry” came the sleepy reply.

“I don’t care open up” Merlin reluctantly opened his mouth on hearing his alphas tone, and Arthur place the small cake in Merlin mouth. Then Arthur grabbed another goblet and took a mouthful of honey and herb mix and transferred it to Merlin’s mouth. He couldn’t help but think the floating objects were making his life easier.

“This magic thing is useful” Arthur told Merlin “But you might want to lower us in case we fall out of bed”

It was then that Merlin noticed the floating objects and the fact that Arthurs four poster was resting on the ceiling His mouth went into a curious 0 shape and his eyes briefly flashed gold and everything slowly settled into its correct position. Arthur laughed “I can see cleaning under the bed could be so much easier” he commented.

The Merlin moved closer and began to rub himself against Arthur once more “You’re a needy one aren’t you” Arthur said “But you need to eat some more first.” He made Merlin eat another honey cake before he started to rub his neck over Merlin scent marking him as he went “I want you to smell of me, I want everyone to know you are mine….all mine”

As Merlin continued to whine Arthur covered every part of Merlin’s body with his scent before kissing his lover once more. It wasn’t long before once again they were making love.


	14. ARTHUR'S HIGH SPIRITS

Merlin’s heat continued for the next two weeks with either Morgana or Gwen leaving food outside the door on a tray daily for Arthur to collect, they also left hot water outside so that the pair could wash if they wished. Although Arthur soon found out that Merlin could clean them with his magic, he could also heat the water if it had got cold.

The castle echoed in that time with the frenzied cries of ecstasy that both men but mainly Merlin, would shout out day and night. It seemed Merlin’s heat was never going to end until one morning Arthur put his head round the door and demanded a bath be brought in and a large breakfast for them both. He also allowed both George and Will into the room. As the two men bathed in front of the now roaring fire George and Will started to clear up the mess that had wrecked in the room. The bedding was changed and once the men were clean they were helped into clean clothes. 

Both men were covered in a selection of love bites and Merlin had large bruises on his hips, clearly made by Arthur’s hands. Will tutted at the large bite mark on Merlin’s neck, but had clearly learnt his lesson as no attempt was made to cover it up. The windows were opened to freshen the room but it was clear that even now the two Princes found it hard to leave one another alone. As the men sat eating their first proper meal for some time Arthur looked across to George 

“Fetch Gaius once we have finished I want Merlin checked” he demanded.

Merlin looked at the alpha “I’m fine” he muttered

“You hadn’t been eating for some time before I arrived and were already too thin, I just need to be sure my love” he insisted “Then if Gaius is happy I will take you outside for some fresh air, we have been inside for too long”

Merlin smirked at the alpha “I didn’t hear you complaining at the time”

Arthur reached across and kissed Merlin then taking a large sip of wine he once again dripped it into Merlin mouth. Merlin swallowed the wine and blushed as he did so, what he had accepted in the flush of his heat he felt less comfortable with now and in company. Arthur laughed at the face he made. “My love don’t be so shy, you had far more in your mouth in the past days”

Behind them George dropped the jug he had been holding, which made Arthur laugh some more. He turned to George and winked “One day you will find a partner George then you will understand” They heard Will giggle in the background and Merlin blushed an even deeper shade of red.

“You know Merlin my sister is right you are cute, in fact you’re adorable and what’s more your mine…..all mine. And you have my scent now so everyone will know” Prince Arthur was clearly in very high spirits.

Gaius arrived he very quickly but efficiently checked Merlin, once he had finished he turned to the couple “Merlin needs to put weight on but you both know that already, he was doing well until his heat, might I also suggest fresh air for you both you have been in this room for too long” he then looked around as if to check they were alone.

Arthur looked at the physician “It’s alright Gaius feel free to speak”

Gaius spoke quietly “How did the …….you know manifest itself?”

Arthur realised at once what was bothering Gaius “Everything in the room floated and Merlin’s eyes stayed golden for some time, oh and I got increased …..enjoyment.”

Gaius glared at Arthur before turning to Merlin “And you Sire?”

“It was as if I had my eyes opened for the first time, I can feel it under my skin wanting to get out, I find I need to use it or I start to itch” Merlin admitted

“Then take care Sire, I can’t express that enough” Gaius looked very worried.

“Don’t worry we will, behind locked doors only and curtains drawn” Arthur told the older man.

“Yes well…….now I suggest you both go for a walk, I would suggest a ride and picnic but that’s probably going to be too much for a few days.” Gaius suggested.

Once more Arthur grinned “Oh I don’t know Merlin likes a good ride don’t you love” Merlin blushed once more 

Gaius looked up at the ceiling “Arthur I really don’t want to hear that, you seem to have become very juvenile in your humour”

Arthur realised how he had shocked the old man as he used his first name rather than the more formal Sire “Sorry Gaius”

Gaius nodded “Prince Merlin you could also go and watch Prince Arthur train it will get you outside” Gaius smiled at the pair “Now I have things to do so I will leave you youngsters to it. Don’t forget Merlin if you get any symptoms to see me immediately, although I doubt very much if you have conceived this time it is rare for the first heat and you are very young anyway” with that Gaius left the room and Arthur and Merlin followed soon after, intending to go out to the garden for a walk.

As they left the room they found Gwaine and Percival outside the door and the two men followed the Princes. Arthur turned to Gwaine “I thank you for all you did, and you were right I was dizzy for a while.”

“Well it’s a strange way to travel, can’t say I like it myself” Gwaine admitted. The Knight turned to Merlin with a big grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye “I never realised you were such a screamer Sire, far kept us all awake. I think I might sleep in town in three months”

Merlin blushed furiously and hit his first knight “I’ll have you know it wasn’t all me” he protested

“Oh I know that, but all the ‘Oh Arthur’s’ were” with that Gwaine walked ahead chuckling. Arthur looked at his husband

“I will avenge you in training” he told the blushing man.

The couple spent an hour out in the gardens, and as suggested for the next couple of days Merlin went down with Arthur and watched the training. 

It was a week later when they were once more in the gardens when they were approached by a guard who spoke to Arthur “Sire the King has sent me to remind you that since you are now out of your rooms you are expected to attend the weekly council session tomorrow at eleven and he expects you to be there. Also to remind you of the execution at eight for both your majesty’s to attend”

Merlin looked up at Arthur and asked “Execution?”

“Yes Sire a magic user, there were two but the adult died during arrest so it is just the child” the guard explained

Arthur swallowed and dismissed the guard Merlin looked at Arthur “Did you know about this?”

Arthur looked guilty “Yes, I knew there was a report in a village yesterday they had killed a chap and caught a child but I didn’t know about the execution, I had hope the child would be safe.”

“Does your father really execute children?” Merlin asked horrified

“Not often but he does” Arthur looked at Merlin “I will try to make sure you don’t need to attend, I’ll ask Gaius to say you are not fit enough”

“No Arthur, he won’t listen, will the child be ….. on the pyre?” Merlin was clearly very distressed.

“I don’t know, the King does sometimes make it a beheading for the children.” Arthur admitted.

Merlin turned top Arthur “Can I go back inside, I somehow don’t want to be out here anymore”


	15. THE ESCAPE

Arthur did try to get Merlin out of going but Uther was adamant and also that it would be a pyre. Arthur spent as long as he could with Merlin to comfort him but even so neither of them slept much that night. Arthur woke in the early hours as the warning bell went off , he went to find out what had happened leaving Percy with Merlin. 

The boy’s cell had been found empty with no sign of how he had escaped. Arthur was charged by his father to search the castle and town until the boy was found. Going back to their room he looked at Merlin “You did this didn’t you? You helped him get away”

Merlin looked at Arthur in defiance “I did, but no one helped me and you won’t find him. Look as hard as you like”

“You fool if you are found out it will be you on the pyre!” Arthur couldn’t believe that Merlin could have been so stupid. The Alpha’s anger frightened Merlin but although he regretted upsetting Arthur he was not sorry for what he had done. Arthur couldn’t believe that Merlin had endangered himself so. He had wanted to help the boy himself but knew there was no way Uther would have the sentence changed, instead he had hoped to make sure his omega didn’t need to watch. Arthur left Merlin and went about his search hoping that his headstrong omega hadn’t done anything to expose himself to danger. Arthur would have been unwilling to find the child without his husband’s involvement but now if they found the boy and he implicated Merlin, he dreaded to think what would happen. He searched with all his men all day until the search was called off. Even all the castle chambers had been searched including Arthur’s. The King had decided that the boy must have been smuggled out and now was concentrating on trying to find out who had helped him. But the guard was to be kept on all the gates in and out of the town. 

Merlin hardly saw Arthur but when he did his husband hardly spoke to him, not coming to bed until Merlin was asleep. The next day when Merlin asked Arthur if he could go for a ride on Aithusa, Arthur looked suspicions but reluctantly agreed having no reason to refuse him. “But you take all three of the knights, why don’t you ask Morgana to go with you? I know she would like it”

“But then I won’t be able to let Aithusa change” Merlin protested.

“You won’t anyway we have men out in the surrounding countryside looking for the boy, you have only yourself to blame.” With that he stomped off.

Morgana was very pleased to be asked to go, Arthur had mentioned it to her when he went to find Leon. Merlin’s wasn’t best pleased but there was nothing he could do about it. When Morgana came to find Merlin the omega Prince told her “I am collecting Aithusa from the stables, they upset her with their searching and she won’t let anyone near her, not even my knights”

“That’s not a problem I will come with you” Morgana was only too pleased to be going, the walk to the stables was no problem.

As they got to the stables Gwaine went with Merlin to the end stall and Merlin spoke to the white horse who continued to toss her head and paw at the ground. “I’ll take her out the side door” Merlin shouted to the rest. “Gwaine if I hold her can you put her saddle on please?”

Morgana waited while Percival saddled up her horse and his own while Lancelot did his and Gwaine’s. Aithusa was clearly still causing a bit of a problem but Merlin soon rode out on her and joined the rest of them. By the time Merlin was round the front Aithusa was more settled she clearly wanted to go for a run.

Morgana noticed how good Merlin looked on his horse he had on a blue cape that showed up well against Aithusa’s white coat. Merlin turned to Tyr “Can you clean her stable out when were gone please”

Tyr grinned “Yes Sire with pleasure, she’s been in a bit of a state since they search in here yesterday I told them not to but they didn’t listen, only one got bit before they realised nothing and nobody could get in there”

Merlin rode out with Morgana surrounded by the knights as they reached the gates the soldiers looked up checked the group before letting them through, it seemed Aithusa reputation had gone before her as the men kept will clear of her hooves and teeth. They were soon out in the surrounding forest and Merlin pulled back “I just need to go into the bushes” he said blushing “you go ahead. Gwaine can wait with me”

“That’s alright Merlin we’ll wait” Morgana insisted 

“No carry on please, I don’t want to spoil your ride.”

Morgana looked at Merlin with suspicion “Merlin what are you up to?” 

Gwaine looked at Merlin and grinned “She’s got you to rights, you can trust her Sire I’ve seen her face at the executions”

Merlin looked at Morgana “Can I, can I trust you?”

“Of course you can Merlin we are friends what is it” Merlin looked so embarrassed that Morgana suddenly twigged what was happening “You have the child!”

Merlin nodded and moved his riding cape from around his body and there snuggled into Merlin waist and held on with a length of cloth was a small child. “I couldn’t let him die Morgana! He’s been in with Aithusa, Gwaine took him some food and my horse stopped anyone going to search”

“How did you get him out of the cell?” Morgana demanded

“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry it puts others at risk.” Merlin admitted.

“So what happens now?” Morgana asked

“I do my lady” came a voice from the woods. “I came at your calling Prince Emrys” a tall man in druid robes and with shoulder length grey hair came from behind a tree.

Merlin turned to him “Thank you Iseldir” he turned to Percival “Can you unwrap him for me?”

Percival helped unwrap the material that was holding the boy close to Merlin and preventing him from falling. The boy remained silent clearly traumatised by the whole ordeal.

“Please get him to safety if you cannot find a family for him send him to Powys and my mother” Merlin told the druid “Here is some silver denarii to help I have given you all I could get hold of knowing gold coins would be too difficult for you”

“My lord you are too generous we would have helped the boy for no coin. He will be returned to his aunt who wants to care for him. You have risked enough” with that he druid took the boys hand and disappeared into the trees.

Merlin turned to Morgana “I had to help him Morgana I couldn’t see him burn”

“I’m glad Merlin and I will never betray you.” She hugged her brother in law “I wish I had your bravery. Come let’s continue and go back a different route. Will you tell me at least how you got your horse to let the boy hide?”

Merlin smiled “There is more to Aithusa than people see, she is kind and gentle with small ones it’s adults she has a problem with” Merlin looked at Morgana “You know it will be different when your brother rules, I just hope he will forgive me”

“He knows!” Morgana squealed 

“He guessed and I didn’t deny it, but he has no idea how so please don’t tell him about today you never know I might need it again!” Merlin said with that Gwaine hit him round the head

“No you don’t!” he turned to Morgana “When he told me the boy was in the stable I nearly killed him then and there, He shouldn’t have risked himself”

“You mean you didn’t help him get the boy out” Morgana asked 

“No nor would I have, it was fool hardy, for once I agree with your brother. Merlin should not have risked himself” Gwaine said glaring at Merlin.

Merlin gave a small smile he had no intention of telling anyone that he had managed to prefect the transportation spell and he had removed the boy from the cell to the stables whilst lying in bed next to Arthur. Or that he had spoken to the boy, Aithusa and Iseldir with mind speak. His new found magical abilities where serving him well.


	16. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos they are much appreciated.  
> ............................................................................................................................................................................................

When Arthur got back to their chambers later on he was still mad at Merlin and the omega could feel the vibes coming of his husband. It made Merlin submissive and he took great care not to offend Arthur more than he already had. But it was not enough, after they had eaten together Arthur glared at Merlin “Now are you going to explain why you put yourself in danger?” he demanded

Merlin bowed his head and muttered “I couldn’t let a child die, it’s not right”

“I know its hard Merlin but you cannot save everyone my father convicts! You need to learn that and stop what you are doing” Arthur looked at Merlin, seeing the bowed head that was tilted to one side exposing the pale neck did little to calm Arthur “It’s no good you playing the submissive omega, we both know you anything but!” Arthur was getting angry, as much with himself as anything, Merlin made him realise just how little he had done to help his people over the years. Arthur was taking care to keep his voice down. “This has to stop, do you understand!” he walked up to Merlin and forced the youngster to look up. He saw tears in Merlin’s eyes “No you don’t pull that one, no tears just do as I say”

Merlin looked at the angry alpha and whispered “You want me to let innocent people die when I can save them?” he said realising he shouldn’t defy Arthur but unable to stop himself.

“He had a trial Merlin and was found guilty, you might not like the sentence but it is the law!” he continued to hold Merlin’s head up “Don’t think me a fool I know you sneaked the boy out today even though you had my sister with you. You do it again and the knights go back to Powys. Do you understand? For heaven’s sake Merlin I won’t have you be so stupid, you are my husband act like it and not some spoilt child”

Merlin’s mouth once more defied his alpha “That was your fault you told her to come!” realising he had gone too far Merlin cowered and moved away as if expecting a blow, when it didn’t come he ran into his, normally unused, room and threw himself on the bed. 

That night Merlin slept in the bed that Arthur had declared he would never use and Arthur didn’t stop him. The next morning Arthur was gone when Merlin rose and the alpha avoided him all day. This continued for the next four days until Will became very worried and decided to take matter in hand. He went to speak to Gwaine.

“You know Merlin’s not eating again?” he told the knight. 

Gwaine looked at Will in disbelief “For how long?”

“Since he rowed with the Prince he’s hardly ate anything, did you know he’s sleeping in the consorts chambers the two of them aren’t even speaking” Will informed the knight. 

“I knew it was bad but not that bad, I thought they would have got over it by now, I must admit this time I agree with the Princess, Merlin needs to be more careful” Gwaine told the manservant. “Have you told Arthur he’s not eating?”

“No, he should have noticed” Will admitted.

“Well tell him, we can’t interfere in this Will, Merlin has to learn to be careful or Arthur might not be able to protect him. I love Merlin like a brother you know I do, but what he did was foolish, kind as it was” Gwaine told the manservant. “Look Arthur is on the training field he will be coming up soon have a word with him, go on, do it out here and then Merlin won’t know” Gwaine pushed Will towards the staircase “It’s either that or having both of them mad at you”

Will looked at Gwaine, he knew the other man as right but all the same he hated snitching on his master. He walked towards the stairs and as he turned the corner walked right into Arthur, the blonde prince’s mood hadn’t improved. “Can’t you watch where you’re going you idiot?”

“Sire I was looking for you” he stuttered, Will might be mouthy but he was secretly scared of Arthur’s temper.

Arthur immediately swivelled his head to face his husbands servant, he knew the other man didn’t like him much and for him to seek him out something must have happened. “Did the Prince send you?” he demanded.

“No Sire he doesn’t know I came …… I’m worried Sire, Merlin hasn’t been eating again …. He’s very upset you know”

Arthur immediately felt guilty, he had been avoiding Merlin, unwilling to have another row with him, yet he knew that that would make matters worse in the long run, he had just hoped Merlin would come to him and apologise. “So have I been Will, so have I been. Alright I will go and speak to him ….. and thank you I know this wasn’t easy for you” Arthur turned and continued up to his chambers. 

He glanced at the two knights at the door and did a double take as Gwaine winked at him and advised “Go careful” 

Arthur frowned but said nothing, it was clear Will had also spoken to Gwaine, but at least the knight wasn’t interfering. Arthur was met by George who helped him remove his armour, turning to his servant he said “I will have a bath soon George but I have something to do first.” With that he went towards this husbands rooms. 

Knocking on the door he entered to find the room in darkness and Merlin led fully clothed on the bed. A very sad and pitiful voice asked “Not like you to knock, what you after” Merlin clearly thought it was Will.

Arthur said nothing and walked closer then sat on the bed and ran his hands up Merlin’s side and back “I’ve missed you love, you coming out yet?”

He felt Merlin stiffening under his hands “Why you don’t want me, why don’t you just let me go home” the youngsters voice cracked with emotion. “I disgrace you I know I do, your fathers right you could do so much better!”

Arthur’s breath hitched as he heard the pain in the omega’s voice, he clearly felt unwanted and not worthy. That was the last thing Arthur had expected. He thought that Merlin was angry with him for not doing more, that’s why he had left Merlin alone to give him time to cool down and realise that Arthur had no choice in the matter and was only concerned for his safety. Arthur moved closer to Merlin and gathered the reluctant omega into his arms 

“You idiot, I want you more than anything, I couldn’t live without you. I thought you were mad with me for not doing more, so I left you calm down hoping you would see I didn’t have a choice, that I was worried for you safety. I thought you didn’t want me” Arthur told him honesty “Oh my love please do you forgive me?” Arthur started to plant a row of kisses towards Merlin’s neck and the mark he had made there during the passion of the heat.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked directly into Arthur’s and put his arms around his alpha. That was all the encouragement Arthur needed as he gathered Merlin up and took him into their bedroom and placed him and the bed. He started to undo the ties of his husband’s shirt and kiss his pale chest but as he did so he remembered the conversation with Will. “You have been losing weight again! So food first then we will come back to this” he grinned at Merlin “In fact bath, food and then bed!”

As if on cue George entered the room with two buckets of water and got the bath from its place in the cupboard and started to fill it. Will followed with more water. Arthur looked at Will “Once the bath is filled, two good sized meals and some honey cakes are needed”

Will beamed back at Arthur “Yes Sire right away Sire” with that he was gone 

“What’s up with him?” Merlin said in a puzzled tone. But he soon forgot all about it as Arthur underdressed him and they both climbed into the bath. “If we’re going to keep sharing we need a bigger bath” Merlin grinned

“No I like to be close to you” Arthur told him as he nibbled at Merlin’s neck as the younger man sat between his legs and rested against Arthur’s chest “This is just the right size”

Once they had bathed and redressed they sat and started to eat some of the large amounts of food Will had brought from the kitchens. Merlin noticed it was all his favourites and did his best to eat something of everything. Arthur set aside the plate of honey cakes for later “I notice since you came here cook makes these far more often, have you been bribing her?” 

“No she’s like everyone trying to fatten me up, you’re all wasting your time I have a slender build” Merlin protested

“Oh so you’ve been eating well for the past few days have you?” Arthur demanded “I think not”

Merlin glared at Will and vowed to have words with his servant later. But for now he had other things to think about. And he did, and for the first time in days the two men spent the night together. It wasn’t like Merlin’s heat where the drive to copulate took over, this was less frenetic more gentle and in many ways more loving. After all this was their choice and not hormonal urges. 

During the next month the men spent as much time together as they could and it showed in both of them they were both more content and at peace. It was during this time when there was several feasts for some visiting dignitaries including King Baynard, and it also meant more work for Arthur as a large hunting trip had to be organised and this time Arthur gave Merlin permission to go with him on an overnight hunt.


	17. ATTACK ON THE OMEGA'S

In the end Morgana and all the knights’ omegas went as well as the dignitary’s omegas. When the men hunted the omegas and most of the servants with a few knights stayed by the river. It was beautiful weather and there were tents erected at the site, to provide shade if required. This wasn’t to be a normal hunting trip. Will and Gwen with a couple of other servants looked after the omegas while George and some others went on the hunt. Most of the omegas had travelled by wagon but Merlin and Morgana along with Gwen had ridden. Aithusa was tied up well away from the other horses.

The blood guard were always left with the omegas along with a couple of other alpha and few beta knights. They weren’t far from Camelot but no one was taking chances. To the surprise of most King Uther had decided to join the party, probably as King Baynard wished to go. That evening round the camp fire Merlin did his best to stay out of the lime light not wanting to attract King Uther’s attention. Unfortunately it seemed King Baynard had other ideas and spoke at length to him about his parent’s recent visit to Mercia. Then King Baynard turned to Uther

“I’m surprised you haven’t invited them here Uther” Baynard was well aware of Uther’s stance on magic and had heard of the bad reception Merlin had had at Camelot. He had had a few drinks and couldn’t resist baiting the other king.

“I’m sure they will visit one day “Uther said reluctantly “By Prince Merlin needs to settle in first.” Uther then tried to change to subject “I hear you have a good stock of wild boar in your forests”

“That we do, Merlin your father is an excellent hunter he took down two boar” he grinned at the youngster “I understand your brother recently hunted a brown bear and took it down by himself.”

Merlin smiled “Mordred is a good hunter Sire, but I expect it was smaller than the twelve foot he bragged it was. My brother tells a good story but I suspect it was ten foot.”

Baynard laughed “All good hunters brag, and I don’t know many who don’t exaggerate just a bit. But you are right your father said it was twelve foot.”

“He once told me he had caught a twelve foot salmon, why is it always twelve foot I wonder” Merlin grinned once more

“Keep it consistent boy, they you only have one measurement to remember after you have had a good drink to celebrate” King Baynard explained.

Merlin liked the Mercia king and wished Arthur’s father could be as nice. Little did he know that he was being used? King Baynard had come to discuss a new treaty with Camelot and wanted Uther to believe he was very friendly with the dragon loving King of Powys. Such an ally would strengthen his position.

Uther listened and fumed, why, oh why, hadn’t Powys remained shut off from the five Kingdoms, he didn’t need a magical Kingdom to gain influence just as magic was fading. If it was true Mercia was getting close to Powys he might yet have to make the most of his son’s marriage to the omega. After all that’s what political marriages had been used for years. If he had to put up with the boy then perhaps he could make use of him. Camelot couldn’t risk Mercia becoming more powerful.

They were only to camp out the one night, that night as they all settled into their tents and Arthur cuddled up to his omega he wondered just what his father was planning, he had seen his father earlier and didn’t like the calculating looks he kept giving the omega in his arms. He didn’t trust his father in this respect at all.

 

The next day all such thoughts were driven from Arthur’s mind as something far more urgent over took events. The men had left to hunt and the omegas were sitting by the river with the alpha and Beta guards keeping watch when all of a sudden they were attacked. Leon took charge as the knights provided a protective ring around the omegas. The fighting was fierce and the blood guard made sure they kept Merlin in their sight at all times. They were outnumbered but better fighters and were easily holding their own. But at the same time hoping the hunting party would hear the fighting. Then suddenly without any warning they were attacked by a sorcerer who stunned most of the men allowing the omegas to be attacked. 

Merlin looking around realised he had to do something so started to deal with the bandits as quickly but as discreetly as he could. Merlin with the rest of the omegas went to run for cover, Merlin hoped then to be able to use his magic to help the knights. Then in front of him he saw Sefa being grabbed by the arm. Quickly throwing a spell a pan from a nearby fire flew up and hit the man over the head but as he fell his sword went into Sefa and the girl screamed. Then Merlin tried to take out some of the other bandits that could not be reached by the remaining knights. The remaining Knights including Leon and the blood guard where fighting hard. Merlin was hampered by the need to keep his magic secret but he still did all he could. Merlin then decided to try to take out the sorcerer, who he saw as the greater threat, the sorcerer had noticed Merlin’s efforts and threw a spell. As Gwaine was about to run his sword through the sorcerer, he was beaten to it by an enraged Aithusa who had pulled loose from her tether. Seeing the threat to Merlin she reared and pushed her hooves through the man’s skull and then trampled him for good measure, ending the threat. Merlin looked at Gwaine and grinned before his eyes rolled back and he began to collapse. The knight ran forward and caught Merlin before he hit the ground.

Further into the woods the hunting party were having their own problems as they to where attacked. Being spread apart their defence was more difficult. It was here that a Sorcerer made an appearance in front of the King of Camelot.

“You have for years hunted my people and killed them now we get our revenge, your omegas are being attacked as we speak. Ponder on what you have done to our women Uther Pendragon”

With that he disappeared and the fighters started to withdraw. Arthur felt a cold chill go down his spine and he started to run back towards the omega camp, the other hunters following as fast as they could. As they got closer they could hear no sign of fighting. Were they too late? 

As Arthur burst it the clearing where the camp had been he saw utter devastation. The tents were all down and some were on fire. He looked around for his omega not being able to spot him he looked for the blood guard knowing they would be with him. As the others came into the clearing several omegas came out of hiding and it was clear that the damage wasn’t as bad as they feared although bad enough. Near one of the wagons Arthur spotted Percival, the big knight was hard to miss, he was cradling what was clearly Sefa his omega. Then near another wagon Arthur saw Gwaine and his heart plummeted for the brunette was kneeling by a body. Arthur ran as fast as he could towards them and as he got closer he recognised the clothing of the person on the ground as that of his omega. He stopped almost too frightened to move. Going closer Arthur fell onto his knees at Gwaine’s and looked down at Merlin led in front of him. Arthur, fearing the worse and touched his omega and heard him moaning. Gwaine looked at Arthur and quietly making sure the Prince was the only one to hear said “He used a lot of magic to save us, he’s worn out no more”

Relieved Arthur rubbed his hands through Merlin hair and look up. “Did we lose anyone…….Sefa?”

Leon approached and looking down at the mess that had been the sorcerer grabbed a remnant of one of the damaged tents and cover up the body not wanting any of the women to see the mess, before turning to ask “Is Prince Merlin injured?” 

Gwaine looked up, thinking fast he told the other knight “He managed to take a couple of the bandits out but was caught with the edge of a spell, he’ll wake up soon”

Leon looked relieved and turned to answer Prince Arthur “Two omega’s Prince Merlin and Sefa are injured, two beta knights dead and Lancelot injured Sire. But we were heavily outnumbered and several knights were stunned. There are eleven enemy dead and we have a prisoner.”

Arthur looked up at Leon “We got off lighter than we could have.”

Gwen came over with a blanket and handed it to Arthur “Is the Prince alright? Princess Morgana saw him fall” Arthur took the blanket and carefully placed it over Merlin’s body. Resisting the urge to cradle his omega into his arms. “He caught the edge of a spell he should walk up soon. Is the Princess alright?” he asked

“Yes Sir she is shocked no more, she killed a man Sire, he grabbed her and she used a knife from the picnic” Gwen looked shocked but unhurt.

“Gwen look after Morgana for me” Arthur sat down by Merlin “Tell Morgana I will be over once Merlin has woken”

With that Gwen went back to Morgana.

Will ran up at that point, shocked to see Merlin unconscious. But hearing Arthur’s words he realised that his master and friend wasn’t badly hurt, he also realised just how much the alpha loved Merlin and that he wasn’t just a possession. It started to change his ambivalent feelings towards the alpha. He went to one of cooking fires and came back with a hot drink, handing it to Arthur “Sire please drink this it will help with the shock”

Arthur took it and held it but didn’t drink. The rest of the camp was getting in some order as the rest of the hunting party returned. Will joined the rest in packing up anything that was worthwhile and putting out some of the fires, at least they had been camped by water. 

After a while Gwaine returned and sank down by Arthur “Just to let you know Sefa will be alright she has an injury to her leg, Percy will stay with her. Lance has a sword wound to his back some bastard tried to kill him when he was busy but Percival stopped him. He’ll need a rest up but he’s ok. I’ve put him with Gwen and your sister. Elena will keep an eye on the lot of them. At least Elyan and Freya weren’t here.”

Freya had gone into heat just before the hunt so was back at Camelot. So at least they had been safe. Uther was arranging for all the party to go back to Camelot and for more Knights to arrive to scour the countryside for any of the bandits and the remaining sorcerer. The King wanted to have Merlin placed in one of the wagons for the journey back but Arthur refused, he said he would stay with him. Merlin was waking up and Arthur was determined that he would carry Merlin back on his horse. He needed the reassurance that Merlin was ok. The prisoner was to be taken back for questioning. Arthur knew his father’s methods but couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

The omega woke but was still slightly disorientated Arthur gave him a hug “Don’t try to move my love” he told his husband “Do you hurt anywhere?”

Merlin frowned “All over” he gasped “but woozy mostly…tired”

Meanwhile one of the wagons had had bracken put in the back with a blanket over the top to provide a soft base to lie the injured on. Once everyone was on board the wagon set off with a guard of knights. With Gwaine’s help Arthur settled his Omega in front of him on his horse, for once thankful he was so light and pulled Merlin into his chest. 

“Can you bring Aithusa Gwaine, It might be an idea to try to get some of the blood off her first.

As the group made their way back to Camelot the knights made sure they weren’t attacked again. Then as soon as they reached the citadel the King ordered more knights and soldiers out to try to round up any remaining bandits. As Gwaine helped Arthur get Merlin off the horse Gwaine took Aithusa to the stables to keep her out of the way of the other horses and knights, she was still angry about what had happened to Merlin. Gaius came out to supervise the transfer of the wounded to his chambers. As soon as he saw Prince Merlin he made his way straight to him but was stopped by Uther.

“See to the injured first the boy fainted nothing more” came the scathing comment.

Arthur looked at his father “He was hit by a spell, he did not faint” Turning to Gaius Arthur asked the healer “Please can you check him as soon as you have dealt with the urgent cases, I will watch him until them”

“Arthur! You will go and lead the search for the escaped bandits and sorcerer” Uther demanded

“No father I will not, my omega has been hurt after helping to save others. There are enough men out looking and they are all experienced. What’s more Leon is more than capable” with that Arthur picked up the still woozy Merlin in his arms bridal style and carried him into the castle. 

Uther was clearly livid but King Baynard put a hand on the other Kings shoulder “Leave him Uther, I remember what it’s like being a newly bonded alpha, so protective. He’s right your men will do their job and some of my knights are with them. No point in having a family argument over it.”

Uther not wanting to lose face in front on the King of Mercia forced a smile on his face “You’re right of course”

It was a couple of hours before Gaius made his way up to see Merlin. As soon as he arrived he asked Arthur “What exactly happened?”

“I wasn’t there but Gwaine said Merlin was using his magic to save people then he collapsed. Gwaine said he had worn himself out, so I assume that’s it. Gwaine after all is used to magic users” Arthur looked at the figure asleep on the bed “He has been sleeping since we got back, I checked him he seems to have no other injuries” 

“Let me check him over, I suggest you go and arrange for something for you both to eat and keep out of my way” Gaius grinned “I know how anxious you get and it will be faster without you here”

Arthur did as he was told and once he had found Will and arranged for the food he also found George and arranged a bath for himself, Merlin could have one when Gaius gave his permission. He also called in on Percival to make sure Sefa was alright. Making his way back to his chambers he found Gaius just leaving.

“I will be back soon I just need to check something, Gwaine was right he’s exhausted, Will is giving him some broth then let him sleep. I will be back in an hour and I will speak to you both then” with that Gaius was gone.

Arthur went in and saw Will helping Merlin with the last of the broth. The alpha made Merlin comfortable in bed and kissed him “Have a rest darling, Gaius will be back soon. While you sleep I will have a bath then get in with you” Merlin was asleep before Arthur had even got off the bed.

Striping off Arthur had a bath then ate his food then he led on the bed next to Merlin before sending both Will and George off to help the other servants with the planned feast for tonight, Arthur had no doubt that despite the injuries it would go ahead. Gaius came back as promised an hour later and as he entered Merlin stirred, Arthur helped him to sit up and rearranged the pillows for him before settling down at his side once more.

“Sire sorry for the delay but I needed to check something and the tests couldn’t be hurried. I was surprised that Merlin’s use of magic had caused him to collapse as with his recent increase in powers this should not have been so. Unless there was another cause” Gaius smiled “And there was Merlin my boy you are pregnant”

The two men on the bed looked at each other, Arthur was clearly shocked. Merlin went even paler and looked at Arthur before talking “I’m sorry Sire I’m sorry” he started to curl up.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer “Why are you sorry Merlin, this is excellent news the best news ever!” he kissed his husband “Why do you think I was unhappy”

“You looked shocked, I know it was my first heat and I’m young I thought you didn’t want babies yet” Merlin said looking up at his alpha still not sure that he wasn’t in trouble.

“You idiot! This is the best news I could have had, we are going to be a family!” then Arthur looked at Gaius and asked worriedly “Why did Merlin collapse?”

“His body is undergoing a lot of changes, as a male omega he has to create the necessary organs to carry a child they are not their all the time. This takes a great deal of energy. Also Merlin’s magic has created an extra barrier to protect his unborn child from harm, a shield if you like, he won’t be able to use much magic throughout his pregnancy. So in using so much magic he caused his collapse” Gaius paused “As Merlin says he is very young for an omega’s first pregnancy not to mention in his first heat. Merlin you will need to take care and not over exert yourself particularly in these early stages”

Arthur looked at Merlin “You heard, you must be careful and rest and no magic”

“He can use some but not much, it’s a good job that bangle is not the real thing it might have caused him problems, I know omegas are normally alright but as a male you need your magic to carry a child” Gaius smiled “I will arrange a special diet for you, you mustn’t lose any more weight, and a programme of rest and exercise. Congratulations, and rest before the feast tonight.”

With that Gaius turned to leave as he reached the door he paused “Oh and to be on the safe side no sexual relations for the next month” with that he was gone. 

 

Arthur held Merlin for a time before saying “Merlin try to sleep, my clever darling” They spooned up together and Arthur gently held Merlin until he heard the younger man’s breaths even out.

Gwaine went to check on the rest of the injured before coming back and taking up his place guarding the door. Meanwhile Gaius went to collect his medical bag before going to check on the other injured and as he neared his chambers he was stopped by the King.

“I’m glad your back, how is the omega” Gaius was almost surprised he asked but he noted with disgust that the King hadn’t even asked about Merlin by name. He wasn’t going to tell the King about the pregnancy but allowed Arthur to do that when he wanted to.

 

“Very tired Prince Merlin was trying to help with others when the spell hit him.” Gaius told the King.

“And Arthur where is he?”

He is very anxious about his omega and is with him” the physician pointed out “He needs to stay with him to help keep Prince Merlin calm.”

 

“I suppose so Gaius, thank you for telling me” Uther turned and walked up the corridor towards the Princes chambers. Gaius turned and went towards his rooms wondering, not for the first time, where his friend from the past had gone and how had he had changed so much.


	18. THE ANNOUNCEMENT

Uther reached the doors of his son’s chambers and found Gwaine stood outside, He ignored him and went to walk in when Gwaine put his arm out “The physician has asked they not be disturbed, by anyone Sire” he said respectfully.

Uther glared at the knight “I am not anyone”

Inside the chamber Arthur heard his father’s voice and not wanting the Powys knight to get into problems he called out “Come in Father”

Merlin was so sound asleep he didn’t wake. Arthur didn’t move for fear of disturbing him, if his father didn’t like that so Beit. Uther looked at the two men on the bed and in a less than sympathetic voice said:

“I have spoken to Gaius, he says your omega is just tired, I expect both of you to be at the feast tonight. Also I expect you to be out with your knights tomorrow. I did not appreciate your attitude today. You are the Crown Prince and your duties to Camelot should always come first”

Arthur, taking care to keep his voice down replied “My duty to my omega comes before anything else. We will be at the feast as Gaius has cleared Merlin to attend” Arthur emphasised Merlin’s name being fed up with his father’s refusal to use it. “I will supervise the search tomorrow but will not leave the citadel. You see Gaius also gave us some news, Merlin is with child”

He paused waiting his father’s reaction, now perhaps he would be kinder to the omega, but he was to be disappointed. “And that is a reason for you neglecting your duties? Pregnancy lasts for nine months and you cannot lie around with him for all of that time. Man up.” Uther turned towards the door. “I will announce the news at the feast” he paused “and tell the knight at the door he may not have sworn allegiance to me but this is MY kingdom and I may go wherever I so wish and do not need his or anyone else’s permission. Next time the oaf stops me, he will find himself in the dungeons then on his way back to Powys”

“I will Sire, and thank you for your congratulations” Arthur said sarcastically.

Once his father had left Arthur got up and went to the door opening it he said to Gwaine “Thank you but go careful Gwaine.” Then looking at the knight he smiled “and just so you know Merlin is pregnant!”

Gwaine grinned from ear to ear “That’s brilliant we’re going to be uncles” Gwaine said “That will cheer Lancelot and Percival up”

“Feel free to go and tell them, I’m staying here but as my father is going to announce it tonight so just the three of you for now” Arthur was clearly overjoyed. “On your way back could you ask Morgana to come along if she could, but please don’t tell her the news” Arthur went back to Merlin and watched him sleeping once more so pleased he had found such a wonderful man.

As Morgana arrived, alone as Gwen was with Lancelot her alpha, so did Will, who wanted to find out about Merlin’s bath before the feast. Arthur waited until the door was shut then woke Merlin gently. Holding the young man in his arms he looked at Will “Will you can hear this as well” then looking at his sister Arthur smiled then whispered in Merlin’s ear. 

Merlin looked at Arthur and blushed “You please” he said bashfully.

Arthur looked up at his sister and the others. “What I’m going to tell you I don’t want to become common knowledge until the King announced it tonight.” He paused from effect “Merlin and I are going to have a child”

Morgana squealed then went to Merlin and hugged him. Will looked stunned and looked at Merlin “Does this mean I will have a baby to look after?”

Merlin laughed “No, I wouldn’t trust you not to drop it”

“As I said father will announce it at the feast so keep it to yourselves, Merlin’s three knights and Gaius will be the only other who know” Arthur grinned clearly really happy. “Morgana I would appreciate it if you could support Merlin all you can during this time”

“Of course I will, oh how exciting I’m going to be an aunty!” Morgana hugged her brother.

“I do believe this child will have more kin than it knows what to do with” Arthur smiled

Morgana scowled “Yes but only one real aunty! Oh and Uncle with Merlin’s brother!” she looked at Merlin “Oh Merlin you will have to let your parents know!”

Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur “If King Baynard goes back soon perhaps you could ask him to send a messenger with a letter from me” 

“I’m sure he will darling, or I will send one direct in fact that might be best. I get it sorted for tomorrow”  
Once Morgana had gone Will sorted Merlin with bath and dressed him ready for the feast. Arthur told Merlin he could leave the feast and return to bed whenever he wanted as long as he stayed for the announcement. Once Merlin was ready he sent a message to see how Sefa and Lancelot were. Sefa had been stitched and Percival was with his in their chambers. Lancelot was in Gaius’s chambers with Gwen, he had been the most serious injury of the group. Then Merlin sat quietly with Arthur until they had to leave for the great hall.

 

The feast was to celebrate the new treaty that had been signed with Mercia that afternoon. It was a trade treaty and not the full treaty that Uther had been hoping for but nether a less it was a step in the right direction. King Uther had little hope of getting a full treaty as Mercia was moving slowly back towards accepting magic back fully. Result of the contact they were now in with Powys. Once everyone was in place Uther stood up.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate a trade treaty with Mercia and the formation of new ties with our neighbours. It is hoped that these can be strengthened in the coming years. So I raise a toast to King Baynard of Mercia”

Everyone toasted the Mercian King. Then King Baynard spoke “Mercia is also pleased to have these closer ties between our Kingdoms so I raise a toast to King Uther and to Camelot”

Once more the toasts were drunk. Then Uther spoke once more “I also have a further piece of good news for the citizens of Camelot Crown Prince Arthur and his Omega have informed me this afternoon that they are to have a child who will in time carry on the Pendragon line. So a toast to the couple”

Arthur noticed his fathers continued refusal to use Merlin’s name or title and stood before the toast was drunk. “A toast to my husband Prince Merlin Pendragon, and thank you Merlin for making me truly happy” he smiled down at Merlin and refused to look at his father who he knew would not be happy with the interruption. 

In the end the feast was only briefly attended by Arthur and Merlin, Arthur made excuses for both of them early much to his father’s displeasure. King Baynard was more understanding. Arthur made sure to speak to King Baynard before he left and asked him if he would send a letter on to King Balinor.


	19. Two Preganant Omegas

Uther still expected his son to carry out his duties as Crown Prince next morning sent for his son and demanded once again Arthur ride out with his men. Arthur couldn’t believe his father’s callousness and disregard for the bond he had with his omega. After he left his father Arthur went back to Merlin and led by his side once more, Merlin snuggled up to him and then spoke “You must do as he asks Arthur, he hates me already, please for me”

Arthur took a deep breath “No I will stay with you”

“You can’t the king is right you are the Crown Prince your men need you, please do as he asks, I will be fine” Merlin pushed Arthur away “He already thinks me useless by staying with me, you proving it to him”

Arthur lent on one elbow and looked down at Merlin “You are not useless Merlin, you got injured helping others and if it hadn’t been for the kings views on magic you would have saved them all. You are carrying my child and I want to be with you until I am sure you are recovered.”

“Arthur your father is right whoever organised the raid needs to be found, and you are the person to do that, go and find them and make us all safe” Merlin said in such a sincere voice that Arthur believed him

He bent and kissed Merlin gently “Alright I will go but I will come back to you each night and if you need me you must send for me and I will come. Promise me” 

“I promise, now go and let me get some sleep” Merlin gave a small smile.

Arthur got George to help him put on his armour before he set off to do his father’s bidding. Asking Gwaine if Elena could stay with Merlin “She will Sire I will send for her, and don’t worry I will keep Merlin safe and send if he needs you”

It wasn’t long before Arthur was mounted on Hengroen and on his way to the camp site to supervise his men. Elena went to Merlin and helped Will give Merlin a wash and change him into fresh clothing as Merlin was feeling very stiff and tired. It wasn’t long before Morgana arrived. Morgana had heard that her brother had ridden out and asked Gwaine what had happened “The King demanded he go and Merlin asked him to. Elena is with Merlin and Arthur has promised to come back if needed. To be honest I think what Merlin needs most is rest from what Gaius was saying. How are you Princess?”

Morgana snorted “He needs his alpha, but a calm Arthur not one under pressure so I suppose you’re right. And thank you for asking I’m fine, not hurt and that’s the main thing, I hope never to have to kill again but will if I need to.”

“Of that I’m sure” Gwaine told her “You are a brave woman and did well”

With that Morgana went into see Merlin. She smiled at Elena as she entered she liked Gwaine’s omega, she was something of a clumsy and ungainly girl but very kind and considerate and a good wife to the loyal knight. “How is he” she whispered.

“Sleeping, its good news about the baby isn’t it” Elena told the princess

Morgana looked at Merlin “It is but he is so young.” She settled down by Elena’s side and they whispered to each other. 

Will had spent the morning helping Daegal collect herbs for Gaius. As lunch time approached Will went to the kitchen came in collecting Merlin’s food, he also collected enough for the two other omegas, he had been given strict instructions from the cook “The Court Physician has given me instructions for a good broth for the Princes dinner and some honey cakes make sure he gets them poor lad. Him and Prince Arthur deserve some luck, so they do. If the young prince fancies anything special let me know” she told Will “and if I find you’ve been at them cakes I hit you with me skillet so help me” Will promised he wouldn’t touch them and made his way upstairs to the others over loaded with food. 

Once in the chambers Will made sure the pillows were propped in place and Merlin was comfortable then he gave Merlin his broth and then showed him the plate of honey cakes. Morgana instantly grabbed one. “Oi Audrey will have you, they’re for Merlin”

“That’s alright Will you can all have one I can’t eat them all.” Merlin assured him “Just keep me one”

Morgana stayed with Merlin until he fell asleep then she left. As soon as Arthur came back Elena also left. George got a bath ready for Arthur while Will went to the kitchens once more. Arthur encouraged Merlin to eat although he really didn’t want anything. The same thing happened for the next three days. After which Gaius asked to speak to the men alone. After examining Merlin he told them

“I think Merlin should get up a bit now he has recovered from using the magic as he did. When I examined Merlin today I felt a force over where his womb is, like a shield protecting it, and the harder I felt the harder the return force was.” Gaius looked at Merlin “As I told you before I believe that during your pregnancy your magic levels will drop as your body takes priority so whatever you do don’t try to use your magic for anything major. You will also have decreased energy levels but must eat and drink well”

Gaius looked at the alpha “I want Merlin to only get up for a few hours each morning and afternoon for week.”

“But Gaius I’ll get bored!” Merlin sounded at that moment like the teenager he was. 

“I don’t care” Gaius told him “You do as you’re told you hear me”

Arthur grinned “Don’t worry Gaius if I’m not here I’ll make sure someone stays with him and if necessary I will tie him to the bed”

Uther tried to get Arthur out on long patrols on several occasions and Arthur refused each time. He would train with the knights and even go out for several hours but not overnight. Arthur told his father that his husband and child came before any other duty. Then Merlin’s morning sickness started, only it wasn’t just in the morning he was feeling sick most of the time and anything would set him off, So much so that he was reduced to eating dry bread and drinking one of Gaius’s herbal drinks. He was really miserable and not coping well and once again was losing weight and feeling very tired. Gaius reassured him that this was normal. His body had a lot of changes to undergo. Arthur fretted over him and did everything and anything he could to help his omega. Unfortunately Merlin was also getting increasingly moody as time passed as well as having to pass water more frequently which meant disturbed nights.

Eventually this started to effect Arthur who wasn’t sleeping well and was getting very anxious about his omegas health. Training became more of a battle ground for the knights, who had to put up with the crown prince’s temper. Then Morgana went into heat and this meant that not only did Merlin lose the support he was getting from Morgana, but Arthur had lost his first knight and needed to go out on patrols more, albeit daily ones. He still refused to be away overnight.

Arthur did manage to get Gaius to agree to allow Merlin to go to the training ground and watch Arthur train, this allowed him to get some fresh air but still be in Arthur’s sight. Even with the blood guard Arthur wouldn’t allow Merlin outside of their chambers unless he was present. Percival had returned to duty as Sefa was doing well but Lancelot was still off duty. Although he had visited Merlin a couple of times. It worn Merlin out walking down and back to the training grounds and on more than one occasion the omega had to be carried back to his room. Much to his disgust. Gaius was concerned about the level of Merlin’s exhaustion but after much research concluded that it was ‘normal’ for male omegas symptoms of pregnancy to be exaggerated, and the tiredness was due to Merlin’s magic being channelled into the baby. Not helped by the fact that much of his magic was new to him.

Once Morgana’s heat was over and Leon was back on duty Arthur was freed up once more, although he was still kept busy. Especially as Morgana herself was now also pregnant. This was something Leon had known immediately. As they were already a bonded pair, Morgana having already had a heat, he noticed her smell change with the pregnancy. Merlin and Morgana were both overjoyed that their babies would be born so close together. They were busy making plans for the nursery deciding to share one so their children would have company.

Works were being carried out to place a nursery in the rooms between Arthur and Morganas chambers and knock doorways through.

Arthur and Merlin were settling down well to the idea of being a family although Merlin was getting fed up with his increased size and was suffering with swollen ankles but at least the nausea had stopped. Arthur was getting used to taking care when he made comments as Merlin had started to get mood swings. At four months Merlin had felt his baby kick for the first time and Arthur had been overjoyed, he loved Merlin’s pregnant form and would love to stroke it when they led in bed. Their sex life and resumed and Merlin found he was frequently in the mood. Which pleased them both. Although the strange food cravings were difficult for Arthur to cope with especially the pickled eggs and honey, together. Morgana often had to leave the room if they were together as she still had her morning sickness.


	20. THE ARRIVAL OF SARRUM

Merlin’s pregnancy was just beginning into its sixth month when King Uther announced that King Sarrum of Amata was arriving to negotiate a new treaty with Camelot. He would be there in a week and stay for at least two weeks. All of a sudden the castle was heaving as servants rushed to prepare for the King’s arrival. Arthur warned the blood guard that Sarrum was well known to hold even stronger views on magic than Uther! So much so that in Amata omegas were considered lower than beta’s and kept as broodmares by the alphas, who tended to have wives from the nobles who were not omegas but betas.

Arthur wanted Merlin to be kept well away from the Amata retinue. Unfortunately Uther insisted that Merlin be at the welcoming feast, as the Crown Prince’s spouse it would be an insult if he weren’t there. Morgana and the other noble omegas would also be expected to attend. 

When Sarrum arrived he was greeted by the entire royal family. Arthur was by Uther’s side which meant Merlin was also at the front on the other side was Morgana and Leon. Morgana had met Sarrum before so know what to expect. As the visiting King dismounted and walked towards Uther, Merlin could immediately sense what sort of man he was, he not only looked cruel, but he gave off an aura that Merlin at once recognised as being sadistic and unwilling to bend. His retinue consisted of slaves, something else that was illegal in Camelot but that Sarrum was in favour of. They looked ill-treated and terrified. Uther and Sarrum hugged each other as if they were brothers as Uther welcome Sarrum to Camelot.

“Welcome to Camelot Sarrum, we look forward to your company it’s been to long” Uther turned and introduced his family “You’ll remember my son Crown Prince Arthur now bonded to Prince Merlin and Princess Morgana and her husband Sir Leon”

With Merlin’s now very obvious bump, and even Morgana showing her pregnancy as Sarrum cast his eyes over them both his face turned into a sneer, Merlin felt Arthur tense beside him. “You’ve grown Arthur” Sarrum acknowledged and then totally ignoring Merlin he turned to Uther’s other side “Princess Morgana” he nodded then looked at Uther “My son remains in Amata as does my daughter but perhaps one day you will visit us”

Uther turned to Sarrum “The servants will show you to your quarters and settle everyone, anything you need please just ask. We have a feast tonight in your honour.” 

Once everyone had dispersed Arthur turned to Merlin “I’m sorry my love for his treatment of you, I will keep you away as much as I can” he then turned to Gwaine “Take Merlin back to our chambers, I need to speak to my father” With that Arthur followed his father into the throne room.

“How dare he snub Merlin so” Arthur said to his father

“Come Arthur did you expect anything less, you marry a man, and someone like King Sarrum is not going to acknowledge that. I told you it’s wrong, I can’t say I blame him. I expect you to treat him as the honoured guest he is” 

“Honoured guest! Sire you do Camelot a grave disservice calling him a friend, he is a tyrant and a cruel oppressor of his people. He not only keeps slaves but mistreats then and his treatment of omegas is disgraceful” Arthur snapped back unable to control his temper.

“Arthur you forget yourself, Sarrum’s methods might not be ours, but he has a peaceful kingdom that is prosperous”

Arthur butted in “Peaceful! Only because he executes very sign of dissent and only a select few are prosperous most of his people are starving.”

“Enough you will treat him and his retinue with respect while he is here. I will hear no more. Now go and prepare for tonight and make sure that omega of yours knows how to behave” Uther glared at his son.

“You forget Sire my husband is a Prince of a kingdom far more powerful than Amata, he knows well how to conduct himself” Arthur bowed and then left before he could be tempted to say more. Uther’s gaze followed his son out of the room, he had noted the change in Arthur since the omega’s arrival and blamed Merlin for the changes in his son. He knew things would come to a head soon.

After Arthur had left him Uther sat down and once again wondered just when his relationship had gone so wrong with his son. He would like to blame it all on the omega, indeed the changes had been more apparent since them but he knew in his heart of hearts that the changes had started before then. His son was a headstrong Pendragon that was a fact. As to the omega Uther disliked him intensely, not just because he was male, although that was bad, but for his magic, it was rumoured that he was powerful, or had been before the magic supressing bangle had been put in place. Also he was from Powys, not many people in the kingdom knew of the problems Camelot had had with Powys in the past. Their High Priestess had once been citizen of Camelot before the great purge had started. Not only that, but it was rumoured that King Balinor had arranged for many a sorcerer to be taken to Powys for safety as well as several dragons. He knew if his son ever found out the connection between him and Nimueh then the present disagreements would pale into insignificance. Prince Merlin therefore was the very last person that he would have wanted his son to marry. He had seriously considered having the boy met with an accident and would have if only he knew a way without getting it traced to him. Getting up he went back to his chambers, perhaps King Sarrum’s visit might be more useful than he thought. 

Merlin had new clothes made to cover his expanding waist and picked out the nicest, knowing that Arthur was out to impress upon the visiting King just how highly he regarded Omegas. He wore the circlet his family had given him and looked every inch the prince he was. Arthur was dressed in Camelot red and worn the crown of the crown prince of Camelot. Morgana had also dressed to impress, she wasn’t out to impress Sarrum as such but to show like Merlin, that Omegas were valued at Camelot.

The food was plenty and rich as befitted such a feast. King Sarrum showed himself to be the arrogant man they knew him to be and it wasn’t until a fair amount of wine had been drank that he acknowledged Merlin in any way, when he did it was all Arthur could do not to run him through. In fact it was as well he wasn’t wearing his sword. 

“So Uther I hear you have two grandchildren on the way. The secession is secured.” Sarrum said then he turned to Arthur “Your broodmare is young, I heard about the omega ball, and was surprised when my son told me you were left with such a choice” 

Arthur flushed red with anger “My HUSBAND was the prize and I was very fortunate he was happy to be my mate. In Camelot we treat our omegas with the regard they deserve. Prince Merlin of Powys is my soul mate and a wonderful omega of whom I am very proud”

Sarrum smirked as he turned to Uther “Not the catch you had planned I’m sure, a male omega from a kingdom that allows sorcery. I’m surprised Uther.”

“My son made his own choice and the boy has proved fertile. I hear your son has married” Uther, seeing his sons face decided to change the subject to one he knew Sarrum would want to talk about. He glared at Arthur to indicate he should keep silent. Merlin touched his husband and lent close hoping to stop problems. It worked in as much as it reminded him his pregnant omega was near and shouldn’t be subjected to stress. Morgana looked equally annoyed as did Leon, but again they knew the time and place.

Sarrum looked at Uther and smiled for the first time showing a genuine pleasure. “Indeed he has wed the Princess of Northumbria a fine catch, Eric also had a fancy for a broodmare from Powys but saw sense and instead has one from within Amata. So if his wife doesn’t conceive he has a chance with the broodmare. My son knows the correct way to do things.”

Merlin heard the comment on his cousin Kara and was incensed with his hormones all over the place he stood up before Arthur had chance to react “My father would never have consented for your son having Kara, nor did she care for him she chose a far better man. There wasn’t an omega that would consent to leave with your son, he should never have gone. You treat omegas disgracefully we are not breeding machines.” 

As Merlin started to speak Percival and the now fully healed Lancelot moved closer and Arthur tensed. Merlin sat down as if suddenly realising what he had done, he was blushing furiously but unrepentant. Gwaine wasn’t present as Elena had gone into heat and they were secluded in their chambers.

Sarrum looked at Merlin as if he was something that crawled out from under a log and instead of answering Merlin spoke to Arthur “Might I suggest you control your over excitable omega, never can trust um, speciality when their breeding, needs to be taught a lesson, suggest you beat some sense into him”

Uther seeing the rage on his sons face quickly interceded at this point “Arthur I believe Merlin is over tired, you may take him to his chambers and then return”

Arthur didn’t assay a word but stood up and taking Merlin with him left the three Blood guards following close behind. As Arthur made his way to the door he heard his sisters voice “Sire I also feel over tired so I to shall leave”

“Off course my dear, you need your rest” Uther obviously decided that it would be better to allow his feisty daughter to go before she also insulted their guest of honour.

Morgana soon caught up with Arthur and Merlin “Well done Merlin” she told her brother in law “The man’s nothing but a creep” 

Merlin looked at Morgana his face white with shock “I shouldn’t have the King will be cross, he will have me beaten.”

Arthur squeezed Merlin tighter to him “I won’t allow anyone to touch you my love, I don’t care Merlin what you said, you were right, but be careful while that man is here, make sure you have at least two of your guard with you if you leave our chambers, in fact I’d rather you didn’t. I’ll get Gaius to come up with some reason”

“Arthur that’s not fair, why should Merlin be shut up just because he’s here” Morgana protested

“Because King Sarrum is here as fathers guest, much as I detest the man I can’t do anything about him, but I can protect Merlin and I will, you might well need to be careful as well. Don’t forget Sarrum wanted you for his son Eric, he wasn’t best pleased when you turned him down” 

The look Morgana gave her brother spoke volumes “It’s bad enough to wear this” she waved her bangle “without being seen as a broodmare!”

“I didn’t say I blamed you, but Sarrum bears grudges, please be careful” Arthur warned his sister.

Leon who had followed his wife spoke “I agree Morgana, as your alpha I ask you to keep away, our chambers aren’t far from Arthur’s visit each other but no further please.”

It took Merlin over an hour to calm down enough to fall asleep, when he did he was wrapped up in Arthur’s arms so he felt safe.


	21. A picnic

The next morning Arthur spoke to Percival and made sure they were aware of the restrictions he had put on Merlin. Then he went to the council meeting where the new treaty was being discussed. He would have preferred to keep away but realised he needed to know just what his father would be agreeing to. 

Before the meeting started the two kings had a private meeting where they discussed matters they had no intention of making more common knowledge. “Such a pity Uther that your son got himself tangled up, I had hopes of my daughter as well you know” Sarrum looked at Uther his face giving nothing away “We could have had a very productive treaty with such a match, I know you wanted the mining rights I have at the warren.”

Uther grimaced, it was true he needed the iron ore that he would have got from such a match. Once more he cursed his son for his stubbornness that had made Camelot’s bargaining position at such a disadvantage. Amata was rich in Iron deposits something Camelot was short of. Uther was well aware he was losing control of his son. “He wanted his soul mate, if he hadn’t have found him the match would have happened. I told Arthur the ball was his last chance it was a pity he met his soul mate there.”

“Are you fond of the broodmare? Arthur could keep him as long as Katerina was his wife” Sarrum asked

“No he is a nuisance and is turning my son into a sentimental sap. But Arthur is stubborn he had already hand fasted before he came back, it seems Balinor insisted. Something I regret, the omega is at least fertile. I’m sorry I had hoped for the match” Uther hoped he could still get the mining rights but knew he had little chance now and he couldn’t risk upsetting the King of Powys by treating his precious son so.

“If anything happens, he is after all very young and childbirth is dangerous……” Sarrum left his comment open ended

“If that were the case, he is as you say still very young, Arthur would not agree, much as I might wish it” Uther said “I know my son, he’s a true Pendragon once his mind is made up there is no turning him. But I will bear in mind what you say” Uther would like nothing better, perhaps if the omega was to die in childbirth he might be able to convince his son, but that was a long shot. He made sure that his views were clear after all he might be able to get the Amata King to do the dirty work for him, if he felt he would gain enough by it, and a port would certainly be a worthwhile incentive. Uther just needed to make sure nothing could be traced back to him or he would lose his son’s loyalty forever. 

“Well in that case let’s get to the negotiations, I will get my councillors and meet you in the council chambers. We have much to discuss” Sarrum said dropping the subject, he knew all he needed to.

Sarrum left Uther and went to his chambers, he needed the deal with Uther, he had more iron then he would ever need but he was short of a port, being an inland kingdom, he would get what he needed. Before going down to the meeting he called in Albin his best and most loyal knight “Do what you need to, I want the Powys omega out of the way, before we leave, an accident mind, not traceable to us”

Albin nodded and grinned “You can rely on me Sire” 

The negotiations were taking a long time King Sarrum had been in Camelot for week and still no sign of a break through. They decided on a break Sarrum was fed up with sitting day after day and wanted some action and so Uther suggested they go on a hunt. Which as Crown Prince it fell on Arthur to arrange. He was also expected to go. He wasn’t happy but had no choice. They would set out early in the morning and be gone most of the day. Again Uther would be going as well as King Sarrum, but only for the day this time.

Merlin wasn’t happy but realised at least then he would be able to get outside for some fresh air. Morgana was equally fed up with the restrictions the alphas had insisted on. So as soon as the party set of on the hunt the two omegas made their plans. With Gwaine still with Elena he wasn’t about but Merlin still had Percival and Lancelot and as soon as Merlin was up he got Will to help him have a bath and have breakfast. George had gone with the hunting party.

He had barely finished when Morgana, Gwen, Freya and Sefa arrived at his chambers. They were going to have a picnic in the gardens. Elyan and Leon had gone with the hunting party so Percival and Lancelot had arranged for three other beta knights to go with them. They intended to take no chances. Merlin had been getting pains as his body got used to carrying his growing child and when he had got up that morning he had felt a bit dizzy but not enough to stop him going out. He was sick of being indoors. They weren’t going far as Morgana was also feeling tired. The group made their way to the main stair case when Merlin felt dizzy once more. Percival noticed the moment Merlin leant against the wall, and went to his side. 

“Merlin are you all right?”

“Just a bit dizzy, don’t worry Gaius knows it’s happening, I’ll feel better once I’m outside” Merlin reassured him. “Just give me a moment” 

The rest of the group continued leaving Merlin with Percival and Lancelot. Merlin soon recovered and taking the knight’s arm each side he went down the stairs, they weren’t taking any chances with the Prince’s safety. The group had a nice picnic in the gardens, two chairs having been carried down for the two pregnant omegas. They enjoyed the sunshine and fresh air and the smells from the physic gardens and the herbs made for a very pleasant few hours. Morgana and Merlin had been getting bored with being indoors even with the plans for the nursery. While confined to their quarters Merlin had also been talking to Morgana about her dreams. Morgana was a seer but her bangle made her dreams very blurred and unreliable, and she wanted to know what it would be like without the suppression. Merlin admitted he wasn’t a seer but he also told her privately that Arthur intended to remove the suppressors once he was King and Merlin promised when the time came to ask for help from Powys for Morgana and any of the other omegas that needed it. Although Merlin felt guilty not telling Morgana his bangle was false the two had become increasingly close as their pregnancy’s had progressed. Now in the sunshine with the other omegas the two of them felt freer than they had for days. Merlin went up to his chambers earlier than the others, with the two knights, to rest as he was feeling tired.

“Will I won’t need you I am going to lie down you stay and help here” Merlin didn’t want to ruin everybody else’s fun. Once in his chambers he led on the bed. He hadn’t been led down for long before the pressure of the baby on his bladder forced him to get up to use the pot.

Out in the forest the hunt was in full swing. They were some distance from the castle and had split into groups and were moving through the forest the squires and servants acting as beaters to drive the animals towards where the knights and two Kings were waiting. Arthur was with his father and King Sarrum as was Albin. The as the game came towards them the chase was on. Arthur and Albin went towards a wild boar their pig sticks at the ready. Arthur was quicker and made the first kill. They continued until after midday before stopping for a drink and to allow the beaters to get into position once more. Arthur went round the men to make sure all was well and spent some time talking to Leon. The two men had much in common with their pregnant omegas and had been comparing notes on the mood changes and other joys. After a break of an hour Arthur went to find the Kings once more. Albin had been round checking the knights from Amata and arrived back a few minutes later than Arthur.

After a very productive hunt the group started to make their way back to the castle with a couple of wagons carrying their kills behind them. The beasts had been shinned and cut up. The best meat would go to the castle kitchens and the poorer cuts distributed to the poor in the lower town. All the hinds and pelts would go to the tanners to be cured and returned to the castle. Very little would go to waste. There would be a good feast later that night.

As the group made their way back there was a great deal of hilarity and laughter between the two groups and even Arthur found himself chatting to Albin on the way back. He had felt the man as cold and heartless as his King, but during the day he had formed something of a bond with the other man. He had like Arthur used his break at lunchtime to check his men rather than sitting resting, he couldn’t be all bad. As the riders neared the castle they were met by a beta knight. Who was looking for Arthur, when he found him he stopped and waited permission to speak.

“Sire You are needed at Camelot, Prince Merlin has had an accident”


	22. Merlins 'accident'

Arthur didn’t wait for any further information but kicked his horse into a gallop and headed back as fast as he could, all jollity forgotten. As he entered the courtyard he jumped off his horse and left one of the grooms to care for it and headed up the steps were he was met by another beta knight and told him Gaius was in the Princes chambers

 

He had never raced so fast up to their rooms his heart beating hard in his chest, and worry gripping his mind. As he barged through the door he was met by the sight of Merlin laying on their bed with Gaius standing over him.

“Gaius what has happened, is he alright.” Arthur demanded. Looking down he could see Merlin looking even paler than normal and with blood on his face from a large gash.

“It seems Prince Merlin had got up to pass water and fell, hitting his head on the wall Sire, he has sustained a head injury” Gaius turned and Arthur could see the physician was concerned.

As Arthur looked he could see blood on the wall where the main chamber and the unused spouse’s chamber was. He knew Merlin had been keeping the chamber pot in the other room as the smell upset him, but due to his pregnancy he was needing to pass water frequently. It seemed it was nothing but a tragic accident.

“Sire please, either sit and keep calm or wait elsewhere, as soon as I have finished my assessment I will speak to you.”

Arthur sat down so he could see what was happening but was out of the way he had no doubt that otherwise the physician would remove him from the chambers. Once Gaius had finished he turned to Arthur “Sire I have done all I can, it’s up to Merlin now, I fear he has a bleed in his brain I have given him yarrow to help stop the bleeding.” 

Arthur looked like he had been poleaxed “But he will be alright won’t he?”

Gaius looked at Merlin then up at Arthur “I hope so Sire, head injuries are complex. Keep hope in your heart Sire”

With that he left saying he would check hourly and to call if there was any change. Gaius had hardly got to his cambers when he was summoned by the King. Making his way to the throne room Gaius knew that Uther wanted a report on Merlin. When he got there Uther told him to sit.

“I understand Arthur’s omega has had an accident. How is the child?” he was clearly not concerned with Merlin.

“At the moment the babe is fine Sire but I believe the Prince has a bleed on the brain, if that is so I doubt he will make the morning, and if he dies so will the babe.” Gaius said sadly.

“Thank you Gaius, do what you can” Gaius was clearly dismissed.

Later that evening Uther went to his son’s chambers and walked in to find Arthur still sat by the bed. Arthur looked up as he father entered but didn’t stand even though he should have he couldn’t summon the energy to care.

Uther walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry son, but you have to accept what will be will be and move on”

Arthur looked at his father as if he’d grown two heads “Move on? Merlin is fighting, he will recover, he must!” looking down at his husband Arthur stroked the raven hair from his forehead “I won’t give up”

“You have no choice son, you have to face facts hard that it is, he is fading.” Uther went and looked out the window before continuing almost to himself “I know you will never find another soul bond, but in time……. A marriage to an ally….” Then on hearing the sharp intake of breath from Arthur and realising this wasn’t the time Uther continued “You need to be strong Arthur you are the Crown Prince, we cannot be seen to be weak. I expect you to resume your duties tomorrow or at least some of them” 

Arthur was by now standing, without raising his voice, for fear of disturbing Merlin he hissed “How dare you talk about another marriage when my husband is still alive. I will stay with him as long as he needs me, my duty is to him and my unborn child. You may be my king but you have ceased to be my father now get out!”

Uther had no such concerns and shouted “Don’t you dare tell me what to do! You have turned into a weak and love struck fool. You will do as you are ordered or you will spend time in the dungeons. I will make some allowance due to the circumstances but don’t push your luck.” He turned to go to the door before turning “I know what it is like to lose a loved one Arthur” with that he walked out.

Gaius came back to check Merlin and after carefully checking him over he turned to Arthur his face full of sorrow “I’m sorry Arthur he seems to be sinking. I think you should start to prepare yourself”

Arthur looked at Gaius in horror “No! You must do something” he demanded looking at his husband. All that showed of his injury was a row of stitches on his brow and a large bruise.

“There is nothing we can do but hope and pray Sire, the prince will still need to be kept quiet and still. I will check him hourly and if anything changes call me”

Arthur sunk down onto the chair at the side of the bed and picked up Merlin’s hand, then slowly turning to Gaius “I can’t lose him…………. the baby as well. Gaius do something anything, use magic, if you can’t find someone you have to”

 

Gaius looked at Arthur his eyes full of sadness “I’m sorry Arthur I know of no magic for this, there may be someone in Powys, but even with the dragons they wouldn’t get here in time.” He paused “If I could do anything I would, I’m sorry.” with that he went out quietly leaving the two princes.

Arthur went to the door “Lancelot I need you to go to Powys, would you be able to fly with Aithusa?” not waiting for an answer Arthur continued “Merlin is dying, he is bleeding in his brain there is no one here who can help” Arthur was frantic.

Lancelot looked thoughtful “I have no idea, no one has ridden her besides the Prince, Gwaine may have been better had been available but I will try Sire” he turned and ran down the corridor clearly understanding the need for haste.

As Lancelot arrived at the stables Tyr came out “Thank goodness you’re here, Aithusa started to get very restless and is kicking at the walls, I fear she may break out.”

“I’ll take her for a run, can you saddle my horse while I go to calm her?” with that Lancelet went to the end stall and calmed Aithusa “Calm down girl, I’ll get you out of here we need to talk.”

It was less than ten minutes later when Lancelot led Aithusa across the open area towards the woods. As soon as they got out of site and away from the roads Aithusa changed back to a dragon and before Lancelot had chance to talk the dragon said: “My Prince is fading fast, what has happened?”

Lancelot explained about the head injury and that Prince Arthur had suggested they go to Powys for help. “Gaius can do nothing, Prince Arthur wants me to go to Powys for help, but it would mean you allowing me to ride you” 

Aithusa looked at Lancelot “I thought you humans were supposed to be smart? No I go alone I can travel faster and I can talk as well as you! Besides you have a job to do. Do you trust me?” she asked Lancelot.

“When it comes to Merlin I trust you completely, what do I need to do”

“My dragon magic can save my prince but he is too ill to come to me, so you will have to carry the spell to him and deliver it, it won’t cure him completely but will save his life and that of his youngling until I can get back. Now listen carefully once I have given you the magic you may not speak any words until it is delivered. You must put your right hand over my princes wound and look down at it. Then do as the magic tells you. You will feel weak afterwards and so rest. You will not keep the magic it will fade from you as soon as it is delivered. Tell the alpha to let him sleep once it is done, he must not be disturbed until he wakes. Do you understand? Also tell the alpha this was no accident”

Lancelot had never heard Aithusa be so serious and solemn “I promise on my omegas life. What do you mean no accident?”

“That’s of no matter now just warn him. One other thing no matter what don’t use the magic for anything else. Now stand in front of me” Lancelot walked until he was directly in front of the dragon. Then Aithusa inhaled and as she exhaled it wasn’t fire that came from her nostrils but a gold mist that settled around Lancelot before seeming to soak into him. Once the dragon had stopped the knight looked at Aithusa in wonder, remembering not to speak he mounted up.

Aithusa looked at Lancelot “Deliver it well, you hold Prince Merlin’s life within you. I fly to Powys” with that she took off into the darkening sky. 

Lancelot kicked his horse into a run and rode to Camelot as fast as he could it was getting dusk and there were few people about as he rode through the lower town. Entering the courtyard as quick as he could, he dismounting and left his horse and ran up the steps ignoring the shouts to care for his horse. Arriving at the Princes chambers he burst in without knocking and went straight to Merlin. Arthur looked up as he burst through the doors.

“Lancelot what is the meaning of this?” Arthur demanded

The knight took no notice, even though as Merlin’s alpha Arthur was in a heightened state of protectiveness, instead he looked at Arthur hoping the other man would realise he meant no harm to the omega. Something made Arthur pause as Lancelot touched Merlin’s forehead. As he did something stirred deep inside him, staring at Merlin he felt the dragon’s magic leave him and enter Merlin via his hand. Then he sagged to his knees, as he did so the golden mist surrounded Merlin’s still form until it disappeared.

Lancelot looked up at Arthur “I’m sorry Sire I was told by Aithusa I must not speak until her magic had been delivered. She said not to wake him let him wake naturally.” Lancelot felt very weak and tired, he attempted to raise himself “My horse” he muttered.

“I’ll get someone to care for it, please Lancelot before you rest, what have you just done?” Arthur asked. He got up and shouted at a passing servant to get someone to care for Lancelot’s horse. Then went and got Lancelot into a chair.

“What happened?” he demanded

Lancelot looked at Arthur “Aithusa knew Merlin was dying she gave me some of her magic to save him and the baby him, it won’t completely heal him, but I couldn’t speak until It was delivered, Aithusa has flown to Powys, for what I’m not sure. But she said Merlin must not be woken up. I’m sorry Sire I didn’t ask her enough but she made it all sound so urgent.”

“Thank you, now rest, use the bed next door. I will let Sir Percival know and I am here with Merlin and thank you”

“Sire Aithusa …… she said it wasn’t an accident. But wouldn’t tell me more, she said that would have to wait.” Lancelot was almost asleep and Arthur helped him the last few steps to the bed. The knight fell on the bed asleep before he touched down.

Arthur went to the door and called for George “Get what armour you can off Sir Lancelot, but let him sleep” as always George asked no questions but did as he was asked.

A few moments later Will entered the room he had brought Arthur some food and drink, he also wanted to see how Merlin was. Putting the tray down Will walked to the bedside. Merlin so peaceful except for the wound on his forehead and his increased pallor.

“Don’t wake him Will, it’s very important he sleeps.” Will looked at Arthur and noticed the alpha seemed less fraught than before.

“Is he improving Sire?” Will wanted to know.

“I hope so” Arthur sat down by the bed with a piece of chicken in his hand and a drink of wine “I really hope so”

Will walked out quietly, he wanted to stay but knew that Arthur wanted to be alone. But he didn’t go far but sat out on a windowsill in the corridor, staging his own vigil. When Gaius came to check Merlin an hour later Arthur refused to let him touch Merlin and in the end said “He must not be woken Gaius, dragon magic was used on him” Arthur looked at the older man “I don’t need to tell you not to say anything about this”

Gaius looked shocked “That’s powerful magic, I won’t ask how, but pray it works. Can you call me when he wakes Sire?”

“I will” Arthur said no more.

“If anything can save him that will Sire, I feel hopeful now” Gaius left the room in wonder at what changes had come when his nephew had arrived from Powys, and also how dragon magic had got into the castle, but then it was probably just as well not to know. 

It was the next morning before Merlin began to stir, Arthur had carefully curled himself around the pale form in the bed and it was just before he was going to get up when he felt Merlin move. At first he thought it was the baby kicking but then Merlin moved and Arthur carefully moved so that Merlin could turn onto his back, as he did so he opened his eyes. Arthur had never felt happier to see those cerulean eyes, even if they were obviously not focusing well. Will chose that moment to come in “Will go and get Gaius will you” Arthur asked the servant.

Will put the tray down he had been carrying and immediately left the room. Arthur got up on one elbow and looked down at his husband. “Merlin” he whispered gently “You’re safe”

“A..er” came the very quiet reply “Wha..t”

“You fell and hit your head, don’t try to move” Arthur brushed Merlin’s hair from his forehead. Merlin looked puzzled and then his face changed as if remembering

“Nooo” Merlin sounded distressed “baby safe?”

“The baby is fine” Arthur told Merlin “Keep calm darling”

“Didn’t fall, he…..hidding…got up to pee…grabbed me” Merlin started to sound panicky.

“Merlin keep calm your safe now, I’m here no one will hurt you or our child” Arthur wanted to know more but realised Merlin must be kept calm.

“knife on belly, couldn’t do anything……..grabbed my head and then nothing ……” Merlin’s eyes were wide with fear.


	23. Arthur's after revenge

“Merlin your safe my love” Arthur reassured his husband, at that Gaius came in and looked in surprise at Merlin.

“He’s awake! That’s something I didn’t expect” The physician was clearly shocked at the development. “I didn’t think he would make the morning.

“He’s very scared Gaius I can’t calm him” Arthur looked worried.

Gaius went over to the couple “Keep holding him and reassuring him Sire. Let him tell you what’s worrying him, he will calm then I’m sure”

Arthur held Merlin in his arms “Who was it Merlin? Who hurt you?”

Merlin looked around as if expecting whoever it was to still be there then he looked at Arthur “said I had to die and baby” Merlin sobbed “you remarry”

Arthur started to look angry but kept his voice calm “Who was it did you know him?”

“knight…Sarrum” Merlin frowned as if trying to remember.

Arthur knew there was one knight that Sarrum trusted above all others “Merlin was it Albin? Sarrum’s first knight?”

Merlin nodded weakly and Arthur went to get up but Merlin put out a weak hand “Don’t go please”

Arthur was at war with himself he wanted to stay with Merlin but he also wanted to find Albin and kill him. Gaius looked at Arthur “You need to stay with Merlin Sire his needs are more important now”

Arthur took a deep breath he knew Gaius was right. He felt Merlin relax into his arms and held his omega “Is he going to be alright?”

Gaius looked at Merlin and checked him, but at the same time leaving the young man alone as much as he could. “He’s not better by any means but he will live, I suggest he is kept calm and remains in bed. Get him to drink and eat broth when he’s awake”

Arthur looked thoughtful “Gaius I want no one to know of his improved state, as far as everyone else is concerned, and that includes the King he is still dying. Do I make myself clear” he looked at the old man “I have reason to believe the king may be involved”

“Sire! Surely not, your father may be difficult but he wants a successor as much as you!” Gaius was clearly shocked.

“Yesterday he came to these chambers and mentioned remarriage, he was sure Merlin was going to die, he had someone in mind. I believe it was Sarrum’s daughter.” Arthur confessed. “You heard Merlin”

“But Sire I’m sure your father wouldn’t do such a thing. He’s hard yes but not a murderer of an unborn child”

“He is and you know it, how many people with magic including children has he burnt!” Arthur looked at Gaius “Promise me please for Merlin’s sake”

“I promise Sire, but I’m sure you’re wrong, take care how you go about things and be sure before you act,” Gaius told him.

“I will be I don’t intend on parenticide, unless I’m sure. Can I move Merlin? I want him in his own chamber. We can bar the outside door then he’s one room further away from danger” Arthur had started to think things through.

“Yes I see no reason why not, but after that keep him in bed. He will sleep a lot so any visitors may well be unaware. To keep visitors down tell them he needs total quiet and for reduction of infection to the brain.”

Arthur looked at Gaius “Thank you, I know you have been friends with my father for many years, I like you hope he isn’t involved but I need to be sure. I will tell the blood knights and Will but no one else is to know the truth.”

“Talking of the blood knights I believe Gwaine will be leaving his chambers later. I know they have both eaten and are resting Elena has finished her heat.” Gaius pointed out “He isn’t aware as yet of the Princes injury.”

“Then I’d better get to Albin before he does” Arthur said his voice full of anger “I intend to get him to talk before I kill him” he turned to Gaius “As I said nothing is to leave this room, as far as the rest of the castle is concerned, and that includes my sister, Merlin hasn’t woken and probably won’t”

Gaius went to go to the door “Sire I will come back regularly and call if you need me”

“Thank you Gaius, can you ask Will to come in”

As Arthur waited he heard a noise from the next room and Lancelot came in 

“How much did you hear?” Arthur demanded “I had forgotten you were there.”

Lancelot looked at Arthur “Everything Sire” he admitted. He looked angry and about ready to go into battle.

“Leave Albin to me!” Arthur insisted “It’s my right as his alpha” then remembering the rest of the conversation “Will you keep the kings part to yourself until I’m sure, not even telling the other blood knights”

Lancelot looked uncertain “I don’t know Sire, I won’t risk the Princes wellbeing”

“The King may not have intended this, either way I will deal with it. The fact that he is my father will not stop me. I have already told him I regard him as my King only and not my father. His treatment of Merlin has driven a wedge between us that will not easily be removed”

“Then I will Sire, but only if the Prince is not further endangered”

“Thank you Lancelot.”

With that Will came in and closed the door behind him “Ah Will. Can you make the bed ready in the next room and light a fire. I will be moving Merlin in there. That way he will be better protected. Before we do get the blacksmith up here I want extra locks put on the outer door to that room and I’m to have the only keys. No one beside myself, the blood guard, Gaius and you are to see Merlin, and I mean no one.”

“Yes Sire, I’ll get Tom the Lady Guinevere’s father” with that he went out the room.

 

Arthur turned to Lancelot “I want one of you outside my chambers and when I’m not here one in with Merlin at all times. If the King wants to get in make sure Merlin keeps his eyes closed. With you separated it should give you chance. And Lancelot thank you again, you and Aithusa saved Merlin’s life”

“I will send Gwaine to you Sire when he arrives, I suspect it will be as soon as he hears about Merlin, myself and Percival are close to Merlin but Gwaine, Sire you won’t stop him if he knows who did this” Lancelot looked at Arthur “Not without killing him”

“I know, and I thank all three of you” Arthur said sincerely.

Tom and Will arrived and it didn’t take long for Tom to make the outer door secure. With the keys round Arthur’s neck, Will got on and made the bed. He had lit the fire when Tom was working. Within an hour Arthur gently picked up. Merlin and placed him on the other bed. Will had got some broth from the kitchens, saying it was for one of Gaius’s patients and managed to get Merlin to take some before he dozed off once more in Arthur’s arms. Once he was asleep Arthur got up and sat and did some of the paperwork his father had left for him.

It wasn’t much later when Gwaine came bursting into the chambers “Why didn’t someone tell me!” he demanded “I should have known”

“Keep your voice down Gwaine. Your omega was in heat as well you know, we have the situation under control. Now what have the others told you?”

Arthur filled in the gaps and told Gwaine that even their omegas weren’t to know the truth about Merlin’s condition. “It’s not that I don’t trust them I do. But Merlin’s life depends on as few people knowing as possible, not even the princess or Leon will know”

“To right!” Gwaine agreed.

“Lancelot will sit with him, if he wakes get water into him. You come with me.” With that Arthur went from the room. He took Gwaine with him leaving Percival outside his chambers. 

He went first to see Morgana and told her that Gaius wanted as few people as possible to get near Merlin as his skull was cracked and he was worried about infection, so she couldn’t visit. “Arthur will he make it?” she asked

“I don’t know Morgana, Gaius thinks the chances are small.” Arthur hated lying to his sister, but he knew she would understand. “He woke very briefly and said the name of his attacker before passing out.”

“So he was attacked” Morgana looked shocked “Who?”

“I’m dealing with it now” was all Arthur said 

“Arthur I have been dreaming a lot recently, as you know the bangle stops most of it but I keep seeing dragon’s, lots of them. Be careful”

“I will don’t worry” Arthur knew his sisters dreams caused he distress Merlin had told him that with training she would be able to control them and she would be happier. But that she need the bangle removed first. He promised his husband as soon as he was king all the bangles would be removed.

“Make them suffer Arthur” Morgana called out as her brother walked away.

Arthur went down to the training grounds, George had helped him into his armour, he had his favorite sword at his side and his flail in his hand. As he approached the grounds Leon and Elyan greeted him, but he said nothing until he was stood in front of Albin, Gwaine stood well back. 

Arthur looked at the First Knight of Amata “I thought on the hunt you were doing the same as me, checking your men, I didn’t realise you had ridden back here you bastard”

Albin looked at the Prince as Arthur said “He spoke briefly, your name and that you’d held a knife to his belly before smashing his head” Arthur felt unnaturally calm. The other knights stood well back reading the signs only to well. Gwaine watched to make sure none of the knights from Amata interfered.

“I don’t know what you mean” Albin was sure that Merlin wouldn’t’ regain consciousness.

“No? I think you forgot that all omegas have a small amount of magic. Yes their bound, but Merlin’s gave him enough strength to tell me what happened. Now are you going to tell me who gave the orders? Was it just your King? And why? The answer will decide if you die quickly or slowly” No one had seen their Crown Prince so indomitable.

Albin realising he had no choice raised his sword for a surprise attack, a move the Camelot knights could have told him was doomed to failure. The two fought long and hard when one of the visiting knights threw Albin his mace. Gwaine tossed Arthur his flail. Although both men were equally matched Arthur had calm rage on his side and it wasn’t long before he was winning. As Albin tripped and fell. Arthur was above him and disarmed Albin “Now do you tell me what I want to know or do I take you to the dungeons and skin you alive!”

For the first time Albin had the look of fear in his eyes. He would fight any enemy but torture was another thing. He came for a kingdom where torture was a regular occurrence. “You wouldn’t it goes against your code” Albin spat back.

In the background he heard Gwaine laugh “It may be against his but not mine you bastard” Gwaine moved forward and looked down at the other knight. “The first thing I would do is cut of your manhood and make you eat it, then I’d skin you. I could make you live for hours while I did it.”

Some of the other knights came forward Gwaine stood up “Come on then the Princess has had all the fun so far, who wants a go?”

Leon stepped forward “Sire, this isn’t you”

Arthur looked at his friend “Don’t try to stop me Leon, my soul mate is dying because of this bastard, and with him my child. Don’t tell me to stop because I won’t”

Leon looked at the other Camelot knights “Stop anyone who goes near the Crown Prince”

Arthur looked down at Albin “Well do I kill you now or take you down to the dungeons to play?”

Albin looked into Arthur’s eyes then looked at Gwaine, he decided that either man would do as they said. Trying one last thing “The King wouldn’t let you”

Arthur laughed “Which one? No one would stop me. Merlin means more to me than anything”

Once more Gwaine bent down and whispered into Albin’s ear so no one else could hear he then smirked as fear and terror crept into Albin’s eyes.

Sarrum’s first knight looked up at Arthur “If I tell you, you’ll kill me quickly?”

“You have my word, but say it loud enough for all to hear” Arthur promised.

“I was ordered to kill Prince Merlin by King Sarrum”

“Anyone else involved?” Gwaine asked his eyes glinting.

“No… not that I know off” Albin looked up at Arthur who drove his sword into the man below him. Then he looked up at the surrounding knights “You heard him. You are my witnesses.”

Gwaine kicked the dead body “Take this carrion and put it in the midden.”

Meanwhile in the castle Uther had arrived at his sons chambers Percival had let him in but only after making sure that Lancelot knew that had company. Lancelot had been feeding Merlin. Putting the broth down he told Merlin to close his eyes and keep them closed no matter what. Then he stood up.

As Uther walked through his sons chambers and into Merlin’s he looked surprised not to find his son there. “Where is the Crown Prince” he demanded.

Lancelot looked at Uther “I’m sorry Sire I don’t know, he said he wouldn’t be long.”

Uther walked over to the bedside and looked down at Merlin “No change?”

“None I’m afraid Sire”  
Uther looked at Merlin then up at the knight “You will be going back to Powys soon then I know you are wed to the princess’s maid but you will not be welcome here once he dies”

Uther went to go out of the door and looked at the new locks “What on earth is this about” he demanded

“Prince Arthur ordered the new locks when he moved his husband in here” Lancelot told Uther 

“Well unlock them” Uther demanded

Lancelot grinned to himself “I can’t Sire your son has the only keys. He wanted this room secure. The physician has put a strict limit on visitors because of infection risk”

Uther turned to leave as he did so he looked out of the window and he lost all his colour. Lancelot looked out to see a large amount of dragons flying above the citadel. It seemed Aithusa has done as she had planned. Making sure that his body was between Merlin and the King Lancelot said “That looks like King Balinor’s dragon”

With that Uther rushed out of the room. Lancelot turned to Merlin “You can open your eyes, looks like your parents are here” 

 

Arthur cleaned his blade on the dead man’s clothes then turned as if to go towards the castle when he heard a noise. Looking around as if to see what it was he saw Gwaine grinning.

“The Dragon flight has arrived from Powys, now the fun starts”

Arthur looked up and there in the sky was over twenty very large dragons each with two or more riders. A voice called from one of them

“Prince Arthur, permission to land” it was King Balinor.


	24. Balinor lands

Arthur looked up “Permission granted, where do you want to land? and we will let the townspeople know”

“Most outside the citadel, three where you are now.” Came the reply. “I trust we will be treated as visitors and not invaders”

“As Crown Prince I give you permission as visiting ally and as family.” Arthur answered

Arthur and Gwaine waited at the training ground as Leon went down to reassure the townspeople as the rest of the dragons landed. As Kilgarrah landed the Powys King dismounted followed by The High Priestess Nimueh. He walked towards Arthur “Hello Son, I got the message from Aithusa how fairs my son?” 

Arthur had forgotten just how imposing his father in law was and he could also see the concern on King Balinor’s face “He has woken but is far from right.”

“Have you found out what happened?” Balinor demanded

“Yes Sire, I have just killed the man who did the deed, now it remains to sort out the man who ordered it.” Arthur told his father in law. “It seems King Sarrum of Amata who is here as a guest of my father ordered the attack, His attacker confessed before I killed him.”

At that moment Uther come round the corner with several of his most loyal knights. He had just met the knights taking Albin’s body away “Arthur what is the meaning of this! Why have you killed a visiting knight and also allowed dragons to land at Camelot!”

Arthur turned to his father “Sire may I introduce King Balinor of Powys, I have permitted his retinue to land as they come in peace to visit. As for Albin, I killed him after he confessed, in front of witnesses to being responsible for my omegas injuries on order of King Sarrum.” Arthur explained. He turned to King Balinor “King Balinor may I introduce King Uther Pendragon, Sire this is King Balinor’s High Priestess Nimueh”

At the mention of Nimueh Uther went pale before shouting at his knights “Arrest her” he turned to Nimueh “You were exiled on pain of death to return”

Balinor turned to Uther his face impassive “The High Priestess comes as my adviser, I expect you to put aside differences of the past and treat her as such” 

Uther might be feared by his people but Arthur could see the difference in Balinor immediately. Yes, he had always been a bit scared of his father, but he would be terrified of Balinor if he had to face him. The Powys leader had an air about him that scared the shit out of Arthur. Not to mention that he was larger than even Uther, something Arthur hadn’t noticed before. 

Arthur looked from Balinor to his father “What differences? I wasn’t aware you had met” he asked clearly puzzled.

Balinor ignored Arthur’s comment completely and glared at Uther “I have come to see my son and also for the High Priestess to see him, so before we do anything else that’s what I intend to do, are we welcome as guests or do I get the dragons to attack now!”

Uther looked at the other King, he was clearly swallowing his pride. Arthur had never seen his father so wrong footed, or apparently cowed by another man, let alone in his own citadel “You may come as guests.” He said reluctantly

At that Balinor turned round and waved at the other dragons on the training field. When Arthur looked carefully he could see Mordred and a woman on one and what was clearly a knight another woman on the other. As they got off the dragons they came forward Balinor introduced them

“Prince Arthur, King Uther may I introduce my Queen Hunith, Healer Alice and Sir Alvarr. Crown Prince Mordred you already know Arthur” Balinor took his wife’s hand. “Now before anything else I want to see my son.” It was quite clearly a demand and not a request.

Arthur realised that he may well see his father’s authority threatened by the Powys monarch, as his father hadn’t said anything. Arthur bowed to the Queen “This way Sire, My Lady”

Queen Hunith looked at Arthur and smiled “No need to be so formal Arthur please call me mother, or Hunith, whichever you feel more comfortable with”

Arthur found himself liking Merlin’s mother immediately. The group walked off leaving a stunned Uther behind them. Uther couldn’t help but think he had been completely upstaged by the other King. Turning to his knights he snarled “Get back to your duties” before he went off to find King Sarrum, it seemed they had some talking to do. Having two Kings as guests, with such diverse views was going to be difficult to say the least. Especially as his son had just killed Sarrum’s favourite knight for the injury to the other Kings son.

Uther knew he had been made to back down, but the sight of so many dragons had forced his hand. For years he had maintained that he had killed all the dragons in the purge, then when he had heard about Powys he had had to admit there may be a couple left, but he had no idea there could be so many, more than he had ever seen before, what’s more they were now around his castle. He cursed the gods that made his son the soul mate of King Balinor’s Omega son. He had to admit, if only to himself, the other King as a formidable adversary. Uther hated magic and now the very woman that had caused the purge in the first place was back and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Back at the stables Tyr was surprised to see Aithusa return. He knew that she had run away from Lancelot, when he had taken her out when she was agitated, and hadn’t expected her to return. Thinking she had long since returned to Powys. But she walked up behind him just after all the dragons had landed. Tyr opened up her stable and she walked in calm as you like. He was going to go up to the castle but figured they would be busy with all the guests. He made sure the horse had something to eat and drink, as he put an apple in the trough as a treat he spoke to her in a soothing voice “Here you are girl, you’re a good one aren’t you, all this fuss, but then I suppose you’re used to dragons. I hope your master is ok, I haven’t heard anything recently, but he’s a great man, so kind, he’s well loved you know” Tyr loved horses and was ideally suited to his job, but he was astounded when the white horse actually nuzzled into him as he talked to her. “Oh, getting friendly at last are you, I’m glad, the knights will be busy I expect, don’t worry I’ll let them know your back. It’s funny you arrived just as the Powys crowd did, did you see them? Is that why you came home?” Tyr spent a few more minutes with the horse before getting on with his work. Thankful that at least the new visitors didn’t have horses, he had enough work with the extra beasts from Amata. The dragons at least wouldn’t fit in the stables. Aithusa wondered if she should talk to the stable hand or whether he would be too shocked, he was a kind soul. She had decided not to bite him or try to kick him anymore after his kind words about Merlin. Also she was in a good mood, rarely did she get to fly with so many others of her kind, and she just wished she could have stayed in the fields with them.

Arthur led the group up to his chambers, the King greeted Percival as he walked in and then Lancelot, who got up and left the room as the others entered. The Powys knight also waited with Perceval. Queen Hunith knelt down by her son who had woken as everyone had entered the room. “Oh my boy” she cried as she looked at the clearly ill boy. She placed her hand on his extended belly and gave a worried smile “Pregnant as well.” 

Alice turned to Merlin’s alpha “Sire could I speak to the physician who has been looking after the Prince please”

Arthur nodded and asked Percival to get Gaius “Did you say Gaius! Oh my! He’s still here then” Alice said a smile on her face 

“You know Gaius?” Arthur asked

“Indeed we were to be wed, but the great purge separated us, it will be good to see him again, but first I must care for the Prince.” Alice was clearly about Gaius age but Arthur had never known he had ever been engaged, it seemed there was much he didn’t know.

Nimueh spoke to Alice “He had had dragon magic via one of the blood knights or else he would be dead. I will heal his bones but he will need other care, I can’t do too much with him in this condition or my magic could upset the baby, his would fight me and he is to powerful now”

Nimueh leaned over Merlin and incanted “insegal bansealfa efenteamas agiemede speow” as she spoke Arthur noticed her eyes go golden and Merlin stirred on the bed. Nimueh stood and turned to Balinor “Sire, his skull bones are now sealed I can do no more for risk to the baby” she turned to Arthur “Unfortunately Prince Merlin is too far gone in his pregnancy, should I do more his magic would fight mine and would risk the child.” Then she smiled “Do you wish to know whether you are to have a boy or girl child?”

Arthur looked at her “Yes I would, however I would like to ask Merlin first it is his child as well”

Hunith smiled at him “A thoughtful alpha, I like that in a man”

Nimueh smiled “It is good you realise his importance”.

Balinor laughed “He sounds like he’s as hamstrung as me dear, its fear not thoughtfulness” looking at Arthur “I take it Merlin has reached the hormonal stage were everything you do is wrong?” 

Arthur smiled at the familiarity between the King and Queen “He has” he admitted

“It’s a wise man to know when to give up” Balinor said. “Thank you Nimueh shall we leave the physicians to it, I believe we have an appointment with a King or two” Balinor turned to Arthur “We should see your father, I will leave my wife here, I fear she will want to stay with her son and it may well be best with what we have to do”

While they had been speaking Mordred and walked to his brothers side and was looking down at him “I will avenge this brother”

Arthur looked at his brother in law “The man who did it is dead and I will be seeing to Sarrum myself it’s my right as Merlin’s alpha”

Balinor snorted “Now, now, lads, does it matter who kills him as long as he dies, in fact if we don’t get a move on I suspect Gwaine will beat both of you to it” glancing to Arthur “As it is a visiting King, here as your fathers guest, it might be best if you let Mordred have his fun, just an observation”

“Will you get out of here the lot of you, talking of death in a sick room. Oh and where is Will?” Hunith asked, at that the door opened 

“I’m here your majesty” Will looked round the door  
“Good get in here you’re needed” Hunith told him. Looking at her husband “Go on get a move on” she scolded him.

Balinor laughed “See what I mean?” then with Arthur, Mordred and Nimueh he left the room. Outside the three blood knights and the knight from Powys were stood waiting. Arthur looked at them “Percival and Lancelot can you stay here please to guard the Queen and the Prince, Gwaine come with us” he looked at the knight from Powys “Sir Alvarr I assume you would want to stay with your King?” 

Alvarr nodded and fell in behind Balinor as they proceeded to the throne room where Arthur was sure his father would be waiting. They passed Gaius on their way. As they reached the throne room Arthur noticed several extra guards about as well as a couple of the knights loyal to his father, there was also a couple of Sarrum’s knights nearby. As they walked in Arthur was not surprised to see Sarrum in the room. Uther looked up he was sat on this throne in full regalia looking his most imposing with six knights stood behind him. There was a definite feeling of tension in the room.

“Arthur I would speak with you alone” Uther told his son.

Arthur looked at him “Where?” he asked 

“Here, your guests may wait outside” Uther hadn’t even looked at the visitors.

“I think not Sire you are hardly alone, as the matter I have come to see you about concerns Prince Merlin, I think it relevant Merlin’s family are here” Arthur looked at Sarrum. “This afternoon I had occasion to kill Sir Albin in a fair fight, before he died he confessed before witnesses to being ordered to kill Prince Merlin and my unborn child by King Sarrum”

Uther looked dangers at Arthur “You should have brought the matter to me before taking out your own justice. Sir Albin was the first knight of a visiting head of state. Also I understand Sir Gwaine of Powys enchanted him to confess”

Balinor’s voice bellowed out “Sir Gwaine has no magic, and he is not a knight of Powys but Prince Merlin’s personal knight. I ask you what actions have you taken to find my sons attacker Uther Pendragon?”

Uther looked at Balinor “I realise you are a king but you came here uninvited, your son I understood had fallen, it was an accident. Now what did the knight do to make an innocent man confess?”

Balinor looked at Uther in disgust “Ask Sir Gwaine”

Gwaine stepped forward and waited to be asked, refusing to speak unless he was, Uther looked at the Knight “Well if you didn’t enchant him how did you make him confess?”

Gwaine smiled “It was easy I told him who I was, before Albin arrived in Amata he travelled through Powys, he never met me but I know he had heard of me. I killed his father when I was thirteen.” there wasn’t a trace of bragging in Gwaine’s voice. “So when told him and he spoke, no enchantment needed”

“Sir Gwaine as usual is being reticent about his reputation” Balinor said “He has been a knight since he was thirteen years old and has never been beaten in battle, challenges or tournaments, he is the only man who I wouldn’t want to fight, not even if we had met at a same age.” He paused “You may have heard of him, his title is Sir Lot, Son of King Lot of the Orkneys, 1st Blood Knight to the Emrys. In Powys he is known to be without equal, in Northumbria where Albin came from his reputation is well known as he fought several battles on our borders with great distinction including the one when he killed Albin’s father, a feared warrior, along with six others in single combat.” 

Uther looked at the knight then at Arthur “What gave you the idea that your omega’s injuries weren’t an accident?” 

“Merlin woke briefly, he told me his assailants name and that Sir Albin told him he had to die, so I would remarry! Only the day before you told me to prepare to remarry once Merlin was dead! So although King Sarrum was named by Albin I wonder if you were involved” Arthur snarled at his father. 

“How dare you come in here and accuse not only my guest but me your own father of assault!” Uther by now was standing, “I was told by the physician he would not waken, so when did this miracle happen?”

“It happened believe it or not, in fact you can ask him yourself soon, as the High Priestess has partially healed Prince Merlin” Arthur told his father.

Sarrum spoke for the first time “You would take the word of a broodmare, one who has had a head injury and is confused, against that of a King!” 

Mordred stepped forward and threw his gauntlet at Sarrum’s feet “No one calls a Prince of Powys a broodmare or a liar”

Arthur hissed “He’s mine”

Mordred turned round “Sorry Prince Arthur not now, he is mine”

 

Uther looked on in amazement “Withdraw that challenge now!” he demanded

Mordred looked at the Pendragon King “No, unless of course King Sarrum wishes to apologise for both statements to both myself and my brother.”

The tension thick enough to cut with a knife all eyes on Sarrum and Mordred so much so that no one saw Gwaine move until one of Sarrum’s knights went to pick up the gauntlet. As he bent down a sword appeared near his throat “Now we don’t want to spoil the fun do we?” came the soft drawl of Gwaine’s voice. He looked at the other knights “Now I’m sure none of you want to do anything rash now do we?” Gwaine looked at Sarrum an evil glint in his eye. Looking at Mordred then back at Sarrum he said “He’s good, I taught him myself, thing is how good are you?” 

Sarrum swallowed before picking up the gauntlet, like all bully’s he tried not to fight himself but he knew he had no choice. He had been a good fighter once but he knew he was beginning to slow down but he felt confident his experience would help him beat the young man in front of him. “Tomorrow morning at sunrise on the training field to the death.” he told Mordred, if he didn’t win he didn’t want to be alive at the end of it.


	25. The truth of Arthur's birth

Sarrum went to walk out the room when Balinor stopped him “Not so quick! I have some questions that need answering” he looked at the Pendragon King “Did you know of this plan to attack my son? Or was this….. working alone?”

“I knew nothing” Uther told the Powys King.

“Now do I believe you?” Balinor looked at Uther and frowned clearly not convinced.

“I don’t lie!” Uther protested “The truth is I knew nothing” after all he hadn’t, he had suspected but that’s not the same as knowing he tells himself.

“You may not lie” Nimueh stepped forward “But you killed hundreds of innocent people to conceal the truth”

Uther went white as Nimueh continued “Have you told your son the truth yet? I doubt it, have you told him how you allowed his mother, your beloved wife to die so he could be born then blame the magic community for your actions?” Uther had stepped forward to stop Nimueh speaking but she continued regardless. “A man who that would do would allow his son in law to die” 

Arthur stared at his father “What is she talking about?” 

Uther looked defeated for a moment then rallied “It was you! You did it you killed your friend!”

“I did what she asked and I have regretted it ever since. She did it for you!” Nimueh protested.

Balinor knowing what was going to come out spoke “Everyone leave accept for Prince Arthur, King Uther and Nimueh” he demanded “Alvarr and Gwaine let no one in” 

No one agued with the Powys King and all filed out. Uther’s knights glanced at him for permission and saw their King nod in agreement. Once everyone had left and the door shut Balinor spoke once more “Sorry Arthur but it’s right you know” he looked at Uther “I suggest you tell your son”

Uther looked at Arthur “I never meant it to happen! Your mother couldn’t conceive and we needed an heir, I could have taken a broodmare, but your mother wanted to be a mother. Nimueh was my advisor and I asked her to find a way to help us. She used magic. But your mother died giving birth to you, she didn’t tell me!”

“I did! I warned you a life for a life! I told both of you! I also told you I couldn’t control who died. But you wanted a son so badly, Ygraine would have done anything for you, she knew, as soon as she had conceived, it would be her life, I told both of you if she got rid of the child quickly she would live, but you wouldn’t hear of it and she loved you so much, she would have agreed to anything!” Nimueh glared at Uther “I have lived with my guilt ever since.” She looked at a stunned Arthur “Then your father turned on magic users blamed them and the purge began. Would you believe a man like that!!”

Arthur sunk to his knees “My mother, I always blamed myself for killing her” he looked up at his father “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“She lies, she never warned me I would lose her, I thought it would be some peasant” Uther told his son. “Your mother so wanted a child.”

“Any life was wrong, you can’t give someone else’s life!” Arthur protested. “All those people you had killed burnt on the pyre for something you did.”

Balinor walked up to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry my boy that you should find out like this” Balinor walked up to Uther but before he got there Arthur was on his feet and facing his father.

“Did you know about the attack on Merlin? Don’t lie to me, not in this” he demanded. As he looked into his father’s face he saw the truth. “You knew, you knew and didn’t stop it.”

“No I didn’t, I had my suspicions but I didn’t know” Uther told his son.

“You did nothing to stop it, you who knows what it’s like to lose a partner, you did this to us!” Arthur drew his sword “I should gut you here and now, but I will let you fight, I’ll give you more of a chance you were going to give to Merlin” rage coursed through Arthur he didn’t care that he was about to kill his own father.

Once more Balinor intervened “Stop son! You will never forgive yourself, and it’s not something that will help your Kingdom, or Merlin, I know my son he would blame himself” 

Balinor looked at Uther “You are unfit to be King, abdicate in favour of your son, and you can live, not in free but in exile as you would cause problems, but as my ‘guest’ in Powys until the day you die. It’s that or I will join your son in a war to overthrow you, my dragons will ensure we win that war. But your people will suffer. That is the only choice you have, that way your son will be king and your grandson afterwards, your dynasty will continue as you wanted when you made the bargain for a child”

“No he dies” Arthur shouted “I’ll kill him for what he allowed not only Merlin but my unborn child!” Balinor grabbed Arthur had held him. The much bigger man managing to contain the Prince. 

“No son, think about what you are doing. Go and talk to Merlin, your father will still be here, don’t do anything rash. Actions taken in haste are often wrong.” Balinor looked at Arthur with sympathy “Don’t worry he won’t get away with this.

Arthur shook Balinor off and turned back to his father anger and hatred clear in his face “You killed my mother and tried to kill my husband and child, I no longer acknowledge you as my king. I will do as Balinor says and consider my actions, but until them you are to go to the dungeons and await my pleasure. But I warn you aside from the family you have hurt, you have killed hundreds of innocent people and have bound the magic of the omegas without thought of the harm you do them. Magic will be legal once more and all omegas will be free from your restraints. Your legacy is one of darkness and hatred.” Arthur turned to Gwaine “I know you are not my knight but can you take ..this.. to the dungeons and ask my loyal knights to guard him well, shackle him” Arthur asked the brunette.

“Go to Merlin” Balinor told Arthur. “I will make sure Sarrum doesn’t run away before the morning”

Arthur nodded and as he walked out the door found Leon and Elyan waiting “Uther is under arrest and will be kept prisoner until I have cleared my head” with that Arthur walked off to his chambers to check on his husband.

When he got to his chambers he stood outside forcing himself to calm down, the last thing he wanted to do was to upset his pregnant omega. He walked through his chambers and entered Merlin’s and found Merlin sat up in bed looking better than he had done since before the attack. Going straight to Merlin’s side Arthur sat down by him and drew him into a hug. “Oh Merlin, it’s good to see you better”

Merlin looked at Arthur and even in his present state realised something was bothering his alpha “What’s the matter? What happened?” 

Arthur smiled down at Merlin “Sarrum will be dead by tomorrow. You will be safe my love”

“Oh Arthur be careful, I couldn’t bear to lose you” Merlin looked distressed.

“Don’t worry brother” a voice came from the door as Mordred walked in “I beat Arthur to it, it will be me fighting him tomorrow”

Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise “It’s true he challenged Sarrum before I had the chance.” Arthur looked at his brother in law “I’m not sure I forgive you for that!”

“Merlin in my brother I had as much right as you” Mordred looked at Merlin “Don’t worry he’s as good as dead., this way Arthur won’t have to kill as guest, it is a dispute between two visitors, I know Sarrum’s son he won’t care, he will be too pleased to get his father’s throne, Like Father like son” 

“Take care Mordred he is a fierce fighter, he plays dirty” Arthur warned him the younger man.

“Like Gwaine said he taught me, I don’t fight dirty but I know the tricks” Mordred smiled at his brother, “Don’t worry I will take care.”

“Something else is bothering you?” Merlin asked looking at his alpha.

Arthur told Merlin what his father had done and that he had known about the planned attack. “I’m not sure what to do, I want to kill him. I can’t risk starting a civil war if I send him to Powys will that stop one? I feel it best if he dies he deserves to for all the misery and death he has caused.”

Merlin looked at his alpha “You can’t kill your own father, not for me, you would come to hate me!” Merlin looked at Arthur “What about the council, what do they say?”

Arthur looked at Merlin with surprise “Of course the council, why didn’t I think of that! They should be involved it would reduce the risk of civil war. Merlin you are a genius” 

Hunith spoke for the first time, Arthur hadn’t even seen her sitting in the room. “Your omega is a thinker Arthur, he hates conflict and has always been good at resolving things.” Queen Hunith looked at Merlin then Arthur. “Merlin is weary, might I suggest you call your council then come back and keep your omega company.”

“Thank you my Lady” Arthur looked down at Merlin “Rest my love I won’t be long”

As he left the room Hunith followed him out and stopped him before he went very far “Arthur think carefully, killing your father no matter what his actions is not an action to be taken lightly, He is your King you kill him and it gives cause for others to kill you. Think long and hard, we are here if you wish to talk to us”

Arthur looked at the mother in law he had only just met and felt a wave of gratitude to her “Thank you my Lady, I will consider your words”

Arthur went out and arranged for a full council meeting to take place immediately. They wouldn’t get much done tonight but at least he would inform them. Before going to the council room he went to see his sister. Knocking on the door of her chambers he went in as she called. 

“Arthur! What are these rumours I have heard, I cannot find Leon” Morgana demanded

“Calm yourself, sister, Leon is guarding a prisoner for me, but we are about to have a council meeting. I won’t keep him from you long” Arthur told her. As she was pregnant he didn’t want to cause her stress.

“Then it’s true, you have put Uther in the dungeons!” Morgana looked at her brother “Was he involved with Merlin’s attack?”

“He knew about it and didn’t stop it, but that’s not all it seemed he used magic to help my conception knowing it would kill my mother, then had the audacity to blame all magic users, that was the reason for the great Purge and you Omegas wearing those suppressors. He’s had lied to me all these years it is him that is evil not sorcerers” Arthur looked at his sister “He is your father, do you wish to attend the council to help decide his fate? I can’t risk a civil war. Balinor has offered to hold him prisoner in Powys, I was going to run him through”

Morgana looked at Arthur in surprise “What do you plan Arthur?”

Arthur looked at his sister “I don’t know” he admitted “Tonight I will tell the council the facts then tomorrow we will have a full council meeting. But I cannot let him continue to rule, he is unfit to lead our people”

Morgana put her hand on his arm “Go tell the council, tomorrow I will go with you, after all he was my father, much as I hate him for what he has done. We have all night to think of something”

Arthur felt better for having spoken to his sister, but he wondered if he had killed his father on the spot if it wouldn’t have been easier. His father had a lot of supporters on the council. One thing Arthur did know was that he had King Balinor’s full support and the threat of the dragons, if used carefully, would most likely tilt the balance in his favour.


	26. Prince Mordred and  King Sarrum

As Arthur walked into the council chamber he was met with stony silence. He sat in his father’s chair and looked round at the people gathered. It was the usual mixture of nobles and some senior knights. As normal most there were his father’s allies as was to be expected. Arthur spoke calmly and succinctly showing no sign of the inner turmoil he was feeling.

“This is a brief meeting to put you in the picture, we will have a full meeting tomorrow at nine candle marks” That would give Arthur chance to go to the challenge between Sarrum and Mordred “I’m sure you have heard rumours so to clarify. Today I have had the King arrested on the charge of mass murder and treason to his people.” There was a muttering round the table.

Arthur continued “So you know what the meeting is about tomorrow here are the facts. As you know recently my husband Prince Merlin was believed to have had an accident that nearly killed him, and would have if it weren’t for a High Priestess saving him, with magic”  
Arthur held his hand up demanding silence. “I killed his attacker this afternoon, before he died he implicated King Sarrum in the attack. Crown Prince Mordred of Powys challenged King Sarrum to a fight to the death to avenge his brother, which will occur tomorrow. But Uther Pendragon admitted knowing about the plan and did not stop it, even though it was against his son in law and unborn grandchild. It also came to light, and has been admitted by Uther Pendragon, that he used magic in my conception knowing it would cause a death, my mothers. He then knowing his own guilt started the Great Purge murdering many of our citizens, those very citizens he swore to protect.” Arthur paused briefly before continuing “Tomorrow I will decide his fate after deliberation of this council. At the moment I feel he should pay the ultimate price, death. King Balinor of Powys has offered to keep him in captivity for life in Powys. We need to consider all options, I have no wish to see Camelot embroiled in a civil war. Nor do I wish the Dragons now camped outside our citadel used against it. After all it was King Balinor’s son, and grandchild’s lives that were so nearly lost. No debate will happen overnight, but think carefully before tomorrow” 

Before Arthur stood up and left he spoke once more “To save the threat of unrest no gatherings of any citizens or members of the council, nor discussion is to be held, until the morning. Any such meetings will result in the immediate removal of said persons from the council and their immediate arrest. There has been a curfew announced and you all have just enough time to make your chambers.”

With that Arthur walked out and went back to Merlin. Once there he got into bed with his husband and curled around him protectively, his front to Merlin’s back, and drooped his arm across Merlin’s extended abdomen. His Omega was now getting quite large. Arthur didn’t get much sleep that night, but at least he was with the one he loved and they were for now safe.

In the morning Arthur got up early and George got him a bath and his breakfast early so he would be ready to go and watch the challenge. When Will arrived he went into Merlin to help him get ready. Alice and Gaius had agreed that Merlin could attend part of the council meeting to give evidence of this attack. He was still weak, but was determined to help Arthur in any way he could.

Arthur went down to the training fields and found a small group already waiting. There were most of the knights who had come with Sarrum, several Camelot knights and also a couple of the council members. Balinor and Mordred followed Arthur down and soon after Sarrum arrived. 

Balinor was acting as Mordred’s second and one of Sarrum’s knights was acting as his. It didn’t take long for the fight to get underway. Both men were well matched. As suspected what Mordred lacked in skill he gained in agility. The sword play was fast and furious. Both men were in full armour. Although Mordred was a warlock he had sworn not to use his powers in any way during the fight.

Arthur could see Gwaine’s influence in Mordred’s style which was far looser and more fluid than Sarrum’s whose style was similar to Arthur’s. There was clanging of metal on metal as the shields saved the men one several occasions. Then Mordred’s blade caught Sarrum’s and the older man was disarmed. Mordred stepped back to allow Sarrum to retrieve his blade. As he did so he immediately went into the attack once more, by now both men had lost their shields as the two men got close Arthur saw the flash of a small blade in Sarrum’s left hand and he was about to call out when Mordred twisted suddenly and plunged his sword into Sarrum’s side. Hs stepped back and plunged the weapon once more into Sarrum, giving no mercy. As the older man fell mortally wounded, Mordred kicked the dagger out of Sarrum’s hand. He looked the fallen King in the eye “Even in this you had to try to cheat!” He lifted his sword once more and dealt the killing blow. Steeping back he looked down at Sarrum’s body “I have avenged the slur and attack on my brother.” 

Mordred turned to Arthur as his father took his sword from him. “Prince Arthur, I ask permission to say goodbye to my brother and mother then I will return to Powys, the kingdom has been without any of its Royal family for too long. I will with your permission return Sarrum’s body to Amata and his son on the way, and explain his death was not your doing.”

Arthur hugged his brother in law “If you hadn’t of killed him I would have! I will arrange for his crown and body to be ready for transport. The rest of his items can return with Amata’s knights. Please return soon. Go and see your family and thank you”

As Mordred walked away with his father Arthur turned to rest of the gathering speaking to the knights from Amata “Your kings belongings will be ready for you as well enough provisions for your journey. I expect you to be gone by nightfall. If you wish to take your other dead knights body with you, you may retrieve it or not as you wish”

Then Arthur turned to Elyan “Collect the dead Kings crown for his chambers and ask for the body to be wrapped for its return, then please order the provisions and other belongings to be packed to the other knights and ask Tyr to have all the horses ready for the knights when they wish to leave.”

Looking at Leon “The Princess wishes to attend the council, and as I expect you to be there go and prepare.” With that Arthur turned and walked into the castle, not once looking at the fallen body of the dead King. Mordred had gone up to see his younger brother and when he got there he hugged Merlin “He is dead, you have no more to fear. I am going home, but I promise to visit again, after all I want to see my niece or nephew!” he smiled at Merlin “Look after yourself, and when I come back I want to see some of your awakened powers in action” Mordred smirked “Once the baby lets you use them”

Merlin looked at his brother before returning the hug “I will miss you brother, it’s been good to see you, take care”

Mordred turned to his mother and hugged her “I suppose you won’t be home until your grandchild is born?”

“That depends on your father, I can’t see him wanting to be away that long” Hunith looked fondly at her two sons “”I am so lucky with my boys” then hugging Mordred once more “Take care son”

Mordred left the couple, spoke briefly to the blood knights then his father, before leaving with three of the dragons and their riders to return a dead King too his family and then return to the mountains of Powys.  



	27. The Trail of Uther Pendragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter I will have passed the one million words posted mark. It all started with me writing a different ending as I hated the TV one so much. The I eventually posted it and the rest is history as they say. Thank you for staying with me on my journey and for all the Kudos and comments  
> ..........................................................................................................................................................................................

Arthur arrived to speak to Merlin just after his brother in law had left. “Merlin are you still happy to give evidence, it won’t be too much for you?” he asked his omega as he put his arms round him protectively.

“I will be fine” Merlin told him.

“I will call for you when we are ready, there’s no point in you being there all the time.” Arthur kissed his omega “I must go”

Merlin hugged Arthur “You are doing the right thing, you have no choice, you will be a better King than your father”

“Merlin, he’s no father of mine, not anymore” with that he left his husband and made his way to his father’s chambers.

As he did so he was approached by Balinor “Do you wish me to attend the council meeting?”

“No thank you Sire, It is the Council of Camelot’s job, I have your offer and I will put it on the table. Thank you for your support. I will inform you of the decision. If you’ll pardon me but I wish to prepare” 

Arthur continued on his way to the Kings chambers where King Uther had been taken to clean himself up to face the council. Arthur was not prepared to humiliate the position of the King of Camelot by allowing Uther to face them filthy from his night in the cells. 

The King was heavily guarded by Knights loyal to Arthur and had been searched for possible weapons beforehand. As Arthur walked into his father’s rooms the King turned to face his son “Have you come to your senses yet?” he demanded of Arthur. 

Arthur looked at the King “Not if by that you mean that I intend to let you continue to rule. You will be facing the council soon to face the changes against you. Before you do I ask you again will you abdicate.”

“Never!” Uther glared at Arthur he had clearly had time to think and make plans.

Arthur looked at the man he had once looked up to “I will never forgive you for what you have done, even forgetting my mother, to allow someone to try to kill your unborn grandchild! Just to let you know Sarrum is dead, Crown Prince Mordred defeated him this morning, even in an honourable challenge the man tried to cheat when he was being fairly beaten, that is the sort of person your ally was.” Arthur walked to the door “I have yet to decide on your fate, think on it as I may give you the choice” 

Arthur made his way to the council chamber and took his place, sitting where his father normally sat. As the rest of the councillors walked in there was a palpable atmosphere. As Leon arrived and took his seat as Arthur’s first knight there were several looks as Morgana followed him and sat in a seat provided at Arthurs side.

One of the older nobles, Lord Verden stood up immediately “Since when are women allowed to sit at council meetings, even Princesses” he asked.

Arthur looked at him before commenting “Since we are deciding her father’s fate, and she is next in line to the throne after me” he paused “Personally I think it’s long overdue. Looking back at court records I find it was once common, if an advisor was a woman, even I your time Lord Verden, or are you getting forgetful. Is that not right Geoffrey?” Arthur looked at Geoffrey of Monmouth the recorder of Council meetings.

Geoffrey looked up “Yes Sire that is correct”

“Then Lord Verden, Princess Morgana is my advisor, any further objections?”  
As the noble decided not to reply Arthur smiled “I thought not”

Once everyone was settled Arthur started to speak “You all know what we are here for. To decide the fate of Uther Pendragon as he stands trial for attempted murder and genocide of some of his own people. He will be available for questioning and to put his case later. But first I will outline the case against him” Arthur went on in some detail to explain all of the facts. “Uther Pendragon will now answer those charges. Bring in the prisoner”

Uther was brought into the room, defiant and proud. Arthur spoke directly to him “You know the reason you are here, unlike many of the trials you presided over you as the accused may remain throughout, as long as you keep silent when others give their evidence. You will be given chance to speak. If you do not the trail will be heard without you. Do you understand?”

“How dare you speak to your King so!” Uther snarled.

“I dare and I will, Will you remain or leave?” Arthur was not going to back down.

“I will remain” Uther said reluctantly and sat in the chair that had been provided for him.

“After each witness has spoken you may give your side, do not interrupt or I will have you removed” Arthur told his father.

Then Leon, as already primed by Arthur, asked if they could speak to the High Priestess Nimueh “She had agreed to answer our questions” Arthur admitted. 

As Nimueh walked in and sat down there was mutterings around the table. Arthur asked Nimueh to tell the council of the facts surrounding his birth and subsequent Great Purge. Nimueh did so in some detail. Lord Wilder then stood up. “In a Kingdom where magic is outlawed is it not incomprehensible that such a person should be here?”

“Lord Wilder you were on the council when I sat as chief advisor to the King at the time, I find it incomprehensible that you are ignorant of the facts already presented. It was not common knowledge but the council knew of Uther’s plans, you were also one of the Lords who agreed with the Purge, should you not be on trial as well” Nimueh asked

Arthur smiled at the councillor “She has a point, I have asked her to testify and she was also requested by a council member that is enough. As a member of a visiting court she is protected against the magic ban”

Morgana spoke up next “High Priestess, you said Uther was aware his wife would die once she found she was pregnant, did he show remorse? Did he ask her to terminate the pregnancy?”

“The Queen was my best friend. I begged them both to reconsider. Once the pregnancy was confirmed Uther knew his wife would die, he wanted a son so much he was more than willing for his wife to die, he pretended it was her choice, but he could have stopped it and he didn’t. In order to live with his grief afterwards he turned on magic. 

“Its lies all lies, she didn’t warn me, she killed her friend and Queen” Uther shouted.

“Yet you admitted it to me in front of witnesses” Arthur said

“See had enchanted me to lie, all I said was lies, I never knew of Sarrum’s plans either, she enchanted me, forced me to say what she wanted. She came to me and told me could allow my beloved wife to have a child, I asked if I could use a condemned prisoner as the life and she said yes, she lied to me! Like all magic users she is evil hungry for power, she is fooling you son”

Several council members asked questions, many of which were chosen to make the King look good. But some of the younger ones who had not been on the council twenty years before where more supportive of Arthur. One Lord Lowe asked "Why turn on al magic users, when as I understand from Geoffrey of Monmouth that many held positions where they did good, healing and helping improve the yields of crops.”

“All magic users abuse their power, it corrupts them” Uther told him as if talking to a child.

Arthur looked at his father “It seems to me that the power of Kings can also be corrupted. It is the holder of the power not the power itself that corrupts!”  
Then Nimueh was asked to leave and Merlin was called.

Arthur gave his chair to the pregnant omega and stood behind him in support. Merlin was asked about the attack and what he could remember. Merlin told the council everything. One of the council member’s, again an Uther sympathiser suggested that the head injury had made his statement unreliable. Gaius was called and said that Merlin would have been able to remember events. Merlin admitted that Sir Albin had never mentioned Uther’s name directly.

Arthur then told the court what his father had said to him about remarrying. With that Uther stood up “He has enchanted you! He said pointing at Merlin, “ever since you married him you have changed, become unwilling to listen to me, rebellious. I did not know of any such plans nor did I agree, In fact, I believe Sir Gwaine enchanted Sir Albin to say King Sarrum’s name. This is all lies. We have seen enchantments so many times in our battle against sorcery.”

It was clear that Uther was gaining support among many of the council. 

Arthur spoke once more “A battle we need not have fought had you not been killing innocent people. Most of our attacks from magic users would not have happened had you not been burning their women and children, often without a trail.”

“It’s true” Morgana spoke up “Look at how he treats us! He wants Omegas to breed from but won’t allow us to be free, he is worse that Sarrum at least he didn’t pretend to care”

“Lies all lies he is enchanted I will break the enchantment and you will all see” Uther stood up and his voice spoke with its old power and he as continued to speak there was a noise at the back of the room and two people came from the servant’s corridor. One was one of the knights loyal to Uther and he was holding Queen Hunith with a knife at her throat. Uther hadn’t wasted his time and had made plans. The castle was full of people who would help him for money or influence as well as those who felt magic was evil.

Uther pointed at Merlin “Boy remove your control on my son and your mother lives.” Uther’s eyes were full of hatred and disgust “Give my son back to me you monster!”

Merlin stood up and pushed the chair away and looked at his mother in horror “Mother” he whispered as he rubbed his hand on his bump as if to protect the child within. He turned to Uther “Leave my mother alone! It’s you that is the monster”

Arthur who had moved a little away from Merlin looked on in horror “No Uther, Queen Hunith has nothing to do with this, I am under no enchantment!”

He started to move to Merlin’s side, the young man was getting hysterical with fear for his mother.

Uther looked at Merlin “Do as you’re told boy or she dies!” His voice had gone to a quieter but more deadly tone. 

“Mother no!” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the knife in the knight’s hand went red hot and it fell from his grasp, as he dropped it Leon and Arthur leapt into action, Leon grabbed Hunith, dragging Morgana with him for protection and drew his sword threatening anyone who went near. 

Arthur ran towards Merlin but was tripped by Lord Wilder. As he went to get up he could see his husband, whose eyes remained golden. ”Merlin no! The baby, don’t use your magic please” he screamed in panic as he got to his feet. Remembering what Gaius had said about the baby needing the magic to survive. 

With the commotion doors burst open and the blood guard entered the room, although not permitted into the meeting they had insisted on remaining just outside. Just as Uther using the strength of the desperate threw off the two guards by his side and rushed forward and grabbed Merlin and held him by the throat. “Release my son” he snarled. The blood Guard went closer as did Arthur. Then there was a terrific crash and a white head came through the windows at the side of the hall and a large maw grabbed Uther Pendragon, in his shock he let go of Merlin as he was dragged backwards. Arthur caught Merlin as he started to fall. 

The blood guard started to calm the situation Gwaine shouting “Panic over keep to your seats.” 

Leon demanded “What the hell was that?”

Gwaine grinned “A pissed off Dragon! She must have felt Merlin’s burst of magic and distress and came to his aid. A warning to you never piss off a dragon” Then Gwaine glanced out the window “You better hope that King Balinor isn’t pissed off as well, there is a whole heap of angry dragons flying over the citadel.


	28. An Angry Dragon

As Gwaine spoke the council all looked out through the broken window to see the sky full of dragons. They were spewing flame into the sky, but not hitting anything as yet. But that was clearly through choice and not lack of will. They could hear the panicked screams of the townsfolk. At the moment King Balinor rushed into the room, he had just found his knight Alvarr dead outside the queen’s rooms and his wife missing.

The scanned the room quickly and saw Hunith with Leon and Morgana. Hunith seeing her husband ran to him and threw herself into his arms sobbing. Balinor then saw Merlin led in Arthurs’s arms. “What has occurred here” he demanded.

Leon looked at Balinor and stepped forward “Sire the council were questioning King Uther when one of his knight appeared via the servants entrance with your Queen, a knife at her throat, Prince Merlin saw and used magic to disarm him but was then grabbed by Uther, he panicked as Uther was threatening his life and his babies, the King believed that Prince Arthur was enchanted by his omega. And claimed enchantments were to blame for all that had occurred.” He looked at the window. “Then a dragon appeared and took King Uther away in its mouth.”

Balinor looked at Gwaine who nodded, then moving towards Arthur and his son, Arthur was trying to get Merlin to open his eyes, in his distress he was totally unaware of what was happening around him, once he saw his father disappear and Gwaine arrive he knew the threat was over and he could concentrate on his husband.

Hearing his father in laws voice Arthur looked up “He used magic, he shouldn’t have its keeping him and our baby alive”

Balinor turned and told one of the guards “Go for the physicians” the guard immediately did as he was asked, even though the order had come from a visiting King. Nimueh entered the room and came to Arthur’s side.

Looking at Merlin she smiled “He is alright as are the babies, he is exhausted no more”

Arthur looked up at the High Priestess “Thank you” then the worlds sunk in “Babies!” he asked shocked

“Yes there are two, the Prince is having twins, which is why he is so tired, he is young and they are his first, his body has had a lot of changes to make.” She smiled. “When the Emrys wakes I will talk to you both.”

Balinor took a relieved breath and turned to Arthur “Has the council come to a decision?”

“No we had yet to get that far.” Arthur admitted but continued to look at Merlin as if his husband needed him more than anything else at the moment.

Morgana stepped forward and looked at the council, now she knew her brother in law was safe she knew she had to act, he brother was clearly in no state. “As Princess and second in line to the throne I call for a vote so my brother has the councils view before he makes his decision. We have surely heard and seen enough” Morgana glared round at the councillors. “Those who believe that Uther Pendragon should be removed and replaced with his son as King of Camelot raise your hands.”

Lord Verden looked at Morgana “What give you an omega the right to call for the vote, and is this the time, when we are threatened by Dragons and magic users and our King has been eaten alive”

Leon stepped forward “The Princess is second in line to the throne as she has said, being an omega doesn’t change that”

Balinor went to the window and roared out some words in the old tongue and the dragons roared back before going and landing back in the field. He then looked out of the broken window down to the ground below and shouted “Aithusa! Return that which you have taken! Prince Merlin and his babies are fine, do it now or do I need to order you” he asked.

There was an answering roar from below then everyone could hear the flap of wings then a large white form appeared at the window and a dragons head faced the opening, The white dragon looked at Balinor then as the council dived down as one the dragon huffed out but instead of flame, she expelled a body from her mouth and it landed at Balinor’s feet, the dragon disappeared once more.

Balinor turned as the council were standing up once more “Dragons do not eat human flesh. It disagrees with them.” He kicked at the form at his feet. “See he still lives” he smirked then bowed at the Princess.

Morgana looked at the men in front of her once more “Well gentlemen a show of hands for a guilty verdict”

Slowly fourteen hands went up in the air, whether through fear or honest belief she didn’t care. “Now a show for innocent” four hands went up.

“Please record the result Geoffrey. My brother will need it once his family is cared for.” Morgana looked at the council “Stay in the castle, no one is to leave as I know my brother will reconvene the council soon.” She turned to Gaius and Alice who had just arrived to check on Merlin and Hunith.

“Gaius could you look at Uther please and tell us his condition”

Gaius bent down then looked up “He has a couple of small scratches but the rest I believe to be terror induced. I will see to him once I have checked on the others”

Arthur looked up at that point “Put him in his rooms and place a heavy guard round him. Anyone found talking to him or aiding him will be considered to be acting in a treasonous manner. Once he has been check by the physicians he is to go to the dungeons if considered fit, find the knight who held Queen Hunith and arrest him” He looked at the council “We will reconvene once my husband has been settled, when I will announce the sentence”

Two servants arrived with a stretcher and Arthur carefully lifted Merlin onto it. Percy and Lancelot stepped forward and carried it to the Princes chambers. With Arthur and Gwaine following. Balinor helped his wife back to her son’s side then left to make sure the dragons were behaving.

Leon took his pregnant omega back to her rooms and asked Gwen to look after her before he went to take charge of calming the townsfolk and ensuring the guard on Uther was complete his time and he had access to no one.

Down in the stables Tyr was sat staring at the remains of Aithusa stall. He had been cleaning out the stalls that had been left empty when Sarrum’s knights had left when he had heard the white horse start to get upset, he was walking towards he when she changed form and the walls and roof disintegrated before his eyes. He watched ad what he had thought was a horse grew in size then flew off and smashed into the windows of the council chambers. Then he had watched as she landed on the clear parch outside the stables and spat out a person from her mouth and crouched over it. He realised it was Uther Pendragon but knew there was nothing he could do. At that moment all the other dragons took off and flew over the town and citadel, to shocked to do anything, he just sat on the pile of hay and looked at the sight in front of him. The hearing a voice roaring and the other dragon go back to the field he continued to look at the magnificent if small dragon in front of him, until he heard King Balinor speak the Aithusa picked up the King once more and took him back up to the window. 

When she landed back in front of Tyr he slowly stood up muttering to himself “Oh you’re a dragon, I’ve helped look after a dragon” he stopped and stared as before his eyes the white dragon turned back into a horse then walked up and put her nuzzle near him. 

Then to his amazement it spoke “You are a good human, don’t fear me” 

Tyr gently stroked the nose on front of him a look of wonder in his eyes.


	29. The Sentance

Arthur hurried to Merlin’s side and arrived in his chambers as Merlin was being led on his bed. Gwaine looked up “I thought you’d want him in here still”   
They had taken Merlin to his own room that was now locked and bolted on the inside so anyone had to pass through Arthur chambers to enter.

“Yes in fact I think once this is all over I’ll have my bed moved in here and use this as our chamber” Arthur looked at Gaius and Nimueh “How is he” Gaius smiled at the Fretful Alpha 

“Exhausted no more, Prince Merlin is only about six weeks off of his expected date and as he is carrying twins I’m not surprised, especially as he used magic and was in a high emotional state. He needs rest, and your company for a time. When he wakes try to get him to eat and drink. I’ll get Will to bring something in for you”

Nimueh looked at Arthur “I will come to speak to you both once I have seen Queen Hunith” she promised before walking out. The other’s followed leaving the two princes alone. Arthur stripped down to his under shirt and trousers and got in bed with Merlin had hugged him close to his chest, allowing his pheromones to waft over his mate to sooth him and make him feel safe. Arthur rubbed Merlin’s bump and felt the babies kicking. “You clever omega, twins!”

When Will entered with some food and drink he found the two men asleep, carefully placing the tray on the small table by the bed he crept back out. As he shut the door he looked at Gwaine “Did I hear right about Aithusa?” he grinned.

Gwaine grinned “You did, she’s a feisty one and as always protected Merlin you know that, Uther didn’t look like he’d enjoyed it, mind you with all that raw meat they eat I don’t suppose it smells nice in their mouths do you?”

Will had started tidying up the outer chamber as George came in. “Ah George I think we need to start thinking this through Gwaine here tells me Prince Arthur and Merlin are going to use the inner room as their joint sleeping chambers.” 

The two men started to discuss options until George said “We had better wait Prince Arthur may have his own ideas I prefer to wait for orders direct from him. I will go and arrange some refreshments for when they wake” 

“Already in there” Will told the haughty servant. “Did that ages ago and I suggest you leave them be, only Prince Arthur is in full Alpha mood at the moment” he advised “But if you want to don’t listen to me” Will turned to Gwaine “I’ll go and get you and the other two something shall I”

Gwaine nodded “That would be good. Leave Percy out he should have gone off by now so just me and Lancelot. Who’s looking after King Balinor?”

“He has his own allocated servants.” George told the knight, they are capable of looking after them”

Leon had arranged guards for Uther’s chambers and arranged the replacement for Balinor’s knight that had been killed, two of the dragon knights came to the castle. Balinor asked for one of the remaining dragons to go back to Powys with Alvarr’s body, so his family could lay him to rest. Queen Hunith had been checked over and was resting, none the worse for her ordeal, once she knew her son was safe.

Gaius had checked over Uther and decided that besides some superficial cuts. Probably from the broken glass he had no physical injuries, but instead seemed to be suffering from the shock and terror of his encounter with the dragon. He asked Nimueh to also check and she agreed going further to say that he might well not recover from it. Uther was led on the bed where he had been placed and was staring up at the ceiling, reacting to nothing or no one. Not even external stimulus. 

Four hours later Merlin had woken up to find his alpha curled round his back, as he stirred Arthur woke and explained that Hunith was alright and hadn’t been hurt and nor had the babies. He told Merlin they were going to have twins, which made Merlin cry with happiness. Then after making Merlin eat some of the meats and fruit left for them he smoothed the omega some more before getting up.

“I will get Will to help you freshen up and have some more food, but you are to stay in bed. Once Will has helped you he can tell your parents they can visit if they wish, I have some council business to attend to, but I will be back as soon as I can”

Merlin accepted what he was told and sank back into the bed. At least now he knew why he was so tired, one baby was enough but with two his body was working extra hard.

When Arthur emerged from the inner chamber he asked for George to get him a bath and something further to eat. Gwaine moved into the hall with Lancelot to let the Prince have some privacy. Will came in and Arthur asked him to get some broth for Merlin and to help the omega freshen up if he wished, but told him that Merlin was to stay in bed. Once Arthur was clean, fed and had checked on Merlin once more he went to see his father.

Finding Uther still unresponsive and having taken the advice of both Gaius and Nimueh Arthur went to speak to his sister. Morgana was resting on her day bed, her pregnancy was less advanced than Merlin’s but she still got tired had been shocked by the events that morning. But she was pleased to see her brother and hear that Merlin was alright, she had already checked on Queen Hunith. 

“Morgana I have been to see Uther, he is unresponsive and both Gaius and Nimueh believe that the shock has affected his mind and he is unlikely to recover.”

“Good, he’ll get no pity from me” Morgana spat out “It’s a pity he’s not dead”

“That’s what I have come to discuss with you, he is your father as well. He has been found guilty it is just his sentence. It seems wrong somehow to execute a man who is incapable of rational thought or even movement. But it seems the alternative is that he will die. Gaius seems to think that even with feeding him and caring from him he will just waste away. I don’t want to start my reign on the wrong foot.” Arthur was torn. He wanted Uther gone, but how, without causing descent among his people.

“I hope he rots in hell, let him die slowly, throw him in the dungeons he won’t last forever” 

Morgana it’s not like you to be so bitter” Arthur was shocked by Morgana’s bitterness “He tried to have my omega killed and my babies, but I’ll be as bad as him if I am not just” 

“He was never just to his people, not even to me! I has suppressed my magic all my life and murdered hundreds of innocents!” Morgana cried.

“I know, look Morgana it will change now I promise, I have spoken to Nimueh, she says to remove your bracelet now would endanger your baby, the surge in magic would be too much, as soon as you have given birth you will be free. It seems Merlin will be strong enough and knowledgeable enough to help you all learn to cope with your powers once he has given birth. And Alice is staying here with Gaius and she can help as well.”

Morgana had tears running down her face “To be free! Oh brother you don’t know what those words mean to me”

“My first act as King will be to change the law on magic to make it legal once more. Which is why it is so important to get Uther’s sentence right. It is no easy thing to depose a King, especially for a son to take his place. It can destabilise a kingdom. I want him dead as much as you if not more so. Merlin will never be safe until he is” Arthur explained.

“Then if you must let him die naturally, but take his place now!” Morgana told her brother “The sentence be loss of power”

“I agree but as long as he is alive there will be those who might rise up in his name” Arthur told her “But I believe that is what I will have to do, but allow the nobles to see for themselves he is incapable of rule.” He sighed “I just hope he doesn’t live too long. I’m not sure anyone deserves such a fate”

“I call it justice, to be so terrified of a magical creature that it turns your brain, after what he has done” Morgana took her brothers hand “I believe you will be a great and just King”

“Thank you Morgana, if you wish to attend, I will call the council in an hour” Arthur stood up and walked to the door as he walked out he said “Your support means a lot to me”

Arthur then went to seek out Balinor and told him his decision. Balinor smiled “You will make a fine King. Once this is settled I will go back to Powys but with your permission will leave a Raven, when Merlin’s time come please send it to me. Queen Hunith and I wish with your grace to be here for the birth” he looked at Arthur “It is customary for me to call a baby dragon from its egg for each Royal birth of Powys, as a protector. I know your offspring will be Camelot’s but would you accept two small baby dragons. Aithusa and Merlin are more than capable of looking after them and I believe the stable boy Tyr would help.”

“It would be an honour Sire” Arthur told his father in law. “With magic returning to Camelot it’s only right that the dragons return as well.”

Arthur made his way to the council chambers to pronounce his verdict, to the council and the people. As the council came into the room and sat down Arthur looked at each one, he was going to have a shake up and put his own men in, but he was wise enough to know he would need some of the more experienced ones as well. Once everyone was sat, including his sister Arthur started to speak.

“Uther Pendragon was today was shown to be guilty of treason to Camelot and its people. You are called here to hear the sentence. Uther Pendragon from this day forth is no longer King of Camelot. But before I tell you his sentence I will tell you of his condition. Physician Gaius and High Priestess Nimueh have examined him and find although his body has only minor injuries, his mind will not recover from the ordeal. With this in mind, I have decided that he will be placed in the west tower and cared for until he passes, he will be guarded at all times, but as befitting the place he once held will be cared for by two lords of the bedchamber, as well as having a guard who will oversee his captivity. Should his mind recover he will be executed, but it would be wrong to execute a man who is able to do anything for himself.” Arthur paused “The person in charge of his Guard will be Sir Elyan. Uther’s Lords of the bedchamber, who will not have any say in the security or visiting rights and who will spend each day with Uther Pendragon and have the honour of caring for the previous King will be Lords Verden and Wider, who because of this honour that has been bestowed on them for the services they have given the past king during his reign, they will no longer hold a seat on this council. Should Uther Pendragon regain his mind the sentence of death by beheading will take place.”

Arthur looked at the two Lords and smirked, to be Lord of the bedchamber was a high post and could not easily be refused. It was a post never offered in Camelot as Uther had never agreed with it, but was consider an honour in the Kingdoms it was used. Although Arthur didn’t thing either Verden or Wider would see caring for Uther as an honour. It was to Arthur’s mind a just punishment for how they had treated and spoken of his omega. It also removed them from the council.

“Their places on the council will be taken by Princess Morgana and Sir Elyan. My husband Prince Merlin will be joining the council as my Consort and chief advisor. ”

Arthur stopped talking and looked around. Lord Wider spoke first “Sire whilst I am honoured I feel my estate could not manage without me”

“You have a son old enough Lord Wilder, it is time he got some experience and as a widower, you are free for such a post, the same applies to Lord Verden. This is an honourable post I feel befits the support you gave the previous King and your kingdom” Arthur was not going to let them get away with it “I am led to believe it will not be a long posting, although the Court Physician will continue to oversee the patient”

Geoffrey of Monmouth stood up “Sire as befits my role as record keeper and elder council member I would ask you to become King of Camelot and accept our fealty I ask for a second”

“I Princess Morgana second and call upon the council to agree” Morgana said forcibly.

There was a complete agreement, no one daring to say otherwise, for else Camelot wouldn’t have a king and besides the vast majority of the council felt Arthur would make a good King, and anyway if they didn’t he would become King anyway. The role of a council was to aid the King for any kingdom was ruled by one man with power. It was agreed that Arthur would be crowned the next day, and Prince Merlin crowned as his consort at the same time. 

Arthur closed the meeting and then went out on the veranda and spoke to the people when he had finished speaking Sir Leon called out “Long Live King Arthur of Camelot” which was taken up by the crowd. Camelot had its new King.


	30. The Coronation

Arthur went back to Merlin to find he was still asleep. Hunith was sitting next to her son, she stood up as he came in and hugged him saying. “He woke briefly Arthur, I told him we were all right and he went back to sleep. The babies are kicking well” she smiled. “I hope all went smoothly. Balinor would like a word, we are leaving soon”

Arthur was getting used to the hugs from Hunith, and liked them he was beginning to see the Powys Queen as the mother he had never known. “Thank you for sitting with him, are you well enough?” he was concerned about her earlier experience.

“I am tougher than I look Arthur, no harm came to me, now shoo go and see that husband of mine” Arthur did as he was told, not objecting to being told what to do in his own Kingdom.

Arthur found Balinor in his chambers arranging things for his return flight to Powys. As Arthur walked in Balinor waved to one of the chairs “How did it go?”

Arthur told him what had been decided “I should have had him executed for what he has done but it didn’t seem right” he told the other King.

“What you have done is right for your Kingdom and its people. You couldn’t risk an uprising. You have shown yourself to be a merciful King. Now when is your coronation, you shouldn’t delay” Balinor told Arthur “A Kingdom without a King is risky”

“Tomorrow” Arthur looked round “I hope you will stay, if he’s well enough I will have Merlin crowned as my Consort and he would want you here”

“We will, but then we leave, its best, having me and the dragons here will do you no good in the long run. But I will leave a messenger Raven. My Queen will not be happy if she is not here when her son gives birth. We will return in six weeks or sooner if you send for us. We can be here in two days of you sending word. That’s if we’re welcome of course” Balinor looked at the young man in front of him “You will be a good leader for Camelot of that I have no doubt. Now go and see your omega and I will see you at your coronation.”

Arthur looked at the older man “Thank you for your support, I hope Camelot and Powys can have a long and fruitful association.”

Balinor threw back his head and laughed “We have no choice not with Hunith’s baby here, she would never agree to anything else. Don’t let anyone tell you omega’s are weak, they rule us with an iron rod. They just let us think otherwise”

Arthur went back to his chambers a smile on his face, he couldn’t help but agree with the Powys King, he knew he would do anything for Merlin. Once back at Merlin’s bedside Hunith left and Arthur curled up with Merlin for an hour before going to make sure everything was in place for the coronation and fest afterwards. He also checked with Elyan that the plans for Uther were being taken care off.

Elyan had several servants cleaning the tower and arranging for bars to be placed on all the windows. There was to be no chance of escape or of anyone removing the deposed king. He would have every comfort but that was the limit of his freedom. Elyan had hand selected a group of Knights and Guards to work with him. At all times there would be a knight and two guards on duty. Uther would be moved before the coronation the next day.

Leon and Morgana were working with Geoffrey of Monmouth to arrange the Coronation. Morgana was supervising as she was nearly seven months pregnant, but Leon couldn’t keep her away. The Kitchens were working full capacity to prepare. Even the Powys knights had joined in hunting for the feast, after all their Prince was to be crowned Consort. 

Gwen had gathered a group who were decorating the throne room and great hall with flowers and boughs of greenery. There was a real buzz of excitement in the castle and town. With most believing Arthur would make a better King than his father. He had been well loved as a Crown Prince and Merlin had also found a place in their hearts. Even the shock of the dragons was fading once it was clear they were no threat to the people.

By the next morning Merlin was awake and wanting to get up, Arthur called for Gaius and the physician turned up with Alice and together they gave the omega an examination. “He can get up, but he must rest until the coronation, then I strongly suggest that he walks down with two of the blood knights and takes his time, sitting on the way. As for the feast only an hour no more” Gaius told Arthur. “He cannot risk going into labour, it’s too early. Then until the birth he must take it very gently.”

Arthur looked at the physicians “Would it be best for him to be crowned after the birth? He can stay here today if there is any danger”

Gaius looked at Arthur “I believe the stress of him missing your coronation would be worse than going Sire. Just make sure he doesn’t tire” 

So for the morning Merlin was to rest. After lunch Will and George got a bath ready and Merlin was carried and place in it by Arthur who then insisted in washing the raven haired omega by himself “I would get in there with you, but I fear with the babies as well there isn’t room” Arthur told his husband “I miss that”

Merlin led back he was going to tell Arthur he wasn’t fat and if he was it was his fault but he was too tired to argue. Instead he lay back and enjoyed being fussed over. Once he was washed Will helped him dress in his gown for the coronation. He was to big now for trousers and a shirt so had a heavily embroidered gown that Morgana had got him in case he needed it. She had the seamstress’s work all night to improve it for his coronation. Arthur had a bath and was soon dressed in his Pendragon red. In fill ceremonial armour and with his cape he looked just how a King should. Merlin had already left so he could take his time. He was escorted by Gwaine and Percival. Percival threatening to carry him his he looked like he needed to. Arthur caught up with them and they walked into the throne room together. Merlin holding on to Arthur arm. The omega was very heavily pregnant and found he waddled more than walked much to his disgust. Once at the front Merlin sat on the end of the first row to watch Arthur being made King.

Arthur swore his vows to protect the people and rule with fairness and justice then Geoffrey placed the crown on his head and proclaimed him King Arthur of Camelot. Arthur then walked to Merlin and helped him to his feet and walked with him to the front where Merlin was permitted to sit instead of kneel, due to his condition. Merlin swore fealty to Arthur and then took his own oaths the support Arthur and Act as his regent should Arthur require. He also took the oath to support and act as an example to all the Omegas of Camelot. He was then crowned by Arthur as King Consort of Camelot using the Queens crown with its multitude of jewels and finer gold work. It was decided that after that the crown Merlin had brought with him from Powys would be used as it was suited for a male.

The two men stood in front of the court as they were cheered and one by one the nobles went up and swore fealty to their new King. Hunith watched tears in her eyes. Then with utmost care and gentleness Arthur walked with Merlin to the balcony where the people of the town were waiting to cheer their new King and consort. Once that was done the couple made their way slowly to the Great Hall. As they entered the heralds announced their arrival and everyone stood as the two man made their way to the high table.

The kitchens had done them proud and there was a fantastic array of foods to eat. The townspeople were having their own party with food and drink pad for by Arthur, and tomorrow they would have all that remained of the Kings feast. Toasts were made and drank to and then Arthur gave a short speech before the feast started. Merlin stayed for the hour he was permitted, then making his apologies was escorted back to his chambers. The blood guard would stay with him. 

Arthur stayed for a further hour before leaving to spend the night with his husband. The couple had decided not to move to the Kings old chambers but instead would have their present chambers redone and live there. A further room would be added to give them more space. But with the new nursery between their and Morganas chambers almost ready it would be silly to move again. Merlin wanted his babies close to him and not in a separate wing as was tradition. 

Arthur and Merlin led talking for a time before cuddling up and sleeping. Arthur felt he couldn’t be happier than he was now. His omega was everything he wanted and with their plans for the future he was sure between then they would create a better Kingdom for all. Merlin was totally exhausted but happy, the main threat to their happiness had been removed.

The next morning Arthur woke first but led there looking at Merlin until the omega woke. Then they got up and dressed before having a leisurely breakfast with Balinor and Hunith. Then they saw Merlin’s parents off. It was a spectacular sight to see the dragons leave on mass. Before they went back to the castle Merlin went to see Aithusa. She was now staying in her dragon form, there was no point in pretending otherwise. At present she had a large building near the stables but it was planned she would use the old caves under the castle once everything was settled. Tyr was looking after her, he had been given extra help so he know only dealt with the king’s personal mounts and the dragon. Aithusa had decided she liked the stable hand and would allow him to care for her. As the King and Consort left Aithusa Merlin turned to Tyr.

“Tyr We will be having two baby dragons once my babies are here. I would like you to become the Royal Dragon Carer, please think about it. They will live in the caves under the castle. It will be a lot of work, baby dragons can be a handful but I will help you. It is your choice you might refer to stay with the Kings horses and if you do I will understand. If you do take it you will have accommodation within the castle.” Merlin was hopeful, he had seen how Tyr had made friends with Aithusa, but he also knew that Tyr liked looking after the Kings horses. “Give it some thought don’t rush”

Tyr was overwhelmed with the offer and thanked Merlin and promised to think about it. In the end Tyr agreed he thought it would be different looking after animals that could talk and tell him what they wanted. Although Tyr understood that the babies would need to learn how to talk. Once the decision was made, as a treat, Gwaine took Tyr up on a flight on Aithusa which both scared and thrilled Tyr. Merlin had wanted to go but Arthur refused to let the heavily pregnant omega fly.


	31. The Birth

For the next month Arthur spent as much time as he could with Merlin, but he did have council meetings to attend and other business. Now he was King the work on him had increased. The first thing he did, as promised, was repeal the ban on magic. The council agreed without too much argument as they were still reeling by all that had gone on before. With the new council members Arthur’s support was increased anyway and those who were Uther’s old supporters were keeping quiet for now, not wanting to lose their places on the council. The townspeople were in favour as now they could use the druids as healers. New laws were being drafted to cover the use of magic with Merlin and Morgana helping Geoffrey. It was slow work as Merlin was only allowed to spend an hour each day on the task. 

The second law that was repelled was the wearing of the suppression bangles by the omegas. This however would be a slow process and would not start until Merlin had had his babies, except on those with very low powers, as Gaius and Alice, who had stayed in Camelot to be with Gaius, could oversee their removal. Pregnant omegas was not to have the suppression lifted until after the birth of their babies due to the risk of the rush of magic causing abortions. 

The next thing and something that would be more complex was the tax laws. Arthur wanted to remove the present heavy burden on the poor and make the more wealthy pay more. But this would take time and much deliberation. Most of the surrounding Kingdoms wanted to re-negotiate their treaties due to the laws on magic changing and these would be the next problem for Arthur. 

Uther had been moved to the tower and his old chambers were being cleaned and changed to make them into two separate guest quarters. Arthur had no wish to move into them. The works were well underway to sort out Arthur’s present chambers. His larger bed was now in what had been Merlin’s room and the corridor door had been bricked up. Rich tapestries now hung making the room warmer and cosier. Arthur old bedroom was now an antechamber where he could hold small meetings and where they would dine when not using the larger dining room or great hall. It also allowed for extra protection messures.

Merlin was getting more and tetchier as his due date neared, he had two weeks to go. He hated the restrictions on him, even if he knew why. With Arthur busy it was Will and the blood guard that took the brunt of his temper. George had learnt to keep well away. Morgana, Gwen and Elena visited each day and tried to keep Merlin amused although by now Morgana was beginning to get more and more tired as her pregnancy reached the final stages. Then one afternoon Will was in the anteroom having been thrown out of the bedroom when he heard a shout from Merlin:

“Will! Please get Gaius, I think my babies are coming”

Will looked at Lancelot who had been on inner guard duty, the knight found a guard and sent him off for Gaius as Will went into Merlin. Then Lancelot and Gwaine came in “Anything we can do?” Gwaine asked.

“Arthur, please I want Arthur.” Merlin said fear in his voice, in that moment Will remembered Merlin was only just seventeen.

It was the start of Merlin’s contractions. As soon as Arthur arrived at Merlin’s side he sat with Merlin trying to keep him calm. Gaius had said it might be many hours before the process started properly as the contractions weren’t very frequent. 

Gwaine wrote a note for the Raven to carry, and said to the king “I’ll send for Merlin’s mother”

Arthur looked blankly at the knight, but Gwaine continued to send the message. Percival who had been resting before a night duty arrived. They all waited in the antechamber.

Several hours later when Arthur had stepped out for a few minutes. Merlin shouted at Gwen who was sitting by the bed “My waters have broken”

Gwen checked and sure enough the omega lay in a wet bed, his waters had broken. He was getting stronger pains in his abdomen from the contractions. “Oh you are Merlin, your babies are coming!” Gwen smiled at her friend.

“Don’t you think I know that” then in a quieter voice Merlin looked at Gwen “I’m scared Gwen, what if something happens?” there was a pause “They’re early Gwen, they shouldn’t be here yet!”

Gwen smiled at Merlin “Not that early Merlin they’ll be fine, I’ll send for Gaius to come back”

“Sent for don’t worry” Gwaine shouted through the door “I heard Merlin”. Gaius and Alice came in the door and shooed the knights out and told Will to get hot water and towels. Then shut the door.

Arthur had opened the door and been told to leave by Gaius “Wait outside this is no place for you”

The King walked up and down the anteroom wringing his hands and looking at the door. Every so often he would hear Merlin shout out and he would go towards the door. Gwaine and Percival looked at the King “You can’t go in, you’ll be in the way.”

Lancelot arrived with a wine skin and poured Arthur a drink “Have this it will calm you.”

By now Morgana and Elena had arrived. Both women made sure that the nursery was prepared for the babies. Morgana got a maid to light the fire and warming bricks were put in the cots so they would be warm to take the new-born’s. Then they joined Arthur and the knights in the wait. Everyone was concerned that the babies were early, not much, but early netheraless. 

Six hours later Leon came and collected Morgana and made her leave and get some rest, the other’s promising to tell her any news. After eight hours and as Merlin’s shouts were becoming weaker and more scream like Arthur could stand it no more and rushed in to his husband. For the past eight hours all he could think of was his mother dying and he could take no more.

“Out Arthur” Gaius shouted at him.

Arthur snarled and ignored the physician he was in full alpha protective mode. Gaius looked at the alpha and sighed “Ok up by Merlin’s head and keep out of the way! Or I’ll have Gwaine and Percival remove you!” 

Arthur got on the bed up by Merlin’s head and grabbing a wet cloth started to sooth Merlin’s brow. Merlin grabbed his hand and with each contraction squeezed for all he was worth. Arthur grimaced but said nothing he leant over and placed little kisses on Merlin head. “My darling, oh my darling” he muttered.

“This is all your fault!” Merlin screamed at him “Never again, you keep away no more sex! You hear me you Pratt!” 

Arthur looked at Merlin but realised now was not the time to suggest it was a two person activity. Instead he continued to offer support and made sure his pheromones blasted out to calm his omega.

After a further hour Gaius looked up at Merlin “Now Merlin start pushing” It was a further hour before Gaius looked relieved “One more big push Merlin and the first baby will be out”

Merlin pushed down screaming as he did so. Alice smiled “Good man, that’s the first one out, the next one should be easier.” She wiped the baby over “A boy, and he’s a big one” she handed the baby to the wet nurse who was waiting to wash the baby and wrap him up.

Merlin was screaming once more and Arthur knew he had tears running down his face, he was a father, but it was his omegas pain that was worse for him, every scream cut through him like a knife. It was a further hour before the second baby was born and as expected it was a girl. “She’s a bonny girl” Alice told the couple.

“Come on Merlin now the placenta, then you are all finished” Gaius told Merlin. Merlin started to push and Gaius gasped “Another one!”

Merlin weakly glared at the physician “Your joking Nimueh said two!”

“Come on Merlin push”

The third baby came out easily with the placenta attached Gaius picked it up “Oh it’s another boy, but he’s very small.” He handed it to Alice who took it and tried to hide her concern.

Realising they were finished Arthur hugged Merlin “Well done my wonderful Omega”

Merlin looked up “Can I see them?” he asked exhausted 

Gaius nodded and all three babies were brought closer and Merlin held out his arms. Giving him the oldest Gaius gave Arthur the next and held the last himself. “Now we must clean you up Merlin, then you need to feed them. We will keep them in here until you have. Arthur please leave us for a moment”

Arthur kissed Merlin and did as he was asked knowing that the sooner Merlin was clean the sooner he could rest. It had been none hours since Merlin’s waters had broken. Walking out of the room he had a big smile on his face he looked at the others who were still waiting “Two boys and a girl” he told them.

Gwaine looked astonished “I thought it was twins”

“The third one is tiny” Arthur told them “The other two are big according to Alice but they look small to me” 

Will looked up “Shall I go and tell the Princess?”

“Thank you Will.” It was eight o’clock in the morning it had been a long time for everyone since the first contraction the afternoon before. 

It wasn’t long before Alice opened the door and called Arthur in. Merlin was propped up in bed feeding one of the babies. The omega looked up at Arthur “This is our oldest son” he said proudly all the pain of the past day forgotten as he held his child.

Arthur stood there a silly grin on his face, Merlin patted the bed at his side “Come here and sit with me. Hold our daughter”

Alice handed Arthur the little girl who was swaddled in blankets. He took her gently as if frightened she would break. He looked down at her. “She’s so tiny!”

Gaius spoke at that moment “Not as tiny as your other son Sire”

Alice took the boy from Merlin and told Arthur to give his daughter to Merlin to feed “Her turn” Alice went and put the larger boy in a small basinet. 

Gaius walked up to Arthur with their third child, Arthur looked down “Oh he’s so tiny!” there was concern in his voice

Gaius looked at Arthur with sympathy and Arthur realised that Gaius didn’t believe the little one would live “He is Sire, the others must have been getting all the goodness, he is very small and weak.”

Merlin looked up “He’ll be alright won’t he?” he demanded

“Hopefully Sire” Gaius told Merlin, not wanting him to get to upset at this stage. “But you have two very healthy babies.”

As soon as his daughter had stopped feeding Merlin held out his arms for his smallest child. He looked at him “He’s so light!” Merlin placed him to his small breast immediately, Alice had told him how important the first feed was. With tears in his eyes Merlin looked up at the others “He will live! He will!”

“We will do all we can for him Sire. I suspect his small size was why Nimueh didn’t know he was there, perhaps he was behind the others. He is half their weight.” Gaius explained. “The wet nurses are just getting a third cot ready. Luckily we had one ready for the Princesses child, it just needs warming.”

“He will stay with me until it is properly warm” Merlin insisted. Arthur put his arm protectively round his husband 

“We will do all we can for him my love I promise you, but it may be the gods will” Arthur saw his husbands eyes flash 

“I will not lose him!” tears started to fall “We can’t Arthur we can’t”

Alice looked at Merlin “Try to keep calm, if you get upset your milk will dry up and I know you want to help feed your babies. You won’t have enough milk to do it all but you must keep calm Sire”

Once the last baby had had his first feed of the colostrum rich feed Alice took the baby from a reluctant Merlin. “You must rest Sire”

Arthur helped to settle Merlin into a comfortable position to sleep and held him until the Omega was asleep. Once sure he looked up at Gaius “I want you to stay with him until I come back. I have to let everyone know” Arthur was reluctant to leave Merlin, but knew he wouldn’t be long.

Leaving the room he was surrounded by the knights, Will, Gwen and Morgana. “He is sleeping, you may see him latter, He has had three babies but one is weak and may not live. I must announce their birth.”

Everyone congratulated Arthur, they were surprised at the news of three babies, a very rare occurrence, and saddened that one was so weak. Arthur looked at Morgana “You may go in and sit with him, but Gaius wants him to rest.”

With that Arthur went to council room where the council was waiting for the news. ”My Omega has given birth to two sons and a daughter, all living, but one son is weak. The King’s Consort is recovering”

Arthur was congratulated then went to the balcony by the throne room and announced to the waiting townsfolk that three babies had been born. There was an outpouring of congratulations. Arthur returned to his omega, thankful that he was well and praying that the weakest child would survive.

Before Arthur went back to his sleeping omega he went in to see his family. They were all in their cribs and being watched over by two attentive wet nurses. They were all sleeping. Arthur marvelled at how small and perfect they were noticing for the first time that the two largest babies had mops of blonde hair and the smallest and Merlin’s raven coloured hair. He stood longest by the smallest boys crib. Before he left he touched the boy’s cheek gently. “Fight little one for you papa and me”

He then went into his omega, Morgana and Gaius stood and left the room Gaius saying he would be back to check Merlin soon. Arthur stripped off to his undergarments and led very carefully by his omegas side. He wanted to be there for Merlin but was frightened of disturbing him. The process of childbirth and what he had watched Merlin go through had frightened him more than he would like to admit. As he lay watching the teenage omega Merlin turned in his sleep and snuggled closer to Arthur, Arthur carefully put his arms round the younger man and drew him closer determined to comfort and protect his lover and carrier of his children.


	32. The Naming

Merlin opened his eyes sleepily, realising that he was cuddled up with Arthur he snuggled further into the alpha before waking completely as he realised there was no bump between them. Merlin started to try to move and realised just how sore and stiff he was. “Ouch”

Arthur immediately woke and looked at Merlin “Keep still my darling” he said “Let me help you” Arthur got out of bed and helped Merlin sit up and put pillows round Merlin’s head and shoulders to support him properly. “Take things easy, my love” Arthur handed Merlin a drink that Gaius had left. “Gaius said for you to drink plenty, he sent a supply of his honey drink for you”

Merlin took the goblet and drank thirstily not stopping until he had drunk the whole goblet full. Then he looked at Arthur “How are the babies?” and look of fear crossed his face.

“I haven’t seen them since we fell asleep but I left orders for us to be woken if there were problems” Arthur gave Merlin a hug “I’ll go and find out”

As Arthur opened the door Gwaine immediately asked “How is Merlin? Can I see him?”

Arthur smiled “If you go and ask Gaius to report on the babies, you can come in when you come back, but not for long Merlin is still very tired.”

Gaius was obviously keeping an ear out from the nursery which was only the other side of the anteroom. “They are all sleeping well Sire” Gaius emerged into the room. “I will just come and check the Consort Sire”

Gaius walked into see Merlin and checked him to make sure he was not bleeding too much “Sire please drink as much as you can and try to eat something. I will leave word with the wet nurses to inform you when the babies wake. They are ALL doing well” he looked at his nephew “You must rest Merlin, you have been through a long and arduous labour. The wet nurses are aware that you wish to feed the babies, but remember you will not have enough milk for all three. It might be best if you feed one only each time and allow the wet nurses to feed the other two. That way you will have contact with them all equally.” 

Merlin pouted “I want to look after them” 

Arthur looked at the omega and smiled “You will my darling, but you need to look after yourself as well. Listen to Gaius” Arthur turned to Gaius “Can Merlin have visitors?”

“For a few minutes only he needs his rest.” Gaius insisted

Gwaine must have been listening because he came straight in “Good to see you my friend” the knight looked at Gaius “Can I see my nephews and niece as well?”

“You may put your head round the door but you wake them…..” came the threat from the physician.

Gwaine came to Merlin’s side “You look tired Merlin. I won’t keep you long I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you, and to say I will look after them with my life.”

Merlin smiled at the alpha he had known for over half of his life “I know you will Gwaine, and thank you”

Arthur smiled indulgently “We will get them their own guards Merlin I want you to be protected as well.”

“Oh don’t worry about that I can’t see Merlin letting them out of his sight” Gwaine quipped. “Not for some time anyway.”

“All joking aside I will need to arrange their security, I would like to ask your help with that Gwaine, perhaps we can discuss it later” Arthur looked at his omega’s first knight “I trust no one better”

Gwaine looked pleased “Indeed Sire, now I will go and check on the babies. But with the visitors I will ensure you are not overwhelmed my Lord” he told Merlin. “Friends only today Sire?” he asked Arthur.

“Yes although Geoffrey of Monmouth will be up later to record the births. I expect your parents will be here tomorrow Merlin” Arthur looked at Merlin “They may visit freely of course”

The omega smiled “I would like to see my mother, I wish the babies had waited for her to be here, but I had you my alpha” Merlin looked at Arthur “I would like to see Morgana before I rest” 

“I will fetch her my sweet” Arthur looked at Gwaine. “Please stay here until I return” with that he kissed Merlin and went to find his sister.

Arthur walked into the corridor and was amazed at the number of people he saw there. Lancelot smiled at Arthur “I keep telling them they can’t go in Sire. It seems everyone wants to see the babies. Even the servants keep trying to think of reasons they need to go to the nursery” he paused “It is just as well they can only enter from either yours or the Princess’s anterooms”

“Keep them out Lancelot and get the guards to clear the area, only those with genuine reason on this corridor. Both Merlin and the babies need their rest.” Arthur was feeling very protective of his new family.

Arthur walked along the corridor into his sister’s rooms, even in such a short distance he told several nobles and their omegas to leave and return to their own areas. Morgana was sitting by the fire and stood up as the brother the King entered. “Is all well Arthur?”

Arthur looked at his sister “I should be asking you that, how are you?” 

“Tired and ache, you know how Merlin was at this stage. I must admit his cries scared me, I worry about giving birth. But how are Merlin and the children?” It was clear to Arthur that his sister had not slept well the previous night.

“Sleepy. He has asked to see you before he rests once more. The babies are sleeping, fell free to visit, but I ask if you leave your rooms to ensure your door is locked. The nursery must be secure.”

“Oh I will, the nursery door will remain locked on this side, in fact Leon has the key for safety. But thank you for your permission, how is the little one? He was such a surprise” Morgana looked at her brother with concern for her nephew.

Arthur looked worried “He seems well at the moment, but I know Gaius is worried but please don’t mention that to Merlin. The others are very healthy. Come let’s take you to see Merlin” he held out his arm to his sister. “Later I’m sure he will want to see Gwen, Gwaine will ensure Merlin is not overwhelmed with visitors”

Morgana laughed “I bet he will, Merlin’s guards will be fierce protectors of the children” It took Morgana and Arthur longer to get back to his chambers as Morgana was now heavily with child. But Arthur noted that the corridor was now clear of people. As they walked into Merlin Gwaine bowed and left.

Morgana sat on the bed by Merlin and hugged her fellow omega, who now with Gwen her best friend. “You are a clever man, three babies!” Morgana smiled “Was it awful, them arriving I mean” she asked.

Merlin looked at the princess “It’s strange I can’t remember it now, as soon as I saw my babies I forgot it all” Merlin reassured her. “I’m sorry if I scared you, I fear I was a baby myself”

Arthur who was just leaving the two together grunted “I think not, you were the bravest of beings, I am glad I’m am not an omega” Then he looked at his sister “But he’s right about one thing as soon as he saw our children his smile said it all. Don’t fear it Morgana having children is worth anything”

Morgana looked at her brother “Easy for you to say, you didn’t go through what Merlin did!”

“No but he squeezed my hand enough to almost break it. I fear it will be weeks before I can hold a sword!” with that Arthur left.

“I’m sorry Sister, I didn’t mean to scare you. Perhaps we should have a birthing room away from other pregnant omegas” Merlin looked at his friend “Have you seen the babies”

“Only just after they were born, I intend to visit in a moment, but I had to see you first. They are beautiful Merlin you must be so proud” the Princess could see how happy Merlin was.

“I am, but I worry about the last little boy, he is so tiny. When you have seen him please come and tell me he is alright. I fear they won’t tell me the truth.” tears filled his eyes as he thought of his youngest baby.

Morgana hugged Merlin “Of course I will, now you must stay strong no matter what, if the worse happens you will still have two babies who need you” 

Morgana visited the babies who were still sleeping. As she looked at the smallest baby her heart went out to the couple, he looked so tiny it didn’t seem possible he would live. Then returning to Merlin she told him all three children were resting and sat with Merlin until he fell asleep. Asking Gwaine to tell her if the Consort needed her, she went back to her rooms to rest.

Arthur came back later and sat with Merlin and they checked on the baby’s names, it was something they had discussed before the birth but Arthur wanted to be sure before they were recorded and they also needed a name for the extra baby. 

“We said Prince Audric as it means wise ruler, something we what him to be, with Balinor as his second name, and Ygraine Hunith for the Princess. Are you still happy with those?” Arthur asked 

“I am, are you sure you don’t wish to add Uther” Merlin asked “He is your father” Much as he feared and hated the man he didn’t want his alpha regretting the decision at a later date.

“Never, I want that man’s name removed from this land.” Arthur protested “He has disgraced the name of Pendragon. Now our youngest son have you any ideas? I thought Robyn, as it means little bird and his has your colouring my love and you are my own little bird”

Merlin blushed “That is good or perhaps Aelfraed, as I would what him to be a wise counsellor to his brother, then again Robyn would be easier should you need to shout at him. For I fear I will spoil my children and you will have to discipline them” 

“I prefer Robyn but we could add Aelfraed for his second name that way he could chose when he gets older” Arthur smiled trying to push to the back of his mind the fears over the little Princes life. “But I would prefer you to choose”

“No that is settled Robyn Aelfraed Pendragon sounds severe should you need to used his full name, for if he’s like me I’m sure you will need to” Merlin looked at Arthur with love, he was amazed at just how supportive and attentive Arthur was being, after all he had a Kingdom to run.

Arthur kissed Merlin “If he is like you I fear I will never tell him off. I will inform Geoffrey we are ready to have their names recorded.”

Merlin yawned “I will remember you said that when you use your Alpha authority on me” with that they heard a small cry Merlin looked up “I believe feeding time has started.”

Fay one of the beta wet nurses entered carrying a baby entered the room, seeing Arthur she bowed low “I’m sorry Sire I didn’t know you were here”

Arthur looked at Fay “It make no difference Fay if our children need feeding or you need the Consort you are always welcome”

Fay looked at Merlin who she had got to know before the birth “I have brought your second son Sire the Physician suggested he would benefit from the next feed with you” She carefully handed the bundle to Merlin and made sure he was settled and safe and Merlin held his child correctly.

Merlin looked up at Fay “His name is Robyn and the other two are Audric and Ygraine, thank you Fay you may leave us for a moment”

Arthur sat by Merlin and watched the baby suckle, he had a gentle smile on his face.

“What are you thinking Arthur?” Merlin looked at Arthur before gazing back at his son.

“It looks so right, I never thought I would feel such pride, having children. I promise you I will always be there for them, nor matter. I will not be as my father I want to have a loving relationship with my children and have them love me” Arthur looked at Merlin “I don’t expect you to repeat that to any one I won’t be seen as a sap” 

“But it is wonderful and I love you for it” Merlin looked at his Alpha “As will they” 

Arthur kissed Merlin’s forehead “I must leave you, I have court matters to attend to, I fear I have neglected them. But if you need me send for me. I will ask Will to attend you, he is to stay here unless you have company, I don’t want you alone”

Arthur left the room and left very clear instruction for Merlin’s personal servant. Then he made his way to see Geoffrey of Monmouth to record his children’s names and then on to the council chambers before going to train with his knights, he was getting stiff from all the sitting around. He also needed to clear his head, the health of his youngest child was causing him concern. Arthur knew if anything happened to the tiny mite, Merlin would need all the support he could get.

It was well over two hours later when Arthur finally left the Council rooms, a proclamation had been made to the people about the names of the Princes and the Princess and Arthur was now free to train with the knights. Just before he left the council chambers Leon arrived to report a strange occurrence in the surrounding countryside. As Arthur walked out onto the parapet he stopped dead and stared at the sight before him. Everywhere he could see was a mass of flowers, the scent coming off the surrounding previously green fields was amazing. Arthur looked at Leon, who smiled.

“It seems it is a good job you have repealed the laws on magic, Gaius tells us this is your consorts doing. Evidently he fell asleep just before this happened, he says it’s due to the happiness your omega is feeling, his dreams have caused all this. It happened in a very short time. It’s certainly made everyone happy.”

Arthur looked across at the meadows and the orchards, the trees were full of blossom as well. But the fields of wheat and vegetable’s remained as they should be. As Arthur stood there he could see a mass of butterflies flying nearby. But it was the effects on the people he also noticed, everyone had smiles on their faces. Arthur joined them in smiling, as he walked down with Leon to the training fields. The feel good factor had spread to everyone.

Arthur had started his training as one of the knights pointed up to the sky, coming towards the citadel was the now familiar sight of dragons, ten of them who flew overhead. The King knowing why they were there shouted up giving them permission to land on the nearby Meadows. As two landed closer, beside the training field Arthur knew that they carried the Royal family of Powys.


	33. The Second Prophesy

Balinor slipped of the dragons back and help his Queen disembark. From the other dragon Mordred and Nimueh got off and they all walked toward the new King of Camelot. “It’s good to see you all again” Arthur said as he bowed to his mother in law and held out his hand to Balinor. “Alas Merlin beat you to it, the babies are here. And as you see from the flowers my warlock husband is pleased with himself, I understand all this is the result of a dream” Arthur indicated the flowers.

“From the result I can assume that Merlin and the two babies are well?” Hunith asked excitement in her voice and a twinkle in her eye.

Arthur smiled and his chest visibly puffed out “Three, there were three babies, two boys and a girl. All are well although the third child is small and causing some concern”

Nimueh face was a picture “Three! I have never been wrong before” 

Arthur spoke still smiling “I was there for all of the births and I can assure you there are three” looking at all four of them he continued “Please come with me and I will introduce you to them all.”

The group went into the castle and up to the Kings chambers. As they walked along the corridor Percival who was the outer corridor guard bowed and opened the door for the group, when saw the Royal family he to bowed “The Consort is asleep but I believe the babies are being washed.”

Arthur led the group towards the nursery. The two Princes were being washed and Arthur pointed to each in turn “May I introduce you to Prince Audric Balinor Pendragon and Prince Robyn Aelfraed Pendragon and in her cot is Princess Ygraine Hunith Pendragon.” Hunith immediately cooed over the babies and the two men looked on with interest. Nimueh walked straight to the young Robyn and looked at him with interest then looked at Arthur, knowing better than to touch the new-borns without their alpha father’s permission. “My I touch their chests” Arthur nodded puzzled at the request.

Nimueh put a hand over the heart of each baby and then her face broke into a jubilant smile. She then moved towards the Princess and held her hand over the small baby. Turning to Arthur she spoke in a voice full of reverence.

“King Arthur you have no idea of the blessing your children have brought to the world. You have been told of the prophesy concerning Prince Merlin and yourself, well there is another that no one has ever believed but it will now come to pass through these children”

Arthur looked puzzled but it was Balinor who asked “I have never heard of a further prophesy. Why not and what is it?”

Nimueh looked at the two Kings “Because no one believed it to be possible. It is this:  
Princes born with their hearts beating as one,  
In their lives will finish the work already begun,  
Their sister and one born soon after will together,  
Will build a land of wonder that will live forever,  
The lands they will further together unite,  
And leave it full of love, peace and right.  
Nimueh paused  
“Place your hand on both boy’s hearts and feel, it explains why I only heard two heart beats.”  
Arthur did as he was bid and a smile broke out on his face “Their heart beats match exactly!”

Balinor, Hunith and Mordred all did the same. Then as Robyn started to cry as Mordred had his hands in place he exclaimed “As the little ones heart increased so did his brothers!”

Arthur looking at his children was concerned “As long as they’re happy, that’s all I want.” Then he looked at the others “Shall we go and see Merlin” as much as anything he needed to think about what he had just been told. Arthur hadn’t really considered the prophesy about himself, as Once and Future King and Merlin, let alone looking at one for his new-born children.

The group walked through to Merlin, who was already awake and sitting up in bed. He had heard his father’s voice, his face lit up as he saw his family. Hunith rushed to his bed side and hugged her son “You clever boy! Three beautiful babies all at once, no wonder you were so tired”

Merlin smiled and glanced at his alpha “I think Arthur had something to do with it”

“But you had to carry them and give birth” Arthur retorted “I just had the pleasurable part”

Balinor laughed “I diplomatic response boy, you’re learning. What about putting up with the mood swings and other joys” the Powys King looked at his youngest son “We have seen your babies, congratulations a family in one go, how many more grandchildren will you give us?”

Merlin paled “Aren’t three enough! We will have our hands full already I think”

“I wonder if any will have magic.” Hunith asked “If they all do you will have fun!”  
“Do you remember the fun mother had with us?” Mordred asked his brother, turning to Arthur “Mother had no magic and we used to play all sorts of tricks on her, we couldn’t on father though”

Merlin smiled at the memories “I do” he smiled at the memories “I don’t know if they have magic yet”

“Your eldest son has no magic, the youngest Prince will have strong magic, nearly was strong as yours, your daughter also has magic, it is my belief she will become a High Priestess in time.” Nimueh pronounced.

Merlin looked at the High Priestess he had known and respected all his life “Does that mean Robyn will live?” he had real hope in his voice.

“He is weak it is true, but with care and love he will, but he will never be as strong as his siblings” Nimueh told the anxious omega. “I have no doubt you will be a good carer to your children.”

Nimueh soon left the family to visit alone and went to see Alice and Gaius. She wanted to find out how the removal of the suppression bands was going on and also give some advice on helping Merlin as his powers strengthened.

All the family were pleased to see Merlin looking well. Gaius had given the omega permission to get out of bed and have a meal with his family that evening. They would use the anteroom rather than the formal dining room. Merlin was reluctant to go too far from the nursery. As the Powys group went off to settle in Will brought up a bath and water for Merlin. As Merlin sat in the bath Arthur sat beside him. “It seems strange you having breasts, will you keep them now?”

“No, just while I am feeding the babies, I keep telling you I’m not a girl! That’s why they are so small” he looked at Arthur “Did you want me to? Keep them I mean”

“No, I don’t think I do, I love you as you are, not that I don’t love you with them.” Arthur hoped he wouldn’t dig a hole for himself. He was relieved when the subject was dropped. Merlin was soon feeling fresher and once dressed was more like his normal self. He worn a lose top that allowed him to uncover his breasts when the babies needed feeding. Merlin was feeling slightly inadequate that he couldn’t feed all the babies and needed the wet nurses, but his mother reminded him that most nobles didn’t even consider feeding their own children, and that three would be too much for anyone.

It was nice sitting out and everyone eating together. Merlin was to join Arthur on the balcony in the morning and show the children to the population. Then he could gradually get back to a more normal activity level. Morgana and Leon had joined then for their meal and the talk soon turned to her own baby now only weeks away. Hunith informed them that if Arthur was happy she intended to stay for a couple of months after her husband and son returned to Powys. “So I can support you when your time comes if you wish. I know you have no mother present”

Morgana was overjoyed at the prospect, she had continued to worry about the birth after hearing Merlin’s cried as he gave birth. Then the talk came round to the dragon eggs and the calling of the dragons. “I intend to call them from their eggs tomorrow after you have shown the babies to the people.” Balinor told his son. 

“But you only came with two! What about Robyn?” Merlin wanted all this babies to be treated the same.

“Don’t fret son, Kilgarrah told me this afternoon that his mate Idris is carrying an egg and she will lay it tonight, Robyn’s dragon will be the first to be laid in Camelot for over twenty years.” Balinor smiled “So we will have our three eggs”


	34. The Dragon Hatchings

“I understand you have a home ready for the hatchlings, would you like me to check all is ready tonight” Mordred looked at his brother.

“Thank you, it is the cave system under the castle I will get Tyr to show you, he will be their carer when I cannot be there. Aithusa approves of him, in fact she suggested him to me. He is caring and kind” Merlin was glad of his brother’s help as he had been unable to go to the caves for the past few weeks.

Balinor turned to Arthur “With your permission I would like to leave Pryderi here, she is an old dragon, but has had many eggs and is good at looking after little dragons. With so many little ones Aithusa will find it difficult she is after all only young herself. Camelot will have more hatchlings than any other kingdom besides Powys. I would also like to leave Cadfael here, he is a dragon that Gwaine used in Powys.” Balinor explained “That way if Merlin flies with Aithusa Gwaine can go with him for protection. That gives you six dragons in total. Eventually once you are used to them we can discuss more adults for you to use as defence. Merlin is not a dragonlord, but as my son they will all listen to him. But remember dragons are do not belong to us, they are wild creatures that chose to be in our company and some feel a strong link.”

Arthur didn’t quite know what to say to such a generous offer “I thank you Sire and accept. With Magic coming back to the Kingdom I had hoped the creature would come back as well. The dragons make a good start and as you say we lack knowledge” Arthur looked at Mordred “I believe everything the dragons need has been put in place in the caves, they were chosen as we can protect the hatchlings there. There is a water supply and an outer entrance.”

“I will go and check it as soon as we have finished here” Mordred smiled he had been pleased to see his brother, who he had always been very close to, and it was good to see his alpha was caring. 

The next morning Merlin was once more in fine clothes as Arthur walked with him and their children to the balcony. Arthur carried Prince Audric, Merlin Prince Robyn and Hunith the Princess Ygraine. There were cheers for the family as they appeared but the babies slept on. Then the group went down to the field nearest the castle for the hatching. It was the only place all the dragons could fit in. As well as the dragons, the council were to attend, the Camelot Knights, Powys Knights and the Blood Guard and the two Royal families including Nimueh. 

The three eggs were each set on a mound of earth that had a dip in the top to hold them securely. It was a wondrous sight. Balinor took Audric from Arthur and stood in front of the first egg. Then as hush descended he called out in the Dragon tongue allowing the hatchlings name just come into his mind. As the first egg hatched a small golden dragon was sat on the mound Balinor went forward and presented Audric so the hatchling could touch the human baby with its nose “Audric this is Aneirin, Noble One, together you will have a bond, love and care for each other as brothers.” He handed back the Prince to his father. 

Then he took the Princess from her grandmother and repeated the process his time as the golden hatchling touched its nose on the human Balinor said “Ygraine this is Eirian, Bright and Beautiful, together you shall have a bond. Love and care for each other as sisters” Balinor returned Ygraine to Hunith.

Finally taking Robyn from Merlin he called out for the last and final time as the egg cracked open there was a gasp of surprise from all of the Powys group as a red hatchling appeared, even Balinor looked surprised taking Robyn and allowing the hatching to touch the small baby Balinor spoke with a hitch in his voice “Robyn this is Gwenfrewi, Blessed Peace. The first Red Dragon in five hundred years, together you shall have a bond. Love and care for each other as siblings” handing the Prince back to Merlin Balinor said “This is a sign of great things Merlin, your little son will live of that I have no doubt.”

Balinor turned to the gathering “The shells from each dragon will be gathered by the High Priestess and as is the custom they will be ground down and placed into two vessels one will be worn round the neck of the child to whom they are joined, the rest will be kept by the child near their beds. Today you have witnessed the first of such Human/Dragon hatchings in Camelot, may there be many more. My grandchildren will now have a true friend for life, one they can always depend on. The dragons will outlive the child by centuries but the dragon will always align with the true descendants of the first human it touches in its life. The bond is sacred to both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To catch up and make clear  
> Dragon names from Welsh in most cases  
> Kilgarrah Great Dragon and leader of all living dragons. Balinor’s dragon  
> Idris - Kilgarrah’s mate means Enthusiastic  
> Anerin, Noble one – Prince Audric dragon  
> Eirian – Bright and Beautiful Princess Ygraine’s dragon  
> Gwenfrewi, Blessed Peace. Robyn’s Dragon  
> Cadfael- Battle Prince, loaned to Gwaine by Balinor only Royals or dragon lords have their own Dragon  
> Pryderi, means care, Nursery dragon left at Camelot  
> Afal, Home- Mordred’s dragon  
> Aithusa – light of the sun in dragon tongue Merlin’s dragon


	35. Morgana's magic returns

As soon as the ceremony was over, the two Kings sat and agreed a treaty of mutual trade and support then the group from Powys flew back home, leaving Queen Hunith behind, she was to stay for a few weeks to support her son. But Balinor and Mordred had already been away long enough over the past months. Now Camelot had several adult dragons they could soon call for assistance should it be needed.  
Mordred had already checked out the cave under the castle, before the ceremony, and had spoken to Tyr at length about caring for the hatchlings. Mordred agreed with his brother that Tyr was so good choice. Aithusa clearly liked the young man which was a good start. After his father had suggested Pryderi also help he had introduced the old dragon to Tyr, who had been scared having never got that close to a fully grown dragon before. But Pryderi’s gentle and caring nature had soon won him over. The three hatchings would send their first few hours with the babies so they would bond, so Tyr went up to the nursery. The hatchlings and babies were curled up together on Merlin and Arthur’s large bed. For the first day of two the hatchlings claws and scales were soft and pliable, so there was no danger of the hurting the babies who were naked accept to their nappies.

The wet nurses were looking on in horror at the sight. Tyr found it cute and couldn’t stop smiling. Merlin and Arthur looked down at the group and kept careful watch to make sure no one rolled off the side. Each hatchling was curled around its baby in a protective manner and would only allow either Arthur or Merlin near without hissing and snapping, the hatchings already had sharp teeth.

As the babies woke up and wanted feeding the hatchlings were given to Tyr who carefully carried them down to the caves, there they each had a soft bed made of dried grass. Once settled they were given their first feed, by Tyr, of raw meat cut up very small, the rest of their meals would be given them by either Tyr or Pryderi. Arthur had arranged for meat to be taken to the outer entrance to the cave daily, although the adults would still hunt. Tyr had already collected a large heap of dried grass and placed inside the cave. Aithusa had now moved down into the cave as had Cadfael. The later would take turns guarding the hatchings when Pryderi went for her exercise and to hunt. Once a day Tyr carried the hatchlings up to the nursery to see the babies.

Life was settling down to a routine and Merlin had begun to use his increased powers, with Gaius’s help and several books from the library he was doing well. Merlin has previously used his magic but it had increased substantial as he used it. The citadel now had wards placed for protection and the nursery and the kings chambers had extra wards placed. Merlin was working with the Physicians to remove the suppression bangles as quickly as they could on the omegas. Morgana was now getting very close to her time and impatient to get hers off.

Arthur was trying to get Merlin to take care, he was doing so much work including his new post of the council that his alpha was frightened he would over do it, it wasn’t long since he had given birth after all. It was causing a bit of stress between the couple that came to a head when the omega fell one day when rushing down the stairs.

Merlin had been with his children when he realised he should be at a meeting with the druid chieftains. Camelot had been making overtures to try to repair the damage caused by the great purge. Grabbing his crown Merlin started to rush to the council room with Gwaine shouting at him to take care when Merlin tripped and went flying. Gwaine tried to grab Merlin’s arm but was to late. Luckily Merlin only fell down half a dozen steps but it was enough to shake him up.

Gwaine rushed down and checked Merlin over “You idiot, you could have killed yourself” the knight admonished.

“Mfine” came the reply as the consort went to stand up Gwaine swooped down and picked Merlin up bridal style.

“Oh no you don’t, you are seeing Gaius before you do anything else” Gwaine told him.

Merlin protested “I’m fine put me down you’re not my Alpha, you have no right!” he was angry, not so much with Gwaine than with himself, it seemed the more he came into his powers the clumsier he was becoming.

Gwaine grinned at the omega in his arms, “nearly there”

As they went round the last corner they were confronted by Arthur who seeing his omega in another alpha’s arms growled and walked up to the couple

“Calm down Princess, Merlin fell downstairs I’m taking him to Gaius” Gwaine said seeing the alpha’s reaction and knowing how he would feel if he saw an alpha near Elena.

Arthur looked at Merlin “Is this true?”  
“M’fine It was only a little fall” Merlin protested as Arthur took Merlin form Gwaine and continued to the physicians chambers.

Barging in Arthur shouted out “Gaius! Merlin has fallen downstairs!”

Gaius looked around concerned “Put his on the couch” then he quickly checked Merlin over.

“A few bruises no more Sire” Gaius told the Alpha

“He is becoming clumsy Gaius he had tripped several times recently” Arthur told the older man, “Why”

Gaius sighed “It is his magic Sire, as he is learning to control it, it is making him clumsy as his control gets better these little accidents will get less”

“Now if you’re happy I have a meeting to go to!” Merlin said standing up and pulling down his clothes “You’ve made me late” he glared at Gwaine and then Arthur “and tell this stupid alpha not to pick me up like that it’s embarrassing! I am not some damsel to be carried so” 

“He is your blood guard you tell him! as far as I’m concerned he was right, much as I hate another alpha touching you. Perhaps you would rather he threw you over his shoulder?” Arthur grinned now he knew his omega was not hurt. 

“Ummph” came the reply as Merlin left the room Gwaine at his heels.

After they had gone Arthur turned to Gaius “Joking aside what can I do? I don’t want him hurting himself”

“Nothing Sire, this phase will pass Sire, as he seems to be developing considerable power, the likes of which I have never seen. There seems to be no end to it. Nimueh tells me he doesn’t have magic he is magic, and can draw on the earths power without end, it is only his strength that stops him now” Gaius looked at his King “I can only suggest you try to limit his workload so he is not rushing about so. He won’t reduce the time he spends with your children and something must give”

“And how pray can I do that!” Arthur pouted “He sees all his tasks as important, when I suggest he stops some he shouts he is not a child, but he is not yet eighteen and when he gets in a temper I can see that. Even Hunith cannot deal with him then.”

Gaius smiled in sympathy “I think that’s something we forget Sire, once the Princesses baby is born and she can control her powers I’m sure she will be a great help.”

It was a week later when Morgana felt her first contractions. Merlin stopped everything else, accept caring for his babies to sit with the Princess, with Hunith, Gwen and Elena they took it in turns until her waters broke. Four hours later Morgana gave birth to a baby girl. Leon was over joyed and they called the child Vivienne after Morgana’s mother. The nursery now had another baby. As Morgana was not of the house of Powys Vivienne would not have her own dragon. Hunith was a great help with the babies and stayed for a further two weeks before returning to her husband. Mordred came to collect her and take her home.  
Arthur had been careful to keep any mention of Uther away from Merlin in the weeks after the babies had been born but had been checking on his father regularly, Elyan would report daily. One morning just after Vivienne’s birth Arthur decided to pay Uther a visit, the first since his imprisonment in the tower, Arthur went up straight from a council meeting. Arthur found his father sitting up in bed, Lords Wilder and Verden either side. They bowed and moved to one side as Arthur approached.

“Uther” Arthur would never call the man Father again. 

Uther looked at his son and frowned “Is that anyway to address your King!” he said weakly.

“You are no longer King, you lost that right by your actions” Arthur told his father. The deposed king looked away from his son and said no more.

Arthur turned to Wilder and Verden “How does he fair”

Lord Wilder spoke “Mostly he is silent for weeks on end, he occasionally speaks, he remains a broken man”

Uther turned his head at that “I have been betrayed by my own son for an omega bitch” it was said with bitterness and hate “When I get stronger you will watch him burn”

Arthur looked at the man in the bed “That will never happen, you will stay here until you die, magic is no longer a crime in Camelot and Omegas have their freedom from the cuffs you made them wear. My people are happy and content and love their Omega King Consort” 

Arthur turned to the two Lords “Let me know if Uther needs anything” with that he walked out regretting ever visiting, it was clear that Uther would never change.

Morgana was soon up and about again and was to have her cuff removed that morning. She was in Merlin’s and Arthur’s chamber and Giaus was also there. Merlin removed the hated bangle and gave it to Gaius to dispose of. Morgana felt a surge of power flow through her body she held in to Merlin who absorbed it gradually letting Morgana adjust to it. Their eyes burned golden as it flowed between them. Steadily Merlin allowed Morgana to feel more and more of her power until she could feel it all.

“It’s like I can see for the first time” she exclaimed in wonder.

“It will feel strange at first, I will place a ward on you so that it doesn’t burst free to cause you or your surroundings damage.” Merlin explained “Each day we will work on your control, as a seer it will be night times that are worse for you, Gaius will give you a potion that Nimueh left for you so you sleep”

Merlin smiled at Morgana “It won’t take you long, but please come to me anytime if you need me to absorb some of your power, do not let it build.”

Morgana looked radiant “I hate him for keeping his from me! Thank you for freeing me”

Merlin looked concerned “Morgana do not let hate eat into your soul, magic is neither good or evil but an embittered soul will use magic for evil, do not let that happen to you.” He pleaded.

Morgana looked at Merlin in surprise “I will try Merlin, but it is hard to forgive what he did to me and so many others, for years I watched innocents burn, knowing that if I hadn’t have been an omega I to would have burned. He is evil”

“You are free now my sister and he is a broken man, help me build on the strength that magic can do for good, so we can show other kingdoms that they too can change their laws. If we show magic is used for evil it will not happen, fear will stop it”


	36. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the guest who asked when they would find out who as Alpha or Omega among the babies I understand from previous Alpha/omega stories I have read that identification is when they reach puberty. I am happy to be told otherwise  
> ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Merlin loved spending time with his babies and made sure Arthur did each day as well. Merlin was still worried about Robyn who seems slower that his siblings and reaching the different stages. At just over two months Audric and Ygraine were smiling at him frequently, and when he held then up they put their feet down, whereas Robyn would look at them he had yet to smile he also refused to put his legs down. It worried him although Alice told him he would soon catch up. The omega made sure he gave each of his children the same amount of time but he knew deep in his heart that Robyn was his favourite.

Talking to some of the other omegas who already had children Merlin had had an idea and was getting the castle seamstresses sewing together blankets as a covering for the nursery floor. He didn’t want his babies crawling on the cold stone floors and the thought of them eating the dried rushes they covered the floors with to make it warmer horrified him.

Tyr was still bring the hatchlings up once a day to see the babies but Merlin was determined that before the cold weather set in that he would get all of them outside together. The hatchings were beginning to stretch their wings to strengthen them and it was getting a bit chaotic having all three of them in the room at once, but Merlin felt the caves were too cold for his babies to go down to. Mentioning this to the alpha Arthur agreed to be there for such a major exercise. Having three babies seemed to be so much more work than one. So one sunny day Arthur arrived in the nursery. Merlin had got his sewn together blankets to spread on the grass and made sure everything was packed up ready.

As Arthur carried the two Princes Merlin carried the Princess. Morgana had decided to join them with Lady Vivienne. Gwen, Will, George and several servants carried all the items Merlin thought they would need. They were also accompanied by the two wet nurses who had collected a picnic from the kitchens. Gwaine, Lancelot and Percy were to act as protectors as was Leon who insisted on joining them.

For the first outing they decided to just go as far as the meadow just outside the castle. When they got there they found Tyr already there with the three hatchlings, Aithusa and Pryderi, with Cadfael flying overhead. It seemed no one was taking chances with all the precious young ones out together. 

It took some time to set everything out but once done the hatchlings went to the side of their babies. Audric and Ygraine were cooing and looking at Eirian and Anerin as they held their wings out above them. 

Merlin was most taken with Robyn and Gwenfrewi as the hatching opened her red wings to shade the prince from the sun, Robyn gave his first smile and screeched loudly, his eyes flashing golden as he rose in the air until Gwenfrewi nose was touching his. Merlin looked across at Arthur who was smiling at the sight. “We are going to have trouble you know that” Merlin smiled. “Mother said I was a nightmare as a baby, using magic so early” Merlin reached over and plucked Robyn from the air and smiling at his youngest said “Little one you are not supposed to fly”

Arthur got up and walked towards Merlin and sat down beside his omega “Will you stop worrying about him so much now?”

“I will never stop worrying about any of them” Merlin admitted “But yes I will try, but poor Robyn is still so much smaller”

Aithusa carefully made her way to Merlin’s side and looked down at Robyn “Of course you haven’t met my babies yet have you” with that he picked each child up and showed them to Aithusa “These are our little ones” then asking Morgana to come forward with her daughter Merlin looked at Aithusa “and this is Lady Vivienne, who as she doesn’t have her own hatching, I want you to be friends with” 

Aithusa looked at the smaller baby “She is so small”

Merlin laughed “You should have seen Robyn at her age, he was half the size”

Aithusa gave the dragon version of a grin “You humans are so fragile, but Lady Vivienne I will be proud to be your friend, as well as Merlin’s hatchlings”

“I don’t have hatchlings Aithusa, I have babies they don’t come out of eggs!”

Aithusa looked puzzled “So how do they come?”  
Arthur threw back his head and laughed “I look forward to you explaining that one dearest”  
Merlin sent images to Aithusa who looked at her human and started to walk away “That’s disgusting!” she huffed “So much better to lay an egg” That got everyone laughing.


	37. Morgause Attacks

Only a couple of weeks later the peace of Camelot was shaken when Morgana had her first real prophetic dream, She ran to the Kings chamber one morning in panic to find Merlin, Arthur had already left for training “Merlin there is an army coming here, I saw Arthur fall, you must stop him!”

Merlin went white and sat Morgana down “Tell me everything and slowly, your dreams are what could happen they will not always occur, with warning we can change things”

They sat and went through everything then Arthur received reports of a large army heading their way. Less than a three days march away coming from the border with Essetir, Camelot’s nearest neighbour and Cenred’s old kingdom now ruled by his widow Morgause. The patrol reporting it said they were accompanied by sorcerers and were many thousand in number, destroying everything in their wake. Arthur asked Gwaine if he would take Cadfael and fly to confirm the reports. The Blood Guard agreed even though he was Merlin’s personal guard. After all if Camelot was attacked then Merlin would be in danger as would his babies.

When Merlin and Morgana spoke to Arthur he thanked them but explained he would take care but the army had to be stopped and he wouldn’t remain in safety while his man went into battle. Morganas dream notwithstanding. 

It took Gwaine less than a day to fly out and come back. He had been careful to make sure he hadn’t been seen. Flying in the clouds as much as he could. Reporting to King Arthur he confirmed the reports. “Do you want me to send Cadfael to Powys for back up?” Gwaine asked the King.

“Not yet, we need to fight our own battles and we should be able to cope. I’ll call a council immediately. We have three days to prepare.” Arthur told him.

Once the council was sitting, including as all the first knights Arthur explained the situation. “We will meet them away from the citadel, there is a good site a day’s march from here that will allow us the advantage. At the same time allowing us to fall back safely if we need to, that will give us chance to protect the citadel.”

“What about the sorcerers?” One of the Lords asked 

“We have several of our own now, a benefit of the lifting of the ban.” Arthur explained  
“And me!” Merlin added from Arthur’s side. “I can help protect our men by taking out their sorcerers”

Arthur looked at his omega “No Merlin you will stay here, you have the Princes and Princess to care for, there is no need for you to be in danger”

Merlin glared at the King “I am the best you have and it would be nonsense not to use me, I could shorten the battle. To send you and our people into danger when I could help is selfish and wrong. Our children will be well looked after here while I am away”

Arthur turned on Merlin his full alpha mode in evidence “You will do as I say, it not up to you as my omega to question my decisions”

Merlin being the omega he was wanted to submit but he knew he couldn’t “I will be by your side as the prophesy says, protecting you with my magic, we must fight together. Remember the warning of Morgana’s dreams”

Arthur’s nostrils flared in anger at such defiance by his omega “Leave this chamber, go to our children” he demanded

“I am your consort!” Merlin cried out “What is the point if you won’t listen to me!” with that he left knowing if he didn’t Arthur would carry him from the room. Gwaine followed him and once outside the council room he tried to talk reason to the omega.

“Merlin he wants to protect you, that’s what alphas do, shouting at him in front of the council won’t help your cause”

“He won’t listen! Well if he thinks he can stop me he is wrong, and don’t you try either! If necessary I will stop both of you and go alone!” The omega was in full flow and Gwaine knew from experience he was now in trouble, his job of protecting Merlin had just got harder.

“Merlin listen to yourself, what about your babies” Gwaine reasoned

“My babies will be dead if Morgause gets here” Merlin “And I cannot live if Arthur dies, I will stop him if he tries to go without me!”

Merlin stomped of making the blood guard run after him. Once Merlin was out of the council chamber the planning began in earnest. Arthur was a brilliant strategist and by the time the meeting had finished they had a good solid workable plan. Also Arthur had calmed down. While Leon went off to prepare the army to march Arthur went off to find his Omega. As he entered their chambers he found Merlin and George packing for both of them, while Will was trying to get his master to see sense “Look Sire you can’t go, you have your little ones to look after”

Arthur took in the scene in front of him. If Will as calling Merlin ‘Sire’ then Arthur knew he had a problem. “For once I agree with you Will. Merlin STOP! You are not going.”

Arthur walked and wrapped his arms around his omega “I know you want to help but I won’t risk you my love, Camelot has some of the best fighters in the five kingdoms, we will beat Morgause’s mercenaries, for that’s what most of them are” He turned Merlin around “Please live listen to me, I know you mean well, but the sorcerers we are taken have been chosen by you, have faith in them” He stared into his consorts eyes “I won’t risk you, without you I would be nothing, look after our children while I’m gone and I will be back before you know it” 

“You are a cabbage headed prat! I am going! And I won’t let you talk me out of it. Tyr is bringing Aithusa round the front and I am going with you. With Gwaine and Cadfael you will have two dragons and Cadfael is used to battle. Percival and Lancelot can stay with the babies”

Arthur took Merlin by the shoulders and looked into his eyes “Merlin as your alpha I order you to stay, now please”

All of Merlin’s omega instincts were telling him to obey Arthur, it was what he was an omega. Arthur rarely ordered him to obey him, why did he have to now. Merlin threw himself on the bed and cried with frustration.

It broke Arthur’s heart to see his omega so distressed “Please darling it’s for your own good”

“I am the most powerful warlock ever to have lived. What’s the point if I have to obey you!! You need me to fight beside you” Merlin pleaded one more time.

“No Merlin I need you here, I don’t want to be parted from you believe me” he rubbed his hands up and down Merlin’s arms to comfort him “But we can win, I know we can”

“I hate you!” Merlin jumped up yelling “You are an idiot” then he heard the babies crying and ran into the nursery.

Arthur looked at Will and George “Look after him and make sure he eats” with that Arthur walked out to join his army.

Merlin argued with the Blood Guard to let him go and take the dragons with him but Gwaine refused, he totally agreed with Arthur. Merlin tried every trick in the book to persuade them even trying to get Percy and Lancelot on side. They would not let him endanger himself.

He went to bed that night in a strop and spent most of the night planning how to get round it. He was determined to go, he knew that Arthur planned to mark late and hopefully get the valley in the early hours, allowing a few hours of rest before the battle. If he could leave in the morning he could get there by late morning if he used Aithusa. He would feed the babies before he left in the morning. He was up early and ate before going to see the babies and feed one of them. This time it was Ygraine’s turn to have Merlin’s limited milk supply. He sat with the wet nurses and Morgana. 

Merlin already called Aithusa in his mind and made his plans, he had asked Will to bring him a cold platter before he left and put it in a bag to take with him. Poor Will had been happy that Gwaine would keep an eye on Merlin and knew his master was trying to help by leading him and George out for the day.

 

As soon as Merlin had settled the babies after their feed he walked through to Morgana “Morgana you have to help me!” he pleaded after making sure the Princess was alone. “I have to follow Arthur, to save him from what you saw in your dreams. I need your help”

“What can I do, they have left” Morgana looked distraught.

“I can change things I know I can, I can soon catch up on Aithusa, with my magic they can win! Please I can’t let Arthur and the others die!” he smiled at his friend “I just need you to look after my little ones and stop Gwaine and the other following me too soon.”

“But Merlin how will you get away, your guard will never let you go” Morgana protested

Merlin smirked “They can’t stop me. I will put them to sleep, all I want you to do is make sure they aren’t found and let lose” Merlin looked at Morgana with such a desperate look “You know my magic is strong enough, we have been working on it long enough”

That was true, Merlin had been helping Morgana develop her skills and control while at the same time helping Merlin to build his strength. Only the two of them knew what progress they had been making. “You can stay here and if the worse happens you can stop Morgause getting Camelot. Please Morgana” Merlin put everything he had into the plea.

“I should go with you” Morgana demanded 

“No I trust you with our children like no other, you can make sure Robyn keeps safe and doesn’t get out of control. He has been using his magic for all sorts of silly things lately”

Morgana conceded “All right but promise me you will take no risks”

“I promise. Now this is what we will do…….”

Once Will and George had done the bare minimum Merlin sent them off to see if Gaius needed help collecting the herbs for the injuries that were sure to arrive, then he told them to help with the other preparations around the castle, saying his room could wait for a day. Then Merlin called in Gwaine as soon as he stepped forward he cast a spell Gwaine fell on the bed. Quickly tying him up and gaging him Merlin floated him across the room and into blanket box. Then Merlin called Morgana into the room. Morgana then went to the door and spoke to Percival “Are Percival, can you help Gwaine? He is moving a chest that Merlin wants taken to the nursery”

Percival smiled he knew what Merlin was like if he was ever thwarted in anything, he’d make everyone one else suffer. Clearly this was one of those occasions “OK the quicker I do it the quicker I can get back out here” 

As he walked into the room he to fell immediately asleep. He was also tied up and floated to the bay window and the curtains pulled so he couldn’t be seen from the room. “Two down one to go” Merlin quipped “You call Gwen up and I will go to their rooms and put him to sleep, just make sure she stays with you, then I will just speak to Aithusa”

Morgana smiled “What if she says no”

“She can’t, she has to obey me unless Dad is about!” At least I can control the hatchlings until the babies grow up!”

“What about Cadfael and Pryderi? Will they do anything?” Morgana said

“Pryderi is only worried about the hatchlings, I intend to take Cadfael with me, I think he will come Dad told him he was to, and without a dragonlord here I’m the next best thing. A fully grown dragon with Aithusa should make those mercenary’s run. Thank you Sister” Merlin hugged Morgana  
“Take care Merlin, I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you” Morgana looked at her brother in law 

“You haven’t seen anything happening to me have you?” Merlin said to her “I will be fine”

Morgana handed Merlin a dagger “Hide this on your person just in case” she pleaded. “Please let me come with you?”

“Morgana the babies need you” Merlin had tears in his eyes “Kiss them for me when they wake and tell them I will be back soon. Keep the wet nurses away from my room, tell them I have a headache or something. Oh and lock this door from the inside”

With that Merlin grabbed his cape and kissing Morgana on the cheek slipped out of the room. Once outside he set a spell that made it look like Percival was at his post and then walked down the corridor.

Merlin knocked on Lancelot’s door as soon as he heard Gwen arrive with Morgana. Walking in Merlin smiled at Lancelot then his eyes flashed gold and the knight fell. Lancelot was soon tied and gaged and hid the other side of the bed. 

 

Using magic to make sure he wasn’t seen, slipping down the stone steps to the caves he found Aithusa and Cadfael waiting near the exit. Pryderi looked at the Warlock “Your father will be displeased with you young warlock”

“No he will be proud, look after the hatchlings” Merlin turned to Aithusa “As soon as we’re outside I will get on your back”

Cadfael also looked at Merlin “Where is your blood guard, I thought Gwaine would be with you”

“He had other things to do, now come on” Merlin hoped he sounded more confident than he was. He couldn’t afford to leave Cadfael behind Gwaine would follow him if he did. Pryderi wouldn’t leave the hatchings alone, he was sure of that. So by ten Merlin was on his way to the battle, far later than he would have wished but it wouldn’t take him long to get there. 

By eleven thirty Merlin could see the battle raging, Arthur and his men had been fighting for over an hour by then and there was signs of bitter fighting. Merlin could see the work of the sorcerers and was pleased he had managed to train them enough. Seeing Arthur’s men were being outflanked he sent Cadfael of to the left to deal with the soldiers creeping in from that side. The aerial view meant he could see then where Arthur couldn’t. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold, there riding towards Arthur was Morgause, she had arrived at a position she could threaten the Camelot Kings safety. Merlin ordered Aithusa to swoop low and drop him between the pair, telling her to then help Cadfael.

Morgause had just shouted to Arthur “Death to you Pendragon then your omega and all his power will be mine as well as your Kingdom

Merlin jumped down about four yards in front of Morgause “Stop, you will not harm Arthur” Merlin shouted as he faced the blonde.

Arthur couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Merlin arrive “Get back you fool” he shouted as he ran forward.

Morgause threw a fireball at Arthur which Merlin blocked then he put a shield up to protect his Alpha and to prevent him coming closer. “I told you to leave him alone” Merlin shouted as he returned a fireball.

Morgause immediately blocked it and sent two fireballs in quick succession towards Merlin who sent then back towards Merlin. This continued for several more passes than Morgause sent a hail of arrows that were led on the battle field at Merlin from all angles and at the same time another fireball came towards him. Maintaining the shield as well as fighting Morgause was tiring Merlin, he blocked the arrows but the fireball hit him in the chest as he fell to his knees but called down a bolt of lightning which caught Morgause, when the bright flash went there was no sign of Merlin’s opponent. 

Arthur let out a scream as the fireball hit Merlin and as the shield fell he ran towards his omega, not caring about anything else. Leon followed and struck at the fighters try to attack his King. At that Moment both dragons attacked the Main body of the enemy and the broken and ran, with the dragons and no sign of the leader the fight went out of them.


	38. The aftermath

Arthur reached Merlin just as Merlin started to fall forward from his kneeling position. Arthur carefully turned Merlin over frightened at what he would see. Merlin’s top was almost burnt away, the melted edges of his shirt stuck to the skin below. Arthur gasped in shock and put his hand to Merlin’s pulse point in his neck sure he would find no pulse there. Arthur shouted for the healers as Merlin’s eyes fluttered open the cerulean eyes dulled with pain looked up at Arthur. “hurts..” he muttered. Merlin could feel the world closing in on him, darkness already clouding the edge of his vision. He forced an arm up and touched Arthur’s face, seeing in it what he already knew. With difficulty he forced himself to speak “look after the babies, love them and play with them everyday” he paused for breath “love you my alpha”

“Don’t waste your energy my love the healers are coming” Arthur pleaded with Merlin. At that moment Aithusa landed in front of them.

 

Merlin looked up at his friend who had been with him all his life “Aithusa” then as he was so weak he used mind speak. ‘I use your magic and mine to transfer the blood oath to my babies as is my right, tell my guards I’m sorry’ with that his eyes flashed gold he took a deep breath and then his eyes closed.

Feeling Merlin go limp in his arms Arthur looked at the dragon “You saved him once please save him again” he pleaded.

Aithusa looked at Arthur her eyes sad “I cannot, a dragon cannot heal that caused by flame it is too close to our nature.”

Back at Camelot Gwaine was the first to waken, He lay for a moment trying to look round at his surroundings, by pushing out his legs and arms he realised he was in a box, then he remembered what had happened and started to curse Merlin as much as the gag would allow. He kicked out with his feet to make as much noise as he could. Realising he was getting nowhere he managed to get onto his front and use his feet to push the lid of the box up. It took several attempts until he forced the lid back enough for it to open. He thanked all the training he was doing for his strong leg muscles.

The noise he made stirred Percival who was in a slightly better position, he managed to stand despite his ankles being tied together, as he was near the window he broke it, one it would attract attention and two he could use the glass to cut the ropes that tied his arms behind his back. Looking round he saw Gwaine trying to get out of the box. As it happened the window being broken did attract attention, and as it was the Kings chambers a guard was soon in the room and releasing them. 

Gwaine stormed into the nursery to check the babies then through into Morgana’s rooms “Where is he?” he demanded

Morgana tried to bluff her way out but Gwaine was not in the mood.

“My lady has he gone to the battle field” Seeing her face he swore and demanded to know when. 

“He left about two hours ago, he will be there by now, Gwaine he needed to help Arthur with his magic!” 

Gwaine turned to Percival “Get Lancelot, tell him to meet me in the caves, I’ll get our weapons. You stay here with the babies”

Morgana turned to Gwaine “He’s taken the dragons, if you are going to follow it will have to be by horseback”

Gwaine looked even more thunderous “The stables then” Percival ran off as Gwaine turned back to Morgana “You have sent him to his death! He should have never gone alone”

“He has the dragons! And you wouldn’t have let him go”

“To right!” he turned to Gwen “If you were in on this your alpha will be having words”

Morgana glared at Gwaine “Don’t threaten Gwen she knew nothing” then realising just what danger Merlin was in said “Bring him back please”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you had told us what he was planning” with that Gwaine stormed off knowing that by the time he got to the battlefield it would be to late. Within ten minutes the two knights were riding out a string of horses behind them and riding hard. 

Back at the battlefield with Camelot force was chasing off the remaining forces, Leon taking charge as Arthur was with his husband, the healers confirmed that Merlin was still alive but gravely injured, and they had done what they could “Sire the Prince need to get to the Court Physician as soon as possible we have done all we can.” Merlin was barely alive.

Aithusa spoke “Alpha if you wrap my lord in your cloaks I can carry him in my talons and you can ride on my back. I can get there quicker than a horse” 

Arthur looked at the white dragon and took of his cloak and asked to another knights who was nearby, Carefully laying them out on the ground he picked Merlin up and the placing him in the centre wrapped him up completely just leaving his face clear. Then he looked up at Aithusa and in a broken voice asked “Why? why did you bring him”

Aithusa looked sad and ashamed “Because he ordered me to, I cannot disobey him.”

Cadfael spoke from where he had landed “We both told him no, but he ordered us, only his father can gainsay and order from the Omega” 

Arthur nodded “Let’s go”

Aithusa looked at Arthur “Get on my back first and then as I take of I will pick up Merlin. I would have you hold him but with not harness it is safer this way.”  
Arthur did as he was bid and as Aithusa took off so did Cadfael and the two flew together. 

They were soon making good time to Camelot Cadfael was looking around in case of magical attack. As they got closer to Camelot Cadfael heard a familiar voice, down below Gwaine had seen the Dragons and called out. Cadfael swooped down and landed near the knights.

“Cadfael do you have Merlin?” Gwaine demanded

“We do Gwaine, he is gravely injured, get on my back and you can return with us” the large dragon replied.

Gwaine looked at Lancelot “Can you take my horses back with you?”

“Get going” Lancelot took the reins and was already turning back as Cadfael took off, being a stronger dragon he soon caught up with Aithusa. Cadfael and Gwaine continued to make sure that nothing got in the way of Aithusa and her precious load.

As they approached Camelot Percival saw them and ran down to the courtyard. He had already warned the physicians what had happened, but as the whole citadel was ready for any returning injured, they had all just been waiting. Percival took Merlin from Aithusa before she landed to allow Arthur off. By the time Arthur and Gwaine were down Percival was already up the steps with his cargo and heading for the Kings chambers. As he burst in Will pulled down the blankets on the warmed bed. Cadfael had spoken to Pryderi on the flight back and she had got Tyr to give word to Gaius. There was a fire in the grate and Gaius and Alice had get all they needed up to the Kings chambers. The moment Merlin was on the bed the two physicians were at work. 

Arthur and Gwaine came in and where made to wait in the antechambers. Arthur turned on Gwaine and punched him full strength making Gwaine fall “Some guard you are, three of you and he comes into danger alone!” Gwaine had never seen Arthur so angry.

“I deserve that and more” Gwaine admitted “He used magic on us all, put us to sleep like babies. To be honest we are there to guard him from outside forces, guarding Merlin from himself has always been more difficult”

Arthur sat down in a chair and put his head in his arms “He asked me to look after the babies, he thinks he will die” he paused and looked up at Gwaine “Aithusa said Merlin spoke mind speak to her, he asked that your blood oath be transferred to the babies, can he do that?”

“Together they can, but only on death, Merlin would have done his half, it will just need Aithusa to do the rest if he dies. But he needn’t have done that we would have done it anyway, but it does mean he believed he had little chance of survival. By doing what he did the blood oath would not have killed us, he stopped us protecting him” Gwaine looked at Arthur “What happened to him?”

Arthur explained what had happened and added “I don’t know if he killed Morgause, I would have thought being hit by lightning was enough but there was no trace”

“I guess we’ll no sooner or later, but he did what he set out to do, save you” Gwaine said

“I don’t want to be saved if I don’t have Merlin!” Arthur told the knight.

“Merlin knew he had provided the secession and protecting you as King would keep the Kingdom safe, Merlin is the most self-sacrificing man you could wish to meet. He knew what he was doing” Gwaine told Arthur “Don’t take that away from him”

“His brother once told me Merlin was self-sacrificing I should have listened” Arthur admitted.

“You wouldn’t have stopped him, we didn’t and we’ve known him a lot longer than you” Gwaine said ruefully “The bastard put us all to sleep like babies, if he survives this I’m asking Nimueh for a charm that will block him from spelling us”

“Is there such a thing?” Arthur asked, realising why Gwaine was keeping them both speaking.

“Damned if I know but there better be, because he might keep doing this and I don’t think either of us can take it” Gwaine told Arthur.

“He has to survive first” Arthur said fearfully  
“He will he’s stuborn”


	39. Back at Camelot

After Gaius and Alice had finished with Merlin they stepped out to talk to Arthur. “We have done what we can for him, now he must rest” Their expressions said what their words didn’t.

Arthur looked at the physicians fearfully “He will live won’t he?”

Gaius looked Arthur in the eye “I hope so Sire. His magic will help him if it gets chance. But he drained himself in the fight, he has much more magical strength than he did have, which has helped. He was recently been working with Morgana to build it up. But the burn is deep, if it gets infected I doubt he will have the ability to cope.” Gaius hesitated “You will need to take great care. We will see him daily, but as we also deal with other sick and injured it would be best if we limit our time with him. I will send up his pain relievers, it will be up to you and Will to ensure he has them at the right time. I want you to limit his visitors and no one with any illness even a cold should visit him. He will need you with him as much as you can managed although it won’t be as much as you like with the Kingdom as it is, but ensure you change form dirty clothing and bath before you get to close. When you can’t be there got another omega to be with him or the Blood guard, just to make him feel safe.”

“I will do all you say, but the babies?” Arthur asked

This time it was Alice that spoke “He can see them, but if they are at all ill or he gets infected then no! He can no longer feed them, which will distress him but can’t be helped, the injuries are to close, and his milk will dry up anyway. It’s a pity his mother has gone back, but she has spent to long away from her own family and Kingdom.” She looked at Arthur “Don’t give up hope Sire but at the same time the past couple of years had been hard on the Omega”

That was something that Arthur was well aware of and felt guilty, before leaving Powys Merlin had been adored and protected. Since then he had been kidnapped, forced into an early heat, endure Uther’s behaviour, gone into a very early heat, carried triplets and suffered a head injury. Arthur felt that as an Alpha he had let down his omega. He was determined things would change.

Gaius and Alice took their leave and Arthur called George. “George a bath please. Oh and from now on Will, will look after everything in the bed chamber and you out here, we must ensure everything is spotless. I will need fresh sleeping clothing every night so make sure it is left for me”

George bowed and promised his King he would ensure everything was as ordered.

Gwaine smiled at Arthur “You will be as fresh as a rose Princess”

Arthur look daggers at the knight “So will you be if you want to go anywhere near Merlin, you heard Gaius. And make sure anyone who enters that room is clean and doesn’t as much as sneeze”

“You can trust me Sire, and that includes you!” Gwaine informed the King.

After Arthur had bathed and changed he went to Merlin, chasing Will out of the room with orders to ask the cook to ensure that top quality broth was available, as well as any other treats Merlin might want. “Oh and ask her to consult with the physicians as to the best to provide” 

Once Will was gone Arthur very carefully got in beside his omega so he could offer comfort with his smell as well as presence. At the same time being very careful not to touch the omegas chest. He rubbed the unconscious omegas face with his fingers “Oh my Merlin get well my darling, rest and do everything you can, I order you not to leave me, for I cannot live without you”

Arthur knew Merlin couldn’t hear him but he kept softly taking to the man at his side. Until the stress of the day and aches from the battle field allowed Arthur to gently doze, but still ensured he didn’t pull Merlin closer and touch the dressings covering Merlin’s injuries. When Will crept in with a tray Arthur opened his eyes.

“You need to eat as well Sire, Gaius told me Merlin shouldn’t be woken for several hours, so I have arranged food for him later.” Will seemed to have finally learnt how to talk to Arthur when he was in alpha protective mode. It was just as well because Arthur was so uptight he would have probably killed the beta had he been cheeky or talked back. 

Arthur nodded and took some of the food, but at the same time kept in contact with Merlin. “Has the Princess been kept informed?” Arthur was aware of why his sister had kept her distance, she had after all helped Merlin fool his blood guard.

“She has my lord” Will said keeping his voice low so not to disturb Merlin “She said she will visit later but will also spend time with your children.”

Arthur felt guilty he had hardly gave his children a thought since he got back, he would make sure he spent time with them each day, he didn’t want to treat them as his father had treated him. Arthur spent another hour with Merlin before getting up and going to his children. He played with them for as long as he could as they lay on the blankets Merlin had has sewn together, they were growing so fast even little Robyn, he loved them more than he could express, never realising before how much they would change his life. Robyn’s use of magic as such a young age had surprised him, even though he had been told Merlin had used his art such an early age, it only reinforced just how wrong his father had been, how could magic be evil if such a young child used it. If his father had still been King he would have ordered Robyn killed. Uther wouldn’t have even waited to see whether the baby was an omega or not, as a male magic user he would have died. 

Arthur left his children with the wet nurses and went to see how the returning men were. Finding Leon, who reported to him, and offered to report to the council, something Arthur was pleased of. The enemy were fleeing and Leon had left half the men to ensure they kept running and didn’t stop until they had left Camelot’s borders. He also told his King that the injured were being cared for and the dead would be given an honourable send off.

As Leon went to walk away Arthur said “Don’t forget your own omega”.

Leon glanced at Arthur “I have yet to punish her for her actions, she helped the consort to endanger his life”

Arthur had calmed down somewhat “Merlin asked her to and he is head Omega, he would have done it anyway, don’t be too hard on her, as it is she is trying to avoid me”

“As you say Sire but she must learn, her actions were wrong” Leon walked off but Arthur knew Leon wouldn’t be too hard on the Princess.

Arthur was pleased to hear that the losses and injuries on their side had been light, and knew they would have been far higher without the dragons, he was also wise enough to admit, if only to himself, that without Merlin he would probably have died on the battle field at Morgause’s hand. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t eventually tell his omega off for his actions and getting himself so badly injured.


	40. Morgana's feeling guilty

Morgana was feeling guilty if she hadn’t have told Merlin about her dream he would not have gone to the battlefield, not only that but she had helped him. Now he was badly hurt, why hadn’t her dreams seen that? The only thing to comfort her was that her brother had not fallen in battle. Merlin had explained to her that her dreams showed the likely outcome, but that it could be changed. Well he had proved that. So by the time Leon had come to their chambers that evening she was already feeling very low.

“My omega you are a fool, why did you help the consort to endanger his life!” Leon demanded

“I saw the King lying dying, I had to tell him” Morgana tried to explain. “I never meant for Merlin to be hurt”

“If you have dreams you need to tell us all, not just Merlin, then we can work out a plan. The Consort is young and inexperienced in war, yes he saved the King but at what cost” Leon looked at Morgana. His Omega was a strong woman, and like Merlin capable of great loyalty and determination, far more so than most omega’s. Leon took Morgana in his arms “Promise me that in future you will tell me if you have your dreams and together we can help to stop the bad things you see from happening.” He nuzzled his wife’s neck.

“I will, it isn’t easy seeing these things, they don’t always mean what they appear to, that is why I need Merlin” Morgana told her alpha. “But I will try, will Consort Merlin be alright?”

“It is early days yet, the King asks that you visit Merlin when he cannot be with him, I understand the Consort will not be able to feed his babies and your brother feels it will distress him”

Morgana knew this would certainly be true. It was his example that made her decide to feed Vivienne, something she was glad she did, it made her feel closer to her daughter. “I will. I will also spend time with the babies, they are growing so fast.” 

Morgana was pleased she had got off as lightly as she had, expecting a punishment for what she had done. But them she had yet to face Sir Gwaine and the other blood guard. Sir Gwaine, although at first meeting seemed nothing but a flirt who liked to drink when off duty, was a knight that truly scared her. Not normally, but in his dedication to the Omega Consort, it was as great as a dedication of a soul banded alpha to his omega, but somehow greater, she couldn’t explain it except to say the man seemed to have a dark and reckless edge to him. But she knew that if Merlin died she would rather face her brother than Sir Gwaine. 

Morgana went to see the babies in the morning and after feeding her daughter she made sure the triplets were all well. Then she walked through to find Sir Percival outside Merlin’s room. Smiling she went up to the muscular man, looking at him she made some attempt to appear a meek omega “I am sorry Sir Percival for my actions, I regret that the Consort was so injured and that I helped him”

Percival looked at Morgana, he was glad his omega Sefa was a more typical omega than either the Consort or the Princess. “I will accept your apology, knowing that your own omega and the King will speak to you”

Morgana had never heard the big man talk so much, he was normally very quiet. “Is Sir Gwaine about?” Morgana asked

“No and be grateful” come the ominous response.  
Morgana “I will visit the Consort”

“You are aware of the restrictions?”

“I am and will adhere to them” with that Morgana went into see Merlin. She found Will giving Merlin his pain reliever. Merlin was half sat up in bed and looked very pale and in a great deal of pain.

Will turned and bowed “The Consort will feel better soon, we have just moved him and he has had his wash and some food”

“Thank you Will, you may leave us” Morgana went up to Merlin and sat beside him on the bed. He had been positioned so that another person could lay beside him easily. Morgana took of her slipper and eased next to Merlin so she could offer him the comfort of her closeness in the way of another omega.

Once Merlin seemed more comfortable Morgana spoke “I have seen your babies they are all well and have had a good feed this morning. The wet nurses have told me that Arthur has also been to see them and spent time with each of them. He is a good father to them”

Merlin gave a weak smile “He is a good father and good husband, I do not deserve him”

“Merlin! That is not true, you saved his life”

“I know, but I was weak, I need to be able to do more” Merlin said wearily. “I have been told I am the greatest Warlock to have ever lived or will live, so why can’t I do more?”

“Merlin you will, but you are young, it will take time. Now don’t fret, it is bad for you” Morgana cuddled as near as she could without touching the bandages round Merlin’s chest. Merlin moved slightly so he could hug his sister in law and gradually went into a shallow sleep, finding comfort in the other omegas company.

As lunchtime arrived Morgana knew she had to go to feed her daughter. As she moved the door opened and Arthur came in, he smiled his thanks to his sister, who wisely decided not to say anything to her brother about her actions. He took her place on the bed, the Princess noticed and small smile on the sleeping Consorts face as his husband to her place. The alpha smell immediately comforting him.

As she left the room she was confronted by Gwaine, there was no pretence in her bowing of the head in submission as there had been with Percival earlier.  
Gwaine immediately spoke out “If ever you repeat your actions and endanger Merlin again you will answer to me!” the blood guard growled. “You are a seer but you need to take care for you will not see everything, you didn’t see the Consorts burns did you?”

“I did not, my alpha has spoken to me, I apologise to you” Morgana said lifting her head in some show of pride “I love my brother in law and would never see him hurt”

Morgana felt strong and old magic as she stood by the Knight. “May I ask something?” said the Princess

Gwaine nodded so Morgana carried on “I feel old magic when I am near you, is it the oath you took as Blood Guard? And if so why can’t I feel it with the others?”.

Gwaine looked at Morgana and gave her a strange smile “It is, what do you know of the oath we took?”

“That is a strong oath, which has consequences if you fail to protect the Prince to the best of your ability”

“It’s far more than that Princess, It is an oath only the Highest Priestess can take, it is an oath that until we took it hadn’t been taken for centuries. The taker has to know the consequences and accept them fully to work, which is why it so seldom happens, any doubt and it wouldn’t work. It is more than an oath to protect, it is an oath that overshadows even the draw of a soul bond, once taken it means that I would protect Merlin even if to do so I had to kill my true mate and my own children to do so.” He paused letting what he said sink in.

“Why don’t I sense the oath on the others?”

“Because I am the First Knight of the blood bond, my oath is stronger, I would skin myself alive if it meant Merlin could live one minute longer, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for him, it has nothing to do with the fact that we have sworn our lives it is the knowledge that he is more important that any of us” Gwaine was totally serious.

Morgana shivered, knowing the knight was telling the truth then Gwaine continued “I took my oath many years ago and have never regretted it. Merlin will make this world a better place for us and our children and children’s children. He has that burden to carry, it is harder than our burden as his Blood Guard, yet when he heard what we had done, well let’s say I have never seen anyone so angry, I’m just glad he didn’t have his true powers then. That is why I say take great care what you do that endangers him, not for his sake or ours but for the sake of all the babies yours and the peasants, he is between us and the evil out there”

Morgana thought for a moment “I will do as you say, and I am truly sorry. I also know now why you scare me more than anyone I have ever met”

Gwaine smiled, his open and friendly smile that fooled so many “Don’t tell the Princess that, as King he probably feels that’s his job”

Morgana left the Knight realising just how much she had under estimated the man and the others. She also wondered if the knight’s omegas knew that they and their children came second to the Oath they had sworn. She was just glad that Leon wasn’t a blood Knight, although she knew he was fiercely protective of his King, she knew that in the end she and her daughter would come first unless the lives of all in the kingdom were at risk not just one man.


	41. Merlin's recovery

For six days following his injury Merlin’s life hung in the balance, he was asleep for most of the time, the pain relievers making him more tired as his body struggled to cope. Between Arthur, Will, Morgana and Gwaine merlin was never left alone. When he woke, even for a short time he was fed and made to drink. The men moved his position to stop him getting sore and Will did all his personal care. The Court Physician came daily to check Merlin’s wound but here was never any change. In that time the Kingdom gradually returned to normal as the injured men were cared for and the dead mourned. Arthur was beginning to suffer as he wasn’t sleeping, the worry over Merlin keeping him awake. 

On the fifth night Arthur fell asleep beside his omega, exhaustion finally overtaking him. He woke as a strange sensation crept through his body. As Arthur opened his eyes in a panic he was astounded by what greeted him. Completely covering Merlin’s face were hundreds of golden wisps seeming to float and twist Arthur threw back the blankets to see Merlin’s whole baby was covered. Covering the slight man’s form up to keep him warm Arthur called out to Lancelot, who he knew was on guard outside the door. 

“Get Gaius quickly!”

Lancelot affirmed he had heard and Arthur heard footsteps hurry away. The Lancelot came into the room “A guard had gone Sire, is Merlin worse?”

Arthur showed the blood guard what was covering Merlin, there was a smile on Lancelot’s face “If I am correct Sire that is excellent news. Whenever I have seen that Gold before it has been Merlin’s magic, like his eyes when he uses it.”

“It is excellent news” panted a puffed out Gaius as he came into the room “I had hoped for this, Merlin’s magic has recovered enough to start healing him, he used to much in the battle for it to work before” getting his breath back he quickly looked Merlin over “Cover him up Sire and let him continue to sleep, he will wake when his magic is ready for him to, call me when it does, but in the meantime rest yourself. I suspect you will have a job getting your omega to rest enough after this, even if he will need to for a week or so” 

Arthur did as he was bid then curled round the other man once more “I will come in the morning if don’t get called first Sire” Gaius bowed as he left the room taking Lancelot with him. 

True to Gaius prediction Merlin woke in the morning feeling much better. Arthur refused to let him get up and made him wait to see Gaius. Gwaine came in and was clearly overjoyed to see Merlin properly awake. “Lancelot told me the news Sire. I always knew your magic had a use Merlin” the knight said to the pouting omega. “If you want me to sit on him I will Princess, he owes me for putting the spell on me”

Merlin looked at Gwaine and gave a sheepish grin “I suppose you want me to say sorry, well I won’t. I will do it again if I need to!”

“No you won’t my young Warlock! I sent a message to Nimueh with a raven, the blood guards now have protection from your spells” Gwaine said with a grin “The bird arrived back this morning, you won’t stop us doing our job again, the protection is linked to our oath and can’t be broken so don’t even try” Gwaine showed Merlin a mark on his chest, shaped just like a small falcon “It came as a pendant as we put them on it dissolved into the skin, we carry the mark of the Merlin, apt don’t you think?”

Arthur gave a smile of relief “Thank goodness for that!”  
Gaius walking in the door and straight up to Merlin “It’s good to see you awake Sire, now let’s look at you” Gaius waited for Arthur to get up then removed Merlin’s dressings.

What he saw surprised even him, although he had expected something pretty miraculous. Merlin’s burn was healed. The skin was still red and puckered leaving a nasty scar but it had skin cover. “We can leave your dressings off, but you will need to cream the area twice a day, and continue to rest for at least a week before start walking, you can sit out in a chair but no more.”

Merlin scowled “I want to play with my babies” he looked down at himself “Will I be able to feed them?”

“No Sire your milk has gone and will not return, you may hold your babies for short periods, but no playing with them, and absolutely no getting down on the floor with them either. You are very lucky you didn’t die you need to let your body recover properly” Gaius said in a stern voice, raising his famous eyebrow. “and before you even see them I want you to eat a good breakfast”

That made Merlin pout even more, which in turn made a very relieved Arthur laugh “When you do that you don’t even look old enough to have babies!” with that he shouted to Will “Go to the kitchens and ask for two large breakfasts then run a bath my omega is smelly”

“I do not smell!”

“You do my love, how could you not do otherwise, you have been spread with Gaius potions and not able to bathe for days. It will do you good. Then I promise I will bring the children to see their papa” Arthur felt like years had been lifted off him. He turned and hugged Merlin and kissed him “Even smelly it’s good to have you with me once more”

Arthur forced Merlin to eat until he was fit to burst, as Will filled a bath. When it was ready Arthur saved some of the remaining food for Merlin to pick on during the morning than carried Merlin and placed him in the tub “I will wash you” he said with a smirk “Will can change the bed and get the big chair ready with cushions for you to sit in”

The two men enjoyed just being close as Arthur helped Merlin wash, once he was clear and his hair washed Arthur lifted him out and dried him before creaming his now healed burn. Then Will dressed Merlin in loose clothes that wouldn’t hurt his tender skin. Once dressed Merlin was sat out in a chair well supported by pillows and covered with a soft blanket. 

The had only just settled when Morgana, Gwen and Gwaine walked in each carrying a baby. Merlin’s eyes filled with tears as Gwaine put Robyn in his arms the two omegas sat in chairs at either side so Merlin could see all three. Merlin very carefully hugged Robyn and kissed the small Princes head staring into the small face in wonder “I have so missed you all” Merlin held each of his babies in turn, sad only that he could no longer feed them himself.


	42. More Pregnacies and Merlin gets upset

The next week saw Merlin getting more and more frustrated as he was prevented by Arthur of doing much at all. The babies were now four months old. Prince Audric was easily the most forward his first tooth had come through, much to the wet nurses dismay he was making her sore when feeding. He had said dada for the first time when Merlin was ill. That made Merlin very sad. He was also lifting himself up on his arms a little bit when on his belly and could easily roll over

Ygraine wasn’t far behind she was grasping her toys now and could roll over sometimes. Merlin felt in wouldn’t be long before she was saying her first word and Merlin was determined it would be papa not dada.

Little Robyn had no need to reach for his toys he just used his magic, he made no effort to reach out for anything, although he would make a small effort if it was someone’s finger. His magic was getting stronger even if it was just little things. Hunith wrote to Merlin saying he was much the same, so he didn’t worry too much. The difference in Robyn’s size to his siblings was one thing that did worry Merlin. He wasn’t much bigger than Vivienne who was only two months old. Gaius reassured the omega saying how Vivienne had been a single baby so it was expected.

Merlin cheered up when Ygraine said her first word and both he and Arthur had heard it she said papa. There was now fierce competition to see what Robyn would say first with both men repeating their respective name to the baby whenever they could.

Merlin had been back to full fitness a month when Arthur then told his Omega that it was decided to hold the Omega ball at Camelot in seven months. It was two years since there had been one. The last years has been cancelled as there was so few to attend. That gave Merlin and Morgana lots to organise. For Merlin would be in charge of all the arrangements for the visiting omegas. 

Then just to add to the work everyone one had to do Arthur announced he was going to hold a tourney in just three months as a thanks for the successful battle they had fought. He was inviting contestants from all over the five kingdoms and beyond. As Consort and head Omega it fell to Merlin to make sure the castle was ready for the influx of visitors. 

The invites had been sent out for both events. Powys had already replied that they would send a contingent to both events. Prince Mordred would bring five knights to the tourney and for the omega ball he would be attending with two other Alphas and three omegas. So it seemed Merlin would get to see lots of his brother. What made Merlin even happier was the news that his mother and father would also attend the Ball. Arthur gave his permission for dragons to be bought to both events. That made Tyr happy, he had proved a great success with the dragons and would be place in charge of making sure the visiting dragons were well catered for.

The baby dragons were growing fast and were now the size of large dogs so instead of them coming to the nursery daily Arthur had a large stone barn close to the castle made suitable and the babies were now taken there each day. This also allowed the hatchlings to practice their flying which was quite a sight. It was more short flights or long jumps with much stretching of wings. The towns people were getting used to having the magical beasts about and the children would gather to watch as they travelled from the cave to the barn. But made sure to keep away from Pryderi. Cadfael seldom came with them but was seen flying over Camelot sometimes alone and sometimes with Gwaine. Aithusa often went to the barn so she could see Merlin who hadn’t gone out flying since his flight to the battle.

As the babies reached five months and Vivienne three months Morgana went into heat once more. This upset Merlin who had not had a heat since his first one. Seeking out Alice for help he was told “Sire, you have not been well enough, also having had three babies last time this is nature’s way of making sure you don’t tire yourself completely.”

“But I must! Help me have a heat” he demanded of the healer. “I will disappoint my alpha!”

Alice shook her head “No I cannot sire, your body will know when it is ready and besides your alpha loves you he will not be disappointed”

Merlin stormed off and went to the library to see if he could find a spell book that would help him. But it seemed all the magic books that contained medical spells were with the healers at Arthur’s request. Geoffrey of Monmouth mentioned to his friend Gaius that the Consort had been looking for a spell. Gaius then asked for a private audience with Arthur.

“Sire it is a delicate subject but one you should be aware off” Gaius started off by saying “Merlin is anxious that he has not gone into heat”

Arthur rolled his eyes “I know, I have told him it is no matter”

“Well he is trying to get a spell to help him and I am worried that if he succeeds it will do him no good, however it is important he knows nothing of his conversation. Although he has said nothing to me, I got this information from the librarian, he may have asked Alice and it is important that Merlin feels he can trust us” 

“Alright Gaius I will see what I can do, have you any suggestions?” Arthur had already tried to reassure his omega.

“Only that he realises that you care for him regardless sire, but with the Princess in her heat it has made the Consort even more anxious”

“I know, and of course Elena” Gwaine’s omega had gone into heat that morning.

The only relief from Merlin’s low mood came when Robyn said his first word, not surprisingly it was papa, as because of his magic he had always been closer to Merlin.

However Arthur troubles were not over as in the next month Gwen and Sefa had also gone into heat. Within six weeks Morgana, Gwen and Sefa all announced they were pregnant. All the knights concerned were of course overjoyed, but it made Merlin even more upset. Arthur told Merlin that the more upset he got then he might be even longer getting into heat. Which had resulted in a row between the two and Merlin sleeping on a day bed in the anteroom for several nights. Arthur even tried telling Merlin that he was already two babies ahead.

The preparations for the tourney were underway as it was less than two weeks to the opening. Already some of the knight’s from further afield had started to arrive. Two of Arthur old friends Oswald and Ethan arrived three days before the start and it wasn’t long before the citadel was heaving. Elyan asked if he could compete, Arthur agreed and Sir Owain would take Elyan’s place as the knight responsible for Uther for the duration of the tourney. He was to work with Elyan so he was aware of all the procedures the other knight had put into place.


	43. The tourney

Merlin had just spent a couple of hours playing with his children and was in a really good mood as he headed through the castle to the kitchens, he wanted to check that everything was on course for the opening feast tomorrow night. He walked past the guest chambers when he rushed headlong into a visiting Knight causing the man to drop what he had been carrying. Merlin steadied himself and apologised “So sorry is a rush I didn’t see you”

Like all the knights attending the tourney it was an alpha, the beta knights were less strong and seldom entered tourneys for that reason. “You should take care where you are running, a man might think you wanted arms around you” the alpha said suggestively.

Merlin pulled his shoulders back, he was head Omega and the Kings Consort not to mention fully banded. “Take care who you talk to Sir Knight, I am the Kings Consort”

“I know well who you are, there is only one male omega.” The man sneered. “I hear from the talk that you are a disappointment, only one heat and finished, talk is your alpha has his heir and is going to look to replace you at the coming ball. My omega died I could do with a bed warmer, what say you”

Merlin heard the words and blushed deeply in shame, did the whole castle know of his failure, then it sank in what the man had just said just about the same time as a sword point reached the knights throat. “I hear you have a death wish” came the dulcet tones of Lancelot’s voice. “No one insults the Consort and lives.”

The knight paled and he took a step back. “A jest Sir Knight, nought but a jest”

Lancelot looked at Merlin “Sir, Did he actually touch you?” Lancelot had been with Merlin moments before he had crashed into the knight, but was just far enough away not to see exactly what happened. With the corridors so busy and Merlin in such a rush it wasn’t easy to keep up with him.

Merlin was still reeling from what the man had said to him “No I bumped into him” Merlin admitted.

“So it is only your insult I have to deal with” Lancelot’s normal calm temper was gone he was full of rage. He pushed the sword point and drew blood. 

“As I said a jest, in poor taste mayhap.” The knight muttered unable to move away as his back was to the wall.

“Lancelot let him go, he had learnt his lesson” Merlin said wanting to get away from the knight.

Lancelot didn’t take his eyes of the knight “As you say my Lord” then speaking to the knight “your name!” he demanded

“Sir Ethan, I am a friend of King Arthur’s he will vouch for me”

“Well Sir Ethan, I will inform King Arthur of your offer, in the meantime I am Sir Lancelot, blood guard to Consort Merlin and if you come anywhere near him again the blood guard won’t hesitate to kill you…..slowly. I hope you understand” Lancelot removed his sword and cleaned the tip on the knight’s leg before sheathing it. 

Lancelot turned to Merlin “Sir shall we continue?” with that they walked away. As they went round the corner Lancelot put his hand on Merlin “What he said about Arthur is lies all of it”

Merlin looked at his friend “Does the whole world know of my shame, you are not to tell Arthur, I won’t come between him and his friend” Merlin whirled away and continued on to the kitchens.

Sir Ethan wiped his neck and swore quietly “You wait Lancelot you will suffer for that, as for you omega…..” than he went into the chamber he had been allocated.

Lancelot may have been told not to tell Arthur but Merlin hadn’t said anything about Gwaine or Percival, Lancelot told his fellow knights when he saw them when Merlin returned to check the children “I don’t trust the man I should have run him through, but Merlin wanted it dropped.”

Gwaine had gone from happy go lucky to savage in seconds. “Leave the knight to me but if he goes anywhere near Merlin you know what to do, he has been warned, and make sure Merlin doesn’t get away from you for a moment.”

Gwaine set off with a mission in mind he headed down to the tables where the knights registered and spoke to one of the officials. “Put me down in the first round to fight a Sir Ethan”

“Sorry Sir it’s done by draw” Gwaine was told

“Not this time! He has insulted our Consort and needs a lesson in manners” Gwaine knew the official was one of Merlin’s supporters.

“I’m sure you will be lucky Sir” Gwaine then went off to sort something else out. Something that would settle something once and for all. 

That evening before the feast there was a meeting of all the contestants with the King. As everyone went in Gwaine went up to Arthur and spoke with him privately “Sire Just to let you know I have heard of a rumour that you are to replace your omega at the forthcoming ball as he hasn’t had a second heat”

Arthur was livid “Who dares suggest such a thing”

“It doesn’t matter who the word seems to be out, now might be the time to squash it, but at the same time I suggest you don’t mention it to Merlin, he feels bad enough already.”

Arthur looked at Gwaine “I am not a fool Gwaine! But you are right this needs stopping”

Arthur address the knights and explained the tourney rules and requirements as they were about to file out Arthur stopped them very clearly in full blown Alpha mode.

“It has come to my attention that there is a foul rumour among the contestants that I am looking to replace my omega. I tell you now not only is it not true, Consort Merlin has already given me three wonderful children and is my soul mate, but any gossip about him or our relationship is punishable by death, visitors to this kingdom or not. An insult to him is an insult to me” Arthur looked around the group “This is a strong Kingdom and is made stronger by Merlin’s presences and he is beloved by all. Now to the feast” Arthur turned and left.

During the feast Arthur made sure to give Merlin all his attention and it was clear to all he was totally besotted with his omega. In fact before they went into the hall Arthur had reaffirmed their bond, the mark on Merlin’s neck very clear to see by all.

The next morning the tourney began, Merlin had managed to talk Arthur out of competing. Some of the fights did prove fatal and it would be stupid for Arthur to risk himself when his children were so young. He had nothing to prove, he was well known as the greatest knight in the five Kingdoms and had won many tournaments in the past. Arthur hated sitting watching but he knew it pleased Merlin and he sat by his mate in the Royal box as the tourney began. Arthur had been so bust he hadn’t had time to meet all his old friends beforehand but knew as the stages were fought he would have the chance.

So it was with interest he prepared to watch Ethan as he was draw against Gwaine. As with all the random draws sometimes the fights were unfairly balanced but Arthur knew Ethan was a good fighter so was Gwaine. Gwaine had the edge in Arthur’s eyes as his style was unorthodox he had a far looser and freer style than most. He was surprised and amused to see Gwaine was carrying the colours of both his omega Elena and those of Merlin.

He looked at his husband “Should I be jealous my love?”

Merlin looked surprised “No, I did not give him my favour” he looked worried “I didn’t my word”

“Don’t worry Merlin I trust you, I suspect it is Gwaine protective instinct coming out he is your first knight after all” Arthur said but at the same time what was going on. Was this something to do with the matter yesterday, surely his friend wouldn’t have been spreading rumours. All right he hadn’t seen him for several years but even so.

As the men met before the fight Gwaine spoke low enough for the crowd not to hear “Right you bastard, let’s see what you are made off. No one insults or upsets Merlin”

It was then that Ethan realised he was in for a fight. The first knight had a hard reputation ad Lancelot or Merlin had clearly opened their mouths. The fight was indeed hard and brutal but it was soon clear that there would only be one winner. Although fights to the death in tourneys were rare they did happen, But that was not Gwaine’s aim, he was out to make a point and that is what he did crippling Ethan’s sword arm as his sword did the damage Gwaine hissed “You do anything to hurt Merlin again and you die next time like the dog you are” 

Ethan was carried off and cared for but Gaius. But as the physician cared for the man he noticed a crystal round the man’s neck. Even as Gaius found it he was too late to stop what happened next as heard the alarm bells sound.


	44. Alarm Bells

Arthur sprang up as he heard the alarm bells, telling Merlin to remain he headed to find out what had happened. Merlin fearing it was something to do with his babies ignored his alpha, nothing would keep him away from the triplets at such a time. Percival followed him. Gwaine had been waiting his next turn in the tourney but went toward the Royal box. 

As the King reached the castle he was met by Leon “Sire Sir Oswain and the guards are dead, your father has escaped”

 

Arthur blanched “The nursery! Have the babies been checked?”

“Yes Sire Sir Percival was with them and I have sent extra guards. Search is underway and the gates shut.”

“Lords Verden and Wider?”

“Gone Sire, I have sent guards to arrest their sons who have attended the tourney, but I suspect they were involved”

“The siege tunnels, Uther knows all of them send riders out round the castle I suspect they will have escaped that way.”

The castle and surrounding countryside was soon heaving as the search was on. Prince Mordred who had only arrived that morning, as he was staying on several months for a visit and the Omega ball, had his dragons up in the air, which gave Arthur an advantage.

As Arthur made his way to the tower he found Elyan leading the investigation, he had raised the alarm when he went to see his replacement to make sure all was well.

“Sire, I had inspected the tower only yesterday nothing was any different yet now! They have taken possessions with them so it was planned. The Lords personal chambers are empty of anything of value”

“How did Uther seem yesterday?” Arthur demanded

“Almost comatose, clearly a presence, He has good times and bad ones I thought nothing of it. Verden and Wider’s sons did visit, but to their father’s chambers not the tower” Elyan was clearly feeling responsible.

“Elyan it wasn’t your fault, I had been lulled into a false sense of security, I should have realised the tourney would give perfect cover, we’ll find him and this time I won’t hesitate, the orders are dead or alive. It would be good alive as we might round up everyone involved but I won’t take the risk” Arthur turned and headed out to the search. As he went down the corridor he heard his omega and ran towards his chambers.

When Arthur got there he found Lancelot on the door with several guards, entering he found his omega in full flow demanding that all the omegas be gathered up and brought to his chambers. “Gwaine I don’t care what you say that man hates omegas I want them all safe”

“That may be Sire but not all here, it’s impractical and none of the blood guard will be involved in the ‘gathering’ we will stay here with you and the children you are our responsibility”

Arthur looked at Merlin who looked as cross as he had ever seen him, he was just about to intervene when Merlin took the matter out of his hands.

“You stay here then, I won’t see others in danger!” shouted Merlin as he disappeared leaving a stunned blood guard and King looking at the empty space he had been stood in.

“What the hell!”

Morgana spoke from the door “He’s been working on that transportation spell for awhile.”

“And you didn’t tell me!” Gwaine reared on her.

“I didn’t know that’s what he would use it for, he’s getting so powerful” Morgana said “Even if I had you couldn’t have stopped him”

Arthur glared at his sister “Can you tell where he has gone, and can you do that?”

“No and no, not yet but I will be able to soon, but I may be able to help” she went into her chambers with Arthur and Gwaine following. “I have been practicing scrying” she looked into a bronze bowl of water and concentrated. “I’m finding it more difficult now I’m pregnant but at least I can use my magic.”

The Princess turned to Arthur “He’s down at the tourney field collecting the omegas”

As she spoke Gwaine and Percival ran of Gwaine shouting “Stay here Lancelot with the children” Arthur was close on their heels. 

Still inside the castle but deep under the castle, in a place even his son didn’t know about the deposed King was far from comatose. In the end it had all been so easy. Had Sir Elyan been on duty it might have been more difficult, as that one knew what he was doing. Arthur had given them just the ideal opportunity for his loyal lords to bring in their sons. It would have been harder at the omega ball to many guards about. Uther had recovered his spirits to a great degree a couple of months previously and it had just been a case of biding his time.

Uther had found his place years, when he had been Crown Prince and exploring a large cave, now the dragon’s cave, in a corner at the back he had found a passageway that led to this second smaller cave, always knew it would come in useful, so he had kept the secret from his father and later from his son. He had blocked the entrance and completely hidden it once he found he could access it from a hidden passage in the armoury. Over the years he had secretly stocked it with weapons and other items that would be useful. Like the large cave it had its own water supply. Then when his son started to become a concern he had started to secretly move stores down so he now had everything he needed to both hide out and mount an attack when he was ready. 

With Uther were the two loyal lords, their sons and four knight as well as what appeared to be Sir Oswald. Oswald took off the crystal from around his neck and his appearance changed back to Dagr. Uther looked at the man who had helped him “Sorry you had to expose yourself to magic that way my friend but it was for the greater good. I hope Ebor manages complete his task as well”

Dagr bowed to the King, “The crystals did their job, much as I hated using magic, I will keep it I may need it again, it was fortunate that we ran into your sons friends on our way here, if we had come as ourselves it might have raised suspicion.” 

Uther had collected the crystals from the vault before he had been deposed by Arthur and Lord Wider had sent them to Dagr later. Whilst Uther hated magic he was prepared to use some of the artefacts if it meant he could benefit. Dagr and Ebor were sons of bounty hunters Uther had befriended during the start of the great purge, he had kept in touch never knowing when they might prove useful again. 

Merlin had collected together the omegas and they were making their way back to his chambers when he was confronted by an angry Arthur, Gwaine and Percival. “Will you never do as you are told?” Arthur demanded.

“I’m fine, I will go back to our chambers” Merlin said “I needed to be sure the omegas were safe, it’s my place to do so as head omega”

Arthur was too busy and relieved to argue, he turned to the knights “Escort them” turning to his Consort he growled “No more disobedience and fancy magic tricks, I will see you later” then he went off to continue the search.

Gwaine glared at Merlin “You keep making me look an idiot and we are going to have a serious falling out”

The other omegas, including Sefa and Elena kept quiet and followed Merlin as he went back to his chambers. It was a crowded space but they over spilled into Morgan and Leon’s chambers. Once back and fully guarded Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot felt more relaxed. They had several beta guards with them. Gwaine took Merlin into the bed space and demanded “How are we supposed to keep you safe if you continue to pull such escapades. I know you have magic but it doesn’t make you invincible, which was why your father wanted you to have us!”

“Gwaine I had to do it, you have to learn to trust me! I was given my magic for a reason” Merlin shouted.

“Yes if the prophesy is to be believed to help Arthur unite the five kingdoms, not to disappear off to do things others can do!” Gwaine pointed out “You can’t help Arthur if you are dead”

Merlin pouted “I had to help, I can protect myself I am getting stronger all the time, I knew what I was doing”

Gwaine tried to be calm “Merlin you are my best friend as well as my Prince. Stop risking yourself, listen to others, I know you’re not a normal omega but stop taking silly risks, Uther is out there somewhere and he would love to kill you, think what that would do to the King”


	45. Advice from Gaius

Gaius went to find the King and told him what he had discovered about Sir Ethan “He was not your friend Sire, I don’t know who he was but he was wearing a blood crystal. I fear your friend is dead. The wearer of a blood crystal can take on the appearance of one whose blood it connects with. I fear this man who ever he is must have murdered the real Sir Ethan.”

“Sir Ethan came with Sir Oswald so it is likely that he is also an enemy?” Arthur asked

“Highly likely Sire and he could change his appearance again all he needs is the blood of whoever he wants to impersonate”

So he could be anyone of us. Is there any way we can tell?” the King demanded

“Your Consort may know of a way of counteracting the crystal Sire his power is getting stronger than anything I have ever seen” Gaius admitted

“Is there any other way!” Arthur asked “I don’t want to risk Merlin”

“Sire you have no choice, any way there may be no risk if he can create a revealing spell. He is your best chance, you need to work together” Gaius looked at his King. “I know Merlin is young and also very precious to you, but his magic is growing every day, you can no longer ignore that Sir, or he will rebel, can’t you remember how you felt at his age?”

“I was an alpha! Not an omega, Merlin should be protected” Arthur insisted.

“Sire, do you not think he is a ‘male’ omega for a reason? I don’t wish to offend you but you must remember he has a strong mind of his own. As I said it might be better to work with him, that way you can keep him safer, a lesson for his blood guard as well.” Gaius looked concerned “I fear if you do not allow the boy his way in some things it will spell disaster”

“I will think on what you say Gaius, but it goes against all my instincts as an alpha” Arthur walked away, he seemed to be gaining problems quicker than he was getting rid of them.

Arthur sent out an order that everyone was to keep in pairs at all times to stop the risk of the crystal being used. He would be with Leon as the first knight Leon had the right to give orders on Arthur behalf, so would be a clear choice to target as would Arthur.

Before Arthur got back to Merlin he was approached by his brother in law, Prince Mordred. “Sire the dragon flight has found nothing, we will continue the search but I came to find out how the ground search is going”

“Nothing on the ground either, we have searched the castle and town as well as the siege tunnels, more importantly a blood crystal has been found in use and we don’t know if there are more out there so make you men keep in twos” 

“So Uther Pendragon the magic hater will use it when it suits him, that’s dark magic” Mordred said in disgust.

“I’m going to ask Merlin if he can counter it, Gaius thinks his magic is strong enough now” Arthur admitted.

“Can I come with you and see him? We didn’t arrive until the start of the tourney, so I haven’t seen him yet” Mordred asked “I miss my baby brother”

“Don’t let him hear you call him that! He’s a bit sensitive at the moment” Arthur warned Mordred.

“Not pregnant again is he?”

“No, he’s concerned because he has missed a heat, he hasn’t had one since the triplets were conceived. But don’t mention that will you” Arthur advised.

“Don’t worry I won’t, ugg it’s like thinking of your parents having sex” Mordred pulled a face. 

“Well hopefully you will have an omega of your own come the ball, then you will have the same problems”

Mordred laughed “I doubt it, there’s only one Merlin! He was never a typical omega, is he still causing the blood guard trouble, I heard about the spell he cast on them”

“He is, I think Gwaine is near the end of his tether, he just won’t make their job easy, or my life” Arthur admitted. 

“But none of you would change him, don’t forget I was brought up with him! Take it from an expert let him have his head sometimes it makes for a more peaceful life. As an omega he should come with a warning” Mordred was grinning from ear to ear. He patted Arthur on the back “I love my brother with all my heart, but I’m so glad he’s my brother and your soul mate!”

As they went up to Arthur’s chambers they could hear Gwaine outside talking to Percival “Just don’t let him out, if he insists then never with less than two of us. I need to talk to Arthur”

“I’m here if you want me, is my omega being trouble again.” Arthur asked only half in jest.

“He’s just realised Freya isn’t here and what’s to go and find her. I told him no and sent some guards. “I expect she’s waiting for Elyan in their chambers.”

“Elyan was at the tower earlier” Arthur told Gwaine “He’s investigating what happened, feeling guilty that he was at the tourney”

“Talking of the tourney what’s happening is it cancelled?” Gwaine asked “Because I have get through to the second round”

“No, people have come too far, it will resume tomorrow, about the knight you killed, he wasn’t who he seemed, he was wearing a blood crystal”

“That explains why a ‘friend’ of yours was spreading rumours about Merlin, do we know who he was?”

“A son of someone Uther knew, the trouble is we think theres another one out there somewhere” Arthur needed to find him and quick.

“That explains the in twos order then” 

“I need Merlin” Arthur walked in to speak to Merlin “Gaius found a blood stone on the knight Gwaine fought, we think there’s another one out there, and that you might be able to come up with something to expose whose wearing it, can you try my love”

Merlin frowned and thought “I might but I need a book from the library, and some things from Gaius” Merlin admitted “Now if you tell that gawk outside to let me out I’ll see what I can do”

“Say hello to your brother first and I might go with you!” Mordred said from the doorway where he had been standing.

“Mordred!” Merlin rushed to his brother and hugged him “It’s so good to see you” Merlin turned to Arthur “I’ll go with Mordred we can talk as we go”

“And Gwaine! I don’t want any risks with you until we find this man and Uther” Arthur ordered.

“All right if you insist” It seemed Merlin’s mood was improved by seeing his brother again. “What about Freya?”

“Don’t worry guards have been sent for her, she will be here by the time you get back”

As they walked towards the library Mordred asked “How is Freya, is she liking it here? It seems strange without you both in Powys” 

“I haven’t seen much of her since Elyan took over in charge of Uther, They have quarters near the tower. I know she has made lots of friends and likes it here. I’ve been so busy, I feel guilty” Merlin told his brother.

“She’s fine Merlin she sees a lot of Sefa and Elena” Gwaine interrupted “She know you are busy and anyway she hasn’t visited you either, too busy home building you know Freya.”

As they walked down towards the library who should they see but Freya with the guards coming the other way. Merlin stopped as they got close “Freya I’m so pleased to see you safe!” Merlin stepped forward to hug his friend. Freya smiled and walked towards Merlin to return the hug.


	46. Dagr strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer to several comments Merlin is an omega and young and has only just come into his powers, as they develop he will get more gutsy after all he is a male omega. Just wait he will 'burn his bra' so to speak. Then everyone will have to adapt. Including the blood guards who have after all looked after him as a child.  
> Hope this answers some of your comments. Please Please keep commenting.  
> ..................................................................................................................................................................................

Merlin was so relieved to see Freya safe, he knew he had neglected her lately and felt guilty. “Go to our chambers and wait there until we are sure you will be safe. All the other omegas are there”

Freya looked worried “Were are you going?”

“I need to do some research don’t worry I have Mordred and Gwaine with me” Merlin explained. “Now go on”

“Let me hug Mordred and Gwaine first” Freya giggled as she hugged her two friends

“It’s a good job Elyan isn’t here” Merlin kidded the other omega

“Oh don’t worry I’ve told him all about our childhood he would understand” Freya smiled before going on her way.

It was deserted as they got to the library. Merlin immediately went to the shelf he needed. Gaius had all the medical magic books, but Merlin kept his in the library just taking them to his chambers one at a time. With all Arthur’s papers there wasn’t room. That way other people could make use of them, although Merlin was the only person that Geoffrey allowed to remove them for the library.

As the men walked in Geoffrey round the corner “Sire I wasn’t expecting you here”

“Just come to look something up, Geoffrey you shouldn’t be here alone, please go up to stay with Gaius until the fuss has died down.” Merlin told the elder.

“Do you think I need to?”

Gwaine interrupted “You should the King has ordered that everyone stay in company, there are two guards out in the corridor I’ll get them to escort you” 

While Gwaine took Geoffrey of Monmouth to the guards Mordred looked around the library making sure to keep his brother in sight. “Camelot certainly has lots of books” he commented but didn’t get a reply as Merlin was already deep in his search. 

Gwaine came back and sat on the librarian’s desk “Will this take long Merlin” he asked already looking bored.

“I don’t know” Merlin said truthfully “But keep quiet and I will be quicker” then Merlin’s eyes went gold as the pages turned at a rapid rate as he used magic to speed read.

Mordred was clearly fascinated by the books and was soon looking through some of them. After ten minutes Merlin had gone through several books but was still looking as Gwaine came up behind him and Merlin felt the knight touch his shoulder. As he spoke Merlin swung round in shock to see the blood guard with a chilling grin on his face and a crystal round his neck, which had not been there earlier.

“Merlin, so called Consort of Camelot you will come with me or both your brother and knight will die instead of lying unconscious, the choice is yours”

Merlin know knew where the second blood crystal was. “How do I know you haven’t killed them already?” Merlin demanded.

“See for yourself, but if you use magic they will die as will the old man we found down here, unfortunately the guard who was with him is already dead” the person said in Gwaine’s voice, waving his hand towards the far wall. There Merlin could see both Gwaine and his brother they were on the floor, Gwaine was bleeding from a wound to his head, but Merlin could see their chests rising as the breathed. There were two men holding swords above their chests.

“The knight’s head wound gave me the blood I needed, he never suspected the old man, the fool.” He smirked.

Merlin felt angry and wanted so much to wipe the smirk off the man’s face but couldn’t risk hurting either Gwaine or Mordred. He was trying to think of a way to use his magic and be sure neither man would be hurt as he felt sharp pain then no more as darkness came over him.

‘Gwaine’ turned to the other two. “Tie them up and the old man, make sure they can’t get away” the men did as they were told as ‘Gwaine’ put cold iron shackles round Merlin’s wrists and gagged and tied him. “Leave the old man here, we will take the others with us down to the cavern.”

By now the castle had been thoroughly searched and most of the guards and knights were either guarding the inhabitants or searching the town and countryside. The group managed to avoid the few that remained as they made their way to the armoury and down the secret tunnel.

As the group arrived at Uther’s temporary base the group looked with interest at the prisoners, the deposed King demanded “Why didn’t you just kill those two all I needed was the omega.”

“Thought you might have use of them Sire. They might be useful to make the omega bitch do as he is told, they are his brother and one of the blood guard. Having the Crown Prince hostage may be useful if Balinor arrives” Dagr removed the crystal and changed back from Gwaine to himself. 

“Alright but the minute we have done what we need to I want them dead.” Uther growled. “Wake him up” he gestured to Merlin.

Merlin immediately had cold water from the spring thrown over him and he spluttered into consciousness. He felt strange and immediacy knew he had been cut off from his magic. Looking around he saw Uther and paled.

Uther walked up to Merlin, who could see his father in law looked a shell of his former self, but he had a fanatical look in his eyes. “Getting you was easier than I thought, what where you looking for?” he demanded.

Merlin kept quiet. Uther kicked him in the side as he lay on the floor. “On the ground like a dog” he spat at Merlin “We had hoped to use the traitor Monmouth to get close to you, but to have you go to him was a bonus. Well freak what does it feel to lose your magic?”  
Uther turned to Dagr “How many peoples blood have you had on the crystal?”

“Four, Oswald, a guard, the librarian and the blood guard” Dagr told Uther

“Can it be used indefinably? Much as I hate to use such things I don’t want to waste it”

“Sire I asked the librarian, he reluctantly told me they are from the dark side, and can be used as often as wishes as long as it is cleaned in clean flowing water” Dagr informed Uther. 

 

“Then get your blood, but don’t kill him I have uses for him yet, I may yet kill him in front of his alpha, slowly and painfully. Once I am back where I should be I will destroy the crystal forever ”

Dagr rinsed the blood crystal off in the spring then walked up to Merlin and bent down taking out his dagger “Anywhere in particular Sire” he asked Uther.

“Where ever you want, somewhere tender” came the reply.

Dagr sneered at the young man at his feet and put tip of his dagger towards Merlin and quickly stabbed into his shoulder and dipped the crystal into the wound then placed it round his neck, he shimmered and Merlin saw himself in front of him. “Will your husband know the difference as I kill him or will he think it you?” said the thing in front of him in his own voice.


	47. MERLIN'S DOUBLE

Uther turned to Dagr “Leave it for another half an hour, then you know what to do. He will think the idiot found whatever he was looking for.”

Merlin was thrown into the corner and chained to the wall with more cold iron, with Gwaine and his brother they were guarded by the sons of Lord’s Verden and Wilder. By now both Mordred and Gwaine were awake both were chained to the wall and still had their feet tied together. “Merlin are you alright” Mordred asked

“Just great, I can see myself and they are going to kill Arthur and make it look like me, and they’ve cut me off from my magic, I feel like hell and my neck stings” Merlin admitted.

Mordred turned to Gwaine “How did they get you?”

“I was taking what I thought was Geoffrey of Monmouth to the guards, I had him in front of me, then someone hit me from behind.” Gwaine admitted. “As I fell I saw Geoffrey tied up and realised what had happen but it was too late they had hit me again, I suppose they used me to get you?”

Mordred scowled “They did you came back and as I turned you must have hit me” Mordred looked at Merlin “Can you use any magic?”

“No, the iron is making me feel sick and it hurts if I try to draw on magic, where are we?” the other two realised that Merlin was frightened.

“I recon we are in caves under Camelot perhaps near the dragon caves if you look behind us that looks like a rock fall from the past.” Gwaine observed.

“Merlin can you call Aithusa, she lives in the cave doesn’t she?” Mordred asked. “You could get her to warn Arthur”

“She does I will try but my mind speak is linked to my magic, the iron might stop me.” Merlin tied to concentrate, the pain drew as he tried but he continued, there was no way he was going to let Uther get away with murdering Arthur.

In the dragon cave Aithusa woke and wandered over to the back of the cave and tilted her head and listened then she sniffed. Her face took on an angered look and she went to Tyr. “Merlin is in trouble! He has contacted me and you must help him. Take Gwenfrewi with you and find King Arthur and this is what you must do……………” he pushed Tyr with her nose “then ask Percival to come to the caves. Trust no one unless Gwenfrewi says you can”

Up in the castle Arthur was still organising searches and double checking everywhere. With so many extra people in the area for the tourney it was proving an almost impossible task. With the blood crystal they didn’t even know who they were looking for. He was in the council chambers when he saw Merlin walk in “Where are your brother and Gwaine” he demanded

“Outside the door, you have a council in progress” Merlin smiled and started to walk towards the alpha. As he got closer the door burst open and Tyr entered. “King Arthur that isn’t the Consort Merlin!”

Arthur stepped back and Leon moved in front of the King. “Don’t be stupid of course I am I have no crystal” the Merlin figure showed his chest, the crystal hidden around his waist.

“I can prove it” Tyr shouted and came forward as he did Gwenfrewi half flew half ran into the room and jumped at the figure of Merlin and snorted a small puff of smoke at him then bit him on the leg. As the small dragon attacked Arthur sprung forward and placed the tip of Excalibur at the figures throat. 

“What have you done with Merlin” he demanded “Where is he or I will run you through”

Realising the game was up Dagr sneered the expression totally foreign to the face he was now using. “Kill me and your broodmare will die a long and painful death”

Down in the cave Aithusa was trying to contact Merlin but all she could get was pain and the sense that Merlin was somehow cut off from his magic. She looked at the old rock fall convinced her master was behind it but nor wanting to blast it away in case he hurt or killed Merlin in the process. So she instead tried to send soothing thoughts and to let Merlin know he had been heard. It worked as Merlin stopped trying to contact Aithusa. He sagged down and managed to whisper to Mordred and Gwaine “She knows and will let Arthur know” with that he collapsed down into an almost unconscious state as the cold iron did its work. 

Gwaine was watching Uther and his supporters, Lord Wilder and Verden were present as well as their five sons. There was also seven other young men he didn’t know, but was sure they were the sons of other Lords who were supporting Uther. It had been a mistake to allow the deposed King to live and one that Gwaine was determined to rectify as soon as he could. 

Mordred had managed to manoeuvre his brother’s head onto this thigh, in the hope he would be more comfortable. He was feeling helpless and although he thought he could call Afal he had no idea what his dragon could do to help. Although he was fastened with iron chains he wasn’t wearing the shackles his brother was he was still affected. Gwaine however having no magic wasn’t, Mordred had only one idea and although they were fastened with chains he decided he wanted a knife as it might help protect Merlin. He gently kicked the Blood Guard and once he had Gwaine’s attention he looked at his boot. 

Gwaine caught on immediately. He knew from living close to the Royal family of Powys that Mordred carried a small dagger sewn into his boot lining. Gwaine moved himself and in doing so attracted attention and got a kick for his pains, it did however let him ‘fall’ sideways over Mordred’s feet. The led face down and used his teeth to try to rip the stitching to get the knife. It took him ages but he did it and carefully removed the knife with his teeth then lowered it to the ground. Then appearing to regain consciousness he sat up and with his hands tied behind his back he picked up the small dagger and carefully slide it up his sleeve.


	48. Gwenfrewi

Dagr looked at Arthur and knew that for now he was safe, the King bare not do anything while his omega was missing. Gwenfrewi had entirely a different view and took another bite out of Dagr’s leg before Tyr pulled her away.

“Stop it his flesh will poison you!” he warned the young dragon, hoping that she didn’t know that while human flesh wasn’t liked by Dragon’s it didn’t actually poison them. Then Tyr turned to the King “Sir I need to find Sir Percival”

Arthur looked at the dragon keeper “Come with me” then turning to Leon “Keep that bastard here, I will be back”

As they went to the side of the room Arthur turned to Tyr “Why do you need Percival?”

“Aithusa has been in contact with Consort Merlin, he is being held prisoner, all I know is that Aithusa asked me to find you and let Gwenfrewi go, so you would know what to do and then get Sir Percival and take him to the dragon caves.” Tyr said “I didn’t know why he wanted me to bring Gwenfrewi until I saw the consort, a dragon would never be fooled by magic.”

“Stay here Tyr, you have done well, I need to get something then we will find Sir Percival.” Arthur went back to Leon to find he had removed the blood crystal and Dagr was once more his normal self. Taking the crystal Arthur turned back to Tyr. 

Going into the Nursery they found Percival and Lancelot, Gaius was also present. “Gaius how can we use this?”

“Who was it last used on?” Gaius asked

“Someone appeared as Merlin!” Arthur heard Percival growl.

“Tyr says Aithusa tells him he’s a prisoner. Now how can we use it” Arthur demanded

“If you wish to appear as Merlin you merely need to place in next to your skin, to change you need to clean it in running clean water, like a spring, then a drop of blood from who you wish to impersonate must be used.” Gaius explained.

“I haven’t time now, is the other one clean? And where is it.” Arthur demanded.

Gaius put his hand in his robes “It is clean Sir I was awaiting the opportunity to destroy it.”

Arthur held out his hand and took it. He careful held it before going once more to Dagr. “I need some blood” he drew out his dagger and cut the man in front of him. Dripping the blood and the clean crystal. “Percival and Lancelot to me, we are going to see a dragon. Leon guard my children with your life and as for his scum. Get Elyan to guard him until I get back.”

Arthur carefully wrapped the crystal with Merlin’s blood into a cloth and placed it in his pocket. They set off for the cave leaving Gwenfrewi with Robyn as a guarantee that whoever returned was who they said they were. Quickly getting to the cavern they were met by Aithusa “My Lord is behind some rocks but is not alone. There is something wrong with his magic. It is an old rock fall. While I could clear it, I would kill all inside”

“And you thought I could move it?” Percival added.

“Better than that if we could work out where it is” Arthur said." At the entrance we are below the dungeons then it’s the crypts, I think that area would be below the armoury. Now all we need to do is find the entrance. But first I want to clean this” Arthur walked to the spring and cleaned the bloodstone. “Now this might be useful”

“Sire I have an idea” Aithusa said with the dragon approximation of a smile.

Arthur and the others made their way up to the armoury and very carefully looked around checking all the walls and the floor until they found the secret entrance to the tunnel leading down to the second cave. Arthur put the crystal with Dagr’s blood on it and they waited as Tyr with Arinen, Prince Audric’s dragon went up and rang the alarm bell, Arthur had sent a guard to warn Leon not to do anything when he heard it.

As the bell sounded the now disguised King entered the cave, leaving the others in the armoury and grinned “It worked I killed the pretender, you should have seen his face when he thought he had been killed by his omega”

As the words reached the corner Merlin cringed down into Gwaine even more before stiffening, he looked up at Gwaine and Mordred who looked horrified. Merlin kicked his brother and winked.

Uther laughed “He always was a soft fool, that omega turned his brain. It is time for us to take out rightful place once more. Verden and Wider you come with me” Uther turned to the knights. “Bring them, they can die on the pyre like the traitors they are, after they watch the omega’s brats burn.” 

Gwaine. Mordred and Merlin were manhandled up and released from the chains that held them to the cave wall. Uther supported by the two Lords went up to the Armoury. Arthur followed. Gwaine and Mordred struggling just enough to be a distraction but not enough to be knocked out.

As the last of the group reached the Armoury. Arthur signalled and his men came from their hiding places. Gwaine by now had Mordred’s small dagger in his hand and stabbed the knight behind him as Mordred moved his body to protect his brother, as Gwaine threw himself bodily at the other knights, taken by surprise two fell backwards. Arthur dispatched the others in short shift and Uther and the two Lords went for the door in an attempt to escape. As they rounded the corner, they were met by several of Uther’s supporters who had been playing at being loyal to Arthur, but had come out when the bell had told them things were happening, and they had been informed of Arthurs ‘death’, 

Joining their King they started back towards the stair case and the throne room. They didn’t get far, they thought there was one person in the way, a servant. But Tyr removed a crystal from his neck and there instead, completely filling the space. was a white dragon. A dragon who had no intention of making the same mistake twice, she had let Uther go before but not this time. The corridor was filled with flame and King Uther and his cronies were consumed in the flame they had threatened the prisoners with. 

Further back Merlin shouted “Down now!” as the remains of the flame come round the corner. Arthur and the rest trusting Merlin completely did as they were told leaving only the enemy knights standing. Although they weren’t killed the sight wasn’t pretty. And Arthur put them out of their misery, rather than let them suffer, just to be hung.

Merlin had realised as soon as Arthur came into the cave that it was not Dagr, the bond he had with his alpha was so strong he knew immediately, whereas Arthur had been fooled due to the large amount of people present, Merlin had less people to block out. Not to mention that Merlin knew he was in the very early stages of heat so far more attuned to Arthur. In warning Mordred by winking at him both he and Gwaine had been ready to act. Aithusa was able to get just enough information through to Merlin that he had a good idea what was going to happen. 

Aithusa looked at Arthur as he ran round the corner. He stared at the carnage in front of him and the sight of a very full corridor. He removed the crystal from around his neck as he looked. 

“Please put the crystal back round my neck, I can hardly breathe and I don’t think you want me to destroy your castle” Aithusa asked the king. Arthur picked up the crystal from where Aithusa dropped it. 

“I suppose you prefer this one” Arthur grinned as he hung the crystal on one of Aithusa’s teeth and watched her shrink back until she was Tyr once more.

Aithusa, using Tyr’s face looked at Arthur “I know Merlin will say I should have let you deal with your Sire, but I couldn’t not let him escape again”

A weak voice came from behind Arthur “You did what needed to be done, I wouldn’t want Arthur to have to kill his own father” 

Arthur swung round in time to catch Merlin as his knees gave way. Merlin looked up at Arthur said “cold iron” then closed his eyes.

Arthur picked up his Omega and shouted “Get me either the keys to these thing or a blacksmith NOW!”


	49. LIFE SETTLES

Merlin’s cold iron shackle were soon removed, Gaius insisted if he was allowed to rest he would be fine. So Arthur reluctantly left him with Mordred and Gwaine and went to tell both the council and people what had happened. The death of Uther and his followers was seen as a good thing. It would take away the uncertainty and threat that was always there whilst Uther was alive. The fact that the Consort had been endangered was unhappy news as he was a popular person, being both very likeable and approachable as well as providing three heirs. Arthur announced that he tourney was to restart from the next day and thanked everyone for their help. 

When Arthur got back to his chambers he found that all the omegas had returned to their own chambers and they were empty once more. George and Will where getting them back to their normal pristine condition. Having already made sure Merlin had a bath before getting him to bed. As soon as Arthur entered the bedchamber he knew instantly that Merlin was going into a heat. He went straight to Leon and Morgana and asked them to act as stand in for Merlin and himself until Merlin’s heat was over. Arthur ordered George to get a bath for himself and Will to get food and drink for Merlin and himself and to ensure that the honey drinks were left at the door, he ordered Beta guards for the door and shut himself in with Merlin. 

Merlin was still feeling dozy from the cold iron but as soon as his alpha got into bed with him he snuggled up and started to kiss his alpha. It was six days before either man was seen again. As Merlin’s heat finished Arthur made him eat and have a bath before getting the children sent in from the nursery. Arthur had told Merlin that he was sure Merlin was not pregnant from this heat as his scent had not changed. 

The triplets were now nearly eight months old Audric was walking round the furniture and it wouldn’t be long before Ygraine would be doing the same. As usual Robyn was trailing behind, but his magic was still causing the wet nurses plenty to do. Merlin was very pleased to be reunited with the children but disappointed that his heat had not resulted in a pregnancy. But part of him knew it was a good thing as he would need his energy looking after the three they already had. Morgana’s present pregnancy had reached the nausea stage and that was one thing Merlin was glad to be missing. 

Once the family had been reunited Merlin insisted on going with Arthur to check on the progress of the tourney. It was in its last stages and would finish the next day with a feast that evening. Once Merlin had put in an appearance he went back to bed to rest and eat. 

Arthur and Merlin went down the next day to watch the finals of the tourney. Leon had pulled out as he was standing in for Arthur. Mordred had won the sword fighting. Elyan the Jousting and Gwaine the Melee and a knight from Mercia had won the Archery. With the prizes spread everyone was happy. The feast was a good one and went on late into the night. Although Merlin and Arthur turned in at midnight and left everyone else to it. 

Things started to settle down once more Elyan re-joined Leon in training new Knights as he now he had no prisoner to guard. Arthur had opened the knighthood to those not of noble birth as long as they were good enough so the men were kept busy. Mordred was staying on with his dragon guard and joined in the training, helping to plan against magical attacks. Arthur often joined them. 

There was now just over six weeks respite before the Omega Ball. Except for the servants who had a whole castle to clean and prepare once more. The knights were out hunting and filling the stores. Merlin set up a room with magic where the meat would not go off. So the kitchen staff could prepare everything in advance. He was determined that the Ball would be a success and reflect well on Camelot. New building were being built in the town to help house the Alphas as the omegas and Royal guests would fill the castle.

At the same time with the children growing it was decided to make other arrangements for Leon and Morgana’s nursery. As she would soon have another baby, the room the other side of her chambers was prepared. There would soon be an explosion in the baby population as Morgana, Gwen and Sefa would give birth in a few months and now Freya and Elena was pregnant. 

Merlin and Morgana were working on their powers daily although Morgana had had to reduce as her pregnancy progressed. She was determined to master scrying so focused on that. Her dreams had settled considerably since her bangle had been removed and although she did have dreams they were less and more reliable, although it worried her that she had not seen Uther’s escape. Alice had told her that her pregnancy would have reduced the dreams any way. Merlin’s powers were increasing at an almost daily rate, he had soon outstripped Gaius and Alice’s knowledge and was practicing daily, he could now transport both himself and a blood guard quite large distances and could manage all the blood guard for shorter journeys. But he was mainly concentrating on what he called useful magic, helping to increase crop yields and animal health as well as working on his healing spells.

In the short time since Uther death Merlin seemed to be maturing from a petulant teenager to a more mature adult. Arthur was finding it difficult as Merlin wanted to be more than an Omega, he wanted to be treated as an independent person in his own right and it was rubbing off on Morgana. So much so that Arthur and Leon privately referred to them to as the ‘serkets’ Neither could work out how they had managed to get such strong minded Omegas, even if they did love them dearly.  
It came as no surprise when a couple of weeks before the Omega Ball Gaius and Alice announced that they intended to headfast. The date was set for as soon as the King and Queen of Powys arrived as Alice wanted them to be there.


	50. NIMUEH SPEAKS

A week before the Omega Ball King Balinor, Queen Hunith and Nimueh arrived on Kilgarrah. The alphas and omegas for Powys would be following on later but Hunith was desperate to see her grandchildren and their father so Balinor relented. Merlin was over the moon to see his mother, he had missed her so much. It wasn’t long before she was in the nursery and playing with the children. Balinor and Nimueh also visited but soon moved on with Arthur to talk. Gwaine tagged along as he wanted to ask Nimueh’s advice.

As soon as they had settled round the table in the official dining room George came in with wine and lunch. Balinor started by saying “We heard about Uther, it was for the best”

 

“I know I should have executed him in the first place” Arthur admitted “It seemed wrong to kill my own father”

“And it would have been at the time, it would have caused instability in Camelot, but now you have proved yourself to be a good leader. I understand from Nimueh that my son has caused a few problems?” Balinor smiled “He always was a bit opinionated for an omega”

“I just wish he would have more self-preservation and less …… straight into situations, I’m not the only one my sister isn’t much better and together they have caused a few hair raising moments” 

Nimueh spoke up “Sires if you wouldn’t mind me speaking, this was clearly going to happen. The Prince is Emrys from the prophesy, he is not a ‘normal’ omega. He was male for a reason. It is all of you that need to adjust” she paused and looked at the men in front of her “Emrys was to join with the once and future King and together they would unite Albion.” Emrys was to use his magic to help, not be kept in the background and protected. Without him you would not have defeated Morgause, nor could he have done it alone” she smiled “And Sir Gwaine you and the blood guard need to remember the boy you once protected is now a man, an omega, but still a man, you need to work with him and not tell him what to do if you are to protect him.”

“We can’t protect him if he leaves us behind!” Gwaine protested.  
“And I will not see him in danger” Arthur added.

“Then go with him, don’t stop him at every turn. As for the Princes Morgana had she not been Uther’s daughter she would have trained as a High Priestess. Use her talents wisely. The prophesy says that you will Unite ALL the people in Albion as equals. Do you not think that means the Omegas? Yes you treat them well, but they have no real say in their lives. While you alphas protect them so, they have less rights that a beta woman. In many ways they are no better off than the Broodmares of Sarrum and the like, their cages are gilded but still a cage.” Nimueh looked at the stunned men. “All people are equal” she reiterated. 

Nimueh drank some wine then continued “I have also had time to study the second prophesy and have come to some conclusions. Do you remember it?  
Princes born their hearts beating as one,  
In their lives will finish the work already begun,  
The sister and one born soon after will together,  
Build a land of wonder that will live forever,  
The Lands they will further unite  
And leave it full of love, peace and right.

The brothers are clearly Audric and Robyn, Ygraine and Viviane are the other two. I believe both will become High Priestesses. King Arthur will reunite the five Kingdoms and even Powy’s, but it is your sons, with the High Priestesses, that will see the whole of these Islands Unite under one King. But for that to happen you must move forward, let Merlin do as he is meant to, protect him as he does it, but don’t expect him to be a meek omega. For the first part both of you are needed, and for the second two men and two women are needed, a King and three equals to see all equal.”

The men looked at each other “So what do you suggest” Arthur said reluctantly.  
“Allow the Consort to continue to gain strength, and your sister as well, once her baby is born, Merlin is right in as much as it is the land’s prosperity that will make it great, but when the time come for war he must be allowed to help. Blood Guard, protect him, but listen to him he is no longer a child. Arthur listen to your soul bond, he is yours for a reason. Remember he loves you about all but he was put on earth for a reason allow him to fulfil his destiny. I know you call the pair Serkets, well let them be the killer sting they can be”

Arthur took a deep breath “I will consider what you have said, but it goes against everything I know, omegas are to be cherished and protected”

Balinor spoke for the first time “Arthur he is my son I love him very deeply and would not wish to see him hurt any more than you. But listen to what Nimueh says and think carefully, she has always given me good advice.”

“King Arthur, you have already gone against everything you were taught by accepting Magic, is this not just the next step” Nimueh said “And Gwaine I have stopped Merlin casting spells on you for now, but he will soon outstrip me in power, it won’t last forever and he can already just transport himself away, to keep your oath you must change your approach”


	51. Mother and Son chat

The men looked at Nimueh Arthur was the first to speak “I already told you prophecies are a fine thing, but I won’t run my life or that of my children’s to fulfil them. As to Merlin he is more than a broodmare to me how dare you”

“Sire you can’t avoid your destiny or that of your prodigy, it will come to pass but you need to understand or you will have many conflicts with your omega. I understand your need to keep him safe but you can do that best by working with him”

“Sorry Arthur but I think she’s right, remember I have looked after Merlin for many years he is stubborn to the point of stupidity, ask Gwaine” Balinor grinned. “It seems you have two choices work with him or try to control him. The same applies to you Gwaine, I would have thought you would have worked it out for yourself”

“I should have by now I suppose, I came to ask advice and it looks like I got it without asking” Gwaine admitted. “I was hoping you could give me something to control Merlin but I guess not”

“You will never control him Gwaine not even his alpha will do that” Nimueh smiled “I think even Arthur knows that in his heart”

“Well all I can say is why did no one warn me I was getting all this trouble? You could have said something Balinor” Arthur said.

“He is your soul mate you wouldn’t have listened, it is nice to know someone will have more trouble than I do with his mother and she has no magic, it took me years to realise that she was leading me by the nose in most things, women are like that beta or omega” Balinor grinned. “Let then win the battles and if you’re lucky you will win the wars” Balinor leaned forwards “Your father lost his balance and look how that affected him, if your mother had lived he would have been a different King and father”

Up in the nursery son and mother were talking “Are you happy my son is your alpha good to you?”

“He is mother, but he won’t listen to me! I have all this magic and he won’t let me help him” Merlin said “I love him so, so why can’t he see what I can do?”

Hunith smiled “I think you will find that Nimueh is talking to him, but you need to be clever, let your alpha think he makes the decisions even if you do. Good ideas are always theirs and bad one yours. Then most of the time you can get things to go your way. But you must let him protect you and the children or you will make him less of an man, that’s very important to an Alpha.”

“And what about the blood guard?”

“Ah well, you have to work even harder you have four alphas to work with, have you spoken to their omegas?” Hunith grinned “Anyway you should be able to wrap Gwaine round your little finger by now, you used to as a child”

“Mother my magic is getting so strong I need to do more with it”

“And you are, I saw the crops as we arrived, you are doing great things, be patient. I am so please to see Robyn looking so well, all your babes look wonderful, is Robyn giving you as much trouble as you did me?” Hunith wisely changed the subject.

“I doubt it” Merlin grinned “I have magic, but the wet nurses find him fun. I am so proud of my little ones. I was worried Robyn would be lazy he’d rather magic things to him that walk for them so he was late walking.”

“Just like his father then! Looking around you will have so many babies in the castle soon.”

“All the blood guards will be dads soon and Freya is expecting” Merlin admitted “Morgana is as well, I didn’t get pregnant this time even though my heat was late” Merlin said disappointedly

“I should think not! Merlin you have enough with these two. You won’t get pregnant every heat nor should you, your body would wear out. If you never get pregnant again you still have three children I only ever had two. No my boy you can do more without more children, remember you can’t use magic when you carry and that could be dangerous for your family” Hunith warned him. “If you had been pregnant when Morgause attacked what would have happened then?”

Merlin thought on what his mother said and saw she was right, he would no longer get upset if he had no more babies, if they came he would love them if not he had a lovely family and a job to do.


	52. Preparations for the Omega Ball

The next few days Merlin spent as much time as he could with his family, he also spent time with Nimueh honing his magic skills, his abilities amazed her, for one so young he was more powerful than anyone she had ever met. Morgana also showed great promise and the High Priestess thought it such a pity she had not undertaken the training earlier in her life but knew she would help the Emrys to achieve all he needed to do. They would be a great team and work well together. Nimueh kept silent as to Morgana’s daughter’s future there would be time for that later. As yet she was showing no signs of the powers she would inherit from her mother.

As the Camelot began to fill up with the visiting alphas and omegas so Merlin’s work load increased. As Head omega he was responsible for arrangements to house and care for all the omegas. A large contingent of Beta knights and guards had been supplied by Arthur to look after the precious visitors. Merlin found to his frustration that the time he spent with his children deceased. Morgana got to spend more time with them than her as he was now well into her second pregnancy and couldn’t be expected to do too much for the visitors. As all his Blood Guard were fully bonded they were at least allowed in the castle but were restricted to where they could go. This infuriated Gwaine and the others who felt that they couldn’t maintain the Consorts security. So instead they spent their time either guarding the infants or the areas within the castle were Alphas were permitted to go. 

When Merlin left the castle to go to the market he was always accompanied by two of his personal guard and sometimes Mordred or Balinor. The markets were full of unusual stalls from far afield making the most of the increased trade. His meant that there were several stalls dealing with magical artefacts. Merlin was fascinated with such items and was keen to inspect their wares. At one such stall the merchant bowed deeply when Merlin approached “My Lord Emrys, it is an honour that you visit my humble stall, you’re coming as been anticipated for so long” he moved closer to Merlin which clearly made Percival and Lancelot wary, the man looked at Merlin “Sire if I may speak alone I have something for you and your eyes only”

Merlin looked at the man who was in his late fifties and had runes on his exposed arms and had not one hair upon his head. Looking at the man’s face he felt he could trust him so he moved closer. Percival walked closer 

Merlin turned to the knights “I will speak to this man in private” 

Percival was clearly not amused but it was Lancelot that spoke “Sire you should take care”

Merlin smiled “I am fine Sir Lancelot, this man I’m sure is aware you are both my blood guard and means me no harm, I will not go out of sight” the omega took two steps closer to the man who leant forward and whispered.

“I bring with me something of interest for your interest Sire, It should only be in the hands of one such as yourself. I know you will help us all. I came upon it on my travels to foreign lands and is said to come from the ancient Greeks.”

Merlin looked interested “I should like to see such an item”

The man got a box from within his robes and handed it to Merlin. Merlin turned the box in his hands now he was holding it he could feel ancient magic emanating from the box. “I mean you no harm Sire it is good magic meant for one such as yourself” he bowed low once more.

Merlin slowly opened the box, ready to defend himself should he need to, but he felt no threat from the strands of magic he could feel. Inside rested on mauve silk was a ring with a small red stone. Carefully taking the ring from the box he sent out his own magic to ‘feel’ the ring and the power coming from it. “What is the rings power?” he asked now full of curiosity.

The man smiled and whispered “It is called the ring of Gyres Sire does that mean anything to you?”

Merlin shook his head so the man explained further “It gives the wearer the shield of invisibility”

That got Merlin’s interest up “May I try it?”

“You may Sire but I suggest not in such a public place, come behind my stall to my tent”

Merlin looked at Percival and Lancelot then at the ring in his hand “I will be going to the tent please wait here for me”

Percival stepped forward this was too much, he walked to the tent and looked inside, finding it totally empty he went back to Merlin “Sire I would prefer it if one of us came with you”

“What the Consort wishes to see is not for your eyes” the man tried to take the ring back.

Merlin looked at him “My knights are concerned for my safety will you wait here with them”

“I will my lord”

With that Merlin went into the tent and slipped the ring on his finger, he felt the magic surround him so he stepped out of the tent and walked up to the knights and touched Percival on the arm. Seeing the knight look around as if to see who was there Merlin smiled and went back to the tent and removed the ring and returned it to the box. Stepping back outside he asked “It is as you say, what price you asking for such a treasure?”

“I would only sell it to you Sire, I would sell it to no other, and if you give the cost I paid it is yours, I ask thirty gold pieces” 

“I do not have such a sum on me, I will come back later” Merlin told him clearly disappointed. “You will keep it for me”

“Sire I trust you, take it and get one of your men to return later, but I leave this evening, I came only to offer you the item.” The man bowed once more.

Merlin smiled “It will be with you very soon”

Merlin hurried back to the castle and found his alpha in their rooms“Arthur could you please give me thirty five gold pieces?”

“Thirty Five gold pieces, are you buying up the market?” Arthur said with a grin “Of course you may, you never ask for money normally” Arthur went to his bedside cupboard and took out a purse “There is fifty you may need more, but I should like to see what has cost me so much” he kissed Merlin and whispered “You can show your gratitude later my love”

Merlin blushed and taking out fifteen gold pieces and putting them in his pocket he went back out of the room. Deciding to pay the merchant himself, getting to the stall the two knights in tow he handed the merchant the purse “There is thirty five pieces of gold, you deserve something for your efforts” 

The Merchant smiled “Sir you are to kind but as I cannot profit from one such as yourself please take this, ask the Court Physician of its powers tell him it’s the stone of Giramphiel. Your brave King may well one day need such an item. Now I must take leave of your fine city and return to the coast for I need to travel once more, I fear I am not a trader but however should I find more items worthy of yourself I will return.”

Merlin put his hand on the mans arm “Sir may I not know your name?”

“You may Sire I am Alator of the Catha and it has been a pleasure to be of service to one such as yourself.”


	53. Agravaine of Tintagel arrives

Merlin made his way into the castle and went to find Gaius “Gaius may I ask you a question?”

“Of course Sire, I am just going back to my chambers will you walk with me” Gaius asked the Consort “We can talk and walk” As they walked the blood guard followed at a discrete distance.

Merlin smiled and immediately asked “What can you tell me of the stone of Giramphiel?”

Gaius’s eyebrows shot up “the stone of Giramphiel! Thats something I haven’t heard of in a long time. It is a stone that is said to come from the mists of time, it protects the wearer from Dragon fire and spells. Where did you hear of the item Sire, if I might ask?”

“A man who called himself Alator of the Catha” Merlin supplied.

“Alator! He’s here in Camelot?” Gaius sounded surprised

“He was, he has gone now, who is he Gaius?”

“The Catha are warrior priests of the old religion, Alator is their High Priest I thought him dead long ago. He and his kind fled Camelot and went to Gaul, but as I said I thought them all dead.”

“He gave me the stone and also the ring of Gyres which I gave him money for. I tested it and it allowed me to be invisible. He said the ring is from ancient Greece” Merlin smiled “I could feel the magic”

“May I see the items Sire?” Gaius was clearly excited 

“You may, but I ask you to tell no one I have them” by now they were at the physicians chambers, With the blood guards outside the door the men went in, Merlin took the objects from his packet and showed Gaius. Gaius picked them up with reverence.

“Such items have a value beyond price Sire” Gaius looked at the ring “Could you demonstrate it too me?

Merlin slipped it on his finger and faded to nothing. Then he walked around before taking it off, surprising Gaius by appearing the other side of the room.

“Sire that is amazing” Gaius exclaimed

Merlin smiled “But it has one problem, when I used it outside I noted my footprints appeared”

“At least you know that Sire” Gaius looked thoughtful

“And I can always move using the transportation spell, I no longer need to incant that to work” Merlin said smugly.

“That is amazing Sire, I have never known anyone who could use that spell without incantations, not even Nimueh” Gaius said as he handed back the stone.

“I will give the stone to Arthur it may be useful if he wears it all the time. The ring I will keep on my person. I believe that Alator was sent by the gods for a reason.” Merlin said. “Please keep silent”

“I will Sire, not a word will pass my lips” Gaius promised. With that Merlin left and went back to his chambers. 

Once there Merlin worked on the stone and made a pendant that would allow the King to wear it around his neck under his clothing. He also magically strengthened a chain to carry the ring around his own neck. Before he went to do more work for the Omega Ball.

That afternoon Arthur’s uncle arrived from Tintagel with his contingent for the ball, his daughter Kara was attending as one of the omegas. Arthur introduced Merlin to his Uncle. The man gave Merlin the shivers but he tried to be polite after all it was Arthur’s Mothers brother.

“Please to meet you my Lord Tintagel” Merlin held out his hand.

Agravaine took it in a handshake that crushed Merlin’s hand. Merlin made sure no sign of his discomfort showed on his face “And you Consort Merlin”

Agravaine turned to Arthur “Sorry to hear of your father, sorry business to take power in such a way”

Arthur’s face set, he too was not going to let his Uncle get to him “Indeed, but necessary”

Agravaine turned with what Merlin could only describe as a oily expression “Indeed Arthur, you have done well since, I hope we can have a closer relationship now your father has gone, he wasn’t keen for us to be in touch”

“I hope so to Uncle” Arthur said thawing and seeming happy at the thought.

Merlin thought to himself ‘not if I have my way you creep’ but kept his mouth shut. Then Agravaine and his people were shown their rooms. 

That evening before the feast Merlin gave Arthur the stone “Wear it all times, never take it off, promise me” Merlin pleaded with his husband.

“I will wear it always, the spell bit I can understand the need of but the dragon flame?” Arthur put it on and hid it under his clothes.

“Not all dragons are from Powys” Merlin argued “There are more further away from Camelot you made need it, just humour me” he kissed his alpha.

Arthur kissed him back “I will my love, now shall we spend some time with the children before they are put to bed? Then we have a feast to go to.”

The couple spent time with their children, the triplets were more active everyday now and Arthur in particular didn’t get time each day with them when the castle was busy. Robyn was sending of random magic at the moment, luckily of limited range but Morgana, who was in the old nursery with Vivienne ended up with red hair which Merlin changed back for her. Arthur laughed and Merlin pointed out later, when they were on their own, that without the stone he too may have had red hair and Merlin wouldn’t have changed it back “Another reason for you to wear it all the time” Merlin told Arthur. 

The welcome feast gave everyone chance to meet each other, then for the next two days all the informal meeting would take place. The feast went on quite late but the next morning as the meetings started to take place some couple found their Soul mates. Mordred found his in Kara the daughter of Agravaine of Tintagel. Arthur’s uncle. Mordred and Merlin laughed to think it was the same name as their childhood friend from Powys. 

There was several other suitors for Kara as Arthur’s niece. He father was less than keen for the match with Mordred, even though the two were soul mates, he wanted a match with the King of Northumbria’s eldest son . Arthur tried to intervene on Mordred’s behalf but was unsure if he had been successful. They would have to wait for the negotiations.


	54. A not so subtle Warning from the Blood Guard

Merlin continued to be unimpressed with Agravaine but Arthur seemed pleased to see him. He had so few relatives and no others from his mother’s side Merlin did his best to tolerate the man. Arthur told him that Agravaine’s wife had died several years before and he had a son was well as a daughter. His son was Cedric, who Arthur didn’t seem that found of. He had not come with his father on this occasion.   
Whenever Merlin met Agravaine he found the man oily and condescending and he clearly had no time for Omegas. Even his daughter was a tool to be used rather than wanting her happiness. Kara was sweet and gentle and Merlin could only presume she got her character from her mother. Merlin was sure she would make an idea wife for his brother. But it remained clear that Lord Tintagel much preferred another match for her. His plans were foiled when Northumbria’s son found his soul mate in an omega from King Odin’s group. This infuriated Agravaine so much he withdrew his daughter from the Ball saying she could wait a further year. 

Mordred was devastated and refused to take other than his soul mate. Arthur promised to keep the pressure on his Uncle to agree teams. For Kara it was a relief as long as she wasn’t given to another she held out hope she would one day be with Mordred. Merlin took her gift of necklace from Mordred which she vowed to wear close to her heart until they met again. Merlin put a glamour on it so that only she could see it. 

Aside from that the ball was a great success and many matches were made. After the ball treaties were strengthened between the kingdoms of Camelot, Mercia, Caerleon and Powys and the principality of Nemeth making the bringing together of Albion that much closer. Agravaine refused to sign the joint treaty as he did not wish to join with Powys or Mercia and of course so far the successor to Lots old Kingdom was still not involved not was Odin’s Kingdom. 

Merlin made the most of the time after the ball and spent as much time as he could with his family and Nimueh who continued to help and guide him and Morgana. When it was time for them to leave Merlin was saddened. Arthur had a special feast and they all promised to return soon, Arthur even promised to visit Powys in the near future.

As they were leaving Balinor spoke to his son “Watch Agravaine son, I don’t trust him and it’s not just the business with his daughter. There is something untrustworthy about the man. I know he is your alpha’s uncle but I fear he doesn’t have Camelot’s interests at heart.”

Merlin was sad to have his suspicions confirmed but he trusted his father’s gut instincts. “No father I will not, I do not like the man. Don’t worry I will watch him” Merlin hugged his father then his mother and brother. He watched then fly off tears in his eyes.

As he turned round he heard Agravaine say to Arthur “You must be pleased to see the dragons go”. 

“I have come to like them Uncle, we have six here all the time now anyway, often more as patrols come in and out. You should meet some I’m sure you to would alter your opinion” Arthur did genuinely like the dragons.

Agravaine seemed less than impressed. “I suppose your association with Powys has at least provided you with Heirs, something to be thankful for.”

“Indeed and a wonderful Omega and husband I am truly fortunate.” Arthur didn’t see the glare that his uncle gave Merlin. 

Agravaine was to stay on for a couple of months, his son was capable of managing Tintagel and Agravaine said he wanted to get to know his nephew better, Uther had never liked his wife’s brother so he had not visited much over the years. That was the only thing Merlin found himself agreeing with Uther on. But Merlin took care not to let Arthur know his feelings for fear of upsetting him. 

As time went on Merlin became more and more uncomfortable around the Lord from Tintagel. The man had even managed to get himself invited to council meetings. When Arthur was present he was always polite to Merlin, although he did take every opportunity to undermine him. But if they met when Arthur wasn’t there the man made his feelings very clear to the omega. That soon earned him the ire of the blood guard, who he had tried, on more than one occasion, to get given other duties by the King. Only to find they were the omegas personal guard. 

One evening Agravaine had been visiting Arthur and Merlin for a private supper when Arthur was called away. Lancelot had entered the room as Arthur had left. Agravaine told him to leave Lancelot looked at him and said politely “When the King is not present one of the blood Guard will always be by the Consorts side.”

“I am here, the omega is safe, I order you to wait outside and not in here, I wish to have a private conversation with the consort” Agravaine ordered.

Lancelot ignored the irate man. So Agravaine looked at Merlin “Am I to tolerate such insubordination, tell your man to leave”

Merlin said meekly “I’m sorry my Lord, but those are Sir Lancelot’s orders, whatever you wish to say to me you can trust with him. The Blood Guards oath is to be by my side unless my husband is.” His tone may have been meek but there was a defiant look in Merlin’s eyes. “They protect me, and my children”

Agravaine knew he had to give up and when Arthur did not return he left the room. As he did Gwaine stopped him as soon as he had closed the door.

Looking at the Lord, Gwaine gave a smile “At least one of us will always be with the Consort, which is our oath. If the King is present we will wait out here otherwise we do not leave his side” he turned to Percival “Ain’t that right” 

Percival nodded “Always but I can’t recall a time when we killed an innocent man. Have you Sir Gwaine?” he asked in what appeared a serious tone.

Gwaine grinned “Not unless you count that Lord who hit Merlin that time” he paused “The one whose hand I cut off so he didn’t do it again, Oh but I didn’t kill him did I” 

“Oh Gwaine, that was a bit unnecessary he didn’t hit the consort he just patted him on the shoulder.” Percival looked at Agravaine” The Blood Guard can get a bit over protective”

Agravaine looked at the two of them “Is that meant to be funny” he snarled.

“I’m not laughing” Gwaine said straight faced “Mind you the Consort can look after himself as well……all that magic in such a slender form, it shouldn’t be allowed, then there’s the dragons, anyone would be a fool to even upset them, look what happened to Uther.” The threat was clear from Gwaine, touch Merlin in anyway and see what happens.

Percival cracked his hands together then put his giant hand on Agravaine’s shoulder “Sir Gwaine here is the first knight and he tells us protect the Consort and ask questions later.”

“Have a good night’s sleep my Lord” Gwaine said as he leaned back against the door frame. The two knights grinned at each other as the other man scurried off. “Perc my friend you spoke more then, than you normally do in a day, but it all made sense. Now me I’m off to bed. Have a good night and make sure that bastard doesn’t get close to our Merlin. See you in the morning.”


	55. The plot thickens

Morgana and Merlin were out on their practice field when they noticed Agravaine riding out Merlin turned to his sister in law “Morgana what do you think of Agravaine?”

“I don’t like him I never have, I dreamt of him last night it was very vague but I saw him in the vaults. He gives me the creeps but he is Arthur’s only contact with his mother.” Morgana said

“I know, let me know if you have any more dreams Morgana not matter how vague. They went back to their practice not realising that this were once more going to become dangerous for them all.

Agravaine meanwhile rode until he was out of sight of Camelot then swung north until he can to some caves. Hiding his horse he entered and met with a man and woman. As they came forward he smiled at them “Lady Morgause, Valliant”

“How are things at Camelot?” Morgause asked keeping her face half covered. One half of her face was badly scared from her previous battle with Merlin.

“My Nephew is besotted with the omega, he meanwhile is growing in power. It seems one of their sons, the youngest Prince, is also showing power even at his young age. There are several dragons now permanently at Camelot and Arthur now has strong treaties with many of the Kingdoms including Powys. He will be hard to beat” Agravaine told them.

“I hope you weren’t expecting this to be easy Agravaine! Is the Omega well guarded?”

“He is, he as a blood guard of three and two are with him most of the time. The children are also well guarded. The Kings half-sister is also developing her powers” Agravaine sneered “Arthur is so besotted with his omega if anything happens to him he will be finished.”

“You have several things to do before the Saxon’s arrive. First we need copies of the siege tunnels, I also want you to kidnap the youngest Prince I want him safe before the fighting starts. Then I need you to tell us when the omega will be at his most vulnerable, we need to either kill or capture him” Morgause looked at Agravaine “Are you up to the job?”

“The plans I am sure I can get, the Prince is guarded at all times. As to the omega the blood guard will be the problem.”

“Just tell me when he is out of the castle I will do the rest, I should have killed those bastards when I had the chance” Valliant spat out. 

“I will send a raven to the west tower every noon I expect good news within three days. I need to be ready for the Saxons” Morgause explained “I will not tolerate failure.”

“Why do you need the Saxon’s?” Agravaine demanded

“I need the numbers, once I have the prince and have either killed or have the omega I can then send the Saxons away, they have no magic, they are just foot soldiers to be killed. Now go and do not disappoint me”

Agravaine left the cave and rode back to Camelot. When he got to the gates he was spotted by Arthur “Enjoyed your ride Uncle? It might be best if you took knights with you”

“I didn’t go far Sire, no need for your knights, I just went and found a quiet spot away from everyone. I enjoy the peace”

“I know what you mean. Join us for breakfast in the morning Uncle. I don’t think you would enjoy supper with the three children” Arthur grinned “We want to spend some time with them, they are growing so fast”

“I will see you then Sire” with that Arthur’s uncle went to his rooms.

The next morning Agravaine arrived to have breakfast with Arthur and Merlin. During the meal he asked “Arthur I wonder if I might visit the vaults, it came to mind that I might be able to identify some of your mother’s things. I know your father put them away on her death. It would be nice for you to have something of hers around you”

“That would be lovey that’s very kind of you” Arthur smiled “I’ll let you have the key”

“Arthur I was hoping to go down myself today, there are a couple of magical artefacts I would like to study, your Uncle could come down with me” Merlin smiled sweetly.

“Make sure you take Percival with you, I don’t want you pulling shelves on yourself again!” Arthur looked at his uncle “Merlin is clumsy at times”

“I won’t do that I again I have mastered levitation spells now, I can float things down if I want them” But I will take Sir Percival and Gwaine if it keeps you happy.” He turned to Agravaine “Please give me an hour and meet me here we can go down together.”

Merlin noticed the anger in the other man’s eyes but he covered it up well and hid it form his nephew. Once Agravaine had left Arthur gave Merlin the keys. “Make sure you lock up while you’re in there, there is too much of interest to our enemies in the vaults”

“Don’t worry no one will get anything out of there without me knowing” Merlin assured him.

When Agravaine arrived they walked down to the vaults with the two blood guards. When they got there Merlin unlocked the metal doors and let them in. Once inside Percival waited by the door and Merlin and Gwaine went through to the second room “What I want is in there” Merlin told Arthur’s uncle “Just look around I’m sure you’ll find something”

Agravaine looked around at all the various treasures and such that filled the room. He walked over to a large cupboard and opened it. It was full of scrolls each shelf marked. Looking back at Percival he noted the Knight was staring ahead. Carefully he started to look for what he wanted, using the door to shield his actions. Looking at the oldest scrolls he soon found what he was looking for and carefully placed it on the table with a couple of others about the De Bois family. The he found a couple of golden goblets he recognised. Collecting everything up he walked over to the large knight. “Open up I’m finished”

“The Consort has the keys my Lord” he was informed

“Well go and get them” Agravaine rebuked.

“Sorry Sir I was told to stay here”

With that Merlin and Gwaine appeared, Merlin covered in dust and clutching a couple of items. “All ready, “Gwaine get the Key from my pocket if you please”

Gwaine did as asked and opened the doors and after they all left locked the door and returned to Key to Merlin. “I hope you got what you were looking for”

“I did, I will return them to my rooms and get them cleaned before giving them to my nephew” With that he scurried off. “Off you go Gwaine follow your quarry” Merlin smiled 

He went back and put his item in his chambers and grabbing a new scroll both Merlin and Percival went to Agravaine’s chambers. By the Agravaine had returned and had a quick look at the scroll before hiding it writing a quick note he left his room locking it and making his way to the west tower to find the Raven.

Gwaine followed carefully. Dropping a feather so Merlin would know the coast was clear. When Merlin arrived a quick flash of golden eyes opened the door. Percival waited outside as Merlin went in and found the scroll, using his magic he quickly aged the new scroll to match the old one and then making some important changes copied the map onto the newly aged scroll and put it in the hiding place. He left the room and locked it. Then went back to his room and hid the real map.

As Agravaine left the tower to go to his room a servant bumped into him and knocked him over “Oh I’m so sorry my Lord” The servant muttered and went to help the sprawled man up.

“Get out of the way you fool, I’ll have you whipped for that! What’s your name boy and who do you work for!”

The servant spluttered and eventually got out his name “William my Lord”

“Well who do you work for!”

“The Consort my Lord” Will said meekly

“I might have known he’s surrounded by fools, out of my way you’ve delayed me enough!” 

As Agravaine hurried away he didn’t hear Will mutter “I hope I have that was the idea”

A few minutes later Gwaine appeared in the Royal chambers “Like you said he sent a message using a Raven”

Merlin smiled “We need to keep an eye on him to see what happens next. Let’s hope Morgana has more sight”

“Are you going to tell Arthur?”

“Not yet, it’s his uncle I want to be sure we may be able to deal with it and not tell him. Anyway this way Arthur can’t let his anger give us away, we need all the information we can get.” Merlin said.

The door clashed open and Will came in “Done it, you’d better not let him have me whipped”

“I won’t, don’t worry I don’t expect he’ll say anything after all he would have to explain why he was there. If I need to have you punished I think the stocks will suffice” Merlin grinned at his manservants face.


	56. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who hate cliff hangers wait until next chapter is posted to read as two cliff hangers in this chapter......sorry

Arthur continued unaware of his uncles duplicity but he wasn’t quite as naïve as Merlin and the other’s clearly thought he was. He was unhappy about Agravaine’s actions with Mordred and also not happy with how he was treating Merlin. His Omega may not have said anything but Arthur was aware. There was something not quite right but he thought he would learn more by playing along. He was relieved when Merlin offered to go down to the vaults with his uncle. He knew Merlin well enough to know that the omega would keep an eye on him. Indeed he was almost certain that’s why Merlin had said he needed to go down there himself. He decided to keep an eye on his uncle even though he thought it was most likely connected to his dislike of magic.

Far off the Saxon’s were gathering to come to invade, they had been fighting the Franks and wanted to expand into new territories. A small group of scouts had been contacted by Morgause when she expressed an interest in helping them take over the Kingdom of Camelot. A Kingdom well known for its fertile lands and riches. The Saxons had been wanting to gain a foothold on the territories of the five kingdoms and this was their chance. Morgause told them she was seeking vengeance for the death of King Cenred. Realising she knew the area and also being told of her magic they took word back and a much larger force was now heading to meet her. Little did they know that she intended to double cross them, just as they intended to double cross her when they had achieved their objective.

When the raven arrived with news that Agravaine had the map of the siege tunnels Morgause was one step closer to achieving her goal. Now she needed to get Merlin out of the picture and ideally gain possession of the child with strong magic as a pawn for the future. Morgause was in this for the long haul not just quick gain. She wasn’t just relying on the Lord of Tintagel either. She had another agent in Camelot and she didn’t care which of them got the results as long as one did.

Many years before the High Priestesses had learnt how to merge girl and a snake and had created Lamia, Morgause had found such a creature and befriended her before gaining control of her new weapon. And Lamia was now in Camelot within the castle. She was passing as a servant and waiting the chance to strike. She had orders to wait and do two things if she could, one to kill Merlin if she could, but most importantly to transform and kidnap the babe getting out of the castle via the midden tunnels. As Lamia went to Camelot she was free to kill and feed on any knights that got in her way. Morgause had allowed her to feed on several villagers before leaving Essetir and entering Camelot so she could sustain herself until she was in position.

Agravaine was reluctant to put himself into a position where he would be caught, he wanted revenge and also found the power of Morgause interesting, although he had no intention of allowing her to gain too much power, she did after all have magic. His long term plan was to use her and then make sure she wasn’t around to enjoy the rewards. He had also spoken to the Saxons and had done his own negotiations with them, he knew that they also wanted Morgause dead once she had fulfilled her purpose. He wasn’t interested in the babe but he knew that killing Merlin was a necessity as well as a personal wish.

Merlin was oblivious to the new threat to both his and his youngest son’s safety. But he continued to watch Agravaine carefully. So it was noticed when another Raven was sent out with a message. Agravaine had sent a message to Morgause to say that he had heard that Merlin was to go into the lower town the next day to see several tradesmen for presents for his children’s birthday. 

The next day Merlin did indeed leave the castle and head to the lower town with both Gwaine and Percival. Gwaine and Percival were looking around and both had the sixth sense of many knights that they were being watched. But that wasn’t in itself unusual, the Consort was a popular man and always gained a crowd when he appeared in public. As he looked at the stalls and ordered several items the two knight kept close. Merlin then headed for the carpenters to order some carved animals. As he came out the group was attacked as six men ambushed the group, one trying to place a drugged cloth over Merlin’s face as the others sent spells towards the knights.

Within the castle Lamia decided to strike, she had seen the others leave the castle so headed towards the nursery carrying a bundle of drapes. As she arrived at the Royal chambers her eyes went green as she looked at the guards, they immediately let her in wanting to please her. As she entered Lancelot was stood at the door of the nursery. Lamia smiled at him and her eyes flashed green once more. The mark Nimueh had placed on his chest pulsed as the magic hit him. It didn’t offer complete protection, as the magic was not Merlin’s, but enough to realise something was amiss. “Stay away! No one enters the nursery” he drew his sword and called for the Guards, as the guards entered Lancelot demanded “Remove this woman”

But the guards under her control walked closed but not to do as the knight ordered, but to attack him. Lancelot fought and as he did so Lamia changed into a snake and drained the energy for all three men as they fell she slithered into the nursery and killing the wet nurses headed to Robyn’s cot, her snake eyes seeking the babe she needed. As she looked at Robyn she put her head down and grasped the child in her jaws and slithered out of the room and to the nearest midden tunnel.


	57. Vengeful Merlin

Gwaine and Percival saw what was happening to the Consort and drew their swords as Merlin fought off his attacker. He just managed to cast a spell to help the knights as the cloth reached his mouth, He held his breath and fought. Gwaine and Percival took the advantage Merlin had given them and soon dispatched the sorceress with the help of a couple of stallholders and some metal bowls. Percival sustaining a small wound to his arm. Merlin had just started to go under when Gwaine caught the man holding him with a slash to the shoulder with his sword. The man fell and was knocked out but the hilt of Gwaine’s sword. He shouted to the stall holders “Tie him up we need him for questioning” before turning back to Merlin who was very groggy.

Gwaine went to pick Merlin up but the Consort said crossly

“Can walk” so Gwaine put his shoulder under one of Merlin arms to help him Percival taking the other side. Other knights had arrived and took the unconscious prisoner to the dungeons and took the dead away to be examined. With a ring of protection Merlin was taken back to the Castle. Merlin hadn’t gone far when his legs gave way and Percival picked him up bridal style and carried him in. Gaius was following them by now. 

In the castle Arthur had heard of the commotion and was headed out when he saw Merlin in Percival’s arms. The blood from the knights wound making it look like Merlin was bleeding. Arriving at the chambers Arthur noticed the lack of guards and he and Gwaine entered the room swords at the ready, to find the guards on the floor dead. Then Arthur spotted the form of Lancelot. At the same time Merlin was brought into the room. He was aware enough to see Lancelot and immediately panicked and struggled “MY BABYS!”

Arthur and Gwaine were in the room the two wet nursed dead on the floor then checking the cots found Robyn missing. “Sound the alarm, seal of the city, everyone to search” Arthur shouted.

Gwaine checked Lancelot “He’s alive… just”

Alice had followed Gaius in and she quickly went to Lancelot while Gaius tried to look at Merlin but Merlin with strength that surmised everyone got up and went to the nursery pushing past Arthur then he screamed “Robyn! My baby has gone!”

Arthur took him by the shoulders “We will find him Merlin, please try to keep calm you will scare Audric and Ygraine” he hugged Merlin and took him from the nursery.

Agravaine chose that moment to appear. “Why the alarm are bells ringing?” he asked in all innocence expecting to hear that Merlin had been killed.

Merlin turned “You what have you done with my baby” he screamed.

Agravaine stepped back but into Percival’s broad chest “What are you talking about” he protested

“You it was you, you are a traitor and thief and a traitor” Merlin was beside himself

Arthur stepped forward “Merlin take hold of yourself why would my uncle have Robyn?”

“He stole the plans to the siege tunnels and then sent a message to someone with a Raven!”

“Merlin what are you talking about?” Arthur said then realised that Merlin was telling the truth “Why?” Arthur turned to his Uncle “And who for?” anger in his voice.

Merlin rushed at the traitor overwrought and not thinking “Were is he!” he shouted.

Agravaine clearly knowing the cat was out of the bag grabbed the omega and held a knife to his throat. “You are weak and don’t deserve to rule, I hoped with your father dead you would listen but you are as bad as him, but then you killed my sister. Now step back or I'll kill your bed mate.” 

Merlin’s eyes turned gold and his captor fell to the floor writhing, as he fell the knife caught Merlin and stuck in his shoulder but he didn’t even feel it as he looked down at the man at his feet “Tell me where my baby is or I will boil the blood in your veins” he said in a voice unrecognisable with anger and grief. 

Agravaine continued to writhe and scream in agony, “I can keep this up for hours without killing you where is he?” 

“Merlin! Let us deal with him please your hurt” Arthur tried to calm the omega.

But Merlin continued blood dripping from his wound, In between pulses of agony Agravaine blurted out “Morgause has him, she wants his power.” He screamed and then whimpered “Caves north”

Merlin’s eyes went gold once more and Agravaine screamed before going limp. With that Merlin’s knees began to go weak and Arthur caught him “Gaius” he said as he carefully placed his husband on the bed. 

Gwaine checked the body on the floor “He’s dead, what a way to go, not that he didn’t deserve it” Agravaine’s face was contorted in agony showing the pain of his death.

As Gaius checked Merlin and Alice arranged for Lancelot to be taken to the physician’s chamber and also Percival to have his arm treated. Morgana had arrived with a couple of maid to look after the remaining babies and Leon arranged the removal of the bodies. 

Arthur turned to Gwaine “What’s this about the siege tunnels” he demanded “And why didn’t I know?”

“Don’t worry he didn’t succeed, when we were in the vaults he snuck out the plans for the siege tunnels and sent a raven off with a message, while Percival watched him and Will delayed him Merlin and I went to his room. Merlin made a dud copy and took the proper plans hand kept them safe. We hoped to find out what was going on. Merlin didn’t want you to know until we were sure, he knew your uncle was important to you”

“The fool and you helped him” Arthur looked across at the bed.

“I did, he thought what he was doing was right, he was trying to protect you Princess, you’ve already lost your father, he was going to tell you once he was sure what was happening.”

Gaius looked up “He will be fine after a rest, the drug they tried to give him earlier, the wound together with the shock has left him exhausted. Morgana can heal his wound once she has settled the babes”

Arthur sat by Merlin “He shouldn’t have killed he is too good to have to do that, he should have left it to me.”

“Arthur you aren’t listening” Gwaine said “He wouldn’t have wanted you to kill your kin, anyway he was so upset about Robyn nothing would have stopped him, you know that” 

“We have to find Robyn Gwaine we have to” Arthur looked at Merlin “He will die of grief if we don’t” 

“Merlin is stronger than you think Sire, he has two more babies. Anyway we will find him. Wait for Merlin to wake I expect he can track him magically” Gaius spoke out.

Morgana walked in and went to Merlin and healed his wound. “He has been working on healing spells with me” she said to her brother “Poor Merlin” then she turned and hugged her brother. “It’s my fault I dreamt of a snake and said nothing I didn’t see Robyn”

“Morgana don’t blame yourself, even if you have told us we wouldn’t have guessed.” Arthur told his sister. “You have a gift and you can’t force it, none of us guest this, I didn’t trust my uncle but I never thought he would go that far”


	58. The fight back plans

Arthur lay by his omega and looked down at him and vowed he would find Robyn come what may. But he also knew he had to stay calm for Merlin’s sake. He had never seen the omega so distraught and he didn’t want him doing anything silly that would endanger him. He didn’t get any rest with the worry for his son and husband keeping him tense, the city and castle was still being searched but Arthur knew in his heart of hearts it was a pointless exercise. Robyn was long since gone, but it was clear to him that Morgause wanted the baby safe and well and as long as she did he would be looked after. But Arthur made the most of the time, not for nothing was he know as a brilliant strategist. He fully understood that to beat Morgause it would need both himself and Merlin working together. All he had to do was wait for Merlin to wake.

It was several hours before Merlin woke, then Arthur told him his ideas and asked Merlin for his. Then Arthur called a fully council meeting. But first Morgana came to see them she had dreamed again. She told them all she knew. Then they made their way to the council chamber. Arthur stood up

“As you all know our youngest Prince has been abducted by the Witch Morgause. My sister has had a vision which also helps us with our plans. There is a large Saxon army heading this way and will join Morgause in her fight against Camelot. We have a plan but first we need to take some precautions. Some have already been taken. The babies Prince Audric, Princess Ygraine and Vivienne have already left for Powys with the blood guard Percival and the omegas Gwen, Freya and Sefa. They flew off on Cadfael and Pryderi an hour ago. Percival will return with a squadron of dragons once they have seen their cargo to safety. Camelot’s army is in preparation under Sir Leon. The Citadel will prepare for a siege and all hands are need to prepare the areas for the extra people who are coming to seek shelter. Everyone is expected to give up room to help house them. Sir Leon will head out with two thirds of the army within the hour. The remainder will stay here to protect the citizens.” Arthur paused knowing the next statement would cause some concern and dissent. “Myself, the consort and Sir Gwaine will head out on a solo mission to rescue the Prince.”

“Sire that is ridiculous, you cannot both go and with only one knight.” Said one of the Lords “Who will command here and what if you are both either taken or killed?”

Arthur knew his next statement would really cause an uproar “The Princess Morgana will hold the ring of office while we are gone, she will be regent and has my full confidence”

“An Omega! Sire this is madness” came the cry from more than one around the table.

“Neither less that is what will happen, she has your guidance during that time but as in any war situation he word as regent is final.” Arthur glared round the table. “My word on this is absolute Morgana has powerful magic and is a seer as well as having my full confidence. As of now no citizen can leave Camelot once they enter to reduce the risk of word of our plans getting out. Detail plans of the campaign and rescue mission are known to only as select few on a need to know basis. Good day to you gentlemen now please the Princess will now give you your individual duties”

Arthur and Merlin stood up and went towards the door “Good luck and the gods be with you” Morgana shouted after them.

Morgana knew of the changed plans Merlin had made that Agravaine had sent to the enemy and the trap it would draw them into. But her main focus was on protection and ensuring the safety of the citizens and feeding of so many people. And she set forth with vigour to ensure the citadel was as ready as it could be. Druids were coming in in from the forests to help with any wounded. She may well be heavily pregnant but it would not halt her in her duty, she set up a command centre in the throne room and stayed there overseeing the plans.

Leon meanwhile was leading the army to the spot chosen by Arthur where they would face the much larger forces of Saxons. Aithusa was flying above them and would act as reconnaissance before the battle and air fire during until the other dragons arrived from Powys. The battle ground had been well selected to give the small number the most advantage.

Lancelot was still recovering under the care of Alice. He was already feeling better and pleased that Gwen had gone to safety, he had had to force her but he couldn’t her stay even though Elena, Gwaine’s omega had insisted, being terrified of the thought of flying. Lancelot intended to go to guard Morgana when he could. Three omegas had to go to carry the babies, with Percival to act as guard and control the dragons. The fourth Omega would just have been extra weight for the beasts to carry when speed was of the essence. Elena was to help Morgana where needed. 

The King, Consort and Blood guard had their own plan and went back to the Kings chambers. Once there Merlin made sure Arthur was wearing his stone as protection. He had the ring safely hidden on his person and then Merlin put strong wards on the two men, he had already protected Morgana and Elena. Also he had put shields around the weakest areas of the Citadel and Castle defences. The knight before he had got Aithusa to forge both Arthur’s sword Excalibur and Gwaine’s sword Valiant in her breath. Then Merlin transported them all along the trace of could feel of his sons magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valiant was Gwaine the Green knight sword in legend so I feel justified in using it.


	59. Robyns rescue attempt

As the trio materialised Arthur looked around “Where are we?” he asked Merlin

“Well as we don’t know where Robyn is I have brought us close but not to close. I didn’t want to just appear next to him” Merlin’s voice caught as he said his son’s name. “He is over that way”

The trio walked for a while until they could see an old stone building ahead. “Well we are still I Camelot that’s an old hunting lodge it was never kept up together as we didn’t use it much.” Arthur said. “It might be difficult to get into without being seen. They surely have guards.”

As they watched they could see soldiers walking around the outside. In twos, it was clear they would have to be careful. “There are five rooms downstairs and three upstairs I recall. I suspect Robyn will be upstairs, easier to guard that way” Arthur said “We need to watch for a while”

“I could use the ring and walk in no one would see me” Merlin offered.

“Oh and why wouldn’t they notice the doors opening as you went in?” Gwaine said

“We are this close and I want my baby back!”

“So do I Merlin love, but we also need to get away as well, no point in us all dying in the attempt” Arthur told Merlin.

As they watched an idea began to form in Arthur’s head. He gestured to the others to pull back. When he was sure they wouldn’t be overheard he said “If Gwaine and myself go in and attempt to gain entry first. If we get caught they will have to open the door to take us in. Then you could come in with your ring on. Once in you could look for Robyn and get him out. We will keep them busy. If we get in no trouble then we can all look. The thing is we don’t know if Morgause is inside.”

Not waiting for more comment Arthur headed towards the lodge with Gwaine behind. Merlin slipped the ring on and followed. Getting as close as they could they waited for the first pair of guards to come round as they did Arthur and Gwaine jumped them and dragged the bodies away into the bushes. The second pair had stopped round the back with the horses. Deciding that it would be too much of a risk to go for them as well Arthur went in through the door closely followed by Gwaine swords drawn and ready. The corridor was empty but they could hear talking from one of the rooms. Going up stairs they heard more voices so stopped to listen but couldn’t make out what was going on. There were three doors one to each side and one directly in front. The female voice was coming from the door directly ahead. Arthur looked at Gwaine and motioned for him to get one side of the door while he was the other. He only hoped Merlin was ready.

Arthur carefully opened the door and peered in to see Morgause looking into a cot. There were two men with her. Arthur nodded to Gwaine and they burst in and took on one of the men each. They made quick work of them then they faced Morgause “So the rescue party, all alone?” she looked with interest seeming totally unsurprised and unconcerned. You don’t think you can take me on surely. Fools” with that her hands went up and the two men felt the magic hit them. But instead of being thrown back they only felt an unpleasant pressure on their chests. “So your omega has got stronger, his protection spell won’t last.” She tried once more but at the same time called out in the old tongue and drew her sword. As Arthur engaged her Gwaine faced the door as he heard footsteps come up the staircase. But then he heard a tumble of bodies as they fell down on a heap. 

Morgause was holding her own then her eyes flashed once more and another sound began to come for the other upstairs rooms and Gwaine found himself fighting off a skeleton army. There were six he could see and he was sure there were more. As he slashed of their limbs they would re-join the bodies. Then he hit one on the skull and it exploded, the sword was doing its job. As long as Gwaine hit the skulls the skeletons fell and did not rise again. 

Merlin meanwhile had walked round to the cot, he decided to leave the others to deal with Morgause their protection was clearly working, even if he did feel every spell that hit Gwaine as his spell fed back to him. He was just picking up Robyn when Morgause spotted the baby apparently floating. Throwing another spell at Arthur to no avail she was saved as some of the skeleton creatures got past Gwaine. Also the men that had fallen downstairs had disentangled themselves and were also joining the fray.  
Morgause took the opportunity to grab at Robyn only to feel something holding him. She swung her sword and heard a grunt of pain. Then she was thrown backwards as Merlin used some of his own magic against her. Morgause sat up to see her skeleton army fall and her men trying without success to enter the room. Robyn had now disappeared from view. Morgause knew there was no way he had got out of the door so suspected Merlin had somehow used magic to get him away. With no prince and her men being defeated fast she decided on a tactical withdrawal and transported away. 

She had hoped to find the omega and baby outside but when she couldn’t see him she collected up the horses and rode off not caring what happened to her men. Morgause would join the Saxon army and take Camelot after that she would destroy the Pendragon’s once and for all.

As Gwaine and Arthur cut the soldiers down one by one as they tried to enter the room it was clear they were winning against overwhelming odds. The last few men decided the risk wasn’t worth it and left. Arthur turned round it look for his husband and son “Merlin you can make yourself visible now”

There was no answer. Gwaine looked at Arthur “Do you think he has transported them away?” Then they heard a groan and saw blood on the floor.   
“Merlin take your ring of damn it” Arthur pleaded as he felt across the floor for his now invisible husband. As he hands touched something he realised it was Merlin’s leg. He worked his way u and then felt Robyn in Merlin’s arms. As soon as he found Merlin’s hand he took the ring of and his omega and child were visible. 

Gwaine was by Arthur side and carefully took the baby from Merlin grasp. As Arthur checked Merlin for injuries. The omega groaned and opened his eyes “Robyn”

“I have him Merlin he’s fine.” Gwaine reassured him. Robyn was sleepy and may well have been drugged but he was breathing and looked alright. 

Merlin on the other hand had a gash across his abdomen that was more painful than life threatening. Morgause’s sword had slashed below when she had seen Robyn and had caught Merlin. Arthur looked at his Omega “Can you heal yourself love”

Merlin looked at him clearly in pain “Try” his eyes flashed gold and the wound stopped bleeding but didn’t close 

“Try again Merlin” Arthur pleaded

Merlin grimaced and looked at Arthur “Rubbish at healing myself” 

“I know but try anyway, come on I don’t want to carry you and Robyn needs you” Arthur knew Merlin would do anything for his children.

Merlin’s eyes flashed once more and his wound closed, it still looked delicate and red but there was no open wound. 

“Well done” Arthur helped the weak omega to his feet. Gwaine carried Robyn over and Merlin smiled “Hello my baby, he’s sleepy I did that to stop him crying or being scared he will wake up soon”

“Well we need to get out of here and get Robyn to safety and then get to Leon. Morgause is gone and I suspect she will join the fight there.” He turned to Gwaine “Can you see if there are any horses left out there?”

With that he helped Merlin and his son go downstairs passed all the bodies and remains of the skeletons. Merlin looked at his husband “She is using dark magic to raise the dead. Without your dragon forged swords you could not have defeated them.”

“I will thank Aithusa when I see her next.” He looked at his son with love “We got him back my love, he’s safe again. I never want to go through that again.”

Then I need to kill Morgause or she will never stop” Merlin said. “I have to go to the battle with you. I’m the only one who can stop her.”

Leon and the Camelot army were now in position and waiting for the Saxons. Aithusa landed and told Leon they were a few hours march away. To his surprise she agreed to take him to see them and they flew off. When Leon saw the army he grimaced “We best pray that the other dragons arrive in time. Take me back Aithusa”

The army was far bigger than anything he had ever seen before and they were outnumbered ten to one. Leon was a brave man but he knew they had no realistic chance of beating such and army. Even with the dragons it would be very difficult. The loses without them would be great, if not catastrophic. He was tempted to send a rider to Camelot to tell everyone to flee to Mercia, but with most of the horses with the army they would not be able to flee in time. There only hope was Powys’s dragons. If they didn’t reach Leon and the army in time he hoped they could save Camelot and his Omega and children.


	60. Preparations for the war

Morgana was proving her worth, she was a good organiser and all of the people who had so far arrived had been housed somewhere. It was crowded and may of the nobles were less than pleased with sharing their quarters. But none was willing to argue with Morgana. The men had been hunting in the nearby forests to stock up on as much meat as they could and much of the nearby livestock were being housed in the courtyard and other available spaces. The grain and other store had been removed from the barns in the citadel and moved into the castle as well. The women folk were helping prepare the stocks for any injured. Even if the castle wasn’t attacked the returning army would have injured. All they could do now was wait and pray, by keeping busy it was helping her deal with both her Alpha and daughter being away from her.

Merlin and Arthur had checked their son over. Robyn had woken, once the spell Merlin had cast to keep him asleep so not to give both of them away had worn off. Merlin had feed him with the food he had brought with them for the purpose. They were now debating what to do next. Arthur had suggested that Merlin transport himself and Robyn back to Camelot and leave himself and Gwaine to get to the battlefield. Hoping to find horses of some sort at the nearby villages to get them there. As it was clear that Merlin didn’t have the energy to transport them all to Camelot and then to the battlefield, he had used to much to heal himself and the loss of blood had also not helped.

“Don’t be stupid, Morgause has gone to join the army, you will need me there to deal with her. Gwaine must take Robyn back to Camelot. He can take the ring and if he spots any enemy he can make sure they don’t see him” Merlin argued “You said the lodge was a day’s ride away so he could walk it in two or three days, less if he found a village with a horse.”

Arthur looked at his omega “I nearly lost you last time you fought her, I can’t risk that again. The army has sorcerers they can deal with Morgause”

“No Arthur they can’t, even together they can’t match her power and she will have other magic users to keep them busy. I have gained in power since the last time. You have no choice, you need me!” Merlin said calmly.

Gwaine looked up “I hate to say it Princess but I agree with Merlin. But I don’t want to go back. Merlin can’t you transport Robyn and let us all go? Arthur can lead his army and do what he does best. He’s the best leader there is in a corner. You handle Morgause and I’ll watch your back.”

Arthur looked at Merlin “Could you do that?”

“I can’t just transport a baby and not know where he is going to land. The castle is in uproar everything has been moved.” Then he thought “I could try to contact the baby dragons and let them know first I suppose”

“Try that then, we’ll find something to eat and get it cooking then we can leave as soon as we can.” Arthur nodded to Gwaine “Come on lets scout around”

Merlin sat and called out with his mind to Gwenfrewi who answered almost immediately he told her what he wanted and waited for her to do as she was asked. Gwenfrewi went up the stairs from the cave to the castle, it was a tight squeeze she was now larger than a horse. Tyr was helping with the preparations like everyone else and wasn’t in the cave. Once upstairs she went to find a very surprised Morgana.

The red dragon looked at Morgana and hissed in her baby dragon voice “Mistress will you hold out your arms, My lord Merlin wants to send you my master.”

Morgana looked amazed “They have rescued Robyn. Yes of course what do you want me to do I can’t risk dropping him”

Gwenfrewi gave her strange dragon smile “My lord will send him to where my nose is” and she put the end of her nose by Morganas lap. 

“No Gwenfrewi, there isn’t room on my lap, too much tummy from my baby.” She turned and said Lancelot who was stood behind her “Sit down. Gwenfrewi Put your nose on Sir Lancelot’s lap he can catch Robyn.”

Then the dragon sent a message to Merlin and a few seconds later Robyn landed in Lancelot’s arms. The Princess took Robyn from the knight and hugged her nephew crying with relief. “Are they coming back Gwenfrewi?”

“No my lady they are going to battle. My lord Merlin asks that you look after Robyn for him, I will guard him”

“Of course. Let’s get someone to care for him, then you can all go to the king’s chambers Thank goodness we didn’t fill them, you will take up most of the space. Elena will care for him” she turned to a stunned Lancelot “Will you also guards him?”

“With my life my lady. I won’t let anyone take him a second time.” Lancelot was suffering from a great deal of shame for ever letting him be taken the first time.

“It wasn’t your fault Sir Lancelot, it was magic not you. You have my complete trust”

When Arthur and Gwaine returned they found a fire lit and Robyn gone. Merlin was crying. “Our boy is at Camelot, Morgana will care for him.”

“What’s the matter my love” Arthur asked

“Will I see my baby’s again, I miss them so” came the reply.

“I do to, all of them, but they are safe that’s the main thing. We will both see them again” Arthur hugged Merlin.

Gwaine looked at the couple “I’ll cook the food, why don’t you two go and find some space together.”

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet and they went for a short walk to the trees. There Arthur hugged his omega “We will win Merlin and even if we don’t your parents will make sure the children are safe. The dragons can get Robyn if needed. We are doing what we need to for our people and you are right I can’t do this without you” he kissed the omega.

“I need you there Arthur, you will give me the strength I need, I have the magic but you mean I can use it. Morgause is only one person. You will have an army to fight, promise me you will be safe” Merlin looked into his Alphas eyes “I cannot live without you”

“We will win this together, and then afterwards I will take you to see your family and we will collect Audric and Ygraine and reunite our family”

The couple sank to the ground and hugged each other until they heard Gwaine shouting “Come and get it or I will eat the lot”

“He would as well, come on darling you need to eat we have a long journey ahead of us.” Arthur helped Merlin to his feet.


	61. Battle with the Saxons

Once they had eaten the meal they had manage to collect together the three men set out on foot. There had been no trace of any horse in the area. After two hours walking they came across a small town and Arthur borrowed three horses, not up to their normal standard but far quicker than walking. It took them a further two hours to get near the chosen battlefield. They carefully made their way to Leon’s position. At the same time noting the size of the enemy army heading towards them. Arthur once more worried about the safety of his omega and the people of Camelot.

Leon was pleased to see then and immediately filled in Arthur on what he had done and also what he had seen whist on Aithusa. The dragon made a bee line for Merlin and made sure he was safe. Merlin then tried to contact Afal his brother’s dragon, who he was sure would be leading the Powys contingent. Merlin had always found it easier to speak over long distances to the dragons than to people, but it was only recently that his range had increased, He had been sending Aithusa on longer and longer flights to call her. But it was of course easier to contact his own dragon than another one. 

Arthur was going over Leon’s plans and making slight adjustments, trying to gain every slight advantage that he could. The enemy would be upon them soon and although Arthur felt they wouldn’t attack until the morning he couldn’t be sure. As dusk fell they could actually hear the approaching army so great were their numbers. The night sky was soon full of their camp fires. Arthur ordered extra fires lit to give the appearance they had more forces at their disposal. They all got what sleep they could knowing full well it might be their last chance. 

Arthur cuddled up to Merlin both of them needing the comfort their mate could bring. All too soon they were being woken so they could eat before dawn broke. Camelot’s sorcerers were spread along the high ground and they also had healers who had set up camp at a safe distance. Merlin was soon up in the air on Aithusa trying to spot Morgause as soon as he did he landed and went to Arthur “I know where she is. She is back in the protection of the army but on high ground so she can cast. Once the fighting starts I will transport there and take her out.”

“No Merlin, stay with me to start with we need you here” Arthur argued

“I can’t afford to exhaust myself before facing her Arthur” Merlin explained “The earlier she is taken the better.”

“She doesn’t know you are here Merlin we need to keep that surprise”

Merlin grinned “What better surprise than to appear in front of her!”

Gwaine joined in “I can go with him and cover his back”

Leon came forward “Sire I don’t think that will be a problem the sorcerers have just told me she is moving forwards.”

Arthur rode to the nearest high point and looked across at the enemy spread out in front of him. Camelot’s army had the high ground in a large horseshoe that the Saxons would have to enter to go through the small lass at the end. It was the only chance they had against such large numbers. By firing down they hoped to reduce the enemy numbers enough to give themselves a fighting chance. 

Arthur stood up high in his stirrups and shouted out the rallying call “Men today we fight for the people against the invading Saxons, I know you will do your best FOR GLORY AND FOR CAMELOT”

There was an answering call of ‘FOR CAMELOT’

Arthur rode towards his Omega “Come on then, she’s heading the army, her arrogance will be her undoing. Merlin just concentrate on Morgause we will cover your back” 

Merlin smiled at Arthur, happy in the thought that his alpha would be with him, he looked at Arthur then Gwaine “The dragons should be hear in an hour we just need to hold them for that long.”

Gwaine looked at Merlin “Don’t take risks Merlin.” 

With that they rode towards the oncoming Saxons. Aithusa flew ahead of them breathing fire over the front line and trying to expose Morgause for her master. The Saxons who had very little experience of Dragons had no idea she was but a third the size and power of a full grown beast, found the sight terrifying and it wasn’t long before Merlin could see his foe ahead of him and stopped his horse, Arthur, Gwaine and the knights surrounding them also stopped.

Merlin head out his hand and sent a whirlwind through the ranks of the Saxons tossing them around like leaves. Before concentrating it into a funnel and aiming it straight for Morgause, control of the elements was something Merlin excelled at. As Morgause realised what was happening she threw up a shield to protect herself as she looked around for the source. Seeing Merlin she sent a spell back towards Arthur knowing Merlin would concentrate on protecting his alpha. But she was surprised to find herself blasted backwards. Arthur was protected by the stone he wore and although he was unseated he was unhurt, deciding to remain on foot he made his way to Merlin’s side and cut down anyone who got close. Gwaine was also on foot and was at Merlin’s other side. 

Merlin threw a bolt of flame at Morgause and she only just avoided it as she sent a tunnel of wind his way that was easily dealt with by Merlin who was moving forward with each spell cast. Fire balls went back and forth between the two. The battle was like nothing no one had ever seen before. But the battle around them between the army’s was equally as fierce. With the high ground Camelot was stopping far more of the enemy. Morgause changed tactics sending a dust cloud towards Merlin in the hope of blinding him. But that was only partially successful as he diverted it, but it did cause some of the Camelot’s knight difficulty. 

Merlin had never felt his magic so alive and he tried something he had never attempted before as he forced his magic into the earth and caused a huge crack to olden up and run towards the Saxons and Morgause. All the time Arthur and Gwaine were felling anyone who came even close to Merlin. Morgause levitated herself just in time to avoid falling into the crevice that had opened under her feet. She countered by yet more flames and wind. At the side-lines smaller less impressive battles were being fought with the lesser magic. And the conventional forces were fighting bloody battles for supremacy all over the battle field. Gradually the Saxons were gaining supremacy by sheer weight of numbers, even if the number off their dead and injured was far greater. Just as the tipping point was being reached the Dragons arrived, some thirty in number swept across the field destroying wave after wave of Saxons. 

Yet Morgause and Merlin continued their duel, they were both tiring and it was showing as the type of spell was getting less effective. As Merlin sank to his knees Morgause sent another burst of fire towards him. Arthur seeing his omega falter threw himself in the path of the flame. Merlin seeing the spell hit his alpha felt a surge of rage as it built he lifted his arms to the sky and sent several bolts of lightning towards the High Priestess. As they hit her one by one she screamed as as the smoke cleared he was no more. Merlin had won but at what cost. Merlin forced his legs to hold him up as he turned Gwaine rushed forwards and kept the young man from falling, The Knight oblivious to the blood he was losing, from several wounds to his person. Together they walk to where they had seen the King fall. Merlin a picture of grief and Gwaine knowing that if his Alpha was dead the Omega would follow soon after, so close was their bond. All around them the Saxons were fleeing unable to face the fire of the dragons.


	62. The Battle for Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks for not posting yesterday but I was catching up on the stories I was following.  
> ...................................................................................................................................................

Back in Camelot everything was prepared in case they were attacked and needed to withstand a siege. The last of the nearby villagers that had sought shelter had been housed and the preparations had been made to deal with any attempt to use the false map Agravaine had supplied to Morgause. An exhausted Morgana settled down for the night with Robyn’s cot by her bedside. She was finding the last month of her pregnancy far harder than she had ever dreamed of. She was missing her daughter and her alpha and although she had been proud when her brother had made her regent it was without doubt hard work. She now had a better appreciation of how much her brother did. No sooner had she faller asleep with she had a vision. 

Morgana woke up crying and she called for Lancelot. The knights at her door went to get him immediately, she had forced him to rest after being on guard for over twelve hours.  
“Lancelot how long would it take you to get to Camlann?” she demanded

“Now? Your highness in the dark I wouldn’t be there until midday” he replied

“I have had a vision I have seen Arthur fall we have to warn him!” Morgana was clearly distressed.

“Ma’am I wouldn’t get there in time, even taking a string of horses and riding through the night, I would have to find him in the battle…..I’m sorry. Not only that but I swore to protect you and the Prince I cannot leave” The blood guard told her. “The Prince has been taken once under my guard I won’t let it happen again.”

“Lancelot you are the best man we have left………I can’t let my brother die!” Morgana pleaded

“I’m sorry my lady, but the king made you regent on purpose, it is never easy when people die under your command but what you ask is impossible, if we had a dragon here I could do it, we will have to hope and pray that the dragons of Powys arrive in time. You must stay strong, because if the King does die then so will the Consort, their bond is too strong for any other outcome. If I could I would, but I swore to Merlin that I would protect you over and above my blood oath, and now the Prince is here as well I cannot break that oath to him even if it means my owe death” Lancelot looked at the Princess with sorrow.

“Oh Lancelot we cannot lose both of them!” she sobbed then as his words sank in she looked at him in horror “You will die as well! But you are here you have no chance to save his life”

“I’m not sure my lady, when the Consort was attacked by Morgause before he started the spell to transfer the oath to his children, it needs Aithusa to complete it on his death, but she will have to do so as soon as he dies, she may not be close enough if the battle is raging, or she may be to distressed. It is hard on the dragons when their birth lord dies. Each dragon has many dragon lords in their long lives but the first is always the closest. I accept my fate, but ask if I die then my omega and child are cared for” 

“I will Sir Lancelot, you are indeed a noble man.” It was with trepidation that Morgana tried to go back to sleep, but for her unborn child’s sake she knew she must.

Just before dawn Morgana was woken by the alarm bells. She quickly grabbed a cape as the knights arrived to tell her what had happened. Arthur had believed that while the main battle was fighting that an attempt would be made on Camelot using the siege tunnels. Merlin had arranged a trap and it had been sprung. The tunnel entrances had not been found but what had was the entrance to the dragon cave. A group of guards and knights had been stationed there along with three immature but still fire breathing dragons. The enemy had been allowed into the cave then ambushed. As the dragons breathed fire down on them from their perches. Any that tried to turn back were cut down as a further group waited at the stairway to stop anyone who got through the wall of fire. The Dragons targeted anyone who had any sign of magic first. They may be small but Arinen and Erian were angry having been separated from their small masters. Gwenfrewi may have her master but she was angry at his kidnap and wanted someone to pay. It was a bloodbath and soon over. The force had been fairly small but select and had hoped to take the castle before anyone knew they had entered. Agravaine had provided Morgause with a map of the castle and the intruders would have headed to capture Morgana and then kill the knights as most of them slept. 

Only one of Camelot’s men was killed and four injured in the attack. Due to the small dragons ferocity most of the enemy had been killed or severely injured. Their flames may have been weak compared to a fully grown dragon but they made up for it with the strength of their rage. There were only twenty six captives who would survive, and they were placed in the dungeons. Morgana hadn’t even needed to use her magic to help defend her home. The bodies were removed out of the cave and would be incinerated in a large pyre once the danger was past. A further guard was set in case there was another attempt on the cave. The dragons were exhausted, and Tyr made sure they were cared for he had stayed with them throughout not willing to leave his charges. Morgana ordered that they have extra rations to help restore their strength, they had after all helped save everyone’s lives. Lancelot took Robyn down to see Gwenfrewi so she could settle better knowing her small master was safe. Now all they could do was wait for word of the battle being fought away from the castle.


	63. Battles end

On the battle field Merlin walked toward his alpha clinging to Gwaine as if his life depended on it. He was so worn out and shocked he didn’t even think to feel out through his connection with Arthur. As the smoke cleared he saw Arthur getting to his knees “Arthur you’re alive” he screamed as he tried to run forward. His legs wouldn’t let him and he fell.

Arthur looked up as Merlin screamed and saw the omega fall, he pushed himself up and towards Merlin and fell down to gather Merlin into his arms “Merlin are you hurt?” he demanded his voice full of concern as Merlin lay in the blood soaked ground. 

“He’s exhausted and we saw you get engulfed, we thought you had coped it Princess” Gwaine told the King

“Oh Merlin my love, the stone of Giramphiel saved me the flames didn’t touch me, anything that can stop a dragon can deal with anything I guess.” Arthur looked down at Merlin who smiled weakly at his husband. 

“You’re alive” Merlin said as his eyes began to close

“We both are we did it Merlin we beat them, your brother arrived just in time.” Arthur looked at Gwaine “Are you alright, there seems to be a fair bit of blood on you”

Gwaine grinned “Most of it is Saxon, but some is mine.”

“Get yourself seen to” Arthur ordered

“Not until Merlin is safe, we need to get him somewhere better than this”

With that Afal and Kilgarrah landed nearby and King Balinor and Prince Mordred arrived “Is Merlin hurt?” Balinor asked concern written on his face “We saw part of the battle with Morgause”

“Exhaustion I think” Arthur said “He has been through a lot the battle and Robyn’s kidnap and rescue”

Gwaine put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder “You to Princess, but the battles over and Robyn is safe”

Balinor bent down and picked his son up “I suggest we get you three back to Camelot. I sent five dragons ahead to make sure there was no problem. They have contacted me to say there was an attack but it was repelled.

“I need to stay here with my men, but if you could get Merlin and Gwaine back I would be grateful. I want to be with him but my place is here” Arthur stood still wobbly from all the exertion.

“I though you would say that,” Balinor turned to his son “Take Merlin and Gwaine back on Afal I will follow once we have sorted out here”

Mordred nodded and Balinor carried his son to the dragon and helped Gwaine life his up onto the dragon then the three of them set off. Merlin already fast asleep.

Balinor looked at Arthur “I have never seen such magic, I suspect Merlin will sleep for a week after that. He did things I have never seen before.”

“He had already used a far bit with transporting the three of us and healing himself, just how powerful is he?” Arthur looked at his father in law

“Don’t ask me. All I know is Nimueh says it will be another five years before he reaches his full power and even then he will continue to develop. I don’t think the Saxon’s will ever have a chance. He scares me and he’s my son!” 

“He would still rather make a butterfly or flower than use it in battle.” Arthur observed “I guess that’s why it was given to him, he will never abuse it”

“Come on my boy let’s get this field sorted then we can all rest.” Balinor told his son in law. “Then I’ll ask Kilgarrah if he will take us to Camelot”

A loud and annoyed voice spoke “I am not a horse!”

“I know Kilgarrah old friend, but you can fly and don’t really mind even if you always complain” Balinor told his dragon.

The battle field was soon being sorted, the Saxons had taken some of their injured and the rest were flown by dragon to where the Saxon ships were waiting to take them back “Better they have them than you have to treat them all” Balinor said. Any who were too badly injured were dispatched to prevent further suffering. The walking wounded where sent on their way. Camelot’s injured were taken to the rear camp where they were treated and wagons were there to take them back. The dead form both sides were placed in separate places and large pyres started by the dragons to see them to the next life. There were too many to take back for individual ceremonies but their personal effects were collected to give to their kin.

Both sides had suffered heavy losses but Camelot’s had been lighter than expected thanks to the arrival of the dragons. Once everything was sorted most of the dragons returned to Powys. With just ten flying back to Camelot.

Arthur looked as they took off “I never expected to see so many in one place” he said in awe

“Wait till you visit Powys then, when you count the babies and old and infirm and the breeding females we have over a hundred near the citadel. In joint kingdoms of what you call Wallas and we call Cymru there are perhaps five hundred or more.” Balinor told him “Difficult to tell with all the mountains you Angles will never beat us if we can ever stick together, but much like your Kingdoms it proves difficult to agree.”  
Balinor clapped Arthur on the back, nearly flooring the exhausted King “Come on Arthur lets go to Camelot, your citadel and omega needs you.”

Balinor helped Arthur mount Kilgarrah and they took off leaving Sir Leon to finish the last of the clean-up and arrange to get everyone back home.

As Kilgarrah landed in the courtyard with Aithusa following Arthur got off and went straight to see his sister. After making sure she was alright he promised to take a full report after he had checked on Merlin. Going up to their chambers he found Merlin had been given a bath by Will and was curled up on their bed cuddling Robyn and it was clear he had no intention of parting with him even though he was fast asleep.

Arthur ordered George to prepare a bath and Arthur ate a meal and once he was clean he curled up with Merlin and Robyn. Whispering into his husbands ear, not even sure if he would hear him “We will get the others back soon I promise my love, then we will be together again” With that Arthur fell into an exhausted sleep. Neither noticed when Elena came in and took Robyn to feed and change him. Once he had had a play she placed him in the cot by his parents bed and went to find her alpha, who was already asleep himself. Lancelot waited at the door, hoping that Gwen would be back soon and that it would be in time for him to see his child born.


	64. King of Albion

Arthur woke up in the morning and carefully got out of bed so not to disturb Merlin. Arthur looked down at his youngest son fondly, please to have him back safely. George came in and helped Arthur dress in the anteroom so not to disturb Merlin. Will was asked to keep an eye on the omega and call Arthur when he woke. Then Arthur set out for his sister’s rooms to get a run down on all that had happened.

Morgana was pleased to see her brother and Arthur told her that Leon would be back that morning. Morgana gave the king a full report as they ate breakfast together. Arthur thanked his sister for the excellent job she had done. He then told her all that had happened to both Merlin and himself. “I dreamt of you getting hit with the flames I was so scared, I felt so helpless”

“I would have been killed without the stone Merlin made me wear, you need to thank him. We are all safe and thanks to the dragons we won on the battlefield. The numbers were so great I don’t think we would have prevailed without them.” He admitted. “Now we need to get everyone home and rebuild our lives. But first I fear we need to have a council meeting, do you feel well enough to attend? I want no more stress on you or your baby you have done more than enough”

“What and miss you making those old fools admit that an omega did a good job. Anyway I want to see what they make of the Consort. I fear life won’t be the same for them now, they will have to admit that omegas have a real place in society, other than breeding” Morgana grinned

“I fear you are right, but you won’t stop Alphas wanting to protect their families Morgana, I know how strong Merlin is but I hate it when he is in danger, he means so much to me” Arthur looked at his sister “I don’t think that will ever change, the drive to protect is just too strong.”

“Don’t you think that we feel the same? As do the betas, we are all people Arthur we all have feelings” Morgana protested. “I know you Alphas have that extra hormonal thing going on, but don’t underestimate love.”

Morgana was right the older and more conservative council members were less than pleased that Morgana had be left in charge and had done such a good job. A series of minor complaints were made, mainly surrounding the sharing of chambers with the villagers. But Arthur quashed those. By the time Leon had arrived back and also given his report the council broke up.

Leon took his wife away so they could spend some time together and Gaius went with Arthur to check Merlin. The Consort was still deep asleep, not even waking as he was examined. Gaius reassured Arthur “Pure exhaustion he will be fine in a couple of days, he has just used up so much energy with all the magic he has been doing.”

Arthur went to see Balinor and Mordred and heard that Mordred was heading back with the dragons and would come back with Gwen, Freya and Sefa as well as the Prince and Princess and Vivienne. Balinor was staying as he wanted to speak to Merlin when he woke. 

Arthur then went and played with Robyn before taking him into their room and putting him in the cot and curling back up with Merlin. He has been terrified that Morgause was going to kill Merlin and needed the reassurance that his omega was alive. Not that he would have admitted that to anyone. 

Merlin continued to sleep only waking for short periods when he ate and drank and made sure his son was safe. Arthur stayed with him as much as he could but also met with several leaders and also sent a message to Tintagel. The message had been short and to the point, as Agravaine had committed treason Arthur could have removed Tintagel from the family but he was being magnanimous but Kara was to be sent to Camelot where she would marry Crown Prince Mordred, her soul mate. The new Lord of Tintagel agreed only to pleased to keep his lands.

When Mordred arrived back with his precious cargo there was a feast to welcome the omegas and children home, as well as to celebrate the great victory. Arthur had heard only that morning that Kara was on her way to Camelot so he told a jubilant Mordred. Merlin woke up in time for the fest and to cuddle his other children. He insisted that they go to the feast and sit with him, not willing to allow them out of his sight. That night Morgana went into labour and was soon delivered of a boy whom they called Leonard after Leon’s father. 

Balinor spoke to his son privately and at great depth. Neither one let on what it was about. Then he returned to Powys after gaining a promise from Arthur that they would visit Powys as soon as everything had settled down. The following months were busy for Camelot as all the major Kings and Lords visited Camelot to male new treaties. All wanted to keep the Saxons from overtaking them and they knew this could only be done together. By the end of the year Arthur was declared the overall King of Albion, each of the previous rulers would still keep the laws and govern their own areas but Arthur would have the last say and could call upon then to provide a fighting force if required. Albion had arrived Arthur was no longer known as King of Camelot but had the title of King of Albion and magic was declared legal in all areas of the new Kingdom. Powys as part of the Kingdoms of Cymru did not sign the full treaty but did plead support to Arthur. 

During the treaty talks the castle was kept very busy in other ways as the Omegas all started to give birth. Gwen and Lancelot had a son Tom, Gwaine and Elena had a son Eoin, Percy and Sefa had a daughter who they named Merlinda after Merlin and Elyan had a son who they called Arthur after the King. It seemed the castle was full of children. 

Just after Arthur was crowned as King of Albion Merlin went into heat once more and this time became pregnant. This didn’t stop Merlin wanting to visit his parents so when Kara arrived from Tintagel arrangements were started to fly to Powys.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
This story is not finished yet. And I do realise I have changed the history of England. The Saxons didn’t get a foot hold so no Anglo-Saxons. It won’t be the only change I will make before this story is through.


	65. Powys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used various Welsh place names from the past that may be inaccurate to the time period but I have tried to get it right. The same applies to the Welsh name for themselves and the English

Merlin was three months pregnant and had just stopped feeling sick at the sight of food so the couple thought it would be a good time to take their long awaited trip to Powys, The triplets were now coming up to their second birthday and were a real handful. Merlin really liked the idea of them celebrating their birthday with their grandparents. Arthur was happy to go away for a few weeks as Morgana was more than willing to act as Regent in their absence. Albion was settling down well and there seemed to be no real problems brewing. With the dragons to fly them Arthur could be back in just over a day if needed. So plans were made. Merlin and Robyn would fly on Aithusa. With Robyn’s magic there really wasn’t a choice on that as Merlin was the only one who could counteract any mischief the little one got up to. Arthur would fly on Cadfael with Gwaine and Audric. That left Percival and Lancelot to fly with Ygraine on Pryderi. The three small dragons were going to take their first trip to Powys flying with the group. 

Balinor had sent two dragons and handlers to Camelot to stay while the King was away so they would have means to call for Arthur if needed and also leave a dragon to help with any concerns. Sir Alun brought his dragon Cai and Sir Bedwyr had a dragon called Arwyn. Tyr was please to at least have some dragons in Camelot he had become rather attached to the beasts.

The blood guard’s wives and children were sad to see them go but realised that was part of their duties, so didn’t complain. After all Knights often went away for long periods and at least this time they weren’t going to war. It was a glorious day when they took off and the journey was a good one. They decided as they had the children to stop of in Mercia overnight. It also gave them a chance to see King Bayard. The Kings had kept their titles even though they now swore fealty to Arthur as overall sovereign. So it was the late afternoon of the second day that they reached Powys. Merlin was pleased to see the mountains of his homeland. He had missed them, they had a rugged beauty all of their own. Arthur was surprised by the scale and size of the mountains and could see why they had so little problem with invasion. 

King Balinor and Queen Hunith were there to welcome then as was Crown Prince Mordred and his new Omega Kara. Kara had bloomed in the time she had been at Powys, being with her soul mate and been good for her and she had a good friend in the Queen. As soon as they landed and the triplets were put down they ran around in excitement and Hunith and Kara were immediately drawn to them. Rooms had been prepared and three maids had been allocated to help look after the little ones. One with magical powers to cope with Robyn. 

Unlike Camelot’s White walls Powys castle was built of grey stone of the area. The castle was also much more fortress looking on the outside but inside was comfortable and pleasing. Arthur looked at it from a warrior’s viewpoint and thought it would be easier to defend than Camelot and much harder to take. He had spotted as they flew in, that the surrounding countryside, although mountainous, had fertile valleys. They were allocated luxurious rooms and the welcoming feast was plentiful with venison and mutton as well as hare and some other delicacy’s Arthur was unfamiliar with. Mordred promised to take Arthur out hunting during his stay.

Hunith was delighted to have the time with her grandchildren and spoiled them, she also made sure that Merlin got his rest. Nimueh of course checked Merlin and said that this time he was carrying just one baby. She even checked for duel heartbeats in case. When told, Merlin looked at his mother and Arthur 

“Thank goodness for that! I don’t think I could cope with triplets again, just think if we had six children all under four” 

Arthur laughed “I would have found a campaign to go on! Until they were older”

That of course got him told off in no uncertain terms. “If you have that attitude to you own children then no more sex! That way we won’t have more children”

Balinor looked at Arthur “I would keep quiet if I were you, but Merlin will forget that comment when he is in heat!”

Merlin glared at his father “I could castrate him, no children than heat or not!” 

Arthur looked horrified “Balinor I suggest you please keep quiet.” He turned to Mordred “See what you get once they are pregnant, the hormones are terrible.” With that the three alphas made a quick get away. 

Mordred showed Arthur the dragon caves of the castle and he was amazed by the numbers and variations in colour. The Camelot dragons were nowhere to be seen “They will be off flying the mountains” Mordred explained. “Dragons love them, the thermals help them to reach speeds they can’t do in the landscape around Camelot.”

“I see you have no red dragons” Arthur commented.

“No Red dragons are as rare as male omegas, the red dragon is a sign of a united Cymru, our people, the Crmry consider than to show good fortune. It was looked on with great interest when Robyn’s dragon was a red one. Some say he will be King of a united Cymru.”

“But your son will come first surely” Arthur said shocked.

“In Cymru it is the strong who rule. I will only follow my father as King of Powys if I am worthy as will any son of mine. Who knows what the future will bring.” Mordred explained. “Ours is a tough country and demands much of its leaders. You Eingl’s are soft in comparison” Mordred grinned.

Arthur laughed “I can see your people are tough, it is a harsh land, I would imagine your winters are hard here”

The time in Powys flew by and Arthur met the neighbouring Kings of Gwenedd and Brycheiniog who were tough characters and Arthur had to rely on Mordred and Balinor to translate as they didn’t speak the same language, as all the people he had met in Powys did. he hadn’t realised it wasn’t their normal tongue. Arthur decided that when they got home he would get Merlin to teach it top him. So if ever he needed to he could talk to them and understand what they said. He also wanted his children to grow up knowing their joint heritages.


	66. the New baby

Once in Powys Merlin and Arthur were enjoying being back with all the triplets, they were running everywhere and a full time job even with all the extra help. Merlin met up with his childhood friends and spent hours with his mother. Everyone was amazed at his level of magic, even if he had to be careful as his body changed to carry his baby. It wasn’t as bad this time as he had done it before and this time he only had one child to carry. But having the little ones running around did make him very tired. 

When it was time to fly back Hunith gave her grandchildren so many presents that the small dragons ended up carrying some of them. Merlin cried when it was time to leave but his parents promised to visit when the baby was due. As Merlin got onto Aithusa with Robyn he looked wistfully at his old home. “I do love the mountains” he told his son who was waving at Balinor and Hunith. As they flew across Powys they drew crowds who looked up at them flying across, everyone wanted to catch site of them and the red dragon. Once again they stopped of overnight at Mercia before making the final leg home. By the time they got back Merlin was exhausted.

Arthur gave Audric to Gwaine and helped his husband down of off Aithusa. The pregnancy was really showing now and Merlin ached from head to toe. He was so stiff Arthur helped him up to their rooms. Once there the first thing Arthur arranged was for Will to get Merlin a bath. As the omega was soaking Arthur sat by him and helped him wash before carrying him to their bed. Arthur sat with Merlin while they had something to eat. The triplets were in the nursery resting after the journey so all was peaceful for a while. 

“I like our bed best” Merlin sighed as he led curled up with Arthur “It was nice going back to the mountains, and I miss them but it’s nice to be home”

Arthur kissed his omegas neck “I agree, we will have tomorrow off but then I must catch up” his hands rested on Merlin’s swollen belly. 

“Shall we let Morgana take over completely and just say in bed for ever” Merlin said lazily,

“I’m sure she would love that but we would soon get bored, you can take off as much time as you need my love, But I must get back to work and training” Arthur told his husband. “You must be exhausted after all the traveling what with the baby and all.”

“No tomorrow will do!” Merlin grinned “If you are back to work then, I just as well if I can’t cuddle you all day.”

“And you think the triplets would allow that!” Arthur smiled “I think I would prefer the council meeting than those three on the loose.”  
The couple settled down too sleep tomorrow was another day.

The council meeting was long and tiresome but Arthur soon caught up on all that was happening. The kingdom was prospering and Albion was settling down. With the same laws and taxes and joint patrolling of all the bandit infested areas it was a better place to live. Magic was now accepted everywhere and the sorcerers were helping with healing, growing crops and had integrated with the population. Although the druids still preferred their nomadic lifestyle in the woods and forests. 

There were so many babies and small children about in the castle that it was decided to make a large day nursery so they could all be together in the day. There was a large room near the throne room that the omegas decided would be perfect. Merlin and Morgana decided how they wanted it set out and it was soon ready. By all being together the omegas could share duties and it also meant there was always several mothers around as well as the wet nurses and nursery nurses. So when anyone had other things to do the children were well cared for. The triplets continued to see their dragons daily and they all had a good bond with them. It was strange to see them playing together. The dragons were now the size of a large war horse but they were so gentle with the toddlers. But so fierce and protective if they felt they felt there was a threat to them.

Tyr was looking forward to having another baby dragon when Merlin gave birth. He was really in his element with the large creatures and they loved him as much as he loved them. The population had got used to seeing the large beasts flying over the kingdom, and Merlin was thrilled when a herd of Unicorns were spotted near Camelot. 

Merlin was now nearly due to give birth he was feeling tired and short tempered. But as promised his parents were due to visit and should be arriving that day. The triplets had got to hear and were excited. Robyn was driving Merlin crazy with his tricks and he was pleased when Morgana had taken him off to allow him to rest. He was led down and just dozing when the door opened. “Go away Arthur let me rest!” he shouted.

“Sweetheart is that anyway to speak to your mother?” Came Hunith’s voice. Merlin looked over his shoulder “Mum!” he said as he tried to turn over and failed “Sorry I’m like a beached Whale” he moaned 

“You stay there my love I’ll come round the other side.” Came Hunith soft voice.

Merlin looked at his mother and burst into tears. “Sorry Mum I’m just so pleased to see you.”

Hunith put her arms round her son “I know you are dear, you can’t have long to go now looking at you”

In fact Merlin started to feel very uncomfortable a few hours later. Arthur was called and he curled up with Merlin until his waters broke. This time Gaius managed to kick Arthur out as Hunith was there as was Morgana. As Merlin had only one baby this time the birth was quicker but the baby was much bigger and Arthur was sitting in the anteroom going white was Merlin cried out. Gwaine and Leon were with him. As soon as Arthur was allowed in ran to Merlin’s side and hugged him Merlin looked up tiered but happy “Another girl, we have another daughter!”

Arthur grinned and smiled as Hunith put Merlin’s new daughter in his arms. “Perfect two of each” the alpha said

Merlin looked up “You mean that? You’re not disappointed it’s not another boy?”   
Arthur kissed Merlin then his daughter “No my love I am not and I think this little one shall be called after your mother Hunith, do you agree?”

Merlin nodded as her put little Hunith to his breast, due to his burn scars he would only be able to feed one side, but they already had a wet nurse ready to help him. 

“I am honoured” Hunith told the men, then she turned to Morgana “Came on let’s leave these boys for a moment.”

Gaius followed them out of the room. Gwaine stepped forward “Is everything alright?”

Morgana looked at the knight “Yes Merlin has a little girl called Hunith. You will be able to see them soon, just let them have some time together.”


	67. help needed with magical children

Arthur couldn’t help but gaze at his new daughter, she had Merlin’s colouring but he felt sure he could see something of himself in her. Her ears for a start, not that he didn’t love his husband’s ears. He hugged Merlin to him looking over Merlin’s shoulder as he feed his daughter. “What do you think the triplets will think of her?”

“They will love her of course. I will just have to keep an eye on Robyn his magic is a bit strange at times. He made his brother float across the room yesterday. I will be glad when he can start to understand how to use it.” Merlin said fondly. He yawned as he finished feeding Hunith. 

Arthur took her and placed her in the crib at the side of the bed and got in with Merlin and hugged him “I suppose we will have to let the others in soon. Then once they’ve said hello to the new Pendragon we can get some sleep together.” He kissed Merlin “Stay awake for just a bit longer darling”

Arthur got up and opened the door to find Balinor, Gwaine and the other two Blood guards and their wives waiting outside “A quick visit as Merlin is very tired, you can see him in the morning.” Arthur let them all in and went to the nursery to ask the wet nurse to take Hunith once the others had seen her. “And please can you let Merlin sleep for a few hours. I know he will want to feed her later but he is exhausted”

The wet nurse promised and once everyone had seen the new Princess and the Omega took the baby while Arthur shooed the visitors out once more. Then he curled up round Merlin and the two men were soon asleep. The next morning Arthur and Merlin took their new daughter out onto the balcony to introduce her to the population. Then Geoffrey placed her details in the records. Balinor had brought the dragon’s egg for Powys and that afternoon he called the hatching from the egg he was called Selma he was a golden dragon and was the son of Kilgarrah. Hunith was presented to her dragon as was custom before Tyr took care of his new charge. There were now seven dragons in Camelot but then Balinor asked Arthur if he wanted two more dragons as the two dragons and their handlers who had stayed in Camelot while Merlin and Arthur were in Powys had requested to stay on. Arthur was overjoyed, two more adult dragons would be more than welcome. The King felt that his family name Pendragon now had extra significance. Tyr was to have extra help and his younger brother Watt was going to help him. 

There was a feast a couple of days later to celebrate Hunith’s birth before the King and Queen of Powys flew back home. It was after his parents left that Merlin had a talk with Arthur “I think we should get help with the babies who have magic. Several of then including Vivienne and Gwaine’s son Eion show signs, can I ask the druids to provide someone to help. We need to make sure they have all the help they can and I don’t think we should leave it much longer.”

“Of course you can do you have anyone in mind?” Arthur knew that Merlin had had several meetings with the druids and knew them well. 

“I do, Finna for one, she is older and will be a calming influence on them and her daughter Mary. Finna is a widow and Mary her only child so I’m sure they would be willing to stay.” Merlin had given it a lot of thought, he wasn’t about to trust the children to anyone he wasn’t really sure about. 

By all means ask them, we have so many children and babies about in the castle now. It won’t be long before we will be looking for a teacher for them all.” Arthur joked

“Oh no let them be children for a while. I dread the day you start having swords made for my boys. Mind you I don’t thing Robyn will be any good with one, but then he won’t need it. You know those two are so close already I swear they share more than a heartbeat. It wouldn’t surprise me if they can’t communicate with the minds. It’s a good job Ygraine has Vivienne in the nursery.” Merlin said fondly

“And Hunith now!” Arthur reminder him. “Not to mention all the others. They won’t be lonely that’s for sure. Morgana and I only had each other. Uther didn’t let the other children stay in the castle.” 

“More fool him, it’s good for them all to be together.” Merlin then turned to talk round to the crop improvements and the storage of food for the winter. There was so much they could do now magic was being used to help the poorer villagers in the land, and not just in Camelot but the whole of Albion. No one should starve this winter.


	68. Battle fpr Powys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted the same chapter twice and this is the replacement

Camelot continued to prosper as did the whole of Albion. Merlin heard news that Kara and Mordred had a baby girl who they called Hunith so that was two baby Hunith’s in the family. Although Mordred’s Hunith was always called Honey. so not confused her with the Queen of Powys. Once Honey was six months old they paid a visit to Camelot and spent a couple of months there allowing Merlin and Mordred time to catch up. Merlin was kept busy with both his head omega duties as well as being the overall administrator for the magical community. Under his charge, and with Morgana’s help, the profile of the omega’s rose and they were given more freedoms. Although nothing would ever stop the alphas being protective and possessive it was their nature. 

Ten years later

It had always been clear to Merlin that his two sons had a closer than normal bond. They knew what each other thought without speaking and seemed almost to be one person in two bodies. Robyn was almost as powerful as his father but had remained less muscular and robust than Audric. As they hit puberty it came as no surprise when it became clear that Audric was an alpha, and in many ways it was also clear from a young age that Robyn would never be one, but it was a waiting game to see if he would be an omega like Merlin or a beta. In the end it was clear he was a beta, but his parents didn’t care, it would allow him to develop his powers without the constraints Merlin had endured during pregnancy and his brother would always be there for him.

Arthur had great pride in teaching Audric the skills of a knight, the boy had been a natural. Unlike Arthur who had been taught his skills by Sir Kay and Leon Arthur was determined to teach his own son. Merlin marvelled at his patience. Ygraine was an omega, but had some of Merlin’s spirit and no one was surprised when Vivienne also turned out to be an Omega. Both of the girls left Camelot in their twelfth year to train with Nimueh as High Priestesses. When they left both Merlin and Morgana cried for days but knew in the long run it was best for them.

Both sets of parents were sad to see them go but they promised to visit regularly and as Eirian, Ygraine’s dragon, was strong enough now to carry them both it would be no problem. Hunith promised to look out for them. But it came as a great shock to Merlin just six months later to hear of his mother’s death. He was devastated and went into mourning and insisted on going to her send off to the next world. When he found out how she had died he lost all reason and Arthur feared for him, when Arthur found Merlin gone the next morning. Merlin had taken Aithusa and flown off, but at least had taken Gwaine and Percival with him on Cadfael. Leaving Lancelot to guard the children and inform the King. Arthur wanted to fly after him but the remaining dragon handlers refused saying Cymru problems were their own. Although the next day Sir Alun finally agreed to take Arthur on Cai so he could be there for Merlin.

For several years there had been a power struggle in Cymru, as like Albion they were trying to form a closer alliance. Arthur had offered aid but Balinor insisted he had to deal with this alone as it was a matter for the people of Cymru to settle. And anyway Albion’s knights would be at a severe disadvantage in the hostile mountain country where dragons ruled. The neighbouring Kingdom of Gwenedd had mounted a surprise attack on Powys and in the resulting battle of Dragons Powys castle had been damaged and Hunith killed. 

When Merlin arrived at Powys he went into conference with his father and brother “I will kill them all for what they have done to my mother” Merlin shouted

Balinor although torn with grief knew that wasn’t the answer and didn’t want his son to do something in anger that he would regret later “Merlin the whole kingdom is not to blame for one man’s actions no more than Camelot was to blame for Uther’s stance.” Balinor was backed up by Mordred and eventually they managed to calm Merlin down. But a retaliatory attack was planned and Merlin was to play a major part. The idea was to draw out Dario the king of Gwenedd and attack him.

Hunith’s funeral was to occur before any action, she had been a much loved Queen and deserved to be honoured. A platform was built with a pyre underneath and Kilgarrah lit it as the Royal family and people watched in grief. Arthur had arrived in time to stand with his husband as he said farewell to his mother. The Royal family sat up all night as was their custom to ensure Hunith’s soul reached her final resting place.  
There was one day of mourning before the fight back began. The battle was fierce in the initial stages, with both sides putting Dragons in the air. But once Dario was separated from his men a truce was called and it was decided that to spare the people, Balinor and Dario fought alone to decide the winner. The fight was short lived and Dario was killed, even though the Gwenedd King was much younger than Balinor. Thanks to Merlin’s presence, and his use of Magic to prevent their army fighting, the rest of the Gwenedd army was spared and Mordred was put in place as King of Gwenedd. The speed of the Powys attack and mercy shown, as well as Merlin’s raw power made the transition easier than it would have otherwise been. The result was that Powys become the most powerful Kingdom in Cymru.

The other Kingdoms soon asked to have meetings to discuss treaties. Merlin stayed to comfort his father and ensure that peace was maintained while tempers were still high. It was Balinor’s hope that a lasting peace could result giving Hunith’s death some meaning. Arthur flew back to Camelot, once again proud of his husband and his family. It had showed Arthur a better way, by making only the leaders fight the loss of life and resulting bitterness could be avoided.


	69. Death of Balinor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the death of Balinor and his funeral. it can be missed if you don't wish to read as any points raised will be repeated in further chapters

With Albion a reality and Cymru nearly united the idea of complete peace was becoming a reality. It was just Clans and tribes of the far north where fighting and wars were commonplace and fights along the borders frequent. Arthur hoped that as his children became older then that area to would see peace. Merlin returned with Gwaine and Percival but that same night confessed to Arthur that he was worried. “My father and mother were soul mates. I worry with her dead he will also die” he clung to Arthur for comfort.

“It is true that often happens with soul bonds my love but if it happens there is nothing you can do. Your mother passed on a couple of weeks ago now and Balinor is still with us, so you will have to be brave” Arthur knew there was a very good chance that Balinor could die, in fact he was surprised when he still appeared well even if he was grief stricken. He assumed it was because of the thirst to vengeance that the Powys King had on his wife’s death. He would have wanted to avenge her. Arthur held Merlin through the night and tried to keep him busy over next few days. It was a week later when Nimueh sent a raven to Merlin asking him to hurry to Powys as his father was very ill.

Merlin started to prepare to travel, Arthur insisted in going with him. This time they took Lancelot as Elena was in heat so Gwaine was otherwise engaged. Merlin insisted that Percival stay with the children. They flew on Aithusa and Cadfael as Aithusa was still too small to carry three of them for such a long flight. When they arrived at Powys they were met by a clearly upset Mordred. Nimueh and her two apprentices Ygraine and Vivienne had arrived from the retreat on Anglesey. 

“There is nothing anyone can do Merlin” Mordred told his brother “Father cannot live without our mother.” He took his brother into see Balinor. The large and powerful man was led in bed. He looked a shadow of his former self. Balinor looked up as they came in. Nimueh was by this side.

Becoming them over Balinor looked at his two sons “I am proud of you my boys, as was your mother. Do not grieve for us we had a good life, but I cannot live without her. I know you understand. A soul bond is both a blessing and a curse.” He stopped to take a breath. 

“Save your strength father, I will heal you” Merlin said as he went to help his father.

“No son! Don’t try, Nimueh agrees it is pointless, I cannot live without your mother” Balinor’s breath was getting more laboured “I have lived to see you both.” He paused before continuing “I have spoken to the other Cymru leaders and the nobles here. Mordred you will take your place as King. He held out his hand to Merlin “My Merlin, you brought so much joy to us, like your brother. You must be strong now. I have to pass on my head dragonlord powers and I do so to you, Mordred will command the dragons here, but you will have overall control us it wisely. One day I believe Robyn will take your place. The red dragon bodes well for him. Mordred agrees if he has no male issue then Robyn will be his successor if the grand council agrees.” Again Balinor paused fighting for breath. “The second prophesy will bare me witness our lands will be united and Robyn will be Prince of all Cymru. As Audric will be King of all.”

Balinor closed his eyes and Arthur moved closer to support his husband as he felt the waves of grief take hold of the omega. Balinor opened his eyes once more “I have said my goodbyes to Mordred, so come closer Merlin”

Merlin stood next to his father bed tears running down his face. Balinor took his youngest sons hand and kissed it. “Look after each other and be happy, you both have great partners and both I and your mother loved you very much.” Balinor looked at Arthur “Care for my baby, Arthur you have been all I could have wanted for him” 

With that he closed his eyes for the last time. Merlin threw himself on his father bed and sobbed as his brother held him in shared grief, before Kara and Arthur both got close to their partners and held them as they grieved for their father, they had lost both of their parents in three weeks. As Merlin continued to sob Arthur picked him up and carried him next door to their room and led him on the bed and curled up with him, holding his omega. Later he went with Merlin as the two brothers held a vigil for their father. He would receive his send of in the morning, but tonight they would spend their last night with the father they had both loved so much.

The next morning they attended the funeral of their father and King, the whole of the city and surrounding settlements had come as well as those from neighbouring areas that could fly in by Dragon. As was normal for a Head Dragonlord all the dragons went as well. Those who couldn’t land flew overhead. Mordred spoke the eulogy then Kilgarrah did his last duty for dragonlord and lit the pyre. All the dragons breathed out flames into the sky the heat was tremendous. Once the pyre had burnt down Mordred was pronounced King. His Crowning would take place the next day. The once the crowds had gone Merlin and Mordred went up to a large clearing leaving everyone else behind.

There they went through the secretive and private ceremony when Merlin became Head Dragonlord and greeted each and every dragon present. Mordred was accepted as he deputy and head Dragonlord in Merlin’s absence. Merlin then spent that night alone with Kilgarrah his father dragon. Kilgarrah and Merlin mourned together, Kilgarrah would have many Dragonlord’s in his long life but each was mourned as a friend when they passed on. As Kilgarrah was also the Great Dragon, he would now be Merlin’s personal dragon along with Aithusa. But Merlin agreed with him that he would spend his time in both Camelot and Powys as needed. 

Merlin and Kilgarrah returned to see Mordred crowned King of Powys and his Omega Queen Kara. Nimueh officiated and Ygraine and Vivienne assisted. After that it was decided they would return to Camelot. Merlin and Arthur at least managed to spend some time with Ygraine and Vivienne and the two girls promised to visit Camelot soon.

For the return journey Lancelot was to travel on Aithusa, she agreed reluctantly, as Arthur felt Merlin was too fatigued to travel alone on his dragon. Kilgarrah took Merlin and Arthur, insisting on doing this duty by his new dragonlord and not once complaining about being a horse. The Alpha had Merlin leant against his chest to comfort him. Cadfael flew alone. So the sad party headed for Camelot.


	70. Grieving

When they got back to Camelot they were met by Gwaine, and Arthur told him the news. Arthur carried the grieving Omega up to their chambers and got Will to get a bath for them, then some food. After that he made Merlin go to bed and joined him until Merlin fell asleep. The Arthur went to see Morgana and caught up on all that had happened before calling his two sons and younger daughter and breaking the news to them. “I’m am sorry but your Grandfather missed your Grandmother too much and couldn’t live without her. They are joined once more in the afterlife. Your sister sends her love and will visit us soon.” He paused “Your papa is very upset and is sleeping but he will see you later.” Arthur drew his youngest daughter into a hug and looked at his sons. “Before I met your papa, I believed my father who told me ‘no man was worth tears’ I don’t believe that, you are young men now, but don’t be frightened to show your grief for your grandparents, or anyone else for that matter.” He allowed his sons to enter into his arms “I am here if you wish to talk to me, anytime but now I must go and comfort your papa. I ask you to see him later once he is rested, we will all eat together later as always so come to our rooms. Your Aunt Morgana knows of your loss” Once the children had cried their tears Arthur left them and went to Merlin.

Once in bed he wafted his pheromones over his husband to help keep the younger man calm in his rest and curled up with him. The whole of Camelot was to have two days for mourning for loss of their close ally, so no council meeting or training would be held, allowing the Royal family time together to start to come to terms with their loss. 

After a sleep Arthur woke and made sure everything was ordered for the family meal, then he woke Merlin and helped him dress, he wanted to stay close to Merlin to offer his support. The children came in and cried with their parents, during the meal they all talked about them, the children had been very close to both Hunith and Balinor and to lose both so close together was a blow. Robyn turned to his father and asked Arthur “Does that mean that if either of you die we will lose both of you? After all you are soul bonded” 

Arthur took a deep breath, he would not lie to his children “I don’t know Robyn, and that’s the truth, but it is true that it does happen sometimes when the bond breaks. But hopefully you will have both of us for years to come.”

Merlin looked at his children “Remember children you have each other, so you will never be alone, not only that but should you lose us, we will look over you from the afterlife as your Grandparents are looking at us now. We must remember them as we loved them happy and together.” Merlin then started to talk about his parents reminding his children of the good times they had had. Before the children left to go to their rooms Merlin looked at them “Tomorrow we will all go and see the dragons together as I am now Head Dragon Lord.”

The children promised to see their parents at breakfast, as they left Arthur told them “I will come and see you before you sleep, Papa is tired and I want him to rest”

Once they had gone Arthur gathered Merlin into his arms “That was a nice thing you did for our children, you are right we must remember the good times, try to take that advice yourself my love” he kissed the tears that were running down his husbands face “I know it is hard for you, I miss then as well, they were closer to me than my own father ever was, they took me into their hearts just as you did. Now bed” Arthur made Merlin go to bed then he went through and said goodnight to the children. Audric looked at his father “Take care of Papa” 

“I will son, you will soon realise what it is to be an alpha, it is a joy but a responsibility, I could not let your Papa grieve alone, he is my heart. As an alpha could do no other than look after your Papa. That is why your grandpa couldn’t live. I hope you find your soul bond when the time comes, then you will understand” he ruffled his sons hair. “Sleep well son”

Arthur went back to his chambers to find Merlin still awake “Were they alright?”

“They were, I think talking about them and the good time helped them. You are a wise man” Arthur took of his day clothes but slipped into bed nude, He noticed Merlin’s raised eyebrow.

“I don’t want anything but to be close to you my love, I want to let nothing be between us.” Arthur told him as he helped take off Merlin’s nightwear “It will help you sleep, it always does.”

“Not because we have no clothes on, normally I would be sated” Merlin commented. “But thank you for it away way, you are right I do like to feel your skin on mine”

Arthur curled up like a big spoon around his husband and pulled him in close, and giving whatever comfort he could. He didn’t fall asleep until he knew Merlin had finally dropped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more action coming as the family grow to their own destiny


	71. Audric challenges Gwaine

The next man to man chat with his son came quicker than Arthur could have envisaged. It was a few days later when Merlin went out for a walk to get some fresh air. As was his want he decided to walk in the open area outside the city walls. The consort was accompanied by Gwaine and Percival as he walked and collected some herbs as he often did for Gaius and Alice. Audric had decided to accompany them. He had been particularly attentive of his papa since his return from Powys. Merlin was wandering further than Gwaine was happy with and he decided to tell him

“Merlin I think we are close enough to the woods. If you want to go further we go back and get horses and a couple of knights, there was some bandit activity recently”

Merlin turned to his friend “Don’t be stupid I have my son, two blood guards and my magic we will be perfectly safe.” Then he carried on walking.

Gwaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Merlin’s arm “Don’t be a fool Merlin”

With that Audric growled deep in his throat and he pushed a surprise Gwaine away and drew his sword challenging Gwaine “You dare touch the Consort, no one but my father can touch him!”

Gwaine taken by surprise laughed thinking that Audric was playacting. But Audric took this as a further offense “I am a Prince of Camelot and I will not be laughed at, unhand the consort and face me like a man or are you an excuse for an Alpha”

Merlin realising what was happening got between his son and Gwaine. Facing his son he said “Audric stop that now! Sir Gwaine was doing his duty and as good friend of your fathers and mine he is allowed to touch me to protect me. Put your sword away” 

Percival was stood back waiting developments he to realised what was happening, but knew Merlin needed to deal with it. There was a clear smell of Alpha pheromones in the air and it wasn’t his or Gwaine’s. Gwaine looked at Audric and keeping his hand well away from his sword spoke to the Prince  
“Sire as the Consort has said I was but doing my duty. I meant no disrespect to you or your fathers. You are growing into adulthood and protecting your family is part of that duty, but you know I would never harm or disrespect Consort Merlin”

Merlin glared at his son “Do as you are told before Gwaine takes your sword away from you!”

Audric glared at Gwaine and then his father “He had no right to touch you, friend or not! I will not permit it” he still held his sword ready to use. Merlin was clearly not amused 

“Put that sword away NOW!” he demanded of his son. When Audric continued to defy his father Merlin decided enough was enough and with a flash of gold in his eyes made the sword just hot enough that Audric let it go. Merlin picked it up.

“I don’t care how grown up you think you are, when I tell you to do something you do it!” Merlin told the now angry teenager. “You are not yet thirteen, even when you are of age you will not defy me. Now go back to Camelot with Sir Percival. We will follow” 

Rarely had Audric seen Merlin so cross so he swallowed his pride and turned and stomped back towards the castle. When he was out of ear shot Gwaine let out a chuckle “The boy is becoming a full alpha Merlin, don’t be hard on him, come on lets go back. It’s not an easy time for a boy. I don’t envy Arthur’s talk with his son later”

Merlin let out the breath he had been holding “I will not have him defying me like that!”

“Merlin my friend he was protecting you, you can’t be cross with him for that” Gwaine pointed out.

“I can, if he had done that to someone else they could have killed him!”

“Not in Camelot Merlin, all alphas remember that time in their lives, when the pheromones first hit and you get aggressive over anything and everything. God help anyone who says anything wrong about his sisters.” Gwaine chuckled again. “Just leave it to Arthur Merlin please. As an Omega he won’t want to listen to you, not about this. Your little boy is growing up, be thankful Robyn is a beta, two of them now that would have been fun” he paused “Don’t you remember Mordred and how he would fight anyone who even looked at you”

Merlin smiled at the memory “Yes and he tried to hit Father when he told me off for going out when I had been grounded, you’re right poor Arthur I know father had an awful time with Mordred for a time”

The two men made their way back to the castle laughing. Merlin sought Arthur out when he got back “Arthur might I have a word?”

Arthur turned from talking to one of the councillors and looked at Merlin “Of course what’s the matter?”

“You need to talk to Audric” Merlin said trying to keep a serious face

“Whhhhy?” Arthur said suspiciously

“He just drew his sword and faced down Gwaine, because Gwaine touched my arm. Our son is becoming a man dear and that is your conversation” Merlin told him.

Arthur looked at Merlin aghast “Is he alright! Gwaine didn’t hurt him!”

“No of course not, I have to make his sword hot so he dropped it, but Gwaine was very understanding, weren’t you Gwaine” Merlin said to the knight who stood in the background grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I was Sire, he was wafting out the pheromones like no one’s business. Real protective of Merlin he was”

Arthur looked at Gwaine then Merlin “Ok, I’ll talk to him! I suppose it’s nothing but trouble for a while now then?”

Merlin let out a chuckle “Well for a couple of years I suppose it is. But I don’t know why Gwaine’s laughing, his son will be going through it soon, and he will have a new baby as well.”

“How did you know? we haven’t told anyone!” Gwaine demanded. Elena had become pregnant on her last heat when Merlin and Arthur were in Powys.

Merlin turned round and grinned “Magic!”


	72. sorry for delay

Some nasty person has hacked my computer and caused lots of problems I am trying to get everything sorted and will post as soon as I can


	73. Man to Man talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with my commuter after sorting out my hacking fallout.Thank you for your support.

Arthur decided to take Audric for a ride later that day, when they reached a suitable spot Arthur stopped and got off of this horse “Get down son, I want a word” he looked at his son seeing just how tall and grow up he was getting. Tome had flown and he hadn’t even realised it. “Audric your papa told me ….” Arthur didn’t get any further his son turned and spoke

“That man dared to touch your omega he had no right I should have run him through”

“Audric please listen to me, for one Gwaine could have easily stopped you and two your papa could easily have stopped him. Now listen and don’t interrupt you will get your chance to speak.” Arthur paused before continuing “I appreciate you trying to protect your papa, but he is no ordinary omega, his magic gives him an edge not many have. Also Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot are your papa’s blood guard they would never hurt him in any way I trust them completely and so must you. Have we ever explained what a blood guard is?”

“They are his body guard” came the sullen reply “But that doesn’t give them the right to touch him”

“It does son, the blood guard swear an oath to the old religion that binds their lives to your papa, and it cannot be broken. They have been with your papa since he was a child. It is a closer bond than they have with their own omegas, they would protect your father before their own families. I trust them with your papa and so must you.” Arthur sat down on a fallen tree and signalled for his son to do the same. Once Audric was by his side Arthur put his arm round his son.

“You have started your puberty son, you will soon be thirteen, your alpha hormones are starting to flow, and you are becoming a man. It is a hard time I can remember it well. But now is the time you must learn to control them or they will control you. Not all alphas will be as controlled as Sir Gwaine, but he sees you as a nephew. It is good you want to protect Papa but sometimes even I have to step back and think. That doesn’t mean I would allow anyone to hurt him, I wouldn’t, but I can’t kill anyone who goes near him. Much as sometimes I might like to. Your papa and you and my other children mean to everything to me I would never let you be harmed”

“But he shouldn’t have touched Papa, no matter what” Audric insisted “And you shouldn’t let him” 

 

Arthur smiled at his son “If ever you find your soul mate, and I hope you do, it is the greatest joy you will ever know and also your greatest challenge. The urge to protect and keep them to yourself is overwhelming. I wanted to lock your papa away and let no one else near him, but that would have been wrong for your papa”

“Then why do we have such strong urges if they are wrong?” Audric looked at his father.

“They are not wrong as such, but they are overwhelming. There are alphas who do lock their omegas, away but do you think that would make your papa, or any omega happy? Since we created Albion we have stopped this happening as much as we can, some omegas used to be kept in a room and only ever seen by the alpha, just for breeding, they called them broodmares. I have stopped this practice. Audric, my son, you must do your best to control the feelings you are getting, it will be hard, but once you can control them, once you get used to them, you will understand. You will still lose control sometimes but it is the level of control you gain that will define you as an alpha.”

“Do you ever lose control father?” Audric asked looking up at his g=father in a new light.

“Yes son I do, whenever your papa goes into heat, I would kill any alpha who gets near him. Or if he is truly in danger, but even then I have to trust him sometimes, to do what he does best. I am pleased you want to look after your Papa, but don’t pick fights when you don’t need to. Your family are all important, I would die to protect anyone of you, but so would beta husbands, but we are more powerful and have our hormones against us. That gives us an extra responsibility, not to abuse that power. As a future King you have an extra responsibility to your people. Use the training field in the next few years to channel that aggression, select good friends who will help guide you, come to me or the blood guards for advice we will all help you.”

“Thank you father I will try, is papa mad at me?”

“No he isn’t and nor is Gwaine, but make you peace with them both. Gwaine is the one man who I think could beat me in a fair fight, but don’t ever tell him that, your papa is lucky to have him.” Arthur grinned. 

The couple rode back to Camelot together, Arthur hoping he had handled it properly. He had never had that conversation with his father, Uther had made Arthur think he had a right to be as arrogant as he wanted and all the alpha’s feared the King too much to be a threat to the prince. Arthur wanted Audric to grow up without that arrogance and earn respect on his own terms.

Audric went to see Merlin on his return to the castle “Father had talked to me Papa, I will try to be calmer in future”

Merlin hugged his son “I know you will, it is a difficult time for you. One thing I ask is that you continue to look out for your brother. Robyn is weaker than you and although he has his magic the other young Alpha’s like yourself might not treat him well, as a beta he will be at a disadvantage. Hunith is still young enough to be ignored at the moment. Have you spoken to Sir Gwaine yet?”

“I will speak to him next, father explained about the blood guard, I never realised. Who else has blood guards?” Audric asked

“No one as far as I know, I am the only one, I am the only male omega and because of my strong magical powers, that came into force once I was bond. Now off you go son and remember I am always proud of you” Merlin looked at his eldest son with love, he wondered just how his life was going to pan out. They had decided years ago not to burden any of their children with the prophesy, Merlin had had enough pressure in his younger years to want his children to carry such a burden. 

Since Gwaine was outside the door as he left, Audric decided to get his apology out of the way, he was a proud boy but Merlin had always instilled in him that it was braver to admit wrong doings than be arrogant. He looked up at the muscular knight and as he did realised in that moment that his challenge had been folly. “Sir Gwaine, I would like to apologise for earlier, I do realise that you were doing your duty to my papa.”

Gwaine smiled “Prince Audric you have no need to apologise I remember my younger years only too well. And for you to protect your parents is correct, especially Consort Merlin. But rest assured I would never harm him or disrespect him in any way.”

“I realise that Sir, father told me more about the blood guard and I thank you for looking after my papa”

“That I will always do, blood oath or not he is my best friend” Gwaine admitted.

 

Arthur noticed over the next few months that Audric spent more time on the training fields and he was getting stronger and more skilled. He also noticed that as often as he could Audric fought with Gwaine and was picking up some of the brunettes way of fighting adding it to the way Arthur and the other knights fought. He would truly be a great swordsman when he was finished.


	74. Plans for the future

Over the next couple of years Arthur and Merlin found their duties with their children very much split. Arthur continued to spend a lot of time with Audric as the young boy turned into a man. Audric trained with his father and sat on the council as well as going on patrol and learning all the kingly skills he would need. 

Merlin spent time with Robyn developing his magical powers that were not far short of his fathers. With that he also learnt about his dragonlord responsibilities. Hunith also spent time with her papa as she learnt all she needed to about being an omega. All of the children continued to spend time each day with their dragons. Audric even took Anerin when they went on patrols. Although he also took a horse as his father wanted him to be a good horseman. 

Just before the triplets seventeen birthday Ygraine and Vivienne, Morgana’s daughter, returned from Powys to stay. They had passed their training and were now Priestesses, although it would be several years before they could call themselves High Priestess’s.

The two men had a lot to discuss now their children were nearly of age. Audric would become Crown Prince in a year. The Omega Ball was to be at Camelot again later in the year and Ygraine and Vivienne were of an age to go but may well chose not to as Priestesses. Robyn was to go to Powys to live with Merlin’s brother by the end of the year. Merlin had already taught all his children the language of the Cymru. Mordred as expected had named Robyn as his successor as overall ruler of Cymru, even as a beta with limited muscular power, his dragonlord status and magic permitted that to happen without any dissent, and he needed to learn more of his people. Over the years Robyn had spent several mouth’s a year with his uncle. Mordred’s daughter had already been found to be a soul mate to one of the other Cymru leaders and would marry him when she was of an age. 

Merlin was not looking forward to losing his son, but had been resigned to it for many years, he knew the significance of his sons red dragon. The Celts were very superstitious and they took their prophesy’s seriously. Arthur had already promised his omega they would visit just as they had Ygraine when she had been away. It was common for the children of Kings to be sent from home. In many ways Merlin was glad he hadn’t had more children or he would have lost them to. He would cling to Hunith for as long as he could and hope she found a match near home when the time came. 

Now their children were older Merlin had been brooding about another issue, something that for years he had been uneasy about. He told no one of his thoughts but spent hours studying around the subject, he had even consulted Kilgarrah and now decided to ask his oldest daughter. But he has sworn Ygraine to secrecy as he was not quite ready to put is plan into motion.

Morgana helped Merlin as they prepared for the ball. It was to be bigger than ever this year. Now there was a closer alliance with the Cymru more omegas were coming to Albion. The peace that had been so hard fought for had brought many benefits to the people. Arthur has even recently started talks with the Picts from the far north and their kingdom of Dalraida as well as the Scots who inhabited the west coast. Arthur hoped that one day the whole of the islands could have treaties and that peace and trade would follow. 

Once everyone started to arrive Camelot was once more full to the rafters, even though in recent years the town had grown it was still a struggle to get everyone housed. Merlin and Robyn helped using their magic to enlarge the nearby great barn, that had been built to store grain for times of shortage. The grain had been temporarily been magically stored so the barn could be used to house the many Alphas. Every large settlement throughout Albion now stored food in this manner, thanks to the druids helping use their magic to increase yields. It was hard now to imagine a time when magic was not accepted.

Arthur had also arranged a tournament so the Alphas would have something to keep them busy before the ball, as many were traveling long distances and would be there well before the ball.

“Are you entering this year?” Merlin asked Arthur hoping he would say no. Arthur was now in his mid-thirties and although still a very able warrior and still the best knight in the land Merlin wanted Arthur to stop.

“No my love, Audric is entering this year, I think the Pendragon’s are represented. He is a good lad and although he won’t win this year it would be unfair to take the limelight from him, he has worked very hard in training” Arthur smiled as he got a kiss from Merlin  
“I was hoping you would say that” Merlin admitted. “I don’t like to see you take risks, you have no need to prove yourself”

“Oh I could still win” Arthur bragged

“I know you could, but as I said you don’t need to and anyway they young ones will love to show off in front of the great King Arthur” Merlin rubbed his hands down Arthur’s muscular arms. “Even if you do need a large belt than you used to” 

It was on old joke between the two as they both knew Arthur was nearly the same size as he had been years ago. “I’ll show you who is fat” Arthur picked his omega up and carried him through to the bedroom, where he showed his omega just how fit he was.

As they came out of their bedroom there was a knock on the door and Audric came in. He looked at his parents and smirked “You two are like teenagers”

Merlin blushed and glared at his son “Show respect” 

“But Papa aren’t you two getting to old for that now?” like many youngsters he couldn’t imagine his parents having sex, even though he knew they were still very active, having walked in on many such sights.

Arthur walked across and cuffed his son’s ear “Like your papa said more respect. Now what do you want?”

“I wanted to ask you something……” he paused and now looked embarrassed himself. “I know I am only seventeen but ….how did you both know you had met your soul mate?” it was his turn to blush

Arthur smiled at the memory. “Well it was different for us, your papa had been kidnapped and forced into an early heat, as soon as I smelled him I knew”

Audric looked shocked “You have never told us that story!”

Merlin looked at his son “We don’t tell you everything son, now why do you ask?”

“Well I have just seen the most beautiful omega and I can’t get her out of my mind, I just want to meet her and …..well you know” blushing the teenager looked at the floor. “So how do I know?”

“Well son you will have to find out her reaction, if she is your soul mate you will both feel the same there is no disguising it.” Arthur smiled at his son. “You will get chance to meet her soon as well as all the rest of the omegas. But as of tonight you will be in the barn with all the other unbound alphas.”

“I don’t know why I have to give up my rooms” Audric told his father

“Because if you do find your soul mate you need to take care, even if you don’t you know all young men will be treated the same. Your hormones will make you to unpredictable with all the other alphas about not to mention the omegas.” Arthur put his hand on his son’s shoulder “I hope you do meet her son, but if you don’t this time wait, far better to find ‘the one’ than tie yourself with second best. I fought my father to wait and I have never regretted it. He wanted me married to a political match but I knew my soul mate was waiting”

Audric nodded “I will take your guidance Father .I know what problems you two went through together but I want the love you two have and what Grandpa and Grandma Emrys had”

Merlin hugged her son “I want the same for all my children son, which is the one thing that Robyn won’t have, I hope he finds someone who really loves him, but as a beta he will never have a true soul mate”

Arthur took Merlin in his arms “Don’t worry sweetheart Robyn is too much like you, everyone loves him, beta or not he will find true love”

Once Audric had left Arthur left Merlin to go and make some final arrangements for the tournament. Merlin decided that now would be a good time to put his plan into motion. He felt slightly guilty that he hadn’t discussed it with his Alpha but consoled himself with the fact that it wasn’t really his decision. It would be silly to wait and now was a good time. He sent a mind message to Kilgarrah to meet his in the large clearing near Darkling woods and picked up his cloak and went out of the room. As always Percival and Lancelot were outside “Is Gwaine around?”

“Yes Sire he is down near the stables his mare is due her foal and he wanted to check on her.” Percival told him.

“Come on then I need to go for a short ride we will collect him on the way”

As they reached the stables Merlin called out to Gwaine “I want to go for a short ride to meet with Kilgarrah will you came?”

Gwaine smiled “For you anything, I’d rather you had all three of us with all these people about I’ll get the horses saddled” 

“Your mare is alright?” Merlin asked feeling guilty he was getting Gwaine to leave at such a time.

“Yes it looks like it won’t be today”

The four of them rode out towards the clearing. As they got there Kilgarrah and Aithusa were waiting. They dismounted and tied their horses up a short distance away. The knight made as if to settle they didn’t normally get to close when Merlin spoke to his dragons. To their surprise Merlin turned “Come with me please”  
They approached and Kilgarrah looked at Merlin “Are you sure this is wise, your father had strong reasons for what he did, Have you consulted with your alpha”

Merlin looked at Kilgarrah “I am now head dragonlord and it is my decision say no more”

Gwaine frowned at the others “What’s all this about Merlin?” he demanded

“Something I should have done years ago, do not concern yourself please. Now can you all stand around me with your hands contacted?”

“Why?” Gwaine asked

“I need to do something that will protect those I love, please I will explain in full but time is of the essence. None of us will come to harm” Merlin looked at the three men “Do you trust me?”

“We do” the three men said together 

“Then please do as I ask” Merlin said impatiently. The three men did as Merlin asked. As soon as they had Merlin started to speak in the old tongue and as he reached a crescendo the four of them were covered in a gold mist from both dragon’s mouths. The mist continued for some time before it stopped. As the mist faded Golden tendrils came from Merlin’s body and into each of the knights, disappearing as it went until all four of them were outlined in a red mist. As soon as it faded Merlin smiled and looked at the dragons “Thank you it worked I felt it”

“I hope you do not regret your decision” Kilgarrah told the dragonlord. 

“I won’t, thank you for your help” Merlin looked far happier than he had pn the ride out.

“Would you tell me what you have just done and why you might regret it?” Gwaine demanded the other knights agreeing with him. “That was some strange sensation”  
Percival and Lancelot looked at Merlin before Percival spoke “It felt, well I think I have felt something similar in the past”

Kilgarrah went to speak but Merlin glared at him “I will tell them myself” he turned to the knights “I have just removed something that should never have happened. It has taken me a long time to work out how to do it.” He hesitated and took a deep breath not sure of their reaction “I knew how to transfer it but I wanted to remove it completely. You are now free of the blood oath”

“What!” Gwaine shouted “Why?” All three of the knights looked stunned.

“Because it wasn’t right, you have omegas and families they should be your first priority now, I have children if anything happens to me they will carry on my line. My father should never have asked it of you” Merlin explained.

Gwaine looked livid “He didn’t ask we offered, we knew what we were doing! You are important to us all. You should have asked before you removed it”

“You are all important to me! Why should you die because of me, you can still be my guard if you wish, I know you are loyal without the oath” Merlin explained. “You are my friends, my brothers in all but blood”

Lancelot spoke out “But we have lost our tie to you, we always knew if you were in danger and you have removed that link, you should have asked us. We have also lost our inner connection to each other. I can feel it!”

“Damn you Merlin we didn’t ask for this! You didn’t realise just what it meant to us. We were all bound, we were one! Reverse it, put it back!” Gwaine pleaded. 

Merlin sank to his knees as he felt the changes in his own inner self. “Except for Arthur I feel alone” he admitted looking aghast “I never realised I could feel you all. But I would do it again, you all mean more to me than to let you die if I do, please understand” Merlin stood up and walked back to his horse his shoulders hunched over as if in pain.

Kilgarrah snorted “I warned you young Warlock” with that he flew off.


	75. Broken Oath

Arthur saw the group return from his position on the ramparts, he had gone up there to watch for Merlin’s return having been told by William that Merlin had gone out for a ride with the knights. He hoped whatever had been bothering the omega would have been settled by his ride out. Arthur had sensed Merlin’s unease recently and put it down to the triplets moving into adulthood and their new responsibilities. He knew it would be hard on the omega to lose Robyn even if it was too go to stay with his own brother. Several times Arthur had been on the verge of talking to Merlin, but they had been so busy when they did get together he hadn’t wanted to bring up anything that would upset Merlin more. Then earlier he had felt something through their bond that told him that the distress had become worse. He knew Merlin wasn’t in danger but something was upsetting him. So he had come to watch for his return.

As he watched the group ride back Arthur’s sense of unease increased, he didn’t know what but he knew something wasn’t right. So he walked down to their chambers to wait for them to join him there forcing himself not to run to his omega side. Whatever it was as better being spoken of in private of that he was sure. He was sat looking out the window when Merlin came in followed by the three knights, which in itself was unusual. The fact that none of them noticed him was even rarer “I am sorry, I was doing what I thought best” Merlin said mournfully.

“You should have asked us Merlin! We had that right” Gwaine said heatedly.

Arthur looked at Gwaine in surprise “Will someone tell me what is going on, Gwaine you have no right to speak to the Consort in that tone”

Gwaine glared at Arthur “You didn’t know did you?” he demanded

“Know what?”

Arthur was shocked as Percival spoke out “He removed the soul bond without telling us!”

Lancelot looked at Arthur’s shocked face “He has broken our bond!”

Arthur looked at all four and saw how white and shaky they all were, he immediately went to Merlin and put his arms round him and pulled them both into a chair, Merlin on his lap “Sir down all of you and tell me what has happened” he nuzzled Merlin’s neck to comfort him sensing the waves pf distress coming from his Omega “You go first my love”

Merlin looked up at his alpha and Arthur couldn’t remember him looking as fragile for a great many years, unlike most omegas Merlin had always been strong and it hurt Arthur to seem him so defenceless. The Merlin started to speak in a very quiet and timid tone “I thought I was doing the right thing, I didn’t realise..” he stopped as if scared to go on.

“Merlin whatever it is we can sort it tell me” Arthur soothed his love

“I wanted my friends to be free, so I searched for a way to undo the blood oath, they deserve to be free and live normally with their omegas and families. My babies are grown now and if anything happened to me they would be alright and besides I have you” Merlin paused “So when I found a way I decided to do it, but I didn’t tell them because I didn’t want them to say no because they thought they should.” Merlin started to sob Arthur held him and looked at the three Knights in confusion, it was clear he would get little else from Merlin so he looked to Gwaine.

“Can you tell me more?”

Gwaine looked at Merlin and Arthur some of his anger dissipating, Merlin has meant well. “When we took the blood oath we knew what we were doing, Merlin was young and I don’t think he knew what he was going to do today would have the effect it has, maybe he wasn’t told. The blood oath tied our lives together, it was never supposed to be undone, except by death or transfer to his children if he died young.” Gwaine paused before continuing “I can see why Merlin wanted to remove it, he is a gentle and kind man but he should have told us then we could have warned him. We were told it could never be undone and if it was transferred before Merlin died it would have dire consequences for him” Gwaine looked at Merlin with such sympathy and understanding that made Arthur’s heart clench. “That is why it is hardly ever used.”

Arthur hugged Merlin even closer “What dire consequences?” He asked as calmly as he could manage.

Gwaine looked at Arthur “When the oath was taken some of our strength was transferred to Merlin we became one almost, with him as the core. It is similar in some ways as the soul bond you share, but not sexual. That is one of the reasons he was so feisty for an omega. He was always thin and weak as a small child. With our link, mine was the strongest as it was the first, he grew stronger and the link allowed him to thrive, something he needed because of the power his magic takes from him, he could draw on us. He has lost that now and his body will have to try to adjust” Gwaine looked at Arthur his meaning clear. 

Arthur looked at the three man in horror “Can the blood oath be retaken?”

Lancelot spoke realising Gwaine was suffering from the broken link more than he was “Only Nimueh can answer that, Sire we will also have to adjust, it is like having something pulled from you, Merlin’s magic was added to our strength, it has been withdrawn suddenly from us”

Arthur looked at the knights once more and saw they were all paler than normal and looked very shaken. In his arms Merlin was mewing as if in distress Arthur rubbed his hand up and down his omegas arms as if to comfort him.

Gwaine spoke once more. “It took Merlin’s powers and that of Kilgarrah and Aithusa to break the oath. I think Sire we should ask one of the priestesses to scrye to Nimueh before he weakens to much. We will adjust Merlin may not.” 

Arthur sat there in shock what had Merlin done to himself, he picked up Merlin and took him through to their bed and laid him down. Then ordered the guards to get his daughter Ygraine and Gaius. Arthur looked at the knights “Take what time you need to recover, this was not your doing. I do not hold any of you to blame.” He suddenly looked ten years older. “And Merlin was doing what he thought right”

Percival spoke for the first time. “I think I speak for us all Sire when I say we wish to stay close to Merlin. And Sire the dragons were not happy to help I think they may have tried to warn the consort but he ordered them and as he is their dragonlord they had no choice.”

“Merlin is a stubborn man, if he felt something was right nothing could have stopped him. Thank you for staying close, can you explain to Ygraine what she needs to do and send Gaius through when he gets here, I will stay with my husband” Arthur walked in and lay with Merlin holding the weakened man close to him.


	76. Chapter 76

Arthur continued to hold his omega as the younger man continued to make small noises of distress. When Gaius arrived he checked Merlin and told Arthur “You need to stay with him Sire until we have news from Nimueh, the Consort has been weaken and his has gone into shock, try to get him to drink and later take some broth, but most of all keep him quiet.” Gaius looked at the King “Sire his life is not in danger, but he will be weak”

Arthur nodded and continued to sooth Merlin as best he could, in a way he couldn’t believe his husband had done something so stupid, but then he also know why he had. It was so like Merlin to try and right what he thought was a wrong.

Once Gwaine had told Merlin’s oldest daughter what had happened she immediately went and scryed and spoke to Nimueh who immediately promised to come as soon as she could. Nimueh spoke to Mordred who insisted on going with her. They left immediately so they could arrive by next day. Mordred called to Kilgarrah and asked him to me them there. 

By the time Nimueh arrived in Camelot Merlin had settled somewhat but was too weak to do anything but sit up in bed. He was surrounded by this husband and children. Nimueh chased them all out besides Arthur and Gwaine who she asked exactly what had happened. 

“The fool” she exclaimed 

Gwaine hissed “He was young when the blood oath was taken, I doubt he understood what would happen”

“I have spoken to Kilgarrah” Nimueh told the knight “He tried to tell Merlin but he wouldn’t listen”  
Arthur spoke “With respect that overgrown lizard talks in riddles. Instead of blaming Merlin can you help him, redo the blood oath or something”

Merlin spoke weakly “No! I don’t want it”

Nimueh shook her head “We can’t a blood oath can only be down when the recipient is young. What might work is a different oath, one that I’m not sure has ever been done, or if it has not for millennia. It would need myself the two priestesses and Robyn as well as the dragons.”

“What will it do? Will it make Merlin well again?” Arthur demanded

“If it works yes, it is a bond but not as strong as the blood oath. It would allow Merlin to take strength but would not link them in the same way.” Nimueh admitted

“Then I will take it” Arthur insisted

“You can’t, you have a soul bond already, no, one of the knights can share the bond again. It is a bond of brotherhood and not a life bond like the blood bond”

“We don’t need the blood bond to protect Merlin we will anyway.” Gwaine said “None of us would desert him now, Do you need all of us as I know I can speak for the others we are willing” 

“I will talk to you all. It can be one or three, if it is three you will each give strength in a different way.” Nimueh stood up “Come with me and let the Consort rest”

Gwaine followed the High Priestess out of the room, Arthur followed wanting to know what was going to happen Audric went to sit with his father. Arthur looked at Nimueh. “I want to know what is going to happen” he demanded

Nimueh smiled “You have that right. Come let’s find somewhere to talk.” They went to the council chamber where they would not be disturbed. “I will need to talk to the other who will be involved but first I will explain the ramifications to you, then we will try to work out how to implement it. As I say it hasn’t been done for a long time, not even Kilgarrah has seen it done” 

The three knights and Arthur sat down with Nimueh around the round table. “The brawdoliaeth oath is similar to the blood oath in many ways but it does not join you in the same way, you will have no force to compel you to protect the Consort, but he will gain strength from you and you will gain from him. Whoever takes the oath will be joined as in a circle each gaining form the others.”

“In what way?” Gwaine asked 

“Well Merlin would gain your strength in part a bit from each of you as he has from the blood oath. But this time you would also gain from him, you would gain some small magical ability. Not to his level but you would probably be able to light a fire small things like that. But each of you would feel the connection you have always felt. Merlin for instance would know if you were using his magic and you will always feel him taking your strength. Not enough to make you weak.”

Gwaine grinned “Awesome, would we also be able to call dragons?”

“No you would not, and your magic would be very limited” Nimueh glared at Gwaine. “You must never try to use much or you will drain him!”

“Is it safe!” Arthur demanded “I can’t say as I like it”

“It is safe, they may find they have so little magic they can do nothing, they are older now” Nimueh said “Without this Merlin will be weak as he is now, he will not die but he will be prone to illness and although he will still have his magic he will be too weak to use it much, it is his magic that will keep him alive” 

Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine looked at each other “We have no choice I for one will take this oath and not use the magic”

“I agree” Percival said 

“Count me in” Gwaine replied without hesitation.

“Then I will take the priestess and Robyn and meet with Kilgarrah, it is good to have all three of you as you each have things to give you have been joined for so long” Nimueh said

“Wait!” Arthur said as they went to leave “What happens if it doesn’t work and is there anything else we need to know, I mean Merlin didn’t know all about the last one.” 

Nimueh looked at Arthur “No although I wouldn’t suggest Merlin breaks this one. They can each live if the others die although it will affect them in as much as they will know the loss keenly. If it works there is no other danger if it fails then Merlin will stay as he is. As Merlin is an Omega he will feel their loss more and if they all die he will be as he is now. If he dies then what magic the knight’s gain they will lose.”

“Then why the blood bond before, why not this oath then?” Arthur asked

“Because the blood bond had been done before Kilgarrah had seen it done, Merlin was young and his father wanted him protected at all costs, he was part of the prophesy that would save magic”


	77. Chapter 77

As they parted Nimueh cautioned “While this will make Merlin better than he is now he will never be as strong as he was in the past, the blood bond was the best for him, and with so much magic running though him he needs that energy. At least while Robyn is powerful his magic is not so potent that his body needs others, although I am sure you have noticed he isn’t as strong as his brother. I believe that is why the Princes share a heartbeat.”

They finally all agreed that this was the best way forward, so as Nimueh went to speak to the young priestesses, Robyn and Kilgarrah. Arthur went back to Merlin to explain it to him and hopefully get him to accept the new bond. He didn’t want to see Merlin remain the shadow of himself. The knights followed determined to continue to protect the Omega. Although they had not been weakened they were still feeling the effects of the separation. Gwaine more so than the others. He had been the first blood guard and as such had had the closest connection with Merlin.

As Arthur entered his chambers he was met by a very irate Mordred who flew at him “What sort of Alpha are you that you allow my brother to be reduced to such a state!” he demanded. “My father entrusted with him to you, to care for and protect!”

Arthur was already feeling bad about the situation and was upset that he hadn’t realised what Merlin had planned so he was already in alpha protection mode. He turned on his brother in law and snarled “Then why didn’t your father or you for that matter tell me more about the blood bond, or at least tell Merlin when he was old enough to understand, don’t you dare blame me for this!”

“That’s it pass the blame onto someone else why don’t you” Mordred snarled back both men now entering full alpha mode. All of a sudden they found a very weak but upset Merlin between them. 

“Stop it both of you, it was me that did this” with that Merlin ran out of energy and started to sag. Arthur quickly moved t collect Merlin into his arms.

“Hush darling, you should be resting” 

“How can he with you two fighting” came Andric’s voice from the doorway. “Let Papa rest”

“He’s right you two, what has happened has happened we need to try to repair what we cannot fight among ourselves” Gwaine said from the corridor.

“You! You shouldn’t have let it happen” Mordred shouted at Gwaine

“I know, and I would do anything to change things, but it’s too late Sire” Gwaine said sadly “I would die to save your brother blood oath or not, we all blame ourselves for not questioning him, please listen to Prince Audric he’s right Merlin needs rest and quiet not this” 

Arthur realised that Merlin was sobbing in his arms and immediately calmed himself and took Merlin back into their bedroom and sat and hugged and soothed the omega “I didn’t want to cause arguments” he sobbed out

“I know that Merlin, we all do. We are worried about you but Nimueh says she can help” Arthur started to explain.

“I don’t want the blood oath back it’s not fair” Merlin whispered

“It’s not the blood oath but a brotherhood oath, it’s not as strong but will allow the blood knights to give some of their strength to you, in return they will have slight magic. But they will not die if you do. Please Merlin say you agree, I can’t bear to see you like this” 

Merlin turned his tear streaked face up to look at his alpha “I won’t make them”

“You don’t have to my love they want to, though what we will do with Gwaine having magic I’m not sure” Arthur smiled down at Merlin “Please love don’t say no”

“Need to talk to them alone” Merlin said meekly

 

“Of course you can, but first I am going to get you to rest, I will lie with you, but first I must speak to Audric.” Arthur settled Merlin down and walked out to his son. Ignoring both Mordred and Gwaine he spoke directly to Audric.

“Son there is a council meeting soon, please take my place, you have attended enough with me and I trust you, if you need guidance be led by your Uncle Leon. Anything you are not comfortable with leave for me next time.”

Audric looked at his father in surprise “Thank you Sire”

“My Son you will soon be of age, it is time you took your rightful place helping me run the Kingdom. I must be with your Papa. Now go, I am proud of you son” Arthur squeezed his son’s shoulder.

Audric left the room his shoulders back and looking every bit the Prince he was. Gwaine looked at Arthur “That was a good thing you did there Princess, you are clearly not your father’s son in anything but blood”

“I am proud of all my children Gwaine, I just wish my father had supported me, and I intend to always be there for my own children when they need it.” Arthur looked at Mordred who was still standing there. He held out his hand “I am sorry Mordred for losing it but I am worried about Merlin”

Mordred took the hand “As am I, you were right, the whole blood guard thing should have been explained fully to both you and Merlin when you wed. But it is too late now we must hope Nimueh’s plans work out.”

While his two fathers stayed together Audric went to his rooms to change for the council meeting, he was nervous but at the same time proud that his father the king had entrusted him with the task. He knew that Leon wouldn’t allow him to make any mistakes but he wanted to make sure he did everything correctly. Audric had been accompanying his father to council meetings for several years in preparation for this day so he knew what he needed to do. As the young Prince walked down to the chambers he remembered what Merlin had once told him about his father, and how this grandfather had always made his son feel pressured and not good enough. Audric was thankful that his own father had been nothing but supportive, and he was determined to make his father proud. Walking into the chamber he sat in his father chair and glanced at the other men sat about the round table. Leon was sat by his side. 

“The King has asked me to lead this meeting as he has other important matters needing his attention, so please shall we proceed”

The meeting went on for its normal three hours and Audric felt he had handled it well, despite the fact that some of the older councillors seemed unenthusiastic about the Prince taking his father’s place. There was only one instance when that bubbled to the surface. They had been discussing the building of a new grain store and where to site it. After much discussion Audric spoke out “I believe we have all said our piece and have decided that it should be situated in the north of the Kingdom. Geoffrey can you send the order for it to be commenced so that it is completed before the harvest.” 

Lord Stephen looked up “Sire with all due respect it should be in the west more crops are in that area, do you not think this important project should wait for your father after all you are not experienced enough for such a major discussion.” Lord Stephen had not been happy throughout the session but this was the first time he had been quite so vocal about the Prince making final judgements.

Audric looked directly at the Lord and remembered what his father had told him in the past. ‘Listen to all your advisors carefully, but remember the final say is yours, as long as you firmly believe you are doing the right thing stay with it. The Lords often have their own agenda look at the whole picture and stick to your guns’ 

“Lord Stephen, I have listened to all the arguments, I have made my discussion. I have no need to explain myself but this once I will. I have chosen the Northerly site as that is where the need is. The west already has two stores. If the supplies are needed it will be for the Northerly population. Who at the moment only have one small store, in times of hardship the quicker the supplies can be distributed the more lives will be spared and in winter months that means they need to be nearby.” Audric did his best to keep his voice calm and measured even if his hands were shaking out of sight under the table. 

“Sire I still think…..” 

Audric cut him off “I have made my decision and it is final. I now close this meeting”

The councillors got up to leave as they did Sir Leon put his hand on his nephews shoulder “You did well, and I for one believe you made the same decision your father would have made.”

“Thank you Uncle, I hope you are right” Audric said “It is hard going against such a respected and experienced man”

“It is but he would have had the rent for the store if it had been built in the west, and as you said the need was in the north, yes the grain will need to be transported but your arguments were sound” Leon smiled at his Prince “Come on knights training next, I assume you are coming”

“Yes. I will report to father later, but Papa needs his rest now”

Later when Audric reported to his father he was pleased that the King approved of his actions. “You did well son, you showed compassion and foresight, as well as bravery to stand by your decision and by explaining your actions stopped resentment. You have the makings of a fine leader. I am proud of you” 

 

It was the next morning before Nimueh was ready to perform the new oath. Merlin by then had recovered slightly but he was still far too pale and weak for Arthur’s liking and he hoped that this would restore Merlin, if not fully then enough to function better. Arthur took Merlin down to the same clearing that had been used to remove the blood oath. When he got there he found the three knights, together with the three Priestesses and his youngest son. As he got there Kilgarrah arrived with Aithusa. The Great Dragon looked at Merlin and for the first time ever that Merlin could remember Kilgarrah was not cryptic in anyway “I am sorry to see you in such a state my Warlock”

Merlin looked at the Great Dragon and gave a weak smile “Have you forgiven me my friend?”

“There is nothing to forgive, you were doing what you felt right, and that is something you have always done. We should have told you long ago of the implications of the blood oath so we all share the blame.” The dragon bowed to his dragonlord “You will feel the benefit of the new oath and this time be happy with it.”

Merlin was surprised “No cryptic thoughts?”

“No my lord, for this is far too important, you need to fully understand so no further mistakes are made.” Kilgarrah’s expression was nearest to a fond smile as a dragon’s could be.

Nimueh looked at Kilgarrah “He understands now we should prepare.” Nimueh turned to Arthur “You need to go back, you cannot be here, but do not fear none here would see your omega hurt” 

Arthur wanted to protest but he had already been told he couldn’t stay. So he kissed Merlin and gave him a hug before turning back to the castle.


	78. Chapter 78

The ceremony was in many ways similar to the one that Merlin had used before. This time Robyn’s magic was harnessed along with that of the dragons and Nimueh. The two girls were there to focus the spell that the oath needed. The youngsters were nervous after all Merlin was either their father or uncle so it was very personal and the knights were all good friends. The three knights held Merlin so that when the time came the strength they had could be transferred, as they recited the oath they had learnt. As the golden mist enveloped them they spoke in the old tongue, as did Merlin, as he too was swearing to the brotherhood. 

“We four vow to the triple goddess always to protect and share with each other.” Then the three knights swore “We swear to protect the Emrys with our life blood to lend him our bodily strength for life and to fight for him as a brother, for now he will be our brother.” Merlin then spoke “In return I will share that which make me who I am, to prove that these men are my brothers as close as any blood brethren” then together “We are brothers in the sight of the goddess and in the name of the old religion never will be betray that trust and loyalty unto death or may the goddess strike us down for we are one. To smite one is to smite all. Brothers for eternity”

As they spoke so did the three priestesses and Robyn their voices echoing across the land as they stopped speaking a strong wind blew and lightening flashed across the skies. As they stopped speaking the mist the dragons had breathed over then absorbed into the four figures. It was several minutes before everything settled and when it did the four men were led on the ground.

Nimueh went up to them and looked at them carefully then she turned to the dragons. “I thank you for your help”

Kilgarrah looked at the priestess “He is our dragonlord no thanks are needed. Tell the warlock I will speak to him when he recovers”

“I will and I thank you anyway in the name of the triple goddess” the two dragons lowered their heads before flying off.

Nimueh turned to the three youngsters “You have done well today and Emrys will recover he will be weaker than he once was but better than he has been. Look after him” she turned once more to the sleeping men “come we will use our combined magic to return them to the castle to recover. Then we will also need to rest.”

They each took one of the men and using their powers levitated the men and walked back to the castle. Robyn insisted on taking his papa, although Ygraine wanted to as well. As they arrived at the castle Arthur met them and took his husband in his arms and the other knights took Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot. Mordred looked on in concern.

“Did it work?” Arthur asked concern in his voice. 

“It did but now we all need to rest. None of us should be disturbed until we wake, the Emrys will take the longest. You may lie with him but leave him to sleep”

Arthur looked at all four “I thank you more than you will ever know” then turning to the youngsters “I am proud of you all”

Nimueh smiled tiredly “I will speak with you before I return to Powys”  
They all went to their rooms Morgana was there to help her daughter and Hunith helped her sister Ygraine as Audric took his brother in hand.

Mordred turned to Nimueh “Are you sure it worked, my brother will be strong once more.” 

“Sire, he will never be as strong as with the blood oath, but he will be well. It was the best we could do for him a broken blood oath is no small thing” Nimueh bowed to her King before going into her room.

Arthur undressed Merlin as his clothes were damp and placed him in their bed. George was ordered to light a fire and William sent for an extra blanket before the two men were left alone. Arthur carefully organised Merlin so he could curl round him like a big spoon and hugged the slender form close. “Oh Merlin please be better I couldn’t live without you, I love you far too much” Now they were alone Arthur felt the tears begin to fall. He knew it was the tension releasing and felt no shame that he was crying for his omega. He couldn’t imagine a world without him and his smile and kindness. He had been scared that if Merlin had lived he would have been a shell of his former self. Now all he had to do was wait and see. However Merlin was Arthur vowed to care for him and protect him even from himself, he knew Merlin was often his own worst enemy putting other before himself far too often. This last escapade proved that. 

The three knights were being cared for by their omegas. The three women had talked long and hard about what had happened, and they all secretly thanked Merlin for releasing their men from the blood oath. But at the same time realised that the bond was very important to them. They knew that the loyalty the men had for the omega would not be diminished by its removal, each one would still lay down their life to protect the raven haired man. They had all been told of the oath before they agreed to marry, nothing had ever been hidden from them. But when they had their own children the thought that Merlin was more important than their own families had hurt the women. 

Even with the preparations for the ball the castle had a hushed atmosphere that wouldn’t be lifted until everyone knew their Consort was well once more. Although details had not been released, Arthur thought it best that news did not get out that the blood oath was no more, people knew Merlin was not well. Their Kings face had told its own story. The couple and their children were very popular and Merlin was universally loved. 

The youngsters were first to recover along with Nimueh. By morning the knights had woken and had insisted on taking up their usual posts. They all agreed they could once more feel the connection with Merlin. Gwaine first thought after checking Merlin and the other were alright was to try to use magic, but as he had been told it would drain Merlin, he left off until he knew the younger man was recovered. Gwaine’s omega Elena had one concern, that he would increase his pranks with his new powers. 

Merlin stirred after twenty four hours, in that time Arthur had barely moved from his side so great was his concern. As Merlin stretched and moved onto his back yawning Arthur leaned up on one elbow to look down at him. He never tired of looking at Merlin as he woke. He looked so relaxed with his hair all dishevelled. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin’s forehead “How are you my love?” 

Merlin looked up and forced his eyes to focus a=on the blonde head above him, as their eyes met Merlin smiled “Better I think. I’m hungry”

Arthur laughed “That’s a good sign anyway” he got out of bed and went to the door and shouted for either William or George. Both manservants were waiting. “Two meals please and a bath” Then he spotted Gwaine who was stood by the door.

“How is he Princess?”

“Hungry, otherwise just woken up you have one minute to say hello then leave us alone” he knew that the knights had been worried.

Gwaine grinned as he stuck his head round the door and walked towards the bed “Hi Merlin how you feeling?”

“Better thank you, let you know when I’ve had food” Merlin grinned up at Gwaine “Am I forgiven?”

“I’ll let you know that once I see you up” Gwaine said “We all know why you did it, it’s good to see you awake. You look better not so pale. Once you’re up I want you to help me use my new magic” he grinned “I intend to have fun” 

Merlin tried to look cross and failed “That’s not what it’s for Gwaine!”

Arthur walked back followed by Will with a tray for food “Bugger off Gwaine” he looked down at Merlin “Come on time to eat, then a bath you stink”


	79. The children find partners

It was soon clear that the new oath had worked. Merlin was much stronger although it wasn’t yet apparent how much strength he would have once he was fully recovered. The first few days he did a lot of sleeping and resting, His children visited frequently and were all very concerned for him. He thanked Robyn and Ygraine for the part they played in helping him. Merlin also asked Vivienne and Nimueh to visit so he could thank them.

Merlin spent as much time as he could with ordered knowing his brother would have to return to Powys soon, he was unsure when they would see each other. They had much to discuss about Robyn’s planed stay in Powys. Robyn was to go as soon as the ball was over. That was due to start in the next couple of days. Morgana had finished the organisation but Merlin was determined to be there for the feasts. 

After a week he was declared fit enough to go down to the cavern and thank the dragons. Aithusa was just glad to see him but Kilgarrah was more of a challenge. He had been put out that Merlin had not allowed him to complete his warnings about removing the blood oath. But in the end he forgave his kin, as he was pleased to see him looking so much better. That afternoon Nimueh flew back to Powys on Kilgarrah. Mordred was going to stay for a further few days for the Omega ball. The tournament had already finished while Merlin was resting, Audric had done well and won the main event. 

As the ball progressed Merlin paced himself so he could attend all the necessary parts as the head omega of Albion. It was soon clear that Vivienne had found her soul mate. An alpha from Mercia, Abron who was more than willing to live in Camelot with his Omega. As the main centre of Albion many of the lords wanted their sons to stay in the citadel to help gain influence with the King. Ygraine didn’t find her true mate so decided to wait until she did. Audric was the surprise he also found his soul mate an omega from the Picts in the far north. Eithne was a red head and as such was a rarity, she was a sweet girl but had a strong temper if crossed.

Merlin in particular found it difficult to accept his babies were growing up. But at the same time he hoped the Robyn would find a beta female to make him happy. Arthur was proud of this children and in particular Audric who was turning into a fine young man. When his hand fasting was to take place Arthur intended to make him Crown Prince and his heir. 

Lances’s son Tom and Percy’s daughter Merlinda, although too young to bond were showing signs of being a soul bond, as was Leonard Morgana’s son with one of the omegas from Nemeth. Luna had come with her sister for the ball it wouldn’t surprise anyone if both pairs decided to bond without the need to go to a ball. Merlin was secretly sure that Gwaine’s son Eion and their youngest daughter Hunith wouldn’t end up together one day. All the children were growing up fast. 

They said goodbye to Mordred and Robyn with Merlin’s eyes full of tears as he did so. He knew the reasons for him going but found it hard to part with him. He stayed long enough to see his brother hand fasted and made Crown Prince. Merlin and Arthur were to go to Powys in a year to see Robyn made crown prince of Cymru. For a beat to hold such an office was rare but with his powers it had been unanimously agreed by the Cymru lords. 

As soon as the ball was finished and every one was going home Arthur tuned his thoughts to his husband once more. Merlin was clearly not as strong as he had been but Arthur was happy that he had his omega still after all the problems they had faced. In many ways Merlin was more of a natural omega now. He submitted to Arthur far more readily and some of the arguments they had had in the past faded away. Merlin’s magic was as strong as ever, but after using large amounts he needed longer to recover, akin to how he had been when he first gained his full powers after the birth of the triplets. 

This son Audric had become very protective of Merlin although never made the mistake of challenging the three knights again. The biggest change in the castle was the knights gaining of some magic. They didn’t have much and spent days with Merlin learning how to control what they did have. The uses they put it to where predictable. Lancelot was happy to learn to use his to help people, small things like healing minor wounds and repairing things. Percival learned to use his to increase his already legendary strength and for tricks to amuse children. 

It was Gwaine who caused Merlin the most trouble he wanted to learn how to prank and also turn water into ale or mead. The later Elena banned saying he drank enough already, even though since his marriage he had reduced his intake considerably. With much practice he learnt a few practical skills like lighting fire and making light globes. But he also managed to persuade Merlin to teach him a few less practical skills which infuriated many of the court officials. Merlin justified it to Arthur saying that her gained more strength for Gwaine so owed him the most.

As things settled Merlin was content to watch his children develop into the good adults they were becoming. He was also happy to find that Omegas throughout Albion were finally getting a voice and were listened to as more than just breeding machines. So much had changed in Arthur reign. They had truly fulfilled their part of the prophesy. He did worry about his children and the part they were to play.

One night he was sitting in the tub with Arthur by the fore and relaxing, with Merlin warming the water as it cooled when Merlin asked his Alpha “What do you think our children’s lives will be like?”

Arthur hugged Merlin and kissed the top of his head as Merlin leant back into his chest. “More peaceful than ours I hope, why do you ask my love?”

“I was thinking of the second prophesy. So much of our lives has gone into building what we have now, so many wars and deaths. I recite the prophesy sometimes and wonder, after all we seem to have stopped the Saxons what will be their challenges” he paused then recited the words that were burned into his mind.  
“ Princes born their hearts beating as one,  
In their lives will finish the work already begun,  
The sister and one born soon after will together,  
Build a land of wonder that will live forever,  
The Lands they will further unite  
And leave it full of love, peace and right.’  
It seems a lot to expect of our children why does it have to be so, why can’t that just live their lives.” Merlin sounded sad and wistful. “I mean it has to be the triplets and Vivienne. I just want them to be happy”

Arthur hugged Merlin “Don’t worry love, I think they will be. We may have faced wars and challenges but we have been happy, I wouldn’t change anything if it meant not having you by my side.” He paused “Now I think we need to get out of this water and into bed, you are beginning to get wrinkled”


	80. the end

Merlin was able to take over his many roles once more as long as he took care and rested when he got tired. He did have to watch his head guard as he pranked anyone who upset him. Several of the nobles walked around with strange coloured hair until Merlin undid the damage. And one ended Merlin was able to take over his many roles once more as long as he took care up bald when Gwaine heard him insult Merlin. When Arthur heard why he told Merlin not to reverse the spell. No one knew why Merlin’s guards had gained their new skills. The fact that they were no longer blood guards had been kept secret to stop any attacks, not that the new brotherhood would have allowed that anyway. Merlin and Robyn had worked out a way to speak to each other that stopped Merlin fretting so much for his son. The knights all benefited from their small amounts of magic and so did all who knew them. And to everyone’s relief Gwaine found that his magic took over from his drinking as his main relaxation and it was his grandchildren that finally tamed the wild knight. 

Arthur was allowing Audric to take over more duties to allow him to spend more time with Merlin. He figured it would be best for Audric to learn all aspects of being a ruler so when it was his turn to take over the transition would be smoother than when Arthur had replaced his father. Both men had complete trust in their eldest.

Ygraine and Vivienne had established their new positions as Priestesses. Posts that had been lost for many years, it strengthened the old religion and made the people happier. Uther’s times of tyranny were fast fading in the memory. Morgana was completely in control of her talents as a seer and had managed over the years to funnel out most of them. She had learn that knowing the future caused more problems than it solved and b=never spoke of any visions she had, instead she watched herself and took the least action she could. But her magic had increased and with Merlin’s help she now had a range of powers that she used to help the people. Albion had become a reality.

Merlin and Arthur did visit their son in Powys and was amazed at how his confidence had grown. He still had a link with Audric and even separated they seemed to know what was happening to the other. So it came as no surprise when they had word that Robyn had found a beta he wanted to hand fast. Alwen was a girl from the west coast of Cymru and their marriage would join the whole of Cymru under one King.

In fact as part of the wedding settlement and in recognition of the wedding Mordred stepped down and handed over his crown to Robyn. This surprised Arthur but not Merlin as Cymru Kings often stepped down to let their heirs take over while still having the guidance of the previous King. The whole family went to the Crowning and wedding leaving Morgana in charge of Camelot once more. Merlin cried at the wedding and Arthur and he stayed for a month afterwards as Audric went back to Camelot. 

The celebrations were large and the presence of so many dragons as always made then different. One of Robyn’s first actions had been to talk with his joint counsel on joining Albion in even closer links. With Arthur present the talks were progressing. Audric was also involved before he headed back. As soon as Arthur returned to Camelot Audric headed to the land of the Picts to talk to his father in law who wanted a treaty with Albion.

As the triplets got older Arthur decided that he wanted to travel with Merlin around Albion and see all the lands he now ruled over. So leaving his son in charge he headed out with Merlin. As he was worried about the Omegas stamina for such a trip he had had a luxurious coach built for Merlin to ride in, Ygraine went with them and kept her papa company. When Arthur joined his Omega Ygraine would ride her father’s horse. Aithusa went as did Ygraine’s dragon Eirian and Cadfael. With Kilgarrah joining them when he felt like it. 

It was the biggest Royal tour ever undertaken and the people came out in droves to see the Monarch and his omega. When they reached the far north the Picts and Scots can to see them and a huge temporary camp sprang up. By the time Arthur left they had a treaty in place. The whole of the isles were now covered by the same treaty. Arthur hoped that this meant in the future they would all be one. This was the first step in ensuring all had peace and security.

The tour lasted for all of the late Spring, Summer and Autumn and they arrived back in Camelot in the September. Merlin was glad to be home. He had loved to see all the areas but he wanted to rest and recuperate. He was now in his late forties and decided that he wanted to let the children do the traveling from now. Arthur was pleased with how Audric had coped and after talking it through with Merlin he decided to allow Audric to take over the main duties and take a step back. He fully intended to follow Mordred soon in allowing his son to take over. Being a King was a young man’s job and he knew his son would do a good job. 

All but Ygraine were of the children were now married. The knights children were also married to the partners Merlin had predicted. They were now grandparents. Arthur loved Merlin as much as he had when they married and he was more content than he had ever expected to be. So on his fiftieth birthday he abdicated in favour of Audric and Merlin handed over the head Omegas role to Eithne who he loved like a daughter. 

Within three years of Audric’s coronation the Cymru had joined completely with Albion and three years later United Kingdom had been created. And the two new High Priestesses took the ceremony as the kings of the Picts and Scots swore fealty to Audric. By joining together they had managed to repel the Saxons and the Vikings. The country was strong and united under one King and his vassals who all had a place on his counsel. In dropping the title Albion and using the United Kingdom they all felt a part of the new order. The dragons also spread back over the entire country and became more numerous more dragon lords were created but the main dragonlord remained always in the home of the red dragon, Cymru as did the largest population. 

It was decided but the High council to adopt the idea of the Cymru in that when a King was in his prime the heir would be chosen by the Council from the Princes of the three Kingdoms so that a strong leader could be guided to become a good and just ruler. The flag of the new Kingdom was made up of the White dragon of Albion, the red dragon of Cymru and the golden dragon of the Picts and Scots, as a golden dragon was the first to be born in the mountains of their country. 

By stepping down Arthur and Merlin lived to see both prophesy’s fulfilled and their children and grandchildren safe. Both felt it better that way then dying and having the heir left to struggle as Arthur had. Their children found then dead one morning cuddled together their bond taking them as they has been for many years united. They were buried in the crypts together in the same tomb. And at their request, as the blood knights died they were buried with their wives nearby as was Morgana and Leon. The stone above the door of their joint resting place read:

Here lie King Arthur the once and future King with his Omega and friends together they created Albion and peace. Their families continue…….


End file.
